Obsesión
by Angelesoscuros13
Summary: Isabella y Edward se conocieron en Seducción, el primer volumen de la trilogía Mi hombre. Su aventura continúa... He visto cómo lo miran todas. Lo desean, harán lo que sea por conseguirlo. La respiración se me acelera y siento que no podré aguantar mucho más. Estoy perdiendo el control, y esto empieza a asustarme. Estoy histérica, avergonzada, muerta de celos. Y muy, muy excitada.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es totalmente de Jodi Ellen Malpas.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Nota: es una trilogía llamada Mi hombre y la pienso adp toda.**

**-2 libro mi hombre-obsesión.**

**Obsesión**

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

Han pasado cinco días desde que vi a Edward Cullen por última vez. Cinco días de angustia, cinco días de vacío y cinco días de sollozos. No queda nada en mi interior. Ni emociones, ni alma, ni lágrimas.

Nada. Cada vez que cierro los ojos lo veo ahí. Un aluvión de imágenes se proyecta en mi mente; oscilan entre el hombre atractivo y seguro de sí mismo que me poseyó por completo y esa criatura vacua, hiriente y ebria que ha acabado conmigo. Estoy hecha un auténtico lío. Me siento vacía e incompleta.

Me obligó a necesitarlo y ahora se ha ido.

Veo su rostro en la oscuridad y oigo su voz en el silencio. No logro escapar de él. Soy ajena al bullicio que me rodea, percibo los sonidos como un zumbido distante, y veo las cosas lentas y borrosas. Vivo en un infierno. Vacía. Incompleta. Siento una angustia absoluta.

Dejé a Edward borracho y furioso en su ático el domingo pasado. No he sabido nada de él desde que me marché y lo abandoné gritando y trastabillando. No ha habido llamadas, ni mensajes, ni flores...

Nada. Emmett sigue frecuentando semidesnudo la casa de Angela, pero sabe que no debe mencionarme a

Edward, de modo que calla y mantiene la distancia conmigo. Mi presencia debe de resultar incómoda en estos momentos. ¿Cómo es posible que un hombre al que conozco desde hace apenas unas semanas haga que me sienta de esta manera? Y no obstante, en este poco tiempo he descubierto que es intenso, apasionado y controlador, pero también tierno, cariñoso y protector. Lo echo mucho de menos, pero no a la persona borracha y vacía a la que me enfrenté la última vez. Ése no era el hombre del que me he enamorado, pero ese breve intercambio de insultos no consiguió borrar las semanas que vivimos antes de ese funesto domingo que pasamos solos. Prefiero mil veces su carácter frustrante y provocador a la desagradable imagen de verlo bebido. Por extraño que parezca, también echo de menos esos rasgos exasperantes de su personalidad.

Ni siquiera he pensado en La Mansión ni en lo que representa. Prácticamente ha perdido toda importancia. Al parecer, que Edward hubiera vuelto a beber fue culpa mía. Arrastrando las palabras me recordó que ya me había advertido de que habría graves consecuencias si lo dejaba. Y es verdad, lo había hecho. Pero no me explicó qué clase de consecuencias ni por qué. Era otro de sus misteriosos acertijos, y no me dio más detalles. Debería haber insistido, pero me encontraba demasiado ocupada dejándome absorber por él. Estaba ebria de lujuria y sumida en su intensidad, todo me daba igual. Él me consumía por completo. Nunca imaginé que fuese el señor de La Mansión del Sexo y, desde luego, nunca imaginé que fuese alcohólico. Estaba completamente ciega.

He tenido suerte de haber esquivado las posibles preguntas de James respecto al proyecto del señor Cullen. Cuando una suma de cien mil libras apareció en la cuenta bancaria de Rococo Union por cortesía del señor Cullen me sentí inmensamente agradecida. Con tanto dinero pagado por adelantado podía decirle a James que el señor Cullen había tenido que marcharse al extranjero por una cuestión de negocios y que eso retrasaría el proyecto. Sé que tendré que hacer frente a este tema, pero ahora mismo no tengo fuerzas, y no sé cuándo lograré reunirlas. Quizá nunca.

La pobre Angela se ha estado esforzando mucho para sacarme de este agujero negro en el que me he metido. Ha intentado mantenerme ocupada con clases de yoga, llevándome de copas y decorando tartas, pero como mejor me siento es pudriéndome en la cama. Viene a comer conmigo todos los días, aunque yo no tomo nada. Bastante me cuesta limitarme a tragar sin tener que pasar comida a través del nudo constante que tengo en la garganta.

Lo único que espero con ansia en estos momentos es mi paseo matutino. Apenas duermo, así que obligarme a salir de la cama a las cinco de la mañana todos los días es relativamente fácil.

La mañana es tranquila y fresca. Me dirijo al punto de Green Park donde me desplomé, exhausta, la mañana en que Edward me arrastró por las calles de Londres en una de sus agotadoras maratones. Me quedo sentada, arrancando briznas de césped cubiertas de rocío hasta que tengo el trasero dormido y empapado, y entonces me dispongo a regresar sin prisa y me voy preparando para sobrellevar otro día sin Edward.

¿Cuánto tiempo podré seguir así?

Mi hermano, Dan, vuelve mañana a Londres tras visitar a mis padres en Cornualles. Debería estar desando verlo, han pasado seis meses desde que se marchó, pero ¿de dónde voy a sacar la energía para fingir que todo va bien? Y con la llamadita de Matt a mi madre para informarla de que estaba saliendo con otro hombre, probablemente me espera un interrogatorio. Yo le dije que no era verdad (lo era en aquel momento, ahora ya no), pero conozco bien a mi madre y sé que no me creyó, a pesar de que desde el otro extremo de la línea telefónica no podía ver cómo jugueteaba con mi pelo. ¿Qué iba a decirles? ¿Que me había enamorado de un hombre de quien no sé ni la edad que tiene? ¿Que regenta un club sexual y que, ¡ah, sí!, es alcohólico? El no haber ido a verlos tampoco ayuda demasiado.

Excusarme diciendo que tenía trabajo fue bastante lamentable, así que no me cabe la menor duda de que mañana Dan me someterá a un tercer grado. Tengo que prepararme para sus preguntas. Será el interrogatorio más exhaustivo al que me hayan sometido jamás.

De repente, mi móvil empieza a sonar y a vibrar sobre el escritorio y me obliga a salir de mi ensoñación. Es Ruth Quinn. Suspiro para mis adentros. Esta mujer también me está suponiendo todo un reto. Llamó el martes y me exigió que le diese cita para el mismo día. Le expliqué que estaba ocupada y le sugerí que tal vez podría atenderla otra persona, pero ella insistió en que me quería a mí.

Al final se conformó con la cita que le di, que resulta ser hoy, y me ha estado llamando todos los días para recordármelo. Debería ignorar la llamada, pero si lo hago marcará el teléfono de la oficina.

—Hola, señorita Quinn —la saludo con hastío.

—Isabella, ¿qué tal?

Siempre lo pregunta, lo cual es bastante agradable, supongo. No le digo la verdad.

—Bien, ¿y usted?

—Bien, bien —gorjea—. Sólo quería confirmar nuestra cita.

Otra vez. Qué pesada. Debería cobrar más por aguantar estas cosas.

—A las cuatro y media, señorita Quinn —repito por tercer día consecutivo.

—Estupendo, nos vemos en un rato.

—Bien, hasta luego.

Cuelgo y dejo escapar un suspiro largo y pausado. ¿Cómo se me ocurrió acabar el viernes con una clienta nueva, y encima tan especial?

Victoria entra en la oficina con sus rizos largos y rubios sobre los hombros. La noto diferente.

¡Está naranja!

—¿Qué te has hecho? —pregunto alarmada.

Sé que en estos momentos no veo con mucha claridad, pero es imposible pasar por alto el tono de su piel.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco y saca un espejo de su bolso Mulberry para inspeccionarse la cara.

—¡No puede ser! —exclama—. Yo quería un tono broncíneo. La muy idiota se ha equivocado de botella. ¡Parezco una bombona de butano! —dice, mientras se frota la cara entre bufidos y resoplidos.

—Será mejor que vayas a comprarte un exfoliante corporal y que te des una buena ducha —le aconsejo, y vuelvo a centrarme en mi pantalla.

—¡No puedo creer que me esté pasando esto! —se lamenta—Esta noche he quedado con Jasper.

¡Saldrá huyendo en cuanto me vea así!

—¿Adónde vais? —le pregunto.

—Al Langan. Me van a tomar por una famosilla del tres al cuarto. No puedo ir así.

Esto es una auténtica catástrofe para Victoria. Jasper y ella sólo llevan saliendo una semana, otra relación que ha surgido a partir de mi historia frustrada. Ahora sólo falta que llegue Tom y nos anuncie que va a casarse. Ahora mismo, por egoísta que resulte, soy incapaz de alegrarme por nadie.

Sally, nuestra chica para todo en la oficina, sale apresurada de la cocina y se detiene en seco al ver a Victoria.

—¡Madre mía! ¿Estás bien, Victoria? —pregunta, y yo sonrío para mis adentros cuando la chica me mira alarmada. Nuestra sencilla Sal no entiende todas estas tonterías de embellecerse.

—¡Perfectamente! —espeta Victoria.

Sally se retira a la seguridad de sus archivos y huye de la encolerizada Victoria y de mí y mis miserias.

—¿Y Tom? —pregunto en un intento de distraer a Victoria de su crisis con el falso bronceado.

Ella golpea su mesa con el espejo de mano y se vuelve para mirarme. Si tuviera energía me echaría a reír. Está horrible.

—En casa del señor Baines. Parece ser que la pesadilla continúa—gruñe mientras se atusa los rubios rizos alrededor de la cara.

Dejo a Victoria y de nuevo miro vagamente la pantalla de mi ordenador. Estoy deseando que termine el día para volver a meterme en la cama, donde no tengo que ver, hablar o interactuar con nadie.

Cuando dan las cuatro en punto, apago el ordenador y salgo de la oficina para ir a reunirme con la señorita Quinn.

Llego puntual a la magnífica vivienda adosada de Lansdowne Crescent, y ella me abre la puerta.

Me quedo pasmada. Su voz no se corresponde para nada con su aspecto. Pensaba que sería una solterona de mediana edad, tipo profesora de piano, pero no podría estar más equivocada. Es una mujer muy atractiva, con el pelo largo y rubio, los ojos azules y la piel pálida y tersa, y viste un precioso vestido negro con zapatos de plataforma.

Sonríe.

—Debes de ser Isabella. Pasa, por favor. —Me guía hasta una cocina horrible estilo años setenta.

—Señorita Quinn, mi portafolio. —Le entrego mi carpeta y ella la acepta con entusiasmo. Tiene una sonrisa muy agradable. Quizá la haya juzgado mal.

—Llámame Ruth, por favor. He oído hablar mucho sobre tu trabajo, Isabella —dice mientras hojea las páginas—. Sobre todo del Lusso.

—¿Ah, sí? —Parezco sorprendida, pero no lo estoy. James está encantado con la respuesta que Rococo Union ha tenido de la publicidad del Lusso. Yo preferiría olvidar todo lo relacionado con ese edificio, pero parece que no es posible.

—¡Sí, claro! Todo el mundo habla de ello. Hiciste un trabajo fascinante. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

—Un café estaría bien, gracias.

Sonríe y se dispone a preparar las bebidas.

—Siéntate, Isabella.

Me siento, saco mi expediente de clientes y anoto su nombre y la dirección en la parte superior.

—Bueno, ¿y qué puedo hacer por ti, Ruth?

Se echa a reír y señala la estancia que nos rodea con la cucharilla.

—¿De verdad necesitas preguntármelo? Es espantosa, ¿no te parece? —dice, y vuelve a centrarse en la preparación del café.

La verdad es que sí, pero no voy a ponerme a temblar de terror al ver los módulos marrón y amarillo y las paredes de imitación de ladrillo.

—Obviamente, busco ideas para transformar esta monstruosidad—continúa—Había pensado en echarla abajo y convertirla en una habitación familiar grande. Ven, te lo mostraré.—Me pasa un café y me indica que la siga hasta la siguiente estancia.

La decoración es igual de horrible que en la cocina. Ella parece bastante joven, aparenta unos treinta y tantos, así que deduzco que hace poco que se ha trasladado. Parece que este lugar no ha visto una brocha desde hace cuarenta años.

Tras una hora de charla, creo que ya he captado la idea de Ruth. Tiene buena visión.

Me acompaña hasta la puerta.

—Pensaré en unos cuantos diseños que se adapten a tu presupuesto y a tus ideas, y te los haré llegar con mis tarifas —le digo al despedirme—¿Hay alguna cosa que deba dejar al margen?

—No, en absoluto. Evidentemente quiero todos los lujos básicos que uno espera encontrar en una cocina. —Me ofrece la mano y yo se la estrecho cortésmente—Y una nevera para vinos—Se echa a reír.

—Claro —sonrío con rigidez. La sola mención del alcohol hace que se me hiele la sangre—Estaremos en contacto, señorita Quinn.

—Llámame Ruth, por favor.

Dejo a la señorita Quinn y me siento aliviada; he cumplido con toda la cortesía que se espera de mí, al menos por ahora... hasta que vea a mi hermano mañana.

Me arrastro por las calles hacia la casa de Angela y deseo que no esté para poder encerrarme en mi cuarto antes de que continúe con su misión de «animar a Isabella».

—¡Isabella!

Me detengo y veo a Emmett asomándose por la ventanilla de su coche mientras pasa lentamente por mi lado.

—Hola, Emmett —saludo con una sonrisa forzada mientras continúo caminando.

—Isabella, por favor, no te unas al club de cabrear a Emmett como tu endiablada amiga. Me veré obligado a mudarme a otra parte.

Aparca el coche, sale de su Porsche y se reúne conmigo en la acera delante de casa.

Tiene el aspecto informal de siempre, con esos shorts exageradamente anchos, una camiseta de los Rolling Stones y el pelo castaño cuidadosamente desaliñado.

—Lo siento. ¿Te has trasladado aquí de forma permanente? —pregunto enarcando una ceja.

Emmett tiene un piso en Hyde Park con mucho más espacio, pero como Angela tiene el taller en la planta baja de su casa, insiste en que se quede aquí.

—No, qué va. Angela me dijo que llegarías a casa a las seis, y quería hablar contigo. —De repente parece muy nervioso, lo que hace que me sienta tremendamente incómoda.

—¿Va todo bien? —pregunto.

Él sonríe levemente, pero no llego a verle el hoyuelo.

—La verdad es que no, Isabella. Necesito que vengas conmigo—dice tímidamente.

—¿Adónde?

¿A qué viene este comportamiento? Emmett no es así. Él es alegre y natural.

—A casa de Edward.

Emmett debe de haber advertido la expresión de horror en mi rostro, porque se me acerca con cara suplicante. Con la sola mención de su nombre siento pánico. ¿Para qué quiere que vaya a casa de Edward? Después de nuestro último encuentro tendría que llevarme a rastras mientras grito y pataleo. No volvería allí ni por todo el oro del mundo. Jamás.

—Emmett, no. —Doy un paso atrás negando con la cabeza. Mi cuerpo ha empezado a temblar.

Él suspira y arrastra las zapatillas sobre el pavimento.

—Isabella, estoy preocupado. No contesta al teléfono, y nadie lo localiza. Estoy desesperado. Sé que no quieres hablar de él, pero han pasado casi cinco días. He ido al Lusso, pero el conserje no nos deja subir. A ti te dejará. Angela dice que lo conoces. ¿No puedes al menos convencerlo para que nos deje subir? Necesito saber cómo está.

—No, Emmett. Lo siento, no puedo —grazno.

—Isabella, me preocupa que haya hecho alguna estupidez. Por favor.

Se me empieza a cerrar la garganta, y él se acerca hacia mí mientras extiende las manos. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba retrocediendo.

—Emmett, no me pidas esto. No puedo hacerlo. Él no querrá verme, y yo tampoco a él.

Me agarra de las manos para que no siga retirándome, me impulsa contra su pecho y me abraza con fuerza.

—Isabella, lamento muchísimo tener que pedírtelo, pero debo subir ahí y ver cómo está.

Dejo caer los hombros, vencida por su abrazo y, de repente, empiezo a sollozar, justo cuando creía que ya no me quedaban más lágrimas.

—No puedo verlo, Emmett.

—Oye. —Se aparta y me mira—. Sólo habla con el conserje y convéncelo para que nos deje subir. Es lo único que te pido. —Me seca una lágrima que se me había escapado y sonríe con expresión suplicante.

—No voy a entrar —aseguro. Siento un nudo de pánico en el estómago sólo de pensar en verlo de nuevo. Pero ¿y si ha cometido alguna estupidez?

—Isabella, tú sólo consigue que nos dejen subir al ático.

Asiento y me seco las lágrimas, que ahora brotan con facilidad.

—Gracias. —Me va arrastrando hacia su Porsche—. Sube. Jasper y Aro se reunirán con nosotros allí. —Abre la puerta del copiloto y me insta a entrar en el coche.

Si Aro y Jasper van a estar allí es porque debe de haber dado por hecho que accedería. Emmett siempre tan optimista.

Me monto en el coche y dejo que Emmett me lleve al Lusso, en St. Katherine Docks, el lugar al que juré no volver jamás.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: si lo se me van a matar por dejarlo hay xD jejeje**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es totalmente de Jodi Ellen Malpas.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Nota: es una trilogía llamada Mi hombre y la pienso adp toda.**

**-2 libro mi hombre-obsesión.**

**Obsesión**

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

Al divisar el Lusso empiezo a hiperventilar. El apremiante deseo de abrir la puerta y saltar del coche en marcha de Emmett es difícil de resistir. Él me observa con una expresión de ansiedad evidente en su precioso rostro, como si intuyera mi intención de salir huyendo.

Cuando aparcamos frente a las puertas, Emmett rodea el vehículo, me agarra con fuerza del brazo y nos encaminamos hacia la entrada de peatones, donde Jasper nos espera.

Va tan elegante como siempre, con traje y botas y el pelo negro perfectamente arreglado, pero su presencia ya no me incomoda. No obstante, sí me sorprendo al ver que toma el relevo de Emmett y me sujeta. Tira de mí hacia él y me estrecha con fuerza. Éste es el primer contacto físico que he tenido con él. Afirmar que era distante conmigo sería quedarme muy corta.

—Isabella, gracias por venir —dice mientras me sostiene pegada contra sí.

No respondo nada porque no sé qué decir. Están muy preocupados por Edward, y ahora me siento culpable e incluso más nerviosa todavía. Me suelta y me regala una leve sonrisa para darme seguridad, aunque no lo consigue.

Emmett señala la carretera.

—Ahí viene el grandullón.

Nos volvemos y vemos cómo Aro llega en su Range Rover negro y derrapa hasta detenerse bruscamente tras el coche de Emmett. Saca su inmenso cuerpo del vehículo, se quita las gafas de sol envolventes y nos saluda con la cabeza sin decir palabra, como hace siempre. Joder, parece cabreado.

Apenas le había visto los ojos hasta ahora, siempre los lleva ocultos bajo esas lentes oscuras, incluso de noche o en interiores, pero hace sol, así que no entiendo por qué se las ha quitado. Tal vez quiera que todo el mundo sepa lo enfadado que está. Y funciona. Da miedo.

Respiro hondo e introduzco el código de la puerta para que puedan pasar. Me gustaría no tener que seguir. Jasper me insta a abrir el camino con un gesto, él siempre tan caballeroso, así que hago de tripas corazón y comienzo a avanzar en silencio por el aparcamiento. Veo el coche de Edward y advierto que todavía tiene la ventanilla rota. El corazón me da un vuelco. Entramos en el vestíbulo de mármol del Lusso en silencio, excepto por el sonido de nuestras pisadas. En mi estómago empieza a formarse un nudo y se me acelera la respiración. Han pasado tantas cosas en este sitio. Fue mi primer gran logro en cuestiones de diseño. Mi primer encuentro sexual con Edward tuvo lugar aquí, y también el último.

Todo empezó y acabó en este lugar.

Clive levanta la vista de su gran mostrador de mármol curvo conforme nos acercamos y nos mira con una evidente expresión de cansancio.

—Hola, Clive —digo con una sonrisa forzada.

Me mira primero a mí, y después a los tres seres imponentes que me acompañan antes de volver a centrarse en mi persona.

—Hola, Isabella. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien —miento. De bien, nada—. ¿Y tú?

—Bien, bien. —Está receloso, sin duda tras haber tenido algún encontronazo con los tres hombres que me escoltan, y a juzgar por la frialdad con la que me ha recibido, no fueron muy agradables.

—Clive, te estaría muy agradecida si nos dejaras subir al ático para comprobar cómo se encuentra Edward —digo tratando de imprimir confianza a mi voz, a pesar de no sentirla. El corazón se me acelera más y más a cada segundo que pasa.

—Isabella, ya les he dicho a tus amigos, aquí presentes, que podría perder mi trabajo si os dejo subir.—Vuelve a mirar a los chicos con cautela.

—Lo sé, Clive, pero están preocupados —repongo en un tono neutro—. Sólo quieren ver si Edward está bien, y luego se marcharán —añado con gentileza, sabiendo que Jasper, Emmett y Aro lo son todo menos gentiles.

—Isabella, he subido, he llamado a la puerta del señor Cullen y no he obtenido respuesta. Hemos comprobado algunas grabaciones de la cámara de seguridad y no lo he visto salir ni entrar en ninguno de mis turnos. El personal de seguridad no puede comprobar cinco días de grabaciones continuas. Ya se lo he dicho a tus amigos. Si os dejara subir estaría poniendo en riesgo mi puesto de trabajo.

Me sorprende el cambio repentino que ha sufrido Clive en cuestiones de etiqueta de conserjería.

Si hubiese sido así de profesional y testarudo cuando vine a ver a Edward el domingo, quizá no habría sucedido aquel altercado. Pero entonces todavía sería felizmente ajena a su problemilla.

Emmett se pega a mi espalda.

—¡Déjanos subir, joder! —grita por encima de mi hombro.

Me estremezco ligeramente, aunque entiendo su desazón. Yo también me siento bastante frustrada. Sólo quiero que Clive los deje pasar y así poder marcharme. Tengo la sensación de que las paredes se me caen encima. Veo a Edward recorriendo el suelo de mármol conmigo en brazos. Todas las imágenes que inundan mi mente parecen más claras ahora que estoy aquí.

Me vuelvo y veo cómo Aro apoya la mano en el hombro de Emmett con cara de pocos amigos. Es su forma de decirle que se calme. No quería tener que recurrir a eso, pero no podrán controlar su temperamento mucho más tiempo.

—Clive, no quiero tener que chantajearte —digo con firmeza volviéndome hacia él. Me mira confundido, y noto cómo empieza a devanarse los sesos pensando con qué podría comprarlo—. No quisiera que nadie se enterara de las frecuentes visitas del señor Gómez, o de la afición del señor Holland por las chicas tailandesas...

Clive arruga el semblante en un gesto derrotado.

—Isabella, eso es jugar sucio.

—No me dejas elección, Clive —espeto.

Él sacude la cabeza y nos señala el ascensor mientras masculla insultos entre dientes.

—¡Genial! —exclama Emmett mientras se dirigen al ascensor que sube al ático.

No sé cómo, pero de repente mis pies se despegan del suelo y empiezan a avanzar tras ellos.

—Es posible que Edward haya cambiado el código —digo a sus espaldas.

Emmett se vuelve con expresión alarmada.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Si lo ha hecho, no hay manera de subir.

De repente estoy delante del ascensor, inspirando hondo e introduciendo el código de la promotora. Las puertas se abren, acompañadas de un coro de suspiros de alivio, y todos entran. Yo me quedo fuera y miro a Emmett, que sonríe y me invita a subir con un leve gesto de la cabeza.

Lo hago.

Entro en el ascensor, con Emmett y Jasper a un lado y Aro al otro. Vuelvo a introducir el código.

Subimos en un silencio incómodo y, cuando finalmente se detiene, nos encontramos con la puerta doble que da al ático de Edward.

Emmett es el primero en salir del ascensor. Camina hacia la entrada y acciona la manija con calma antes de comenzar a aporrear la puerta como un loco.

—¡Edward! ¡Abre la puta puerta!

Jasper y Aro se acercan y apartan. Aro intenta abrir, pero no lo consigue. No puedo evitar pensar que tal vez yo fuera la última persona en salir del ático. Recuerdo que di un portazo con todas mis fuerzas.

—Emmett, tío, puede que ni siquiera esté ahí dentro —lo tranquiliza Jasper.

—¡¿Y entonces dónde coño está?! —chilla Emmett.

—Está aquí —ruge Aro—. Y ese cabrón lleva demasiado tiempo ahogando las penas. Tiene un negocio que atender.

Sigo de pie dentro del ascensor cuando las puertas empiezan a cerrarse y me sacan de mi ensimismamiento. Por acto reflejo, salgo al vestíbulo del ático. Sé que dije que conseguiría que los dejaran subir y luego me marcharía, sé que debería irme, pero ver a Emmett en ese estado ha hecho que me preocupe más todavía, y las palabras de Aro resuenan en mi mente. ¿Ahogando las penas o ahogándose en vodka? Si me quedo, ¿volveré a enfrentarme a ese Edward borracho e iracundo? Jasper llama a la puerta con calma. Es absurdo. Si los golpes frenéticos de Emmett no han obtenido respuesta, dudo mucho que éstos vayan a tenerla.

Se aparta y tira de Emmett hacia mí.

—Isabella, ¿has intentado llamarlo por teléfono? —pregunta Jasper.

—¡No! —replico. ¿Por qué debería haberlo hecho? Estoy segura de que no querría hablar conmigo.

—¿Puedes intentarlo? —me pregunta Emmett con tono de súplica.

Niego con la cabeza.

—No lo cogerá, Emmett.

—Isabella, inténtalo, por favor —insiste Jasper.

A regañadientes, saco mi móvil del bolso, abro la lista de contactos, llamo a Edward y sostengo el teléfono pegado a la oreja mientras Emmett y Jasper me observan nerviosos. No tengo ni idea de qué voy a decirle si responde.

Jasper vuelve de repente la cabeza hacia la puerta.

—Está sonando.

Se vuelve de nuevo hacia mí esperando a que diga algo, pero salta el contestador. Se me encoge el corazón. No quiere hablar conmigo. Me dispongo a regresar al ascensor, herida por su rechazo, pero entonces oigo un fuerte impacto.

Emmett, Jasper y yo volvemos la cabeza al instante hacia la doble puerta que da al apartamento de Edward y vemos a Aro al otro lado, rodeado de un marco astillado. Nos hace un gesto con la cabeza, y los otros dos hombres corren al interior. Yo los sigo, vacilante. Sólo puedo pensar en mi último descubrimiento aquí. ¿Por qué avanzo en esta dirección?

«¡Da media vuelta! ¡Métete en el ascensor! ¡Vete YA!»

Pero no lo hago. Me quedo en el umbral y, por lo que parece, nada ha cambiado. Todo da la impresión de estar en su sitio. Me adentro un poco más en el espacio diáfano mientras oigo cómo los chicos corren arriba y abajo buscando a Edward y, cuando diviso la escalera, veo que la botella de vodka vacía sigue sobre la consola. Después observo que la terraza está abierta de par en par. Me acerco con cautela hacia allí. Los demás siguen registrando el apartamento, abriendo y cerrando puertas y gritando su nombre.

Yo, en cambio, me arrastro hacia la terraza. Sé por qué. Es el mismo magnetismo que me lleva hacia Edward siempre que está cerca, pero ¿realmente quiero saber qué se esconde fuera? Sé que no será mi Edward. ¿Quiero volver a verlo en ese estado tan horrible, tan agresivo y tan detestable? No, claro que no, pero tampoco parece que pueda dar media vuelta.

Conforme me aproximo a las puertas abiertas, intento preparar los ojos para ver un despojo ebrio tirado sobre una de las tumbonas sosteniendo una botella de vodka, pero lo que me encuentro es el cuerpo inconsciente de Edward, desnudo, tumbado boca abajo sobre el entarimado.

Me quedo sin aliento y el pulso me golpea en la sien.

—¡Está aquí! —chillo mientras corro hacia su cuerpo inerte, dejo caer el bolso y me echo al suelo a su lado.

Lo agarro de sus anchos hombros e intento ponerlo boca arriba. No sé de dónde saco la fuerza, pero el caso es que lo consigo y hago girar su cuerpo hasta que su cabeza descansa sobre mi regazo.

Empiezo a pasarle las manos desesperadamente por el rostro y advierto que todavía tiene la mano hinchada y magullada, con sangre en los nudillos.

—Edward, despierta. Por favor, despierta —ruego cediendo ante la histeria al ver al hombre al que amo tumbado inconsciente sobre mis piernas. Las lágrimas ruedan por mi rostro y se precipitan sobre sus mejillas—. Edward, por favor. —Le acaricio consternada la cara, el pecho y el pelo. Parece demacrado, ha perdido peso, y una barba de una semana le cubre el mentón.

—Cabrón —ruge Aro cuando me encuentra en el suelo de la terraza con Edward sobre mi regazo.

—No sé si respira —sollozo, y miro con ojos vidriosos al hombre corpulento que avanza hacia mí. ¿Por qué no lo he comprobado todavía? Es el primer paso en primeros auxilios. Le agarro la muñeca, pero mis manos temblorosas me impiden sostenerlo quieto para detectarle el pulso.

—Espera —ordena Aro, y se arrodilla y me arrebata el brazo de Edward.

Alzo la vista y veo que Emmett llega corriendo hasta la puerta.

—¡Pero ¿qué...?!

Las lágrimas invaden mis ojos de manera incontrolable y todo parece moverse a cámara lenta.

Emmett se acerca, se agacha a mi lado y empieza a frotarme el brazo.

—Voy a llamar a una ambulancia —dice Jasper inmediatamente al vernos apiñados alrededor de la figura inmóvil de Edward.

—Espera —ladra Aro con aspereza mientras se inclina sobre él, le separa los labios resecos e inspecciona cada parte de su cuerpo laxo—. El muy gilipollas tiene un coma etílico.

Miro a Emmett y a Jasper, pero no entiendo sus reacciones ante la conclusión de Aro. ¿Cómo lo sabe? Podría estar medio muerto. Definitivamente lo parece.

—Creo que deberíamos llamar a la ambulancia —insisto sorbiéndome la nariz.

Aro me mira con compasión. Hasta ahora sólo había visto una expresión impasible en su rostro severo, así que el modo en que me mira ahora, apenado y como si yo fuera algo ingenua, me resulta curiosamente reconfortante.

—Isabella, niña, lo he visto así más de una vez. Lo único que necesita es una cama y algunos cuidados para salir de ésta, no un médico. Al menos, no de ese tipo —dice, y sacude la cabeza.

Vaya. ¿Cuántas veces son «más de una vez»? Por lo visto, Aro sabe lo que se hace. No parece preocuparle ver a Edward postrado sobre mi regazo, y en cambio yo estoy hecha un manojo de nervios.

Emmett y Jasper tampoco están muy bien que digamos. ¿Lo habrán visto así antes también? Aro me pellizca la mejilla y se levanta del suelo. Es la primera vez que lo oigo hablar tanto. El grandullón silencioso ha resultado ser un grandullón simpático, pero sigo pensando que no me gustaría que se cabreara conmigo.

—¿Qué le ha pasado en la mano? —pregunta Emmett al ver la sangre y los cardenales.

La verdad es que tiene un aspecto horrible y seguramente necesitará que le echen un vistazo.

—Rompió la ventanilla de su coche —sollozo, y todos me observan—. El día que discutimos en casa de Angela —añado, casi avergonzada.

—¿Lo llevamos a la cama? —pregunta Jasper con timidez.

—Al sofá —ordena Aro. Hemos vuelto a las respuestas escuetas.

Emmett se levanta y recoge una botella de vodka vacía de debajo de la tumbona. La mira con auténtico asco y la estrella contra un macetero elevado. Me estremezco ante el fuerte estrépito que crea a nuestro alrededor, pero lo más importante es que Edward también lo hace.

—¿Edward? —Lo llamo y lo sacudo ligeramente—. Edward, por favor, abre los ojos.

Emmett, Jasper y Aro se acercan y Edward empieza a llevarse el brazo tembloroso a la cabeza. Se lo agarro y vuelvo a apoyarlo a un lado, pero en cuanto lo suelto, lo levanta de nuevo delante de mi cara mientras farfulla algo ininteligible y comienza a mover las piernas.

—Te está buscando, niña —dice Aro con voz tranquila.

Miro al hombre, sorprendida, y él asiente. ¿Me está buscando a mí? Le cojo la mano de nuevo, se la guío hacia mi rostro y apoyo su palma abierta contra mi mejilla. Se calma al instante. Su tacto frío sobre mi cara no me reconforta, pero a él parece aliviarlo, de modo que lo mantengo ahí y dejo que me sienta, horrorizada al pensar que probablemente lleve días aquí tirado en la terraza, desnudo e inconsciente. Aunque estemos a mediados de mayo y las temperaturas sean agradables durante el día, por la noche descienden. ¿Por qué me alejé de él? Debería haberme quedado a tranquilizarlo en lugar de marcharme.

—Voy a subir a por sábanas y mantas —dice Jasper, y entra de nuevo en el apartamento.

—¿Vamos? —pregunta Aro al tiempo que señala a Edward con la cabeza.

A regañadientes, lo suelto y dejo que Emmett y Aro lo cojan cada uno por un lado para levantarlo de manera coordinada. Cuando lo apartan de mis piernas, me incorporo y me adelanto para despejarles el camino. Retiro los millones de cojines que hay sobre la rinconera de piel (que yo misma me encargué de adquirir) para que parezca más una cama.

Jasper baja la escalera cargado de mantas. Emmett y Aro esperan pacientemente con el peso desnudo de Edward repartido equitativamente entre ambos. Cojo un cubrecama de terciopelo, lo despliego sobre el frío cuero y me aparto para que Aro y Emmett lo coloquen encima del sofá antes de acomodarle la cabeza sobre unas almohadas y cubrirle el cuerpo con una manta. Me arrodillo a su lado y le acaricio el rostro hirsuto.

La culpa me invade y empiezo a llorar otra vez. Podría haber evitado todo esto. Si no me hubiera largado de aquel modo, ahora no se encontraría en este estado. Debería haberme quedado, haberlo calmado y haber esperado a que recobrara la sobriedad. Me doy asco.

—Isabella, ¿estás bien? —oigo preguntar a Jasper por encima de mis sollozos contenidos, y entonces noto que una mano empieza a acariciarme la espalda.

Me sorbo los mocos y me limpio la nariz con el dorso de la mano.

—Perdonadme, estoy bien.

—No te disculpes —suspira Emmett.

Me inclino sobre Edward, pego mis labios a su frente y los dejo ahí unos segundos. Cuando me levanto del suelo, su brazo sale disparado de debajo de la manta y me agarra.

—¿Isabella? —Tiene la voz ronca y los ojos, ligeramente abiertos, inspeccionan la estancia. Cuando encuentran los míos, lo único que veo son dos fosas vacías. Sus ojos normalmente verdes y adictivos ahora parecen negros.

—Hola —digo, y coloco la mano sobre su brazo.

Intenta levantar la cabeza de la almohada, pero no hace falta que lo reprenda. Antes de que me dé tiempo a empujarlo de nuevo hacia abajo, deja de intentarlo.

—Lo siento —murmura con voz lastimera, y su mano empieza a ascender por mi brazo hasta que encuentra mi rostro de nuevo—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...

—Para —susurro con un hilo de voz mientras lo ayudo a alcanzar mi cara—Para ya, por favor.

Vuelvo la cabeza hacia su mano, le beso la palma y, cuando lo miro de nuevo, veo que tiene los ojos cerrados. Ha vuelto a perder el conocimiento.

Le cojo la mano, se la coloco sobre la manta y me aseguro de que está bien arropado antes de levantarme y volverme hacia Emmett, Jasper y Aro, que se encuentran de pie, observando en silencio cómo lo atiendo. Me había olvidado por completo de que no estaba sola con Edward, pero no siento la menor vergüenza.

—Voy a preparar café —dice Emmett rompiendo el silencio, y se dirige a la cocina, con Aro y Jasper detrás. Miro a Edward de nuevo y mi instinto me pide que me suba al sofá y me acurruque con él, lo acaricie y lo tranquilice. Quizá debería hacerlo, pero antes he de hablar con los chicos. Los sigo a la cocina, donde Emmett y Jasper se hallan recogiendo los taburetes y Aro, levantando el congelador del suelo. No estaba así cuando me marché el domingo. Está claro que Edward entró en cólera.

—Tengo que irme pitando —anuncia Jasper con pesar mientras coloca el último taburete en su sitio—. He quedado con Victoria.

Parece algo avergonzado.

—Vete tranquilo, tío —responde Emmett mientras busca las tazas—. Luego te llamo.

—En el último armario a la derecha, en el estante de arriba —digo para indicarle a Emmett dónde se encuentran. Él me mira con expresión socarrona.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Bien, entonces me marcho. Hablamos mañana —dice Jasper.

Le regalo una pequeña sonrisa y Aro se despide con su típico gesto de la cabeza. Jasper se marcha y Emmett termina de preparar los cafés.

Lleva tres tazas de café a la isla, donde Aro y yo hemos tomado asiento.

—Será mejor no probar suerte con la leche, si es que tiene. ¿Te gusta solo? —me pregunta Emmett.

Asiento y me pongo yo misma el azúcar. Aro también se sirve y, para mi asombro, se echa cuatro cucharadas. Sé que no hay leche, pero si la hubiera sería inútil compartirla.

—Bueno, y ahora que lo hemos encontrado —empieza Emmett—¿qué vamos a hacer con él? —bromea.

El Emmett despreocupado de siempre ha vuelto, y es todo un alivio. Verlo tan ansioso no hacía más que alimentar mi propia angustia y, visto lo visto, tenía motivos para estar así. Siento escalofríos al imaginarme a Edward aquí solo, sufriendo durante los últimos cinco días. ¿Cuánto tiempo más habría permanecido ahí tirado si me hubiera negado a venir? Probablemente habrían llamado a la policía.

Aro interviene:

—Todo va bien en La Mansión. No tenemos que preocuparnos por eso. Volverá a la normalidad dentro de una semana, cuando se haya recuperado de la resaca.

—¿No necesita rehabilitación? —pregunto—O terapia, o algo—No tengo ni idea de cómo funcionan estas cosas.

Aro niega con la cabeza y vuelve a ponerse las gafas de sol. Comienzo a plantearme su relación con Edward. Creía que era sólo un empleado, pero parece ser que es el que más sabe de todo esto.

—No, nada de rehabilitación —asevera con firmeza—. No es un alcohólico propiamente dicho. No está obsesionado con el alcohol, Isabella. Bebía para mejorar su estado de ánimo, para llenar un agujero. Cuando empieza, no puede parar —dice, y me ofrece una pequeña sonrisa—. Y tú ayudaste, niña.

—¿Yo? ¿Qué hice yo? —pregunto a la defensiva. No sé por qué me duele tanto el comentario de Aro. Acaba de decirme que ayudé con la situación, pero siento que insinúa que también podría haber contribuido a su recaída.

Emmett apoya su mano sobre la mía en el banco.

—Se había centrado en otra cosa.

—Pero lo dejé —digo en voz baja.

Sólo confirmo lo que ambos están pensando, aunque no éramos una pareja formal como para dejarlo. No habíamos hablado acerca de nuestra situación. No pusimos las cartas sobre la mesa respecto a toda esa mierda.

—No ha sido culpa tuya, Isabella —me tranquiliza Emmett—. Tú no sabías nada.

—No me lo había contado —susurro—. De haberlo sabido, las cosas habrían sido distintas —sigo defendiéndome.

No sé hasta qué punto habría sido diferente todo si Edward me lo hubiera contado, o de haberlo descubierto por mí misma. Lo que sé es que no quiero volver a verlo como el domingo pasado nunca más. Si me marcho ahora, ¿volverá a suceder? O podría quedarme y ayudarlo, pero ¿lo haría porque lo amo o porque me siento culpable? Puede que ni siquiera me quiera aquí. Estaba furioso conmigo.

Estoy hecha un lío.

Apoyo los codos en el banco y dejo caer la cabeza sobre mis manos. ¿Qué narices debo hacer?

—¿Isabella? —La voz profunda de Aro me obliga a levantar la cabeza de nuevo—. Es un buen hombre.

—¿Qué lo llevó a beber? ¿Es muy grave? —pregunto. Sé que es un buen hombre, pero necesito saber más para entenderlo mejor.

—¡Quién sabe! —contesta Aro, y me mira—. No pienses que estaba borracho perdido día sí, día también. No es eso. Si se encuentra en ese estado es sólo porque se siente mal, no porque sea alcohólico.

—¿Y dejó de beber cuando aparecí yo? —No puedo creerlo. Aro se echa a reír.

—Exacto, aunque tú has hecho que saque otras cualidades bastante desagradables de su carácter, niña.

Frunzo el cejo aunque sé exactamente a qué se refiere, y por la expresión burlona de Emmett, él también. Dicen que Edward suele ser bastante tranquilo, pero yo sólo he conocido al Edward Cullen tranquilo en contadas ocasiones, y casi siempre era cuando se salía con la suya. La mayor parte del tiempo lo único que vi fue a un obseso del control hasta lo irracional. Incluso él mismo admitió que sólo era así conmigo..., afortunada de mí.

¿A qué tendrían que enfrentarse si volviera a marcharme de nuevo?

—Me quedaré, pero si vuelve en sí y no me quiere aquí, os llamaré a uno de los dos —les advierto.

El alivio de Emmett es palpable.

—Eso no va a suceder, Isabella.

Aro asiente.

—Yo he de volver a La Mansión y dirigir ese maldito negocio. —Se levanta del taburete—. Isabella, necesitas mi número. ¿Dónde está tu teléfono?

Miro a mi alrededor buscando mi bolso y entonces me doy cuenta de que lo he dejado en la terraza. Me levanto y voy a por él.

De vuelta a la cocina, veo que Edward sigue inconsciente. ¿Cuánto tiempo estará así, y cuándo debería empezar a preocuparme? No tengo ni idea de qué debo hacer.

Permanezco ahí, observándolo en silencio. Sus pestañas parpadean levemente, su pecho se eleva y desciende a un ritmo estable. Incluso inconsciente parece acongojado. Me acerco en silencio y le subo la manta hasta la barbilla. No puedo evitarlo. Nunca antes lo había cuidado, pero me sale de manera instintiva. Me arrodillo y apoyo mis labios sobre su fría mejilla, deleitándome en el leve consuelo que obtengo del contacto antes de continuar hacia la cocina.

Al entrar, veo que Aro se ha marchado.

—Ten—Emmett me pasa un trozo de papel—Es el número de Aro.

—¿Tenía prisa? —pregunto. Podría haber esperado a que volviera.

—Nunca se queda más tiempo del necesario en ningún sitio. Oye, he hablado con Angela. Va a traerte algo de ropa.

—Ah, bien. —Mi pobre ropa debe de estar mareada. No ha parado de entrar y salir de esta casa.

—Gracias, Isabella —dice Emmett con sinceridad.

—No me las des —protesto, incómoda. En parte esto es culpa mía.

Emmett se revuelve nervioso.

—Ya. Es que..., bueno, después de lo del domingo, y de la sorpresa en La Mansión...

—Emmett, no.

—Cuando bebe, bebe mucho. —Sonríe—. Es un hombre orgulloso, Isabella. Se moriría de vergüenza si supiera que lo hemos visto así.

Sí, me lo imagino. El Edward que yo conozco es fuerte, seguro de sí mismo, dominante y muchas otras cosas más. La debilidad y la impotencia no están incluidas en la larga lista de sus atributos.

Quiero decirle a Emmett que lo de su problema con la bebida ha hecho que me olvide de lo de La Mansión y de sus actividades, pero no es verdad. Ahora que estoy aquí y que he visto de nuevo a Edward, todo vuelve a proyectarse con intensidad en mi mente. Edward regenta un club de sexo. Además, es usuario de las instalaciones de su propio club. Emmett me lo confirmó, aunque fue bastante evidente cuando me encontré con el marido de una de las conquistas de Edward. En el fondo sabía que debía de ser promiscuo, que debía de ser un mujeriego hedonista, pero no imaginaba hasta qué punto.

Nos pasamos la siguiente hora recogiendo envases vacíos por todo el apartamento y metiéndolos en un par de bolsas de basura negras. Saco todas las botellas de vodka de la nevera y vierto su contenido en el fregadero. Estoy alucinando con la cantidad de bebida que tiene aquí; debe de haber comprado una caja entera. Es obvio que planeaba quedarse aquí solo con su vodka durante una buena temporada. Pero una cosa tengo clara: yo no pienso volver a beberlo nunca más.

Clive telefonea para decirme que una joven llamada Angela está en el vestíbulo y, tras informarle sobre lo que nos hemos encontrado aquí, bajamos a reunirnos con ella, cada uno cargado con una bolsa negra llena de basura y botellas vacías. Tomo nota mentalmente de que hay que arreglar la puerta rota.

Angela espera en el vestíbulo, bajo la estricta vigilancia de Clive.

—Hola —saluda con cautela mientras nos acercamos arrastrando las ruidosas bolsas con nosotros

—. ¿Cómo está?

Suelto la bolsa, lo que provoca más ruido de cristales, y miro mal a Clive para que sepa que estoy muy enfadada con él. Si hubiera dejado a Emmett, a Jasper o a Aro subir al ático antes, tal vez lo habríamos encontrado borracho en lugar de totalmente comatoso. Al menos tiene la decencia de parecer arrepentido.

—Está durmiendo —contesta Emmett al ver que estoy demasiado ocupada haciendo que el conserje se sienta culpable.

Cuando vuelvo a centrarme en Angela, veo que Emmett le pasa el brazo libre alrededor de la cintura y la abraza. Ella lo golpetea, juguetona.

—Toma. —Me pasa mi bolsa, que parece un yoyó que no para de ir de casa de Angela al Lusso y viceversa—. He metido de todo un poco.

—Gracias —digo mientras la cojo.

—¿Vas a quedarte, entonces? —pregunta.

—Sí —contesto encogiéndome de hombros. Emmett me mira con agradecimiento, y en seguida vuelvo a sentirme incómoda.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo? —quiere saber Angela.

Buena pregunta. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan estas cosas? Podría despertarse esta noche, o mañana, o pasado mañana. Tengo trabajo que hacer, y he de buscar un apartamento. Miro a Emmett en busca de respuestas, pero él se encoge de hombros, cosa que no ayuda. Miro de nuevo a Angela y me encojo de hombros yo también.

De pronto soy consciente de que he dejado a Edward solo arriba y me entra el pánico. Podría despertarse y no ver a nadie.

—Debería subir otra vez —digo, volviéndome hacia los ascensores.

—Claro, tranquila. —Angela me insta a marcharme con un gesto de la mano y luego coge la bolsa de basura del suelo—. Ya tiramos esto nosotros.

Nos despedimos, le prometo que la llamaré por la mañana y regreso al ascensor, dando instrucciones a Clive por el camino de que mande arreglar la ventanilla del coche de Edward y la puerta de su apartamento. Él, por supuesto, se pone a ello de inmediato.

Cuando llego de nuevo al último piso, cierro la puerta, pero no se queda asegurada del todo.

Tiene que bastar hasta que alguien venga a repararla. Entro en el salón. Edward sigue dormido.

¿Y ahora qué hago? Miro hacia abajo y veo que aún llevo puestos el vestido gris topo y los tacones, así que me dirijo a la planta superior y me autoasigno la habitación que está al otro extremo del descansillo. Me quedo pasmada al ver todas las almohadas tiradas por el suelo y las sábanas arrugadas tras mi breve descanso antes de que Edward me transportara de nuevo a su cama después de la masacre del vestido. Me dispongo a hacer la cama y a ponerme los vaqueros rotos y una camiseta negra. No me vendría mal una ducha, pero no quiero dejar a Edward solo mucho tiempo, así que eso tendrá que esperar.

Vuelvo abajo, me preparo un café solo y, mientras me lo tomo en la cocina, pienso que sería una buena idea informarme un poco sobre el alcoholismo. Edward debe de tener un ordenador en alguna parte. Lo busco y encuentro un portátil en su estudio. Lo enciendo y siento un inmenso alivio al ver que no me pide contraseña. Este hombre tiene graves problemas con la seguridad. Lo llevo abajo y me acomodo en el gran sillón que hay frente a Edward, para poder controlarlo. En Google, tecleo

«Alcohólicos» y aparecen diecisiete millones de resultados. No obstante, en la parte superior de la página aparece «Alcohólicos Anónimos». Supongo que es un buen sitio para empezar. Por mucho que Aro diga que Edward no es alcohólico, yo tengo mis dudas.

Tras unas cuantas horas buscando en internet, siento que mis neuronas no responden. Hay mucha información que asimilar: efectos a largo plazo, problemas psiquiátricos, síntomas de abstinencia...

Leo un artículo sobre cómo algunos traumas infantiles llevan al alcoholismo, y me pregunto si a Edward debió de sucederle algo de pequeño. De inmediato acude a mi mente la horrible cicatriz que tiene en el abdomen. También existe una relación genética, y entonces me pregunto si alguno de sus progenitores era alcohólico. Hay tantísima información que no sé qué hacer con ella. Este tipo de preguntas no se hacen así como así.

Mi mente retrocede al domingo pasado y a las cosas que me dijo: «Eres una calientabraguetas, Isabella... Te necesitaba a ti y... tú... tú me dejaste.» Y después lo dejé... una vez más. Me dijo que no me lo había dicho porque no quería darme otra excusa para dejarlo, pero también dijo que no era un alcohólico. Y Aro aseguró lo mismo. Si es un problema y está relacionado con el alcohol, eso lo convierte en un alcohólico, ¿no? Apago el portátil desesperada y dejo la taza de café vacía sobre la mesita. Son sólo las diez en punto, pero estoy agotada. No quiero irme arriba a la cama por si se despierta, y tampoco quiero acomodarme mucho, así que cojo unos cuantos cojines, los dispongo en el suelo a su lado y me recuesto con la cabeza apoyada en el sofá, al tiempo que le acaricio el vello de sus brazos torneados. El contacto me relaja. Los párpados empiezan a pesarme y me quedo dormida.

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es totalmente de Jodi Ellen Malpas.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Nota: es una trilogía llamada Mi hombre y la pienso adp toda.**

**-2 libro mi hombre-obsesión.**

**Obsesión**

**.**

**Capítulo 3**

—Te quiero.

Soy vagamente consciente de que su palma me sostiene la nuca y de que me está pasando los dedos por el pelo. Es una sensación muy reconfortante... y maravillosa. Abro los ojos y me encuentro con una versión algo apagada de los ojos verdes que tan bien conozco.

Me pongo de pie y me golpeo el tobillo con la mesita de café.

—¡Mierda! —maldigo.

—¡Esa boca! —me reprende con voz ronca.

Me agarro el tobillo, pero entonces me despierto del todo y recuerdo dónde estoy. Bajo el pie y desvío la mirada hacia el sofá, donde encuentro a Edward semiincorporado y con un aspecto espantoso; pero al menos está consciente.

—¡Te has despertado! —exclamo.

Hace una mueca de dolor y se agarra la cabeza con la mano buena.

«Ay, mierda.»

Debe de tener una resaca monumental, y aquí estoy yo, dando gritos. Reculo unos pocos pasos hasta dar con la silla que tengo detrás y me siento. No sé qué decirle. No voy a preguntarle cómo se encuentra, es bastante evidente, y no voy a darle una charla sobre seguridad personal ni sobre cuestiones de salud. Lo que realmente quiero preguntarle es si recuerda nuestra discusión. ¿Qué debería hacer?

No lo sé, así que decido sentarme con las manos sobre el regazo y mantener la boca cerrada.

Observo cómo me mira y mi mente se inunda de cosas que anhelo expresar pero no puedo. Deseo decirle que lo quiero, para empezar. Y quiero preguntarle por qué no me había contado que regenta un club de sexo, o que tiene un problema con la bebida. ¿Se estará preguntando qué hago aquí? ¿Querrá que me marche? Joder, ¿necesita un trago? El silencio me está matando.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —suelto, deseando al instante haber mantenido la boca cerrada.

Él suspira y se inspecciona la mano herida.

—Fatal —sentencia.

Ah, vale. ¿Y ahora qué digo? No parece en absoluto contento de verme, así que quizá debería irme antes de empujarlo a abrir otra botella. Aunque en ese caso tendrá que salir a comprarla, y eso probablemente le dé aún más motivos para cabrearse conmigo.

Concluyo que debe de necesitar tomar líquidos, así que me levanto y me dirijo a la cocina. Le llevaré un poco de agua y me marcharé.

—¿Adónde vas? —pregunta algo nervioso, incorporándose en el sofá.

—He pensado que necesitas beber agua —lo tranquilizo, un poco más animada.

No quiere que me vaya. He visto esa expresión en su rostro muchas veces. Normalmente tras ella suele aparecer el controlador dominante, después de inmovilizarme en alguna parte, pero no voy a emocionarme en exceso. No tiene fuerzas para perseguirme, inmovilizarme o dominarme en estos momentos. Ese pensamiento me decepciona.

Mi respuesta lo tranquiliza. Sigo hacia la cocina y miro el reloj del horno mientras cojo un vaso.

Son las ocho en punto. He dormido diez horas seguidas. No lo había hecho desde..., bueno, desde la última vez que estuve con Edward.

Saco la botella de agua de la nevera y lleno el vaso antes de regresar al inmenso espacio diáfano, donde me encuentro a Edward sentado en el sofá con la cabeza entre las manos y la manta arrugada sobre su regazo.

Cuando llego donde está él, levanta los ojos y nuestras miradas se encuentran. Le doy el agua.

Coge el vaso con la mano sana y me roza con los dedos. Retiro los míos rápidamente y el agua se derrama del vaso. No sé por qué ha pasado eso, y la expresión de su rostro me parte el alma al instante. Está temblando violentamente, y me pregunto si será el síndrome de abstinencia. Estoy convencida de haber leído que los temblores son un síntoma, junto con una larga lista de otros indicios.

Sigue mi mirada hasta su mano y niega con la cabeza. Es extraño. Nunca nos había pasado esto.

Ninguno de los dos sabe qué decir.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que bebiste? —pregunto. Sé que estoy entrando en un terreno pantanoso, pero tengo que decir algo.

Bebe un trago de agua y se deja caer de nuevo en el sofá. Sus abdominales se ven más perfilados con la ligera pérdida de peso.

—No lo sé; ¿qué día es hoy?

—Sábado.

—¿Sábado? —pregunta, claramente estupefacto—. Mierda.

Imagino que eso significa que ha perdido mucho tiempo, pero no es posible que haya estado encerrado en este ático bebiendo durante cinco días seguidos. Habría acabado muerto, ¿no?

Y entonces vuelve a hacerse el silencio y yo me siento de nuevo en el sillón que está justo enfrente de él, buscando algo adecuado que decir. Detesto esto. Normalmente me abalanzaría sobre él, lo rodearía con mis brazos y dejaría que me ahogara a besos sin pensarlo dos veces, pero se encuentra muy débil (cosa difícil de asumir, teniendo en cuenta su constitución alta y atlética). Mi hombre fuerte y duro está hecho un despojo tembloroso, y eso me está matando. Y, para colmo de males, ni siquiera sé si querría que lo hiciera. Ni si quiero hacerlo yo. Este hombre no es el tipo del que me enamoré. ¿Es éste el auténtico Edward?

Se sienta y juguetea con el vaso pensativamente; la sensación familiar de verlo cavilar me resulta reconfortante, es una pequeña parte de él que reconozco, pero no soporto este silencio.

—Edward, ¿puedo hacer algo? —pregunto, desesperada, rogando para mis adentros que me diga algo, lo que sea.

Suspira.

—Hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer, Isabella. Pero no voy a pedirte que hagas ninguna de ellas —dice sin mirarme.

Quiero gritarle, decirle todo lo que me ha hecho. Verlo ahí, desaliñado y pasando el dedo por el borde del vaso, no hace sino reforzar la parte sensata de mi cerebro que me insta a huir.

—¿Quieres ducharte? —pregunto. No puedo seguir aquí sentada en silencio o acabaré tirándome de los pelos.

Se inclina hacia adelante y hace una mueca de dolor.

—Claro —masculla.

Le cuesta ponerse de pie y me siento como una auténtica zorra por no ayudarlo, pero no sé si quiere que lo haga ni tampoco si soy capaz de hacerlo. El ambiente entre nosotros es muy tenso.

Al levantarse, las frazadas le caen a los pies; mira hacia abajo y ve que está desnudo.

—Mierda —maldice, y se agacha para coger una de las mantas. Se la envuelve alrededor de la cintura y se vuelve hacia mí—. Lo siento —dice encogiéndose de hombros.

¿Lo siente?

Como si no lo hubiera visto desnudo antes. De hecho, lo he visto muchas veces. Según sus propias palabras, no hay ni un solo milímetro de mi cuerpo que no lo haya tenido dentro o encima.

Dejo caer los hombros y suspiro mientras empiezo a subir con él la escalera hasta la suite principal. Nos lleva un tiempo, y lo pasamos en un incómodo silencio, pero lo conseguimos. No sé cuánto más puedo permanecer aquí. Esto es muy diferente de lo que estoy acostumbrada con este hombre.

—¿Te apetece más un baño? —pregunto adelantándome de camino al lavabo. Parece exhausto tras el esfuerzo, así que no creo que consiga mantenerse de pie en la ducha. Un buen baño le relajará los músculos y le hará bien.

Él se encoge de hombros de nuevo.

—Bueno.

Vale, le doy un baño y me marcho. No puedo hacer esto. Éste es el hombre al que empezaba a creer que conocía, a quien deseaba desesperadamente conocer, pero me tortura haber descubierto que no lo conozco en absoluto, ni siquiera un poco. Llamaré a Aro para ver qué me aconseja que haga. No estoy hecha para esto. Está callado, encerrado en sí mismo, y todas las cosas dolorosas que me gritó durante nuestra discusión parecen más altas y más claras cuanto más tiempo paso aquí. ¿Por qué me metí en ese ascensor?

Abro el enorme grifo y coloco la mano debajo hasta que el agua sale a la temperatura adecuada mientras hago todo lo posible por no pensar en conversaciones de bañera y en el hecho de que el propio Edward proclamó que ahora era un hombre de baño (pero sólo cuando yo estoy con él). Pongo el tapón y dejo que corra el agua, consciente de que la inmensa tina tardará una eternidad en llenarse.

Me vuelvo y me encuentro frente al mueble del lavabo. Ahí es donde tuvimos nuestro primer encuentro sexual. En este baño nos hemos duchado juntos, nos hemos bañado juntos y hemos tenido muchas sesiones de sexo vaporoso juntos. Y también aquí es donde lo vi por última vez.

«¡Basta!»

Bloqueo esos pensamientos y me mantengo ocupada buscando sales de baño y entreteniéndome con otras tonterías mientras Edward permanece apoyado contra la pared en silencio. Efectivamente, la bañera tarda una vida en llenarse, y empiezo a desear haberme limitado a meterlo en la ducha.

Por fin parece que se ha llenado lo suficiente.

—Ya puedes entrar —digo brevemente mientras salgo del baño. Nunca me había sentido tan obligada a huir de su presencia. Me he largado con pataletas y he evitado que me tocara por miedo a perder la cabeza, pero jamás había querido marcharme realmente. Ahora sí.

—Actúas como una extraña —apunta con voz suave cuando llego a la puerta.

Me detengo en seco. Esta situación me resulta muy dolorosa.

—Me siento como una extraña —respondo sin volverme, tragando saliva e intentando evitar los temblores que amenazan con invadir mi cuerpo.

Vuelve a hacerse el silencio y mi cerebro es un caos de instrucciones contradictorias. La verdad es que no sé qué hacer. Pensaba que el dolor ya no podía empeorar más. Creía que ya me encontraba en el peor de los infiernos. Pero me equivocaba. Verlo así me está matando. Tengo que irme y continuar con mi lucha por superar esta relación. Siento que ahora que lo he visto de nuevo he retrocedido varios pasos, pero la verdad es que no había hecho ningún avance en mi recuperación. En todo caso, esto hará que todo el doloroso proceso resulte más sencillo.

—Por favor, mírame, Isabella.

Sus palabras, más una súplica que sus típicas órdenes, hacen que el corazón se me desboque.

Incluso su voz suena diferente. No es el rugido grave, ronco y sexy al que estoy acostumbrada. Ahora es afónica.

Me vuelvo lentamente para mirar a ese hombre extraño y veo que se está mordiendo el labio inferior y me observa a través de unos ojos verdes hundidos.

—No puedo hacer esto. —Doy media vuelta y me marcho. Mi corazón palpita con fuerza, aunque cada vez más despacio. Sin duda, no tardará en detenerse.

—¡Isabella!

Oigo que viene tras de mí, pero no me doy la vuelta. Apenas tiene fuerzas, así que quizá esta vez consiga escapar de él. ¿Cómo se me ocurrió venir aquí? Las imágenes del domingo pasado inundan mi cabeza mientras desciendo a toda prisa, con la vista borrosa y las piernas entumecidas.

Cuando llego al pie de la escalera, siento el tacto familiar de su mano agarrándome de la muñeca.

Presa del pánico, me vuelvo y lo aparto de un empujón.

—¡No! —Grito frenéticamente intentando liberarme de su firme sujeción—. ¡No me toques!

—Isabella, no hagas esto —me ruega, y me agarra de la otra muñeca sosteniéndome delante de él—.¡Para! Me desmorono en el suelo, sintiéndome frágil e impotente. Ya estoy herida, pero puede asestarme el golpe mortal que acabará conmigo.

—Por favor, no —gimoteo—. No me hagas esto más difícil.

Él se deja caer al suelo conmigo, me coloca sobre su regazo y me aprieta contra su pecho. Yo sollozo sin parar contra su torso. No puedo evitarlo.

Hunde su rostro en mi pelo.

—Lo siento —susurra—. Lo siento muchísimo. No me lo merezco, pero dame una oportunidad.—Me aprieta con fuerza—Necesito otra oportunidad.

—No sé qué hacer —digo con sinceridad.

De verdad que no sé qué hacer. Siento la necesidad de escapar de él, aunque al mismo tiempo siento la necesidad de quedarme y dejar que haga mejor las cosas. Pero si me quedo, ¿me asestará ese golpe de gracia? Y si me marcho, ¿estaré dándonos yo el golpe de gracia a ambos?

Lo único que sé es que éste no es el Edward asertivo, firme y fuerte, el Edward que cavila cuando lo desafío, y el que me agarra con fuerza cuando amenazo con dejarlo y me folla hasta que pierdo el sentido. Éste no es ese hombre.

—No vuelvas a alejarte de mí —me suplica abrazándome con firmeza, y noto que ha aflojado los grilletes.

Me aparto, me seco el rostro empapado de lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y la mirada fija en su estómago. Su enorme cicatriz resalta ahora más que nunca. No puedo mirarlo a los ojos. Ya no me resultan familiares. No están oscuros de ira ni brillantes de placer; ni entornados con furia, ni cargados de deseo por mí. Son fosas vacías que no me ofrecen ningún consuelo. No obstante, a pesar de ello, sé que si salgo por esa puerta será mi fin. Mi única esperanza es quedarme aquí y hallar las respuestas que necesito, y rezar para que no acaben conmigo. Él tiene el poder de destruirme.

Desliza su mano fría bajo mi barbilla y levanta mi cara hacia la suya.

—Voy a hacer esto bien. Voy a conseguir que lo recuerdes, Isabella.

Lo miro a los ojos y veo determinación reflejada en la bruma verde de sus ojos. La determinación es buena, pero ¿borra el dolor y la locura que la preceden?

—¿Puedes hacer que lo recuerde de una manera convencional? —le pregunto en serio. No es ninguna broma, pero él sonríe ligeramente.

—Desde ahora ése será mi objetivo. Haré lo que haga falta.

Pronuncia esas palabras, las mismas que dijo la noche de la inauguración del Lusso, con idéntica convicción que entonces. Cumplió su promesa de demostrar que yo lo deseaba. Una pequeña chispa de esperanza ilumina mi apesadumbrado corazón. Vuelvo a hundir el rostro en su pecho y me aferro a él.

Lo creo.

Un suspiro silencioso escapa de sus labios mientras me estrecha con fuerza y permanece así como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Seguramente así sea. Y la mía también.

—Se te va a enfriar el agua —murmuro contra su pecho desnudo.

Un rato después, todavía seguimos tirados en el suelo abrazados con fuerza.

—Estoy a gusto —protesta, y percibo algo de familiaridad en su tono.

—También necesitas comer —le informo. Se me hace raro darle órdenes—. Y deberían verte esa mano. ¿Te duele?

—Mucho —confirma.

No me extraña. Tiene un aspecto horrible. Espero que no se la haya roto, porque después de cinco días sin tratamiento médico los huesos podrían habérsele soldado mal.

—Vamos. —Me despego de su abrazo. Él gruñe, pero finalmente me suelta. Una vez de pie, le tiendo la mano, y él me mira con una leve sonrisa antes de aceptarla y levantarse también.

Subimos en silencio y nos dirigimos de nuevo a la suite principal.

—Adentro —lo insto señalando la bañera.

—¿Ahora eres tú quien da las órdenes? —dice arqueando las cejas. Él también encuentra extraña esta vuelta de tuerca.

—Eso parece —respondo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la tina.

Él empieza a morderse el labio, sin hacer ademán de meterse en el agua.

—¿Te metes conmigo? —pregunta con voz tranquila.

De repente me siento incómoda y fuera de lugar.

—No puedo. —Niego con la cabeza y retrocedo ligeramente. Esto va en contra de todos mis impulsos, pero sé que en cuanto me rinda a sus afectos y a su tacto, me desviaré de mi objetivo de aclararme las ideas y obtener respuestas.

—Isabella, me estás pidiendo que no te toque. Eso va en contra de todos mis instintos.

—Edward, por favor. Necesito tiempo.

—Isabella, no tocarte es antinatural. No está bien.

Tiene razón, pero no debo dejarme absorber por él. He de mantener la cabeza fría, porque en cuanto me pone las manos encima olvido mi propósito.

No le contesto. Vuelvo a mirar la bañera y después a él, que sacude la cabeza, se quita la manta de la cintura, se mete en el agua y se sienta a regañadientes. Cojo un recipiente del mueble del lavabo y me agacho a su lado para lavarle el pelo.

—No es lo mismo si no te metes dentro conmigo —gruñe. Se inclina hacia atrás y cierra los ojos.

Hago caso omiso de sus protestas y empiezo a lavarle el pelo y a enjabonar su cuerpo esbelto de la cabeza a los pies, luchando contra las inevitables chispas que saltan en mi interior al contacto con su piel.

Me entretengo un poco más alrededor de la cicatriz de su abdomen esperando para mis adentros que esto lo invite a explicarme cómo se la hizo, pero no me lo dice. Mantiene los ojos y la boca cerrados. Tengo la sensación de que va a ser una ardua tarea. Nunca me cuenta nada, y evita mis preguntas con una advertencia severa o usando tácticas de distracción. No puedo dejar que vuelva a pasar, y para ello necesitaré toda mi determinación y mi fuerza de voluntad. No me sale de manera natural resistirme a él.

Le paso la mano por el rostro hirsuto.

—Tienes que afeitarte.

Abre los ojos, se lleva la mano buena a la barbilla y se acaricia la barba.

—¿No te gusta?

—Tú me gustas de todas formas.

«¡Excepto borracho!»

Por la expresión que cruza su rostro, estoy casi convencida de que me ha leído la mente, aunque lo más probable es que él haya pensado exactamente lo mismo.

—No pienso beber ni una gota más —afirma con rotundidad mirándome directamente a los ojos mientras pronuncia su voto.

—Pareces muy seguro —respondo tranquilamente.

—Lo estoy. —Se incorpora en el baño y se vuelve para mirarme. Levanta la mano maltrecha para cogerme la cara y compone una mueca de dolor al ver que no puede hacerlo—. Lo digo en serio, nunca jamás. Te lo prometo. —Parece sincero—. No soy un alcohólico empedernido, Isabella. Admito que se me va un poco de las manos cuando me tomo un trago, y que me cuesta parar, pero puedo elegir si bebo o no. Me encontraba muy mal cuando me dejaste. Sólo quería aliviar mi dolor.

Se me encoge el corazón y siento una mezcla de alivio y duda. Todo el mundo se descontrola cuando bebe, ¿no?

—Pero volví —digo apartando la mirada e intentando dar forma a lo que necesito decir. Miles de palabras han estado oprimiéndome la mente desde hace días, pero ahora no me viene ninguna a la cabeza—. ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado? ¿Es a eso a lo que te referías cuando dijiste que el daño sería mayor si te dejaba?

Agacha la cabeza.

—No debería haber dicho eso.

—No, no deberías.

Vuelve a mirarme a los ojos.

—Sólo quería que te quedaras. Me quedé sorprendido cuando me dijiste que tenía un hotel encantador. —Sonríe ligeramente y yo me siento idiota—. Todo fue muy intenso y muy de prisa. No sabía cómo contártelo. No quería que salieras corriendo de nuevo. No parabas de huir. —Se detiene en cada una de estas últimas palabras como deletreándolas. Todavía se siente frustrado por mis constantes evasiones. Aunque tenía motivos. Todo ese tiempo sabía que debía escapar de él.

—Pero no iba muy lejos, ¿verdad? No me dejabas.

—Iba a contártelo. No esperaba que vinieras a La Mansión así. No estaba preparado, Isabella.

No hace falta que lo jure. Todas las demás veces que había visitado el supuesto hotel, me escoltaban o me encerraban en el despacho de Edward. Estoy segura de que el personal estaba advertido de que no debía hablar conmigo y de que nadie debía acercarse a Edward cuando yo estaba con él. Y, es verdad, todo fue muy intenso y muy de prisa, pero yo no tuve nada que ver con eso. Joder, tenemos mucho de que hablar. Necesito que me cuente algunas cosas. Aquel ser pequeño y despreciable al que Edward golpeó en La Mansión tenía cosas muy interesantes que decir. ¿Tenía Edward una aventura con su mujer?

Son tantas las preguntas...

Suspiro.

—Venga, te estás arrugando. —Le paso una toalla y él también suspira antes de impulsarse hacia arriba agarrándose a un lado de la bañera con la mano sana. Sale de la tina y le paso la toalla por todo el cuerpo mientras me observa detenidamente.

Sus labios se curvan hacia arriba formando lo que parece ser una sonrisa cuando le seco el cuello.

—Hace algunas semanas era yo el que aliviaba tu resaca —dice tranquilamente.

—Seguro que a ti te duele la cabeza bastante más que a mí entonces —replico restándole importancia a aquel recuerdo y colocándole la toalla alrededor de la cintura—. Ahora, a comer, y después al hospital.

—¿Al hospital? —espeta, azorado—. No necesito ningún hospital, Isabella.

—Tu mano, sí —le aclaro. Probablemente crea que quiero ingresarlo en una clínica de desintoxicación.

Al ver a lo que me refería, levanta la mano y se la inspecciona. La sangre ha desaparecido, pero sigue teniendo mal aspecto.

—Está bien —gruñe.

—Yo creo que no —protesto con ternura.

—Isabella, no necesito ir al hospital.

—Pues no vayas. —Doy media vuelta y me dirijo a la habitación.

Él me sigue, se sienta a los pies de la cama y observa cómo desaparezco en el inmenso vestidor.

Rebusco entre su ropa y cojo un pantalón de chándal gris y una camiseta blanca. Necesita estar cómodo. Saco unos bóxeres de la cómoda y, al volver al cuarto, me lo encuentro tirado de nuevo sobre la cama. Subir la escalera y darse un baño lo han dejado molido. Me resulta difícil imaginar lo que debe de ser sufrir una resaca de semejante magnitud.

—Ponte esto. —Dejo la ropa en la cama a su lado, él se vuelve para inspeccionar lo que he seleccionado y exhala un suspiro de cansancio.

Al ver que no tiene intención de vestirse, cojo los calzoncillos, me arrodillo delante de él y los sostengo ante sus pies. Me ha hecho esto muchas veces. Le doy un golpecito en el tobillo y él se incorpora en la cama, me mira, y un pequeño brillo se enciende en sus ojos. Otro rasgo familiar.

Sin decir nada, mete los pies por las perneras y se levanta para que pueda subirle la prenda interior pero, cuando estoy a medio camino, la toalla se le cae y me encuentro ante su enorme erección.

Suelto los calzoncillos y me alejo de él como si fuera a quemarme o algo así. Parece ser que algunas partes de su cuerpo siguen siendo funcionales, pienso para mis adentros mientras intento fingir que esa prolongación dura como el acero que se encuentra al alcance de mi mano no está ahí. Lo miro a la cara y, por primera vez, sus ojos brillan plenamente, pero no es buena señal. He visto esa mirada en más de una ocasión, muchas, de hecho, y no es lo que necesito en estos momentos, aunque mi cuerpo no está en absoluto de acuerdo con mi cerebro. Me esfuerzo por controlar el impulso de empujarlo encima de la cama y montarme a horcajadas sobre él. No pienso permitir que nos desviemos del objetivo con el sexo. Tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Se agacha y se sube los calzoncillos del todo.

—Iré al hospital —dice finalmente—. Si quieres que vaya, iré.

Lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

—El hecho de que accedas a que te miren la mano no va a hacer que caiga rendida a tus pies de gratitud —respondo con sequedad.

Él también frunce el ceño ante mi tono brusco.

—Voy a dejar pasar eso.

—Tienes que comer algo —murmuro. Doy media vuelta y salgo de la habitación, dejando que

Edward termine de ponerse los pantalones y la camiseta.

Necesito que quiera estar bien, no que lo haga únicamente porque crea que eso lo acercará más a mí. Eso no funcionará. Sólo sería otra forma de manipulación, y he de evitar todo lo que influya en esa pequeña parte de mi cerebro que funciona correctamente.

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es totalmente de Jodi Ellen Malpas.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Nota: es una trilogía llamada Mi hombre y la pienso adp toda.**

**-2 libro mi hombre-obsesión.**

**Obsesión**

**.**

**Capítulo 4**

Examino el contenido del frigorífico. No puedo hacer nada con un bote de nata montada, un frasco de crema de cacao y mantequilla de cacahuete. Aunque Edward sí que podría hacer un montón de cosas, como un bocadillo de Isabella. Sacudo la cabeza y la dejo caer sobre el hombro.

—No tienes nada en la nevera —le digo cuando se acerca por detrás y coge el frasco de mantequilla de cacahuete.

Acuna el frasco con el brazo, desenrosca la tapa con la mano sana y lo deja sobre la isleta de la cocina, antes de encaramarse sobre un taburete y proceder a meter el dedo y lamerlo hasta dejarlo reluciente.

—Iré al supermercado —digo. Cierro la puerta de la nevera y me dirijo hacia la escalera.

—Iré contigo.

—Vale. —Sigo caminando.

—Iré porque quiero —dice con tranquilidad.

Me detengo en seco.

—Vale.

—Isabella, ¿quieres mirarme? —Su tono es impaciente. No me gusta.

Me vuelvo para poder verlo, suplicándole en silencio que inicie la conversación, pero él se limita a mirarme. Casi parece enfadado.

—Voy a vestirme.

Doy media vuelta de nuevo y lo dejo en la cocina.

Me ducho en el cuarto de baño del dormitorio de invitados y me quedo de pie bajo el agua caliente durante una eternidad, como si pudiera enjuagar todos mis problemas. Cuando por fin salgo de la ducha, revuelvo entre mis maletas y descubro que Angela ha embutido un poco de todo en ellas, literalmente. Me pongo un vestido azul aciano de los años cincuenta con falda de vuelo y mis bailarinas de color crema antes de secarme el pelo y recogérmelo con unas horquillas en la nuca. Un toque rápido de colorete y de máscara de pestañas y he terminado.

Me miro al espejo, pero a pesar de mis intentos mi aspecto no ha mejorado mucho. Tengo los ojos tan hundidos como los de Edward, y su presencia no ha llenado el vacío que siento desde el domingo. Quizá lo he entendido todo mal. Quizá lo mejor para mí sería marcharme, porque lo que es seguro es que no me siento mejor por estar aquí. Suspiro al ver mi reflejo, intentando sonsacarle alguna respuesta, pero sé que el único que puede darme las respuestas que busco está sentado en la cocina, hinchándose a mantequilla de cacahuete. Cojo el bolso y bajo.

Está dormido. Lo miro, sentado en el sofá, con una pierna en alto y la palma de la mano reposando sobre el pecho. Tiene la boca ligeramente entreabierta y sus pestañas parpadean. Lo dejo, me marcho a la cocina para tomarme la píldora y aprovecho el tiempo para mandarle un mensaje a Angela, para que sepa que todo va bien, aunque no sea cierto, y luego telefoneo a mi hermano. Con todo lo que ha pasado, se me había olvidado que en teoría iba a quedar hoy con él.

—¿Isabella?

—¡Dan! —Cómo me alegro de oír su voz—. ¿Dónde estás?

—Pues el hotel en el que hice la reserva me ha fallado, así que he dormido en casa de Harvey —bromea.

Ignoro su pulla. Le da igual haber tenido que buscarse otro sitio donde pasar la noche. Odiaba a Matt.

—¿Cómo están mamá y papá? —pregunto.

—Preocupados —contesta.

Sabía que iban a estarlo.

—No tienen por qué.

—Pues lo están. Y yo también. ¿Dónde estás?

«¡Mierda!»

¿Que dónde estoy? No puedo decirle dónde estoy exactamente, y con quién.

—En casa de Angela —miento.

No es que Dan vaya a hablar con ella o a visitarla para averiguar la verdad. Además, mamá sabe que iba a estar en casa de Angela, y estoy segura de que se lo habrá dicho. ¿Me está poniendo a prueba?

Se hace el silencio en la línea telefónica al mencionar el nombre de Angela.

—Ya veo —dice poco después—. ¿Todavía?

Ay, el desapego en su voz. Hace años que no se ven, pero parece ser que el tiempo no lo cura todo.

—Es temporal, Dan. Estoy buscando casa mientras hablamos.

En realidad, mientras hablamos estoy sentada en el ático del Lusso_, _esperando a que el señor de La Mansión del Sexo —que tiene una jaqueca de caballo y de quien estoy enamorada— se despierte para que pueda llevarlo al hospital y le miren la mano (esa con la que atravesó una ventanilla porque yo lo cabreé). Empiezo a dar vueltas alrededor de la isleta de la cocina.

—¿Has hablado con el idiota de tu ex? —me pregunta. Se nota el desprecio en su voz.

—No, pero he oído que ha estado en contacto con mamá y papá. Muy considerado por su parte.

—Será capullo. Tenemos que hablar de eso. Mamá me ha contado su charla con Matt. Sé que es una sabandija, pero mamá está preocupada, y no ayudó que no vinieras a Newquay.

—Llamé —digo en mi defensa.

—Ya, y sé que no le has contado toda la verdad. ¿Qué hay de ese hombre nuevo?

Me quedo petrificada. Buena pregunta.

—Dan, hay cosas que una no puede contarles a sus padres.

—Pero sí que se las puedes contar a tu hermano —asegura.

—¿Puedo? —le suelto. Lo dudo mucho. Mi hermano mayor acabaría junto con mi padre en la sección de infartos. Ésa es la razón por la que no fui a Newquay: el interrogatorio y la regañina.

Tendré que hacerles frente en algún momento, pero no ahora mismo. Nunca me he alegrado tanto de que mis padres vivan tan lejos.

—Sí, puedes. Así que, ¿cuándo te veo? —me pregunta, un poco más animado.

¿Quiere verme o sacarme información?

—¿Mañana? —digo, a ver si cuela.

—Creía que habíamos quedado hoy. —Parece muy decepcionado.

Yo también. De verdad que tengo ganas de verlo, pero a la vez no quiero.

—Lo siento. Es que estoy mirando varios sitios de alquiler, y luego tengo que terminar una pila de dibujos —vuelvo a mentir, pero es que no podría reunir las fuerzas necesarias para parecer medianamente normal en tan poco espacio de tiempo. Tal vez mañana ya haya conseguido salir del agujero de la depresión y la incertidumbre. Lo dudo mucho pero, al menos, tendré tiempo para intentarlo.

—Genial, pasaremos el día juntos —dice confirmando mis temores.

¿Un día entero eludiendo sus preguntas?

—Vale. Llámame por la mañana —le digo. Secretamente, espero que salga de juerga con sus amigos esta noche y que tenga una resaca tan tremenda que no pueda llamarme hasta tarde. Necesito tiempo.

—Hecho. Mañana nos vemos, peque. —Y cuelga.

Empiezo a pensar en cómo salir de ésa pero, después de una hora dando vueltas por el ático, no se me ha ocurrido nada. No puedo evitarlo eternamente.

Suena el timbre del portero automático. Respondo, es Clive.

—Isabella, el de mantenimiento va de camino para arreglar la puerta. Ah, y ya está cambiada la luna del coche del señor Cullen.

—Gracias, Clive. —Cuelgo y me dirijo a la puerta.

Le abro a un señor mayor que ya está inspeccionando los daños.

—¿Una estampida de rinocerontes? —pregunta rascándose la cabeza.

—Algo así —murmuro.

—Puedo asegurarla de forma provisional, pero tendré que cambiarla. Haré el pedido y la avisaré cuando llegue —dice mientras deposita su caja de herramientas en el suelo.

—Gracias.

Lo dejo cincelando trozos de madera astillada del marco de la puerta y, al volverme, me encuentro a Edward medio dormido, mirando hacia la entrada con recelo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta.

—Como tú no abrías, tu puerta principal se las tuvo que ver con Aro —lo digo con sequedad.

Arquea las cejas pero luego parece preocupado.

—Debería llamarlo.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —pregunto mientras le doy un repaso; veo que está un poco más despabilado después de la siesta de una hora que se ha pegado.

—Mejor. ¿Y tú?

—Bien. Iré a por el bolso. —Lo esquivo cuando paso junto a él y sigo caminando.

Su mano vuela y me agarra del brazo.

—Isabella.

Freno en seco y espero que diga algo más, cualquier cosa que mejore la situación, pero no consigo nada, sólo el calor de su mano firme en mi brazo filtrándose por mi piel. Alzo la mirada hacia la suya y descubro que me está observando, pero aun así no abre la boca.

Suspiro con fuerza y me libero de su mano, pero entonces recuerdo que no tengo el coche aquí.

—Mierda —maldigo en voz baja.

—Vigila esa boca, Isabella. ¿Qué pasa?

—Que mi coche está en casa de Angela.

—Cogeremos el mío.

—No puedes conducir con una sola mano. —Me vuelvo para tenerlo frente a frente. En su mejor día, su forma de conducir ya me da bastante miedo.

—Lo sé. Conduce tú. —Me lanza las llaves del coche y siento una ligera oleada de pánico. ¿Me deja conducir un coche que vale más de ciento sesenta mil libras?

¡Madre de Dios!

—Isabella, conduces como miss Daisy. ¿Quieres acelerar de una vez? —se queja Edward.

Le lanzo una mirada asesina que él ignora. El acelerador es muy sensible y me siento minúscula detrás del volante. Me aterroriza arañarle el coche.

—¡Cállate! —le suelto antes de hacer lo que me dice y avanzar rugiendo por la carretera. Si atropello a alguien, será culpa suya.

—Así está mejor. —Me mira y sonríe—. Es más fácil de manejar si dejas de ser tan cauta con su potencia.

La frase le va que ni pintada. Tiene razón, pero no voy a reconocérselo. En vez de eso, voy a concentrarme en la carretera y en que llegue al hospital de una pieza.

Después de tres horas en urgencias y una radiografía, el médico ha confirmado que la mano de Edward no está rota pero que sí que ha sufrido daños musculares.

—¿La ha tenido en reposo? —Pregunta la enfermera—. Si la lesión se produjo hace varios días,

ya debería haber bajado la inflamación.

Edward me mira con cara de culpabilidad cuando la enfermera le venda la mano.

—No —responde en voz baja.

No. Ha estado empinándose botellas de vodka con ella.

—Pues debería haber hecho reposo —lo riñe la mujer—. Y debería mantenerla en alto.

Miro a Edward con las cejas enarcadas y él levanta la vista al techo mientras la enfermera le pone el brazo en un cabestrillo antes de mandarnos a casa. Cuando llegamos a la puerta del hospital, se quita el cabestrillo y lo tira a la papelera.

—Pero ¿qué haces? —digo, alarmada, mientras él sale a la calle.

—No pienso llevar esa cosa.

—¡Claro que lo harás! —le grito sacando el cabestrillo de la papelera. Me he quedado a cuadros.

Ese hombre no tiene consideración alguna para consigo mismo. Les ha dado una paliza a sus órganos internos a base de litros y litros de vodka, ¿y ahora se niega a cooperar para que la mano se le cure en condiciones?

Lo sigo pero él no se detiene hasta que llega al coche. Yo tengo las llaves, aunque no pulso el botón del mando que abre la puerta. Nos miramos desafiantes por encima del DBS.

—¿Abres el coche?

—No. No hasta que vuelvas a ponerte esto. —Levanto el cabestrillo por encima de mi cabeza.

—Ya te lo he dicho, Isabella. No pienso ponérmelo.

Pongo los ojos en blanco antes de entornarlos y volver a mirarlo.

—¿Por qué? —le pregunto con sequedad. Edward el testarudo ha regresado, y ése es un rasgo de su personalidad que no me alegra volver a ver.

—No me hace falta.

—Sí que te la hace.

—No, no me la hace —se burla.

¡Por Dios bendito!

—¡Ponte el cabestrillo de una puta vez, Edward! —le grito por encima del coche.

—¡Esa puta boca!

—¡Joder! —le espeto de mala manera.

Me mira con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué imagen estaremos dando en mitad del aparcamiento del hospital, gritándonos improperios el uno al otro por encima del techo de un Aston Martin? Me da igual. A veces es un cavernícola.

—¡Esa boca! —grita, y entonces se sorprende del volumen de su propia voz y se lleva la mano lastimada a la cabeza—. ¡Joder!

Rompo a reír al verlo danzar en círculos, agitando la mano y maldiciendo como un poseso. Así aprenderá. Eso, por ser un tonto cabezota.

—¡Abre el puto coche, Isabella! —ruge.

Uy, qué enfadado está. Aprieto los labios para reprimir la risa.

—¿Qué tal la mano? —le pregunto con una risita que crece y se convierte en una carcajada. No puedo contenerme. Qué bien sienta reír.

Cuando recupero la compostura, veo que me está mirando hecho una furia por encima del coche.

—Abre —exige.

—Cabestrillo —le contesto, y se lo tiro por encima del techo.

Lo coge y lo lanza sobre el asfalto antes de volverse de nuevo hacia mí y dirigirme una mirada asesina.

—A veces te comportas como un niño, Edward Cullen. No voy a abrir el coche hasta que te pongas ese cabestrillo.

Veo cómo entorna los ojos sin dejar de mirarme y las comisuras de su boca se elevan y forman una sonrisa disimulada.

—Tres —dice alto y claro.

La mandíbula me llega al suelo.

—¡No me vengas ahora con una cuenta atrás! —chillo sin poder creérmelo.

—Dos... —Su tono es calmado y desenfadado, mientras que yo me he quedado de piedra. Apoya los codos en el techo—. Uno.

—¡Que te den! —me burlo, manteniéndome firme. Yo sólo quiero que se ponga el maldito cabestrillo por su bien. A mí me da igual, pero esto es una cuestión de principios.

—Cero —termina de contar y empieza a desplazarse sigilosamente hacia la parte delantera del coche, hacia mí, mientras yo, de forma instintiva, voy hacia la parte de atrás. Se detiene y levanta las cejas—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —me pregunta, y rodea el vehículo en dirección contraria.

Conozco esa expresión, y sé que significa «Te la estás buscando». Sé que no lo pensará dos veces a la hora de tirarme al suelo y torturarme hasta que me someta a cualesquiera que sean sus exigencias por miedo a hacerme pis encima. Aunque, ¿a qué voy a someterme exactamente?

—Nada —contesto, y me aseguro de mantenerme en el extremo opuesto del coche. Podríamos pasarnos todo el día en este aparcamiento.

—Ven aquí. —Su voz tiene ese tono grave, ronco y familiar que amo. Ha vuelto otra parte de él, pero me estoy distrayendo.

Niego con la cabeza.

—No.

Antes de que pueda anticipar su siguiente movimiento, arranca a correr alrededor del coche y yo salgo pitando en dirección contraria mientras dejo escapar un grito. La gente nos mira y yo corro entre los otros coches aparcados como una loca, antes de derrapar y detenerme en la parte de atrás de un todoterreno. Asomo la cabeza por la esquina para ver dónde está.

El corazón se me sale por la boca y cae en picado sobre el asfalto. Edward está doblado sobre sí mismo, abrazándose las rodillas.

«¡Mierda!»

¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo alentando un comportamiento tan estúpido cuando debería estar recuperándose? Corro hacia él y unos cuantos transeúntes lo ven y empiezan a acercársele.

—¡Edward! —grito casi a su lado.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? —me pregunta un anciano mientras corro.

—No lo... ¡¿Qué...?! —De pronto, una mano me levanta del suelo y me echa sobre los hombros de Edward.

—No juegues conmigo, Isabella —dice él, henchido de orgullo—A estas alturas ya deberías saber que yo siempre gano. —Busca mi falda y posa la mano sobre el interior de mi muslo mientras avanza a grandes zancadas hacia el coche cargando conmigo.

Sonrío con dulzura a las personas con las que nos cruzamos pero no me molesto en resistirme a él. Estoy contenta de que tenga fuerzas para levantarme.

—Se me ven las bragas —me quejo mientras me aliso la falda del vestido para taparme el trasero.

—No se te ve nada.

Me baja inclinando despacio el cuerpo hasta que mi cara está a la altura de la suya. Va a besarme.

Tengo que parar esto.

Me revuelvo en sus brazos.

—Tenemos que ir al supermercado —digo con la mirada fija en su pecho mientras me escurro y consigo zafarme.

Suelta un hondo suspiro y me deja en el suelo.

—¿Cómo voy a arreglar las cosas si no haces más que pararme los pies?

Me compongo el vestido y le devuelvo la mirada.

—Ése es tu problema, Edward. Quieres solucionar las cosas a base de distraerme con tus caricias en vez de hablar conmigo y darme respuestas. No puedo permitir que vuelva a suceder.

Quito el seguro del coche, me subo y dejo a Edward pensativo, mordisqueándose el labio.

Al llegar al supermercado conduzco arriba y abajo en busca de una plaza libre de aparcamiento.

He descubierto algo nuevo sobre Edward hoy: como pasajero es un horror. Me ha obligado a adelantar, a colarme y a cambiar de carril, todo con tal de ganar unos miserables metros. Ese hombre es un temerario al volante. Bueno, la verdad es que ese hombre es un temerario en general y punto.

—Ahí hay un sitio. —Cruza el brazo en mi campo de visión y le doy un manotazo para que lo aparte.—Es una plaza reservada para padres y bebés. —Paso de largo.

—¿Y qué?

—Pues que no veo a ningún bebé en este coche tan bonito que tienes.

Posa la mirada en mi vientre y de repente me siento muy incómoda.

—¿Has encontrado tus píldoras? —me pregunta sin dejar de mirarme el vientre.

—No —respondo mientras me meto en una plaza de aparcamiento libre.

Quiero culparlo por hacerme olvidar mi rutina habitual, pero la verdad es que soy un desastre y siempre me organizo fatal. Tuve que ir otra vez a la consulta de la doctora Monroe para que me escribiera otra receta por haber perdido dos prescripciones en una semana. También me hice pruebas para asegurarme de no haber contraído ninguna enfermedad venérea después de tanto sexo sin protección con Edward. Su más que activa vida sexual no me dejó otra alternativa.

—¿Te has olvidado de tomar alguna? —pregunta formando una línea recta con los labios.

¿Le preocupa que pueda estar embarazada?

—Me vino la regla el domingo por la noche. —Me gustaría añadir que fue como una señal o algo así, pero me callo. Apago el motor.

Permanece en silencio mientras salgo del coche y espero a que él haga lo mismo.

—¿No podrías haber aparcado más lejos? —gruñe cuando baja y se acerca hacia mí.

—Al menos he aparcado de forma legal.

Voy hacia las filas de carritos de la compra e introduzco una moneda de una libra para soltar uno.

—¿Has estado alguna vez en un supermercado? —pregunto mientras nos dirigimos a la acera cubierta por un toldo. Edward y un supermercado no parecen encajar de forma natural.

Se encoge de hombros.

—Eso es cosa de Cathy. Normalmente como en La Mansión.

Que mencione su club de sexo megapijo me pone los pelos como escarpias y se me quitan las ganas de darle conversación. Noto que me mira pero paso, y me centro en seguir caminando.

Voy metiendo en el carro las cosas básicas, mientras que Edward coge una docena de botes de mantequilla de cacahuete, un par de botes de crema de cacao y varios de nata montada.

—¿No tienes de nada? —pregunto echando leche en el carro.

Se encoge de hombros y toma el control del carrito con la mano buena.

—Cathy ha estado fuera.

Lo guío hacia el siguiente pasillo y me doy cuenta de que, sin querer, lo he llevado a la sección de bebidas alcohólicas. Doy media vuelta presa del pánico y me golpeo con el carro en la espinilla.

—¡Joder! —exclamo con un gesto de dolor.

—Isabella, ¡cuidado con esa boca!

Me froto la espinilla. Mierda, cómo duele.

—No necesitamos nada de este pasillo —suelto a toda prisa, y empujo el carro en su dirección.

Camina hacia atrás.

—Isabella, déjalo estar.

—Lo siento. No me había dado cuenta de dónde estábamos.

—Por el amor de Dios, mujer, no voy a abalanzarme sobre los estantes y a destapar todas las botellas ¿Estás bien?

Frunzo el ceño y me miro la pierna.

—Sí —digo entre dientes, cabreada por no haberme fijado en dónde me metía. Me agacho y me paso la mano por la espinilla. Qué daño me he hecho.

Me pongo derecha y me quedo de piedra al ver que Edward está de rodillas delante de mí. Rodea mi pierna con la mano herida y con la mano sana me coloca el pie sobre su rodilla antes de plantarme un beso en la espinilla. Estamos en mitad del supermercado un sábado por la tarde, y él está de rodillas besándome la pierna.

—¿Mejor? —pregunta, y levanta la vista para mirarme—Perdóname, Isabella. Por todo.

Observo su bello rostro sin afeitar y me entran ganas de llorar. Los ojos que me miran son todo sinceridad.

—Vale —le contesto en un susurro, sin saber qué otra cosa decir.

Asiente y suspira. Luego se levanta y me planta un beso casto en el vientre antes de ponerse de pie. Me saca de la sección de bebidas alcohólicas y me lleva directamente a la de productos de higiene personal. Coge cuchillas y espuma de afeitar. Miro su incipiente barba y me pregunto si quiero que se deshaga de ella. Cuanto más la miro, más me gusta.

Para cuando volvemos al Lusso son las seis de la tarde y la puerta ya está arreglada. Edward se tumba en el sofá, agotado por haber salido unas pocas horas, y yo me quedo en la cocina después de haber guardado la compra, sin saber qué hacer. Es sábado por la noche y normalmente a estas horas estoy descorchando una botella de vino y relajándome. No hay vino y no puedo relajarme, así que llamo a Angela.

—Hola, ¿qué haces? —le pregunto, y me siento en un taburete con una taza de café. Café, no vino.

—Nos pillas saliendo —dice la mar de contenta.

—¿Nos?

—Sí. No me preguntes con quién estoy, Isabella, que ya lo sabes.

Eso significa que Angela está con Emmett, y que tengo que hacer como que no es nada del otro mundo.

Sin embargo, me da un poco de envidia.

—¿Adónde vais?

—Emmett va a llevarme a La Mansión.

«¿Qué?»

Vale, la envidia ha desaparecido.

—¿A La Mansión? —suelto, incrédula. ¿Me está tomando el pelo?

—Sí. Pero no te equivoques, se lo he pedido yo. Siento curiosidad.

¡La madre que me trajo! El aplomo de Angela no tiene límite. Yo me desintegré en cuanto descubrí lo que era La Mansión, y resulta que ella quiere hacer vida social allí. Madre mía, no puedo creer que Emmett esté de acuerdo. Él es socio, y eso debería asustar a Angela, pero es evidente que no es así. El hombre con el que salgo es el dueño del lugar, y todavía no he llegado al fondo del asunto. En fin, sé que ha habido mucha diversión, pero ¿a qué nivel? A juzgar por las miradas asesinas que me han lanzado las socias del club las pocas veces que he estado allí, tengo la sospecha de que ha sido mucha.

La idea me deprime y me entran aún más ganas de tomarme una copa de vino.

—¿Y a Emmett le apetece llevarte? —Lo pregunto con toda la tranquilidad que puedo, pero no hay forma de ocultar la sorpresa en mi voz.

—Sí, me ha contado lo que ocurre allí, y quiero verlo. —Lo dice como si nada; es la Angela que se toma las cosas con calma. A mí me da un ataque sólo de pensar en el lugar. Odio que tenga una mentalidad tan abierta. Además, ¿qué es lo que ocurre allí?

—El sitio es bonito. —Me encojo de hombros y le doy vueltas a mi café sobre la encimera. ¿Qué otra cosa puedo decir?

—¿Qué tal está Edward? —me pregunta.

Detecto cierto nerviosismo en su voz. ¿Todavía le cae tan bien? Está claro que el hecho de que sea el dueño de La Mansión no es un problema para ella, pero no le sentó igual de bien que, cuando dejé de llorar el tiempo suficiente para poder hablar, le contara la clase de capullo borracho que me había encontrado al volver a su casa para intentar hacer las paces. Él parece que está bien, pero la verdad es que yo no. ¿Qué le digo?

Me decanto por:

—Está bien. Sólo tiene daños musculares en la mano e insiste en que no es un alcohólico.

—Me alegro.

Su sinceridad es muy dulce, y me alegro de que no esté soltando tacos por el móvil y diciéndome que me largue de aquí ahora mismo.

—Bueno, no se cae de la cama dándole un morreo a la botella de vodka, ¿no? —se ríe.

—¡No! Por lo visto sólo es que no sabe parar cuando ha empezado. Aunque sigue siendo un problema, Angela.

—Todo irá bien, Isabella —me reconforta.

¿Seguro? Yo no lo tengo tan claro. Pensaba que estando aquí con él empezaría a solucionarse el desastre, pero no ha sido así. Le he dicho lo que quiero pero no parece dispuesto a dármelo. En vez de eso intenta distraerme, cosa que sabe hacer muy bien. He decidido darle hasta mañana por la mañana.

Si para entonces no ha hablado conmigo, me iré. Cederé pronto a sus caricias si no me ando con cuidado.

—Sí. Escucha —vuelvo a centrarme en Angela—, te diría que te diviertas esta noche, pero me inclino por decirte... que mantengas la mente abierta.

—Isabella, no hay nadie con una mente más abierta que la mía. ¡No puedo esperar! Te llamo mañana.

—Adiós.

Cuelgo y repaso mis visitas a La Mansión cuando pensaba que sólo era un hotel inocente. Niego con la cabeza ante mi ceguera. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta cuando ahora todo resulta evidente? No debería ser tan dura conmigo misma. Había un hombre alto, musculoso, con el pelo cobrizo ceniza y unos ojos verdes que hipnotizan distrayéndome. Era perfecto. Sigue siéndolo, aunque pesa unos kilos menos y tiene unos cuantos problemas más.

Voy arriba a cambiarme. Me quito el vestido y me pongo unos pantalones cortos de algodón y una camiseta de tirantes antes de quitarme las horquillas del pelo.

Cuando vuelvo abajo, Edward todavía está dormido en el sofá. Me entretengo un rato con el mueble del televisor pero no consigo abrir el dichoso armario para que aparezca la tele, así que me arrellano en una silla y observo a Edward mientras duerme. Su pecho firme sube y baja con la mano herida encima. Pienso en pastelitos de chocolate, en calas y en ángeles, y finalmente me quedo dormida.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es totalmente de Jodi Ellen Malpas.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Nota: es una trilogía llamada Mi hombre y la pienso adp toda.**

**-2 libro mi hombre-obsesión.**

**Obsesión**

**.**

**Capítulo 5**

—Te quiero.

Me despierto aturdida en la oscuridad y me froto los ojos mientras me incorporo en la silla.

Tardo unos instantes en darme cuenta de dónde estoy pero, cuando empiezo a centrarme, veo a un hombre guapo y rubio en cuclillas delante de mí.

—Hola —susurra apartándome el pelo de la cara. Miro el amplio espacio a mi alrededor tratando de despertarme.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunto, somnolienta.

Me da un beso en la frente.

—Medianoche.

¿Medianoche? He dormido como un lirón y podría quedarme frita de nuevo, pero me despierto del todo cuando el escalofriante sonido de un tono de móvil apuñala el silencio.

—¡Por Dios! —protesta Edward.

Coge con furia el móvil de la mesita de café y mira la pantalla. ¿Quién será a estas horas?

—Aro... —saluda con calma por el teléfono—. ¿Por qué?

Me mira.

—No, no pasa nada... Sí... Dame media hora.

Cuelga.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto, ya despierta del todo.

Se pone las Converse y se dirige a la puerta. Es evidente que no está contento.

—Problemas en La Mansión. No tardaré.

Y tal cual desaparece por la puerta.

Así que estoy despierta, son más de las doce y Edward acaba de irse en plena noche. ¿Cómo va a conducir con una sola mano? Me siento en la silla como una muñeca rota y especulo sobre qué habrá podido suceder en La Mansión que sea tan urgente.

Ay, no... Angela está allí.

Corro a la cocina y cojo mi móvil para llamarla pero no contesta. Lo intento varias veces y no obtengo respuesta, y con cada llamada me preocupo más aún. Debería llamar a Edward, aunque parecía estar bastante cabreado. Doy vueltas arriba y abajo, me preparo un café y me siento en la isleta de la cocina, llamando a Angela una y otra vez. Si mi coche estuviera aquí, ya estaría de camino a La Mansión. ¿De verdad? Bueno, es fácil decir que iría para allá, especialmente cuando no tengo forma de ir.

Después de dar vueltas por el ático durante una hora sin parar de llamar a Angela, me rindo y me voy a la cama. Me hago un ovillo entre las sábanas suaves y esponjosas del cuarto de invitados.

—Te quiero.

Abro los ojos y veo a Edward junto a la cama. Estoy entre el sueño y la vigilia y mi boca no responde. ¿Qué hora es y cuánto tiempo ha estado fuera? No tengo ocasión de preguntar. Me coge en brazos y me lleva a su habitación.

—Tú duermes aquí —susurra mientras me deposita en su cama. Siento que se acuesta detrás de mí y me aprieta contra su pecho.

Si no estuviera tan contenta le haría preguntas, pero no digo nada. Mi cabeza descansa sobre la almohada y el calor de Edward me envuelve. Me duermo otra vez.

—Buenos días.

Abro los ojos y el embriagador perfume de agua fresca y menta me clava en la cama. Mi cerebro consciente está intentando desesperadamente convencerme de que me revuelva y me libere, pero mi cuerpo bloquea todas las instrucciones sensatas que envía el cerebro.

Está sentado sobre los talones.

—Necesito hacerlo —susurra apretándome la mano y tirando de mí hasta que estoy sentada.

Coge el bajo de mi camiseta y tira de él hasta que me la quita por encima de la cabeza. Me besa el pecho y una caricia suave con la lengua llega describiendo círculos hasta mi garganta.

Estoy tensa.

Se aparta.

—Encaje —dice en voz baja mientras me quita el sujetador.

Estoy entre mi cuerpo, que lo necesita desesperadamente, y mi mente, que lo que de verdad necesita es hablar. Quiero aclarar las cosas antes de que vuelvan a arrastrarme al séptimo cielo de Edward, donde pierdo toda capacidad de razonar.

—Tenemos que hablar —digo con calma mientras me besa el cuello y se abre camino hacia mi oreja. Todas mis terminaciones nerviosas están en alerta, suplicándome que me calle y que lo acepte.

—Te necesito —susurra cuando encuentra mi boca, y hunde la lengua en mí.

—Edward, por favor. —Mi voz es apenas un susurro inaudible.

—Nena, así es como yo digo las cosas. —Me coge de la nuca y me atrae aún más hacia sí—. Deja que te lo muestre.

Mi cuerpo gana.

Ignoro los gritos de mi conciencia y me rindo a él como la esclava que soy. Me agarra por el trasero y me recuesta en la cama, sellando nuestras bocas por el camino. Todo mi ser cobra vida cuando su lengua, caliente y húmeda, se desliza entre mis labios y da vueltas lentamente por toda mi boca. Estamos en modo Edward gentil y es como si supiera que éste es el mejor lugar al que llevarme en este momento.

Su respiración, lenta y profunda, me dice que él tiene el control cuando se apoya en el antebrazo y usa la mano sana para recorrer con la punta de los dedos desde la cresta de mi cadera hasta mi pecho. Una oleada de cosquilleos viaja por mi cuerpo con cada caricia, y mi respiración se vuelve superficial e irregular. Termina de dibujar el contorno de mi pezón al ritmo melancólico de nuestras lenguas.

Me agarro a sus hombros y siento que todas las emociones perdidas me inundan de nuevo bajo sus caricias, su atenta boca y su cuerpo duro flanqueando el mío. Mi miedo estaba totalmente justificado: he vuelto a perderme en él.

Gimoteo cuando aparta los labios y se sienta sobre los talones antes de quitarme los pantalones cortos con la mano sana y llevarse las bragas con ellos.

—Necesitas un recordatorio —dice mirándome.

—Esto no es el modo convencional.

—Así es como yo hago las cosas, Isabella. —Tira mis pantalones y mis bragas a un lado, me levanta y junta su boca con la mía—Necesitamos hacer las paces.

No puedo resistirme más. Clavo los dedos en la goma de sus bóxeres y lo beso con más fuerza mientras se los bajo por las caderas. Deja escapar un largo gemido y vuelve a tumbarme en la cama, lo que hace que tenga que soltar los calzoncillos, así que pongo un pie en el elástico y estiro la pierna para bajarlos del todo. Está medio acostado sobre mí, con su cuerpo duro y esbelto sobre el mío, y reclama mi boca, apretándose con más fuerza contra mí.

Enrosco los dedos en su pelo y saboreo la fricción de su barba de varios días contra mi cara. Está demasiado larga para raspar, así que es más bien como un cepillo suave que se desliza por mi rostro.

Separa nuestras bocas y entierra la cara en mi pelo mientras me coge del sexo y asciende con la palma de la mano al centro de mi cuerpo, pasa despacio por mi estómago y, poco a poco, la mueve entre mis pechos para terminar en mi cuello.

—Te he echado de menos, nena —susurra contra mi cuello—. Te he echado mucho de menos.

—Yo también te he echado de menos. —Le abrazo la cabeza. Me siento envuelta en su energía, aunque él ahora no esté fuerte. Me siento segura y protegida pero soy consciente de que en este momento la cuidadora soy yo. También me siento abrumada, completamente sobrepasada por la intensidad de mis sentimientos hacia este hombre lleno de problemas.

Se mueve para que mis muslos lo acunen y pronto noto la cabeza húmeda y resbaladiza de su erección matutina apretándose contra mí. Mi mente es un revoltijo de pensamientos contradictorios, pero entonces se apoya en los brazos y me observa, como si fuera lo único que hay en el mundo.

Nuestras miradas se funden y dicen más de lo que las palabras podrían expresar nunca. Cojo su bello rostro entre mis manos.

—Gracias por volver a mí —me susurra cuando lo miro a los ojos y me ahogo en ellos. La emoción inunda todo mi ser.

Le paso el pulgar por los labios húmedos y lo deslizo en el interior de su boca. Lo saco despacio y lo dejo en el borde de su labio inferior. Le da un beso en la punta y me sonríe mientras levanta las caderas, sin dejar de mirarme, y mi pelvis se recoloca para recibirlo.

Suspiro de puro placer, un placer sin remordimientos, cuando despacio, sin prisa y con devoción, se desliza dentro de mí. Cierro los ojos y lo cojo de la nuca cuando me llena del todo. Se queda quieto, palpitando y latiendo en mi interior. Su respiración cambia de inmediato y pasa a ser rápida y brusca.

Es un rasgo conocido; está esforzándose por mantener el control.

—Mírame —me exige entre jadeo y jadeo. Me fuerzo a abrir los ojos y gimo un poco cuando lo noto moverse dentro de mí—. Te quiero —susurra con la voz quebrada.

Cojo aire al oír las palabras que necesitaba escuchar desesperadamente desde hace tanto tiempo, pero ¿acaso cree que es eso lo único que quiero oír? ¿Cree que con eso basta?

—No, Edward. —Cierro los ojos y aparto las manos de su nuca.

—Isabella, mírame —me exige bruscamente. Abro los ojos, llorosos, y miro su rostro, serio y carente de expresión—. Llevo todo el tiempo diciéndote lo que siento.

—No, no lo has hecho. Me robabas el móvil e intentabas controlarme —respondo.

Se mueve en círculos dentro de mí y, de inmediato, ambos soltamos un gemido.

—Isabella, nunca antes me he sentido así. —Se sale y luego vuelve a meterse más adentro, más hacia arriba.

Intento poner orden en mis pensamientos dispersos pero nuevamente se me escapa un gemido.

—Llevo toda la vida rodeado de mujeres desnudas que no se respetan a sí mismas. —Pone la mano en la mía y me sujeta de las muñecas, cada una a un lado de mi cabeza.

«Embestida.»

—¡Edward!

—Tú no eres como ellas, Isabella.

«Embestida.»

—¡Ay, Dios!

Sale y vuelve a embestir.

—¡Jesús! —Toma unas cuantas bocanadas profundas—. Eres mía y sólo mía, nena. Sólo para mis ojos, sólo para mis caricias y sólo para mi placer. Sólo mía. ¿Me has entendido?

Se retira y vuelve a entrar, lentamente, en mí.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Tú también eres sólo mío? —pregunto mientras muevo las caderas para capturar la deliciosa penetración.

—Sólo tuyo, Isabella. Dime que me quieres.

—¡¿Qué?! —chillo ante sus fuertes embestidas.

—Ya me has oído —dice en voz baja—. No hagas que te folle hasta que lo digas, cielo.

Estoy estupefacta. Me estoy derritiendo debajo de él, incapacitada de placer, ¿y me exige que le diga que lo quiero? Lo quiero pero ¿debería confesárselo bajo presión? Aunque es justo lo que esperaba. Ha estado intentando convertirme en lo contrario de lo que conoce: hacía que fuera tapada, no me dejaba beber, insistía en que llevara delicado encaje en vez de frío cuero... Pero ¿qué hay del sexo?

—Isabella, contéstame. —Empuja más hondo y se mueve con firmeza. Una gota de sudor le cruza la frente—. No te lo guardes para ti.

Sus palabras caen como un rayo. ¿Que me lo guardo? Ya ha intentado sonsacarme antes lo que siento por él a base de sexo: fue en el baño, el sábado pasado, cuando me penetró una y otra vez exigiéndome que lo dijera. Creía que lo que buscaba era que le asegurara que no iba a marcharme. Me equivoqué. ¿Cómo lo supo?

Otra rotación perfecta y mis músculos internos empiezan a tener espasmos, a temblar y a abrirse camino paso a paso hacia el epicentro de mis terminaciones nerviosas. Se me tensan las piernas.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido? —pregunto echando la cabeza hacia atrás de desesperación, mental y física.—Maldita sea, Isabella, mírame. —Otro embate, pleno y duro, y abro los ojos.

—¡Te quiero! —grita, y enfatiza las palabras con una retirada lenta y un ataque rápido y duro de sus caderas.

—¡Yo también te quiero! —grito las palabras que me ha sacado a golpes.

Deja de moverse por completo, nuestras respiraciones rápidas y frenéticas, y me sujeta las muñecas a cada lado de la cabeza. Me mira.

—Te quiero tanto, joder. No pensé que fuera posible.

Sus palabras me penetran hasta lo más hondo, la intensidad de nuestra unión me acelera el corazón, aún más cuando me mira, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Me sonríe un poco y se retira despacio.

—Ahora vamos a hacer el amor —dice en voz baja, meciéndose con suavidad dentro de mí y capturando mis labios en un beso lento y sensual, cargado de significado. Me suelta las muñecas y mis manos vuelan a su espalda, donde resbalan en su piel mojada.

Su táctica ha cambiado por completo. Despacio, sin prisa, entra y sale de mí, me empuja hacia una euforia total mientras yo me aferro a su espalda todo lo fuerte que soy capaz. El sexo con Edward siempre ha sido incomparable, pero este momento tiene un poder significativo que jamás creí posible.

Me quiere.

Lucho por mantener mis emociones a raya cuando se aparta y pega la cara a la mía, nariz con nariz, la mirada llena de emoción. Me derrito. La consistencia de sus embestidas, profundas y controladas, hace que tiemble y me tense, y mi sexo se convulsiona y se aferra a su miembro con cada penetración. El velo de sudor en su frente se hace más denso por la concentración, y me indica que él también está al borde del precipicio. Levanto un poco las caderas en una entrada y gimo cuando me llena a más no poder. La sensación de su tempo, rítmico y meticuloso, hace que quiera cerrar los ojos con fuerza, pero no puedo apartarlos de los suyos.

—Juntos —dice. Su aliento cálido me cubre la cara.

—Sí —jadeo, y noto cómo se expande y palpita preparando su descarga.

—Cielos, Isabella. —Una bocanada de aire escapa de entre sus labios y su cuerpo se tensa, pero no aparta los ojos de los míos.

Mi espalda se arquea en un acto reflejo cuando la espiral de placer llega al clímax y me envía temblando a un huracán de sensaciones incontrolables. Grito de desesperación y de placer, con el cuerpo tembloroso entre sus brazos. Cierro los ojos para contener las lágrimas que se han acumulado a medida que mi orgasmo empieza a desvanecerse, lento y perezoso, bajo sus caricias, continuadas y uniformes.

—Los ojos —me ordena con dulzura, y yo obedezco y los abro de nuevo.

Lanza un profundo gemido y tenso todos los músculos de mi sexo para abrazarlo y extraerle su descarga. ¿Cómo lo hace para mantener la cabeza levantada y los ojos abiertos? Puedo ver la batalla que está librando con su instinto, que le dice que me penetre y eche la cabeza hacia atrás, pero sostiene con rienda firme el control, y entonces casi se puede oír su repentina descarga cuando sus mejillas se hinchan y se introduce dentro de mí, largo y duro, y se mantiene ahí; mis músculos obligan a su erección palpitante a continuar con sus constricciones lentas mientras se vacía en mi interior.

—Te quiero —le digo cuando me mira, con el pecho oscilando arriba y abajo. Ya está. Ahí lo dejo. Mis cartas están sobre la mesa y, técnicamente, ésa no me la ha sacado follando.

Sus labios encuentran los míos.

—Ya lo sé, nena.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunto, porque soy consciente de que no se lo he dicho nunca. Lo he gritado en mi cabeza mil veces pero nunca lo he dicho en voz alta.

—Me lo dijiste cuando estabas borracha —sonríe—. Después de que te enseñara a bailar.

Hago un rápido repaso mental de la noche en la que me emborraché como una cuba y volví a ceder ante sus insistentes avances. Hay que tener en cuenta que no recuerdo gran cosa desde que Edward me sacó del bar. Estaba muy pedo, y eso también fue por su culpa.

—No me acuerdo —confieso. Me siento como una idiota.

—Ya lo sé. —Mueve las caderas.

Suspiro.

—Fue de lo más frustrante.

Todo vuelve de repente. En verdad estaba intentando hacerme confesar que lo quería a base de sexo. Me observa mientras coloco las piezas en su sitio y su boca dibuja una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lo has sabido siempre —digo en voz baja.

«Los niños y los borrachos...»

¿He pasado días y días dándole vueltas y resulta que él lo sabía desde el principio? ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? ¿Por qué no habló conmigo en vez de intentar sonsacármelo a polvos? Las cosas habrían sido muy distintas.

Su sonrisa desaparece, la reemplaza una expresión de estoicismo.

—Estabas borracha. Quería oírtelo decir estando sobria. Cuando las mujeres se emborrachan siempre me confiesan amor eterno.

—¿De verdad?

Casi se echa a reír.

—Pues sí. —Me mira—. No estaba seguro de si aún me querías después de... —Se muerde con ganas el labio inferior—En fin, después de mi pequeño ataque de nervios.

Me parto de risa por dentro. ¿«Pequeño ataque de nervios»? Por Dios, ¿cómo será entonces uno grande? ¿Y las mujeres le dicen que lo quieren? ¿Qué mujeres, y cuántas se lo han dicho? Compongo una mueca de asco. No me gusta nada el rencor que siento hacia cualquier otra mujer que lo ame o lo haya amado. Necesito quitarme esas ideas de la cabeza cuanto antes. No puede salir nada bueno del hecho de enterarme de esas cosas.

—Te quiero —enfatizo mis palabras, las murmuro casi entre dientes, como si estuviera diciéndoselo a todas esas mujeres que también afirman amarlo. Siento que su cuerpo se relaja antes de continuar trazando lentos círculos dentro de mí.

Lo aprieto más y envuelvo su cuerpo con el mío. Me he quitado un peso de encima, pero entonces caigo en la cuenta: estoy enamorada de un hombre y no tengo ni idea de la edad que tiene.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Edward?

Levanta la cabeza y veo que los engranajes de su mente se ponen en movimiento. Sé que está pensando si debería decirme su edad real y parar de una vez con las estúpidas evasivas.

—No me acuerdo. —Frunce el ceño.

Ah, creo que puedo sacar partido de esto. Creo que estábamos ya en la treintena.

—Estábamos en treinta y tres —lo informo.

Me sonríe.

—Deberíamos empezar otra vez.

—¡No! —Tiro de su cara y restriego la nariz por su cuello sin afeitar—. Íbamos por treinta y tres.

—Mientes fatal, nena. —Se ríe y me da un beso de esquimal— Me gusta este juego. Creo que deberíamos empezar otra vez. Tengo dieciocho años.

—¡Dieciocho!

—No juegues conmigo, Isabella.

—¿Por qué no me dices cuántos años tienes y punto? —pregunto con exasperación. De verdad que no me importa. Tiene cuarenta años como mucho.

—Treinta y uno.

Me revuelvo debajo de él. Se acuerda perfectamente.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Te lo acabo de decir: treinta y uno.

Lo miro enfadada y una de las comisuras de sus labios empieza a formar una especie de sonrisa.

—Sólo es un número —lloriqueo—Si me preguntas cualquier cosa en el futuro, no te contestaré, o al menos, no te diré la verdad —amenazo.

La especie de sonrisa desaparece en un santiamén.

—Ya sé todo lo que necesito saber sobre ti. Sé lo que sientes, y nada de lo que me digas me hará sentir de otro modo. Ojalá tú sintieras lo mismo.

¡Eso es pasarse de la raya! No cambiaría para nada lo que siento por él. Tengo curiosidad, eso es todo. Ojalá me lo dijera y ya está. Ya me distraen bastante él y su complicada forma de ser. Ni siquiera hemos hablado aún, pero me siento mucho mejor. Ya no me noto vacía.

—Dijiste que saldría corriendo si lo supiera —le recuerdo—, pero no voy a ir a ninguna parte.

Se ríe.

—Claro que no. —Lo dice muy seguro—. Isabella, has visto lo peor de mí y no has salido huyendo. Bueno, saliste huyendo pero luego volviste. —Me besa en la frente—. ¿De verdad crees que me preocupa mi edad?

—Entonces ¿por qué no me la dices? —pregunto, exasperada.

—Porque me gusta este juego. —Vuelve a darme besos de esquimal en el cuello.

Mi pecho se levanta con un hondo suspiro y le aprieto más el brazo, los hombros bañados en sudor y mis muslos alrededor de sus firmes caderas.

—Pues a mí no —gruño, y hundo la cara en su cuello para inhalarlo entero. Exhalo satisfecha y recorro con los dedos su espalda tersa.

Yacemos en silencio y completamente sumidos el uno en el otro durante mucho tiempo, pero de pronto noto que su cuerpo tiembla y me saca de mi ensimismamiento (estaba pensando en lo que nos deparará el futuro).

Su cuerpo tembloroso me recuerda el desafío más difícil de todos.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto, nerviosa. ¿Qué debo hacer?

Me abraza con fuerza.

—Sí. ¿Qué hora es?

Buena pregunta. ¿Qué hora será? Espero no haberme perdido la llamada de Dan. Me revuelvo debajo de Edward y él gime contra mi cuello.

—Iré a ver.

—No. Estoy muy a gusto —se queja—. Y tampoco es tan tarde.

—Tardo dos segundos.

Gruñe y se levanta ligeramente para que yo pueda escabullirme y luego separa el cuerpo del mío y se tumba boca arriba sobre el colchón. Salto de la cama y cojo mi móvil. Son las nueve en punto, y Dan no ha llamado. Qué alivio. Aunque tengo doce llamadas perdidas de Edward.

¿Eh? Vuelvo al dormitorio y veo que está sentado en la cama, apoyado en la cabecera, en cueros y sin ningún pudor. Me miro. Yo también estoy desnuda.

—Tengo doce llamadas perdidas tuyas —digo, confusa, al tiempo que le muestro mi teléfono.

En su rostro aparece una mirada de desaprobación.

—No podía localizarte. Pensé que te habías marchado. Tuve cien infartos en diez minutos, Isabella. ¿Qué hacías en el otro dormitorio? —Me lanza una mirada acusadora.

—No sabía en qué punto estábamos —digo; es mejor ser sincera.

—¿Eso qué significa? —pregunta con escepticismo.

Parece ofendido. ¿Acaso ha olvidado nuestra pequeña discusión del domingo?

—Edward, la última vez que te vi, eras un extraño que me dijo que yo era una calientabraguetas y que te había causado un daño indescriptible. Perdóname por no tenerlas todas conmigo.

Su cara de ofendido desaparece al instante. La de ahora es de arrepentimiento.

—Lo siento. No lo decía de verdad.

—Ya —suspiro.

—Ven. —Da unas palmaditas sobre el colchón y me meto en la cama a su lado. Estamos de costado, mirándonos a la cara, usando el antebrazo a modo de almohada.

—No volverás a ver a ese hombre.

Eso espero, aunque no lo tengo tan claro como él. Una copa y podría encontrarme ante el bruto amenazador que, la verdad, no me gusta un pelo.

—¿No volverás a beber nunca? —pregunto con nerviosismo. Es tan buen momento como cualquier otro para conseguir la información que necesito.

—No. —Lleva el dedo índice a mi pelvis y empieza a dibujar círculos.

Me estremezco.

—¿Nunca?

Se detiene sin terminar de completar el círculo.

—Nunca, Isabella. Lo único que necesito es a ti y que tú me necesites a mí. Nada más.

Frunzo el ceño.

—Ya hiciste que te necesitara y luego me destruiste —digo con calma. No quiero hacer que se sienta culpable, pero ésa es la verdad. Noto que vuelvo a estar cerca de necesitarlo, tras haber hecho el amor sólo una vez, y la verdad es que yo no quería volver a caer en eso.

Se acerca más a mí, de tal modo que las puntas de nuestras narices están a punto de tocarse, y su aliento, tibio y mentolado, me cubre la cara.

—Nunca te haré daño.

—Eso ya lo dijiste antes —le recuerdo. Sí, la última vez dijo que no me haría daño a propósito, cosa preocupante, pero aun así lo dijo.

—Isabella, la idea de verte sufrir, emocional o físicamente, me resulta insoportable. No tengo palabras. Me vuelvo loco sólo de pensarlo. Me dan ganas de clavarme un cuchillo en el corazón por lo que te he hecho.

—Eso es demasiado, ¿no crees? —le suelto, atónita.

Me mira enfadado.

—Es la verdad, igual que lo es que me pongo violento sólo de imaginar que otro hombre te desee.

—Niega con la cabeza como si estuviera intentando borrar las imágenes que aparecen en su mente—Lo digo completamente en serio.

Ay, Dios. Es cierto: lo dice muy en serio. Tiene la cara larga y la mandíbula apretada.

—No puedes controlarlo todo —replico con el ceño fruncido.

—En lo que a ti respecta, haré todo lo posible, Isabella. Ya te lo he dicho: te he estado esperando demasiado tiempo. Eres mi pequeño pedacito de cielo. Nada te apartará de mi lado. —Y pega los labios a los míos como para rubricar su declaración—Mientras te tenga a ti, tendré un propósito y una razón de ser. Por eso no voy a beber, y por eso haré todo cuanto esté en mi mano para mantenerte a salvo. ¿Lo entiendes?

Pues la verdad es que creo que no, pero asiento de todos modos. La determinación y la convicción con que lo dice son impresionantes, pero ambiciosas hasta rozar lo ridículo. ¿Qué cree que va a pasarme? No puede llevarme pegada a sus pantalones eternamente. Loco.

Le paso el pulgar por la línea irregular de la cicatriz.

—¿Cómo te la hiciste? —Pruebo suerte. Soy consciente de que no va a contestarme y sé que es un tema tabú, pero necesito obtener toda la información que pueda. Ya sé lo peor de él, así que esto no puede serlo aún más.

Mira mi mano sobre su cicatriz y suspira.

—Estás preguntona esta mañana.

—Sí —concedo. Es verdad.

—Ya te lo dije. No me gusta hablar del tema.

—Eres tú el que se guarda cosas —lo acuso. Se tumba sobre la espalda con un profundo suspiro y se tapa la cara con el brazo. Ah, no, no va a darme la callada por respuesta esta vez. Me monto sobre sus caderas y le aparto el brazo—. ¿Por qué no quieres contarme cómo te hiciste la cicatriz?

—Porque es mi pasado, Isabella, y revolcarse en el fango no es la mejor manera de limpiarse. No quiero que nada afecte a mi futuro.

—No lo hará. No importa lo que me cuentes, te seguiré queriendo. —¿Es que no lo entiende?

Frunzo el ceño cuando sonríe.

—Lo sé —dice, un pelín demasiado confiado. Está muy seguro de sí mismo esta mañana—. Ya me lo dijiste cuando no sentías las piernas —añade.

¿Eso dije también? No me acuerdo. Ya veo que le dije muchas cosas cuando estaba pedo.

—Entonces ¿por qué no me lo cuentas?

Pone las manos allá donde se unen mis muslos.

—Si no va a cambiar lo que sientes por mí, no tiene sentido llenar tu linda cabecita de feos pensamientos. —Levanta las cejas—¿No crees?

—Cuando me pidas que te cuente algo, no pienso hacerlo —respondo, enfadada.

—Eso ya lo has dicho.

Se sienta y une nuestros labios. Mis brazos lo rodean de forma mecánica, pero entonces me viene otra cosa a la cabeza.

—¿Descubriste por qué las puertas de hierro y principal de La Mansión estaban abiertas? —Intento con todas mis fuerzas que no parezca que le doy importancia.

—¿Qué? —Se aparta de mí, perplejo.

—Cuando fui el domingo a La Mansión, las puertas se accionaron sin llamar al portero automático, y la puerta principal estaba entreabierta. —Sé que fue ella.

—Ah. Por lo visto las puertas se estropearon. Sarah ya lo ha arreglado. —Vuelve a besarme.

—Qué oportuno. ¿Y la puerta principal también estaba averiada? —inquiero con sarcasmo. Yo sé lo que pasó: la muy viva interceptó mi mensaje y acarició la idea de que yo apareciera sin avisar y descubriera las delicias de La Mansión.

—La ironía no te pega, señorita —me regaña, pero me da igual.

Esa mujer es una hipócrita y una arpía. De repente, me siento llena de determinación, aunque Edward me da un poco de pena. ¿De verdad cree que es su amiga? ¿Debería compartir con él mi veredicto?

—¿Qué te apetece hacer hoy? —pregunta.

¡Mierda! Hoy he quedado con Dan y no puedo llevar a Edward conmigo. ¿Qué impresión se llevaría? No puedo presentárselo, dado que Dan es un hermano mayor protector y Edward tiene tendencia a pisotear a la gente. ¿Cómo voy a salir de ésta?

—Pues hay algo que debo hacer...

En ese instante suena su móvil, lo que pone fin a mi anuncio.

—Por Dios —maldice Edward levantándome de su regazo y dejándome sobre la cama.

Coge el teléfono y contesta antes de salir del dormitorio.

—¿Aro? —Parece un poco impaciente.

Me tumbo en la cama y visualizo las formas en las que podría darle la noticia de que tengo que ver a Dan. Lo entenderá.

—Debo ir a La Mansión —dice, tajante, de vuelta a la habitación y camino del cuarto de baño.

¿Otra vez? Ni siquiera le he preguntado qué lo obligó a ir anoche, y caigo en la cuenta de que Angela no me ha devuelto las llamadas.

—¿Va todo bien? —pregunto. Parece muy enfadado.

—Todo irá bien. Vístete.

«¿Qué?»

¡Ah, no! ¡No pienso ir a ese lugar! Todavía tengo que hacerme a la idea de todo. No puede obligarme a ir. Oigo el agua de la ducha y me pongo de pie de un salto para explicarle mis reticencias.

Entro en el baño y lo encuentro ya metido en la ducha. Me sonríe y hace un gesto para que me una a él.

Entro y cojo la esponja y el jabón, pero me los quita de las manos, echa gel en la esponja, hace que me vuelva de espaldas y empieza a enjabonarme. Me quedo de pie en silencio, rebuscando en mi cerebro una forma de abordar el asunto, mientras él desliza la esponja lentamente por mi cuerpo. Espero que no le dé una rabieta cuando le diga que no estoy dispuesta a ir.

—¿Edward?

Me da un beso en el omoplato.

—¿Isabella?

—De verdad que no quiero ir —suelto del tirón, y entonces me echo la bronca a mí misma por no haber tenido un poco más de tacto.

Hace una pausa con los círculos de espuma unos segundos, luego continúa.

—¿Puedo preguntarte por qué?

No puede ser que sea tan insensible como para tener que hacerme esa pregunta. Debería ser obvio por qué no quiero ir. Además, antes de saber lo que ocurría allí, tampoco quería ir, aunque entonces era por culpa de cierta bestia de lengua viperina y labios carnosos. Ahora ella ya no me molesta tanto, a pesar de que todavía no hemos hablado de su pequeña intromisión en la vida de Edward. Ése es otro tema más de los que tenemos que discutir.

—¿No puedes darme un tiempo para que me acostumbre? —pregunto, nerviosa. Mentalmente le suplico que lo entienda y sea razonable.

Él suspira y me pasa el brazo por los hombros, atrayéndome hacia su pecho.

—Lo entiendo.

¿De verdad?

Me da un beso en la sien.

—No lo vas a evitar toda la vida, ¿verdad? Sigo queriendo esos diseños para mis nuevas habitaciones.

Me sorprende que sea tan razonable. Ni preguntas, ni pasar por encima de lo que yo quiero, ni polvo de entrar en razón... ¿Está de acuerdo? Eso es bueno. ¿Y el ala nueva? Ni me acordaba de ella, pero tiene razón. No puedo evitar ese lugar toda la vida.

—No. Además, tendré que ir a supervisar las obras cuando hayamos terminado con los diseños.

—Bien.

—¿Qué ocurre en La Mansión?

Me suelta los hombros y empieza a lavarme el pelo con su champú para hombres.

—La policía apareció anoche —dice como si no fuera con él.

Me tenso de pies a cabeza.

—¿Por qué?

—Algún idiota que quería gastar bromas. La policía llamó a Aro esta mañana para concertar un par de entrevistas. No puedo escaquearme.

Me da media vuelta y me coloca bajo el agua de la ducha para aclararme el pelo.

—Lo siento.

—No pasa nada —lo consuelo. No voy a explicarle por qué no pasa nada. Ahora puedo quedar con Dan sin preocuparme por la costumbre de Edward de pasar por encima de la gente—. Angela estaba en la mansión anoche. —La preocupación es evidente en mi voz.

—Lo sé —levanta una ceja—. Fue toda una sorpresa.

—¿Estaba bien?

—Sí. —Me besa en la nariz y me da un azote en el trasero—Fuera de aquí.

Salgo de la ducha, dispuesta a secarme y a usar el cepillo de dientes de Edward después de que él lo haya usado. Soy demasiado vaga para cruzar el descansillo y coger el mío. Entro en el dormitorio y él ya está listo, guapísimo con unos vaqueros viejos y una camiseta blanca, aunque sigue sin afeitar.

—Me voy. —Me cubre la cara de besos—. Ponte encaje para cuando venga.

Me guiña el ojo y se va.

No pierdo un instante. Cojo mi móvil y llamo a Dan. Quedamos en Almundo's, una pequeña cafetería en Covent Garden. Cruzo corriendo el descansillo, me visto en tiempo récord, me seco el pelo y me lo recojo con unas horquillas a toda velocidad, y llamo a Clive para que me pida un taxi.

Estoy súper contenta.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es totalmente de Jodi Ellen Malpas.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Nota: es una trilogía llamada Mi hombre y la pienso adp toda.**

**-2 libro mi hombre-obsesión.**

**Obsesión**

**.**

**Capítulo 6**

Cuando entro en Almundo's recorro con la mirada la cara de la gente que disfruta de su desayuno de domingo y veo a Dan sentado en un rincón, con el rostro hundido en el periódico dominical. Tiene un aspecto fenomenal, bronceado y guapísimo. Cruzo el café a toda velocidad y me echo a sus brazos.

—¡Pero bueno! —Se echa a reír—. ¿Es que te alegras de verme?

Me abraza a su vez mientras yo estoy totalmente encima de él. Estoy tan contenta de verlo que toda la anticipación, el estrés y la emoción de las últimas semanas vuelven a desbordarme.

—Oye, nada de eso —me regaña.

—Lo siento. —Aparto la cara de su pecho y me siento a su lado.

Me coge la mano.

—Sécate las lágrimas, anda —me sonríe—. Es lo mejor que te ha podido pasar en la vida. Estás mejor sin él.

Vaya, ¿se cree que estoy llorando por Matt? ¿Dejo que siga en la ignorancia? La alternativa sería contarle todo lo demás, y eso no puedo hacerlo. Nos tiraríamos aquí un mes entero. Me seco las lágrimas.

—Lo sé. Han sido unas semanas de mierda. Estoy bien, de veras.

—Olvídate de él y sigue con tu vida. Tienes que recuperar el tiempo perdido. —Me pasa la mano por el brazo con afecto—¿Qué hay de ese tipo que tiene a Matt lloriqueando?

Mierda, esperaba evitar cualquier pregunta relacionada con Edward. Me hacía ilusiones, claro.

—Se llama Edward. No es nada. Sólo es un amigo.

—¿Sólo un amigo? —Me mira en absoluto convencido, y yo me llevo la mano a un mechón suelto de mi recogido.

—Sólo un amigo —repito sacudiendo la cabeza—. Angela tuvo un momento tenso con Matt y pensó que lo haría callar si exageraba un poco la verdad.

—Conque hay parte de verdad... —Me observa, inquisitivo.

—No. —Necesito cambiar de tema—. ¿Cómo están mamá y papá?

Me dirige una mirada de advertencia.

—Amenazan con venir a visitarte y dejarte como nueva. Mamá dijo algo de un extraño que respondía a tu móvil la semana pasada. Imagino que él es esa «verdad exagerada», ¿no?

Vale, mis maniobras de distracción han fracasado miserablemente.

—Sí, sí. ¿Podemos cambiar de tema, por favor? —sueno molesta.

Dan levanta las manos en un gesto defensivo.

—Vale, vale. Sólo te digo que te andes con cuidado, Isabella.

Me hundo en la silla y pienso qué opinarían mis padres de Edward. No les gustaría, ni siquiera aunque no tuviera ningún problema con la bebida y La Mansión. Es evidente que es mayor que yo.

Puede que le salgan los billetes por las orejas, pero eso no va a impresionar a mis padres, y el hecho de que le guste pasar por encima de quien sea de vez en cuando tampoco ayuda. Me es casi imposible disimular la frustración cuando se porta como un crío. Aunque quizá lo rápidamente que ha aceptado mi negativa de acompañarlo a La Mansión esta mañana sea el cambio que he estado esperando.

Pedimos café, agua y unas pastas, y charlamos sobre el trabajo de Dan, sobre Australia y sobre sus planes para el futuro. Le va bien. Su amigo está ampliando la escuela de surf y quiere que Dan sea su socio. Me alegro por él pero, por motivos egoístas, por dentro me siento un poco decepcionada. No parece que vaya a volver a Inglaterra.

—¿Qué tal está Angela? —pregunta mientras mordisquea las esquinas de su bollo y finge un desinterés total.

Debería abstenerme de mencionar a Emmett. No creo que a Dan le guste ese detalle. De repente me acuerdo de que no me he tomado la píldora, y empiezo a rebuscar en mi bolso.

—Sigue siendo Angela —digo como si nada, a pesar de que me siento muy incómoda hablando de ella con Dan. No me parece bien—. ¿Y tú? ¿Alguna chica a la vista? —pregunto arqueando una ceja mientras dejo el café y cojo el agua.

—No —sonríe—. Al menos, no hay ninguna permanente.

Ya me imagino. Estoy a punto de soltarle la charla sobre el ir de flor en flor cuando mi móvil empieza a bailar sobre la mesa y _Sweet disposition _de Temple Trap suena a todo volumen. Sonrío.

¿Está intentando ser gracioso? Doy las gracias porque Edward haya cambiado el tono asignado a su número, pero necesito hablar con él sobre su manía de hacer lo que le da la gana con mi móvil.

Sólo es la una en punto. Pensé que tardaría más, pero quizá siga en La Mansión y sólo esté llamando para ver cómo estoy.

—¡Me encanta esa canción! —exclama Dan—. Déjalo sonar.

Y empieza a cantar, haciéndome reír.

—Tengo que contestar.

Me levanto de la mesa con el móvil y Dan frunce el ceño. Sé que va a sospechar si me retiro para atender la llamada. Diré que era Angela.

Salgo a la luz del sol.

—Hola —digo con alegría.

—¿Dónde coño estás? —brama Edward por teléfono.

Lo aparto de mis tímpanos. Ya está exagerando.

—Cálmate. Estoy con mi hermano.

—¿Que me calme? ¡Vuelvo a casa y me encuentro con que has salido huyendo!

—¡Deja de gritarme, joder! —¿De verdad es necesario?

Ese hombre es imposible. Yo no dije que fuera a esperarlo sentada. Por Dios santo, estoy en caída libre, a punto de estrellarme contra el suelo después de que me hayan echado de mala manera del séptimo cielo de Edward. Pongo los ojos en blanco de pura desesperación.

—No he salido huyendo. He ido a ver a mi hermano, que ha vuelto de Australia —le cuento con calma—Iba a quedar con él ayer, pero me entretuvieron en otra parte. —No era mi intención ser sarcástica, pero me sale solo.

—Disculpa las molestias —sisea.

—¿Perdona? —Su hostilidad me deja atónita.

—¿Cuánto vas a tardar? —Su tono de voz no ha cambiado, sigue siendo el de un capullo. Es posible que me vaya a casa de Angela. No estoy lista para que me arranquen la piel a tiras por haber quedado con mi hermano.

—Le he dicho que pasaría el día con él.

—¡Todo el día! —Grita—¿Por qué no me lo has contado?

¿Por qué? ¡Pues porque sabía que me fastidiaría el plan!

—Tu móvil me interrumpió, y estabas muy ocupado con los problemas en La Mansión —le espeto.

Se hace el silencio al otro lado del auricular pero todavía lo oigo respirar trabajosamente.

Imagino que ha estado corriendo por el ático, buscándome por todas partes. Demonios, esto va a ser muy difícil. Ese cambio que yo creía que se había producido acaba de ser borrado del mapa de un plumazo.

—¿Dónde estás? —Su tono se ha suavizado un poco, aunque es evidente que sigue molesto por mi salida secreta.

—En una cafetería.

—¿Dónde?

¡Ni de coña se lo voy a decir! Lo tendría aquí en un santiamén. Lo sé. Y luego me tocaría a mí explicarle a Dan quién es y de dónde ha salido.

—Eso no importa. Volveré a tu casa cuando termine.

—Vuelve a mí, Isabella —dice, y no me cabe duda de que se trata de una orden.

Relajo los hombros.

—Lo haré.

Nos quedamos en silencio y de repente me acuerdo de que hay una pequeña parte de Edward que me saca de quicio. ¿De verdad deseaba volver a todo esto?

—¿Isabella?

—Sigo aquí.

—Te quiero. —Lo dice con dulzura, pero suena forzado. Sé que quiere pelea y le gustaría arrastrarme de vuelta al Lusso, y no puede hacerlo si no estoy localizable.

—Lo sé, Edward. —Cuelgo y respiro tranquila y agotada.

Estoy empezando a desear no haber descubierto el problema de Edward con la bebida, ese al que todo el mundo parece no darle ninguna importancia. Yo, por otra parte, me preocupo como una idiota por temor a empujarlo a que vuelva a empinar el codo. Siempre he defendido que saber es poder, pero ahora mismo preferiría lo de que la ignorancia es una bendición. Así podría colgarle a ese hombre controlador y exigente y dejarlo con su cabreo. Pero ahora lo sé, le he colgado y me preocupa haberlo dejado con la botella de vodka en las manos.

—¿Va todo bien?

Me vuelvo y veo a Dan, que se acerca con mi bolso. Le sonrío.

—Sí.

—Ya he pagado la cuenta. Ten. —Me pasa el bolso.

—Gracias.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

Pues la verdad es que no. La «verdad exagerada» está poniendo a prueba mi paciencia.

—Estoy bien. —Pongo cara de alegría—. ¿Adónde te apetece que vayamos?

—¿Al Tussaud? —pregunta con una amplia sonrisa.

Se la devuelvo.

—Estupendo. Vamos.

Me ofrece el brazo, se lo acepto y echamos a andar. He perdido la cuenta de las veces que hemos vagado por las salas del museo de Madame Tussaud. Es una tradición. No hay una sola figura de cera con la que no nos hayamos hecho una foto. Nos hemos colado en las zonas restringidas y hemos hecho de todo con tal de hacernos las fotos que necesitábamos para ir actualizando el álbum. Quizá sea infantil, pero nos gusta.

Hemos pasado un día fantástico. Me he reído tanto que me duelen las mejillas. Resulta que las únicas figuras nuevas en el museo son miembros de la realeza. Me he hecho una foto con Guillermo y Catalina, y Dan ha quedado inmortalizado tocándole las tetas a la reina. Hemos cenado en nuestro restaurante favorito de China Town y nos hemos tomado un par de copas de vino en un bar. Me he sentido algo culpable cuando he bebido el primer sorbo, pero no iba a pedir un vaso de agua, Dan habría hecho preguntas. Además, una vez terminada la primera copa, la segunda ha entrado con facilidad.

Abrazo a Dan con todas mis fuerzas cuando nos despedimos en el metro.

—¿Cuándo te vas?

—Dentro de un par de semanas. Mañana me voy a Manchester a visitar a los amigos de la universidad, pero el domingo que viene estaré de vuelta en Londres, nos veremos antes de que me vaya, ¿verdad?

Lo suelto.

—Sí. Llámame en cuanto estés aquí otra vez.

—Vale. Cuídate mucho. —Me da un beso en la mejilla—. Tendré el móvil conectado por si me necesitas.

—Muy bien —sonrío. Está preocupado.

Se aleja a grandes zancadas y yo deseo que se quede para siempre. Nunca lo he necesitado tanto como ahora.

Entro en el vestíbulo del Lusso y veo que Clive está al teléfono. avanzo con decisión hacia el ascensor. No tengo ganas de hablar.

—Adiós y gracias. ¡Isabella! —me grita.

Me detengo y pongo los ojos en blanco antes de volverme.

—¿Sí?

Cuelga el teléfono y viene hacia mí.

—Ha venido una señora. He intentado llamar al señor Cullen pero no contestaba. No podía dejarla subir. Era una señora de mediana edad.

—¿Una señora? —Clive tiene toda mi atención.

—Sí, una mujer guapa con el pelo rubio ondulado. Ha dicho que era urgente, pero ya conoces las normas. —Levanta las cejas.

Vaya si conozco las normas y, por una vez, me alegro de que las hiciera respetar. ¿Pelo rubio y ondulado? Entonces seguro que no era Rosalie.

—¿De qué edad, más o menos?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Unos cuarenta y pocos.

Vale. Rosalie no me cae bien, pero no aparenta tener cuarenta años.

—¿A qué hora ha sido eso, Clive?

Mira el reloj.

—Hace como media hora.

—¿Ha dicho cómo se llamaba?

Frunce el ceño.

—No. La he detenido en la puerta. Quería subir directamente al ático, pero cuando no la he dejado pasar y he dicho que tenía que llamar al señor Cullen ha empezado a contestarme con vaguedades.

—No te preocupes, Clive. Gracias.

Doy media vuelta y sigo hacia el ascensor. Subo e introduzco el código. ¿Una señora? ¿Una señora que no da detalles y que pensaba que podía subir al ático sin ser anunciada?

Se abren las puertas, salgo y me encuentro con que la puerta de casa de Edward está abierta. ¿Es que no le preocupa la seguridad? Vale que tiene un conserje abajo que vigila quién entra y quién sale las veinticuatro horas y también un equipo de seguridad, pero no le iría mal un poco de sentido común.

Cierro la puerta al entrar y me pongo en guardia al instante. El equipo de sonido está en marcha. No está tan alto como la última vez, pero es la canción lo que me pone nerviosa. Es la misma que estaba sonando el domingo pasado, cuando encontré a Edward borracho.

_Angel_.

Corro por el ático, sin apagar la música. Encontrar a Edward es más importante que quitar la canción que me recuerda a aquel día nefasto. Voy directa a la terraza pero no está allí. Tiro el bolso, subo los escalones de dos en dos y entro en el dormitorio. Nada. ¿Dónde está?

Me entra el pánico pero entonces oigo correr el agua en el baño. Me precipito hasta allí y encuentro a Edward sentado en el suelo de la ducha. Sólo lleva puestos los pantalones cortos de correr, que están empapados y pegados a sus muslos. Tiene la espalda apoyada en la fría pared de azulejos, la cabeza gacha, y está abrazándose las rodillas mientras el agua cae encima de él.

Como si notara mi presencia, levanta la cabeza y me mira a los ojos. Sonríe un poco pero no puede ocultar el dolor en la mirada. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevará así? Suspiro de alivio y de exasperación antes de meterme en la ducha, vestida, sentarme en su regazo y rodearle el cuerpo empapado con las piernas y los brazos.

Hunde la cabeza en mi cuello.

—Te quiero.

—Lo sé. ¿Cuántas vueltas has dado? —Ya ha hecho esto antes: corre por los parques reales para no pensar... en mí.

—Tres.

—Eso es demasiado —lo regaño. Estamos hablando de unos cuarenta kilómetros, no de una carrera rápida para aliviar el estrés. Su cuerpo no está lo bastante fuerte para eso.

—Me puse fatal cuando vi que no estabas.

—Ya me he dado cuenta —digo sólo con una pizca de sarcasmo.

Lleva las manos a mis caderas y va a por mi pelvis. Doy un salto.

—Deberías habérmelo dicho —añade, muy serio.

Es posible, pero probablemente me habría chafado los planes, y no puede irse a correr una maratón cada vez que estamos unas horas separados.

—Iba a volver luego —intento darle seguridad—No puedo estar siempre pegada a ti.

Deja escapar un largo suspiro y se hunde más en mi cuello.

—Ojalá lo estuvieras —gruñe—. Has bebido.

De repente me siento rara e incómoda.

—¿Has comido? —No se me ocurre qué otra cosa decir. Habrá quemado un millón de calorías corriendo como Forrest Gump.

—No tengo hambre.

—Tienes que comer, Edward —protesto—. Te prepararé algo.

—Luego. Estoy muy a gusto.

Así que lo dejo que se quede a gusto un rato más. Me siento en su regazo, con el vestido pegado al cuerpo y el pelo mojado, y dejo que me abrace. No puede hacerme esto cada vez que estemos un rato separados, no puedo aceptarlo. Lo que está claro es que no se ha producido ningún cambio en él y me he llevado una amarga decepción. ¿Y ahora, qué?

—Odio esa canción —digo en voz baja después de pasarnos una eternidad pegados como lapas.

—A mí me encanta. Me recuerda a ti.

—A mí me recuerda a un hombre que no me gusta. —No quiero volver a escucharla.

—Lo siento. —Me muerde el cuello y recorre con la lengua mi mandíbula—. Me duele el culo —masculla.

Es la ducha más larga que me he dado en la vida.

—Estoy muy a gusto —lo imito.

Vuelve a llevar la mano a mi cadera y yo salto y doy un grito.

—¡Para! —chillo—. Tienes que comer.

—Cierto. Y yo quiero a mi Isabella, desnuda y en nuestra cama, para poder darme un atracón.

Se pone de pie conmigo en brazos, rodeándole el cuerpo, y sin apenas esfuerzo, teniendo en cuenta la mano maltrecha y el cuerpo exhausto.

¿«Mi Isabella»? Me parece bien ¿«Nuestra cama»? Mejor no voy a pensar en eso por ahora.

—Me apunto, pero mi hombre tiene que comer. —Ya he hecho que corriera hasta caer redondo y sin una gota de combustible en el cuerpo; no voy a ser también la culpable de que se muera de hambre

—Primero comida, luego mimos.

—Mimos ahora, comida luego —contraataca mientras sale de la ducha conmigo en brazos y me deposita en el lavabo doble.

—Te voy a dar de comer y punto —lo informo. Lo digo muy en serio—. ¿Dónde está la venda?

—Y punto, ¿eh? —Coge una toalla de baño de la pila del estante y empieza a secarme el pelo con la mano sana. Me vendría bien un poco de champú y acondicionador—. Me molestaba. —Le resta importancia a mi preocupación.

Empiezo a temblar. El vestido empapado me roza el cuerpo y tengo la carne de gallina. Edward me envuelve con la toalla y tira de las esquinas para atraerme hacia él. Me besa con fuerza en los labios.

Lo veo hacer una mueca.

—Y punto. Se me empieza a pegar la forma de ser de mi hombre.

—Tu hombre quiere pegarse a ti —me susurra acercando la entrepierna a mi muslo mientras me besa con dulzura.

—Por favor, come algo primero.

Se aparta con cara de pena.

—Vale. Primero comida y luego mimos.

¿Otra concesión? Esto sí que es hacer progresos. Normalmente nada se interpone en su camino a la hora de tomarme cuándo y cómo le apetece.

—¿Qué tal va la mano?

Mira la mano que sujeta la esquina de la toalla.

—No va mal. Fui bueno y le puse un poco de hielo.

—¡Qué valiente!

Sonríe, me da un beso de esquimal y luego otro en la frente.

—Vamos. Necesitas ropa seca. —Intenta levantarme del lavabo pero lo aparto—. ¡Oye! —protesta.

—La mano. No se te va a curar nunca si sigues llevándome en brazos a todas partes.

Salto del lavabo, me quito las bailarinas mojadas y me bajo la cremallera del vestido antes de quitármelo por la cabeza. Entonces me carga sobre sus hombros y me saca del cuarto de baño.

—Me gusta llevarte en brazos —sentencia tirándome en la cama—. ¿Dónde están tus cosas?

—En la habitación de invitados —digo recuperándome del viaje por las alturas. Deja claro su desagrado con un gruñido antes de salir del dormitorio para volver poco después con todas mis cosas repartidas entre su mano sana, debajo del brazo y la boca. Lo echa todo sobre la cama.—Ya está.

Saco de la bolsa unas bragas limpias y mi sudadera negra extra grande, pero pronto me arrebata las bragas de algodón. Frunzo el ceño cuando lo veo rebuscar en mi bolsa y sacar unas de encaje.

Me las pasa.

—Siempre encaje —dice asintiendo con la cabeza, y yo obedezco sin pensar y sin quejarme.

Me pongo las bragas de encaje y la sudadera gigante. Edward se quita los pantalones de correr mojados y se pone otros de algodón azul. Puedo ver que tiene los músculos de la espalda más definidos cuando se agacha para subirse los pantalones. Sentada, lo admiro desde la cama antes de que me coja otra vez en brazos y me lleve a la cocina.

Lo primero que hago es apagar la música con un pequeño escalofrío. Luego me planto delante de la nevera para estudiar su contenido.

—¿Qué te apetece? —Tal vez unos huevos, la proteína le vendría bien.

—Me da igual. Lo mismo que vayas a tomar tú.

Se acerca por detrás, coge un tarro de mantequilla de cacahuete y me da un beso en el cuello.

—¡Deja eso!

Intento quitarle el tarro, pero me esquiva y hace una rápida retirada al taburete de la isleta, se coloca el tarro bajo el brazo para desenroscar la tapa y mete el dedo para sacar una buena cantidad. Me mira sonriente mientras se lleva el dedo a la boca y sus labios forman una O cuando lo saca reluciente.

—¡Eres como un crío!

Me decido por el pollo fileteado y lo saco de la nevera. Yo ya he comido, pero voy a tener que hacer un esfuerzo por engullir algo más con tal de que él coma conmigo.

—¿Soy como un crío porque me gusta la mantequilla de cacahuete? —pregunta por encima del dedo.

—No. Eres un crío por el modo en el que comes mantequilla de cacahuete. Nadie con más de diez años debería meter los dedos en los tarros y, como no me dices tu edad, supongo que tienes más de diez años. —Le lanzo una mirada asqueada mientras saco el papel de aluminio y envuelvo los filetes en jamón de Parma. Luego los pongo en una fuente de horno.

—No hables sin haberlo probado antes —replica—. Toma. —Y me planta en las narices su dedo cubierto de mantequilla de cacahuete.

Pongo más cara de asco aún. Odio la mantequilla de cacahuete.

—Paso —digo metiendo el pollo en el horno. Se encoge de hombros y se chupa el dedo.

Saco unos guisantes tiernos y unas patatas nuevas de la nevera y los meto en la bandeja de cocción al vapor. Jugueteo con los mandos y el horno empieza a calentarse.

Me siento en la encimera y lo miro sonriente.

—¿Lo estás disfrutando?

Hace una pausa a punto de meterse el dedo en la boca.

—Puedo comer mantequilla de cacahuete sin parar hasta que me duela la tripa.

Mete otro dedo en el tarro.

—¿Te duele la tripa?

—No, aún no.

—¿Quieres parar ahora que no te duele y dejar espacio para la comida equilibrada que te estoy preparando? —Lucho para evitar echarme a reír.

Él no. Se ríe y, lentamente, enrosca la tapa del tarro de mantequilla de cacahuete.

—Nena, ¿me estás regañando?

—No, te estoy hacienda una pregunta —lo corrijo. No quiero ser su madre.

Empieza a morderse el labio inferior; me observa atentamente, con los ojos brillantes. Me estremezco de pies a cabeza. Conozco esa mirada.

—Me gusta tu sudadera —dice con un tono suave mientras su mirada baja hacia mis piernas desnudas. La sudadera es grande y me tapa el culo. No es nada sexy—. Me gusta cómo te sienta el color negro —añade.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí —afirma.

Va a distraerme otra vez. Necesito que coma como Dios manda, y tenemos que hablar de que mañana es lunes y debo irme a casa y luego a trabajar. Después del truquito de depositar un pago desproporcionado por adelantado en la cuenta de Rococo Union me preocupa que todavía siga empeñado en tenerme trabajando todos los días en La Mansión.

—Mañana es lunes —digo en tono positivo. No sé por qué he elegido ese tono. ¿Por qué positivo y no otro?

—¿Y? —Se cruza de brazos.

¿Qué le digo? ¿Es mucho pedir que sea razonable y comprenda que debo ocuparme de otros clientes? Ha dicho a las claras que no le gusta compartirme, ni social ni profesionalmente.

Tamborileo con los dedos sobre la encimera.

—Nada, sólo me preguntaba qué planes tenías.

Una mirada de pánico cruza por su rostro sin afeitar, y al instante me preocupa que mañana vaya a ser un trauma.

—¿Tú qué planes tienes?

Lo miro como si fuera idiota.

—Ir a trabajar —respondo.

Empieza a morderse el labio inferior y los malditos engranajes se ponen de nuevo en movimiento. No va a poder convencerme de que no vaya a trabajar.

—Ni se te ocurra. Tengo reuniones importantes a las que debo acudir —le advierto, sin darle tiempo a decir lo que sé que está pensando.

—¿Sólo por un día? —Me pone morritos, pero sé que lo dice muy en serio. Debo prepararme para una cuenta atrás o un polvo de entrar en razón.

—No, seguro que tienes que ponerte al día en La Mansión —afirmo con convicción. Tiene un negocio que sacar adelante, y se ha pasado una semana inconsciente. No puede esperar que John se encargue siempre de todo.

—Supongo que sí —gruñe.

En mi mente, chillo de alegría. ¿No hay cuenta atrás? ¿Ni polvo de entrar en razón? Estamos haciendo progresos de verdad.

—Ah, Clive me ha dicho que antes vino una mujer. —Se me había olvidado por completo.

—¿Ah, sí? —Parece sorprendido.

—Dijo que estaba intentando subir al ático, que no le dijo su nombre y que tú no contestabas al teléfono cuando trató de llamarte. Rubia, de mediana edad, pelo ondulado...

Lo observo para ver cómo reacciona, pero él se limita a fruncir el ceño.

—Hablaré con él. ¿Está ya lista mi comida equilibrada?

¿Eso es todo? ¿Hablará con Clive? Yo quiero saber quién era.

—¿Quién era? —pregunto como si tal cosa mientras me bajo de la encimera para ver qué tal va la comida.

—Ni idea.

Se levanta y saca unos cubiertos del cajón.

¿Está tratando de evitar el tema?

—¿Seguro que no lo sabes? —pregunto, convencida de que sí, mientras saco el pollo del horno y lo pongo en la sartén para darle el toque final.

—Isabella, de verdad que no lo sé, pero te prometo que hablaré con Clive para ver si puedo averiguarlo. Ahora, da de comer a tu hombre.

Se sienta con el tenedor en una mano y el cuchillo en la otra sobre la encimera. Si empieza a dar golpes en ella, se los pongo por corbata.

Empiezo a servir los platos y a ofrecerle la primera comida que he preparado para él. Odio cocinar.

La ataca sin dilación.

—Ñam-ñam —masculla con la boca llena de pollo—. ¿Qué tal lo has pasado con tu hermano?

Lo habría pasado mucho mejor si él no me hubiera interrumpido con su numerito.

—Bien —respondo sentándome a su lado.

—¿Sólo bien? Oye, esto está muy bueno.

Me gusta verlo comer algo que no sea mantequilla de cacahuete. Ahora mismo es otro hombre, seguro y con confianza en sí mismo, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se desmorona por completo. ¿De verdad le causo ese efecto?

—Lo hemos pasado en grande. Fuimos al museo de Madame Tussaud y cenamos en nuestro restaurante chino favorito.

El pollo está realmente rico. No me puedo creer que esté cenando otra vez.

—¿Al Madame Tussaud?

—Sí, es lo que hacemos siempre. —Me encojo de hombros.

—Es bonito tener costumbres. —Parece sincero—. Pero ¿tú no habías cenado ya? —Mira mi plato y me sonrojo—. ¿Es que estás comiendo por dos? —me pregunta observándome.

Casi me atraganto con una patata.

—¡No! —La comida se me sale de la boca. Ya le he dicho que eso es imposible. Me gustaría que dejara el tema—. No te preocupes —gruño, y vuelvo a mi cena.

Sigue comiendo mientras de vez en cuando profiere sonidos de agradecimiento con el tenedor en la boca. Pensaría que se está burlando de mí si no lo hubiera probado; me ha salido bueno.

Cuando hemos terminado, cargo el lavavajillas y empiezo a pensar en esto y en lo otro. Me reconcome el hecho de que le haya quitado importancia a la visita misteriosa de ese modo. Me molesta que haya sido tan poco claro.

Me vuelvo para preguntarle y me doy de bruces contra su pecho duro y desnudo.

—¡Ay!

Es muy alto y respira con fuerza. Mis ojos reparan en la enorme erección que levanta una tienda de campaña en sus pantalones cortos de algodón.

—Quítate la sudadera —me ordena con la voz baja y ronca.

Miro sus ojos verdes y tomo nota mental de que no está de broma. Quiero expresar que no me siento satisfecha con cómo ha evitado mis preguntas, pero sé que ahora mismo no llegaría a ninguna parte. Además, me encanta ver que mi hombre dominante ha vuelto. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no lo veía.

Cojo el bajo de la sudadera y tiro de él despacio hacia arriba, me la saco por la cabeza y la tiro al suelo.

Edward admira mi cuerpo con la vista, que recorre mis pechos desnudos y se posa en el triángulo donde se unen mis muslos.

—Eres de una belleza imposible, y toda mía.

Hunde los dedos en el elástico de mis bragas y las baja lentamente por mis piernas mientras se pone de rodillas. Me da un golpecito en un pie para que lo levante y luego en el otro. A continuación rodea mis tobillos con las manos. Quiero decirle que tenga cuidado con la mano lastimada, pero su caricia es tan ardiente y mi piel tan sensible que ha desatado una tormenta en mí y un tsunami líquido fluye de mi entrepierna. Miro hacia abajo para observarlo y veo que mi pecho sube y baja cuando respiro. Edward provoca reacciones de lo más increíble en mí. Estoy indefensa ante él. No hay solución.

No tengo remedio.

Su mirada encuentra la mía.

—Creo que dejaré que te corras tú primero —dice con voz ronca—. Luego te voy a partir en dos.

Trago saliva ante su apasionada promesa y él recorre con las palmas de las manos mis piernas, desde los tobillos hasta las nalgas, y luego tira de mí hacia su boca impaciente. Su invasión me reduce a una montaña de gemidos. Su lengua se pasea por todo mí ser, de forma experta, con un propósito.

Mis manos encuentran su pelo y mis caderas trazan círculos hacia su boca sin que mi cerebro les diga nada.

Echo la cabeza atrás.

—Mierda —gimo mientras mi sexo palpita y se acelera hasta llegar a una vibración constante.

—Esa boca —masculla contra mi piel, cosa que sólo sirve para acercarme un poco más al éxtasis total.

Siento una de sus manos deslizarse por mis nalgas hasta el interior del muslo. Introduce un dedo en mí. Con un grito desesperado le suelto la cabeza para apoyarme en la encimera en busca de un punto de sujeción; su dedo se mueve en círculos, ensanchándome y rozando la pared delantera en cada rotación. Estoy a punto. Mis músculos se aferran a su dedo con avidez.

—Dime cuándo, Isabella.

Mete otro dedo y empuja la mano más adentro. Entre eso y la vibración de su lengua contra mi clítoris, no puedo más.

—¡Ya está! —grito empujando mis caderas hacia su boca, intentando que la sensación disminuya de intensidad.

Una nueva arremetida acaba conmigo, y me empotro contra la encimera entre violentos temblores. El corazón se me va a salir del pecho. Aminora el ritmo y me acaricia con suavidad, dejando que vague y me tranquilice con un suspiro hondo y satisfecho.

—Tú tampoco estás mal —digo al tiempo que dejo caer la cabeza sobre el pecho para mirarlo.

Levanta la vista pero no aparta la boca de mí, sigue trazando suaves círculos e introduciéndome los dedos, sin prisa, adentro y afuera.

—Lo sé —se vanagloria—. ¿Verdad que eres afortunada?

Niego con la cabeza. Es un engreído. Me deprimo al recordar, otra vez, por qué es tan bueno.

Aparto la imagen de mi cabeza de inmediato y borro todos los pensamientos desagradables relacionados con Edward y su pasado sexual. En vez de eso, me centro en cómo se pone de pie sin dejar de lamerme durante su ascenso.

Llega a mi pezón, lo mordisquea ligeramente y luego me pasa el brazo por el culo para levantarme y hacer que nuestros ojos queden a la misma altura.

—¿Estás lista para que te follen como Dios manda, nena?

«...»

—Vuélvete loco —lo desafío mientras me agarro a sus hombros.

Me besa, posesivo, y se deleita en mi boca. Cuando se porta como ahora me olvido de sus momentos de debilidad, en los que yo lo consuelo, lo abrazo y le digo que todo irá bien. Pero ahora mismo es dominante y tremendamente sexy. Me encanta, y lo echaba mucho, muchísimo de menos.

Sin separar los labios de los míos, me saca de la cocina y me lleva al gimnasio.

¿El gimnasio?

Abre la puerta de una patada, me deja de pie en el suelo y se inclina un poco para que nuestras bocas no se despeguen pese a la diferencia de altura. Me muerde el labio inferior y empieza a andar hacia adelante, por lo que yo tengo que hacerlo hacia atrás. Se detiene tras unos pocos pasos y me besa la oreja. Su aliento tibio hace que todos mis sentidos entren en ignición. Mentalmente, le suplico que se dé prisa.

—¿Te apetece hacer ejercicio? —susurra.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —Froto la mejilla contra su cuello mientras él me mordisquea la oreja y hace que vuelvan las palpitaciones en mi sexo, lentas y sutiles. Se aparta de mí y la ausencia de su cuerpo cálido me deja helada y deseando que vuelva de inmediato.

Miro el gimnasio y me pregunto qué habrá planeado. Luego lo miro a él. Me observa con los ojos llenos de promesas mientras se baja los pantalones. Su erección queda en libertad.

Jadeo. No sé por qué, ya la he visto unas cuantas veces, pero todavía me corta la respiración.

Deslizo la mirada hacia arriba, más allá de la cicatriz, y la dejo unos instantes en sus hermosos pectorales. Nunca me cansaré de admirar el cuerpo del hombre que tengo delante. Nunca. Es una obra de arte, esculpida y tallada con la más absoluta perfección.

Con la cabeza, señala detrás de mí y yo me vuelvo despacio, pero todo cuanto veo es la máquina de remo y el saco de boxeo. Me vuelvo de nuevo para mirarlo. Tiene el rostro impasible y, despacio, señala otra vez con la cabeza, lo que me indica que lo que sea que tiene en mente está, en efecto, detrás de mí.

Entonces lo pillo. Ha dicho que iba a partirme en dos.

«¡Madre de Dios!»

—Ah —susurro.

Avanza lentamente hacia mí y el potencial de sus intenciones me hace temblar. Me coge de la mano y me lleva hacia la máquina de remo. Se sienta en el banco. Su erección queda en vertical respecto a su cuerpo, y el posible escenario me hace jadear de anticipación.

Tira de mí y me quedo de pie delante de él. Con la mano lastimada guía mi pierna para que me coloque a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Lo miro y mi corazón late a más no poder a la espera de instrucciones.

Me coge los pechos entre las palmas de las manos y los masajea hasta que se vuelven pesados y me duelen. No se me escapa que hace una mueca de dolor, pero no se detiene, y yo tampoco voy a decirle que pare.

—Mmm. —Echo la cabeza atrás y abro la boca para dejar escapar pequeñas bocanadas de aire.

—Isabella, me estás matando.

Levanto de nuevo la cabeza para que nuestras miradas se encuentren.

—Te quiero —susurra deslizando las manos en mis caderas.

Doy un respingo y las comisuras de sus labios bailan.

—Me encanta cuando saltas cada vez que te toco aquí. —Con los índices dibuja círculos en mis puntos sensibles.

Me cuesta mantener la compostura.

—Me encanta lo mojada que estás por mí, aquí. —Desliza un dedo dentro de mí, arrastra mis fluidos consigo y luego pasa la mano por mis labios.

Gimo.

—Me encanta cómo sabes. —Introduce el dedo en su boca y lo lame lentamente sin dejar de mirarme. Luego vuelve a cogerme de la mano, tira de mí y me lleva hacia su erección expectante.

Chillo cuando me empala. Es grueso y está duro, y me atraviesa por completo.

Apoya la frente en la mía.

—Me encanta cómo me siento dentro de ti. —Pasa el brazo por debajo de mis nalgas—. Rodéame con las piernas —ordena.

Me aferro a él por la cintura y cruzo los tobillos a su espalda para acercarme más a él. Se le corta la respiración cuando me inclino hacia adelante y le pongo las manos sobre los hombros.

—Te quiero —afirma rotundamente cuando empieza a moverse para que nos deslicemos hacia adelante en el banco.

La frenada brusca al final de los raíles me sobresalta y dejo escapar un pequeño grito.

Cierra los ojos.

Sí, empiezo a ver las ventajas de esto. Su penetración es profunda, pero no harán falta muchas idas y venidas de éstas para que le suplique que haga que me corra.

Cuando abre los ojos, bajo los labios hacia los suyos y él acepta mi necesidad de contacto. Me encanta su boca. Me encanta lo que hace con ella. Me encantan las palabras que usa y los tonos que emite esa boca. Me encanta la forma en que se muerde el labio inferior cuando delibera sobre algo que le parece importante.

—Te quiero —digo contra sus labios.

Se aparta; su apuesto rostro está radiante.

—No sabes lo feliz que eso me hace —señala, y hace que nos deslicemos de nuevo al comienzo del raíl—. ¿Me necesitas?

Me preparo para el frenazo, que sé que llegará con el final del trayecto, y ambos gemimos juntos cuando llega.

—Te necesito.

—Eso también me hace muy feliz. ¿Otra vez? —pregunta, aunque ya está empujando de nuevo hacia el final del raíl.

—Por favor. —Frenazo—. ¡Ah! —mascullo cuando la sensación de mi estómago se transforma en un lento ascenso hacia el clímax.

Viajamos de nuevo por el raíl, esta vez un poco más de prisa.

«¡Frenazo!»

—¡Ah!

—Lo sé —susurra—. ¿Más?

—¡Sí!

Hundo la lengua con desesperación en su boca.

Hace que nos deslicemos con suavidad, pero esta vez no deja que lleguemos al final, sino que empuja con los pies y vuelve a enviarnos al inicio del raíl. Chocamos con fuerza, nuestros cuerpos colisionan y tengo que dejar su boca y hundir la cara en su hombro para ahogar un grito.

—¡Mierda!

Repite el mismo delicioso movimiento.

«¡Travesía e impacto!»

Esto es muy intenso. Nunca lo había sentido tan dentro. Poso la boca en su hombro y me resisto al impulso de clavarle los dientes. Mis manos se deslizan en su nuca intentando sujetarme con fuerza mientras nos desplazamos de nuevo hacia el inicio del raíl, listos para otro choque.

Mis entrañas se retuercen y noto cómo su miembro palpita en mi interior. Edward hace que nos catapultemos de nuevo al inicio y, cuando chocamos, mis dientes se clavan en su hombro y grito de puro placer. Es exquisito.

—¡Joder, Isabella!

Dejo de morderlo y beso las marcas que han dejado mis dientes mientras descendemos de nuevo.

—Vuelve a morderme en el hombro —jadea.

Ah, le gusta. Recuerdo la de veces que lo he mordido y que le he clavado las uñas. Hago lo que me dice y gimo contra él mientras vuelvo a morderlo cuando chocamos.

—¡Mierda, voy a correrme! —Grita, y deja que nos deslicemos otra vez—. ¿Lista?

—¡Sí!

Acerco la boca a su hombro y le clavo los dientes con suavidad, preparada para la arremetida.

Edward se deja ir. Se acabaron los movimientos controlados. Hace que nos deslicemos y choquemos sin descanso mientras yo sigo clavándole los dientes y las uñas en el hombro. La intensidad con la que su poderosa erección colisiona contra mi interior hace que grite su nombre entre dientes. Noto fuegos artificiales en el vientre mientras él continúa deslizándonos y dejándonos chocar, empujándome hacia la detonación final. Las palpitaciones y las embestidas incansables de su erección, enterrada muy dentro de mí, hacen que galope hacia la línea de meta, y de repente me corro, empujada al éxtasis por un choque tremendo y un grito al unísono. Hundo los dientes en su hombro una vez más y Edward levanta las caderas y grita con fuerza.

Dios mío.

Todavía estoy palpitando y sumida en mi orgasmo cuando, apenas consciente, noto que me mecen con suavidad. El leve movimiento exprime hasta la última gota que tiene para mí.

Aparto la cara de su hombro y lo beso en la marca que han dejado mis dientes.

—Es usted una salvaje, señorita.

Gira la cabeza para mirarse el hombro y luego me mira a mí.

Toma posesión de mi boca, me da un beso profundo y yo lo aprieto con fuerza entre mis brazos, unida a él en la pasión del momento. Podría quedarme así para siempre, encajada con él.

—Voy a llevarte a la cama y voy a dormir toda la noche dentro de ti. —Empieza a levantarse despacio, sin soltarme—. Ahora bésame —me ordena antes de echar a andar para salir del gimnasio conmigo agarrada a su cintura.

Le paso las manos por el pelo y le doy un tirón para acercar la boca a la suya.

—Una salvaje —dice contra mis labios.

Sonrío y abro los ojos en el momento en que comienza a subir la escalera. Me mira cuando nuestras lenguas se entrelazan y bailan a su ritmo entre nuestras bocas. Le mantengo la mirada durante todo el camino hasta llegar al dormitorio. Me deposita en la cama, debajo de él. Puedo sentir cómo se pone duro dentro de mí otra vez. Este hombre es incansable.

Con su mano agarrándome del trasero, me desplaza sobre la cama hasta que mi cabeza encuentra una almohada. Nuestras bocas y nuestros cuerpos permanecen unidos todo el tiempo.

—Quédate conmigo —dice mientras me aparta el pelo de la cara. Me observa atentamente; los ojos le brillan de satisfacción por tenerme entre sus brazos.

—Estoy aquí.

—Vente a vivir conmigo. —Me acerca la cara y su nariz traza círculos sobre la mía.

¿Perdón? ¿Es que este hombre no conoce el significado de la palabra «gradual»? Va un poco de prisa, y todavía no hemos hablado de las cosas importantes, como La Mansión, el trabajo y su forma imposible de ser.

—Te quiero aquí cuando me voy a dormir. —Lame mi labio inferior—. Y te quiero aquí al despertarme. Empezar y terminar mi día contigo es todo cuanto necesito.

Soy perfectamente consciente de que si no le doy la respuesta que quiere oír me espera una pataleta o un polvo de entrar en razón, y no me apetece estropear el momento. Necesito este momento.

—¿No crees que es un poco pronto?

Levanta la cabeza y su expresión todavía no es la de una pataleta, pero está en camino.

—Está claro que para ti lo es.

—Sólo han pasado dos días —digo en un intento de hacerlo razonar.

Frunce el ceño.

—¿Dos días desde qué?

Se incorpora y, al apartarse y apoyar los codos sobre la cama a ambos lados de mi cabeza, se sale un poco de mí. Empuja hacia adelante y el aliento se me queda atrapado en la garganta.

—Quiero esto todas las mañanas y todas las noches. —Sonríe, sabe perfectamente lo que me está haciendo. Me va a echar un polvo de entrar en razón—. Y quizá un poco entremedias.

Se aparta otro poco y vuelve a empujar con fuerza. Cierro los ojos. No me engaño: sé que no va a hacerme el amor. Quizá, si le digo que sí, consiga al Edward galante, pero no estoy segura de querer venirme a vivir con él.

—Sólo me quieres por mi cuerpo.

Finjo sorpresa al quedarme sin aliento. Jadea y me penetra lentamente con un movimiento controlado.

—¿No te gusta esto?

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y gimo.

—No juega usted limpio, señor Cullen.

Se retira despacio.

—¡Di que sí! —grita embistiendo hacia adelante, dejándome sin respiración y obligándome a sujetarme a la cabecera de la cama—. ¿Voy a tener que echarte un polvo de entrar en razón, Isabella?

Ahí está. Va a echarme un polvo de entrar en razón cuando no tiene razón. ¿Que me venga a vivir con él? Es demasiado pronto.

Se me tensan los músculos y se me calienta la sangre, que corre por mis venas a velocidad de vértigo. Odio que me haga esto. Todo esto de ser tan sensible a él es una locura de tomo y lomo.

—¡No! —exploto, y me penetra con más ímpetu mientras suelta un gruñido.

Con la mano lastimada, me sujeta por la nuca y me obliga a levantar la cabeza para mirarlo. No estoy segura de si tiene el ceño fruncido porque está enfadado o porque le duele la mano.

—Dilo —me ordena, y vuelve a cargar hacia adelante.

No voy a ceder. Es demasiado pronto, de verdad. No va a parar, ha ido demasiado lejos.

—No —digo con claridad y firmeza entre jadeos.

Gruñe y me embiste sin piedad. Me aferro a él con los músculos del vientre mientras me empuja hacia la cabecera de la cama.

—¡Mierda, dilo de una vez, Isabella! —ruge.

Una gota de sudor le cae por la sien, y la arruga de la frente se coloca en posición.

—¡No!

—¡Isabella! —grita, y su voz resuena en la habitación antes de que junte la boca con la mía con furia.

Retrocedo y me repliego ante el poderío de su cuerpo y la avidez de su boca mientras mi orgasmo inminente se cuece a fuego lento en mi entrepierna.

—¿Te gusta? —jadea contra mi boca al tiempo que persiste con sus embestidas incesantes.

—¡Sí!

—¿Lo quieres todos los días?

—¡Sí! —grito, ¡y es verdad!

Me tira del pelo con más fuerza y mueve las caderas con más brío.

—¡Entonces dilo! —brama.

Siento que mis dudas se disipan mientras vuelo hacia un pozo de puro placer bajo su cuerpo. La razón se desvanece cuando Edward se apodera de mi cuerpo, de mi alma y de mi mente.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Joder, sí! —grito.

—¡Esa boca! —Su voz atronadora se hace más aguda a medida que se une a mi placer, y me suelta el pelo antes de hundir el puño en el colchón. Se adentra en mí todo lo que puede y se queda ahí, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás.

Ruge.

Siento su orgasmo caliente inundando mi interior. Suelto la cabecera de la cama y me agarro a su pecho. Deja caer la cabeza, nuestras miradas se encuentran y balancea las caderas para calmarnos a los dos.

—¿A que no ha sido tan difícil? —Su voz es seca y áspera.

Le acaricio el pecho con las palmas de las manos.

—Estaba embriagada —respondo, y me doy una patada mental por lo bien que he elegido la frase.

No puede tomarme la palabra, no así. Pero entonces caigo en la cuenta de que es Edward, mi hombre controlador y exigente. Me va a tomar la palabra, no me cabe duda.

Sonríe. Es una sonrisa amplia y gloriosa, y me besa con ternura. Luego se tumba en la cama, de forma que quedo tendida sobre su pecho. Sus dedos recorren mi columna vertebral y me recoge el pelo. Me acurruco feliz contra él.

Suspira.

—No puedo estar contigo las veinticuatro horas del día —comento, pensativa, aunque tal y como me siento ahora mismo, la idea es tentadora. ¿Por qué no iba a querer esto por las mañanas, por las noches y un poco entremedias?

Deja escapar un largo suspiro, cansado.

—Ya sé que no puedes, pero ojalá fuera posible.

—Tengo un empleo, una vida...

—Yo quiero ser tu vida.

—Lo eres —respondo con dulzura.

En ocasiones puede ser tan delicado y tan vulnerable, y sé que yo soy la respuesta. Dista mucho del bruto dominante que acaba de echarme un polvo de entrar en razón, aunque ¿esto es entrar en razón o es locura pura y dura?

**Continuara…**

**N/a: no se ustedes pero a mi me da risa cada vez que el le dice "esa puta boca" xD jajajaj**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es totalmente de Jodi Ellen Malpas.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Nota: es una trilogía llamada Mi hombre y la pienso adp toda.**

**-2 libro mi hombre-obsesión.**

**Obsesión**

**.**

**Capítulo 7**

Estoy helada. Hago una mueca de dolor ante la luz que ataca mis ojos, los abro de golpe y me incorporo de un salto.

¿Dónde está?

Me aparto el pelo de la cara, salto de la cama y corro al cuarto de baño. No está. Presa del pánico, vuelo escaleras abajo y no paro hasta llegar a la puerta de la cocina.

—Buenos días. —Deja su taza de café y se acerca hacia mí. Es como si estuviera mirando a otro hombre. ¿He estado soñado los últimos dos días?

Lleva puesto un traje gris marengo, una camisa blanca reluciente y una corbata rosa claro. Se ha afeitado y se ha peinado la maraña rubia ceniza a un lado. Sus ojos verdes brillan encantadores. Está impresionante.

—Bu... buenos días —tartamudeo. Estoy confusa.

Se acerca y me rodea la cintura con el brazo, luego me levanta del suelo y me aproxima a su boca.

—¿Has dormido bien? —pregunta rozándome los labios con los suyos.

—Mmm —murmuro. Me he quedado estupefacta. Estaba segura de que esta mañana iba a tener que librar una batalla campal con don Difícil.

—¿Ves? Por eso te quiero aquí mañana, tarde y noche —musita.

—¿Por qué? —Frunzo el ceño. ¿Para que pueda hacer esto todas las mañanas? Tal vez lo de mudarme con él no sea tan mala idea, después de todo.

Me sienta sobre sus rodillas y se aparta para poder verme mejor. Se pasa la mano lastimada por la barbilla recién afeitada, levanta una ceja y me dirige una media sonrisa.

«¡Mierda! ¡Pero si estoy en pelotas!»

—¡Joder! —Me vuelvo e inicio una rápida retirada hacia la escalera.

No llego muy lejos. Me pilla a medio camino, me rodea la cintura con el brazo y me levanta del suelo.

— ¡Cuidado con esa boca!

Me lleva de vuelta a la cocina y me sienta sobre la isleta.

—¡Ay! —grito al notar el frío del mármol en mi trasero.

Se echa a reír y me separa los muslos antes de meterse entre ellos.

—Quiero que bajes a desayunar así todos los días. —Su índice se pasea desde mi rótula hasta la ingle. Ahora estoy más que despierta. Y tensa.

—Estás muy seguro de que voy a estar aquí todas las mañanas—digo con toda la tranquilidad con la que una mujer puede hablar cuando un dios le está pasando el dedo por el vello púbico.

Estoy intentando mantener el control y comportarme como si nada, pero lo cierto es que estoy tiesa como un palo y él lo sabe. De todos modos, no puede obligarme a cumplir lo que he prometido en mitad de un orgasmo.

Lucha por contener una sonrisa.

—Lo estoy porque tú aceptaste. Lo que dijiste exactamente fue...

Mira al techo como si se estuviera concentrando mucho y luego me mira a mí.

—Ah, ya me acuerdo. Dijiste: «¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Joder, sí!» —Pierde la batalla por contener la risa y las comisuras de sus labios se levantan picaronas mientras introduce un dedo en mi interior.

Me tenso todavía más.

—¡Fue en un momento de debilidad! —No puedo ocultar el deseo en mi voz. Me ha pillado.

Traza círculos con el pulgar sobre mi clítoris y empiezan a dolerme los músculos de las piernas.

Cambio de postura sobre la encimera para facilitarle el acceso. Soy una chica fácil.

—¿Tengo que recordarte por qué fue una buena decisión? —Me besa en los labios e introduce un segundo dedo en mí. De repente, soy puro deseo.

No, no hace falta. No tiene sentido pero quiero el recordatorio. Lo cojo de la chaqueta, aprieto los puños y gimo en su boca. Noto cómo se ríe contra mis labios antes de soltarlos y tumbarme sobre la isla de la cocina. El frío del mármol se extiende por mi cuerpo, pero en estos momentos no me importa lo más mínimo. Lo necesito... otra vez.

Su mirada me quema. Se desabrocha el cinturón y los pantalones a toda prisa y luego se baja los calzoncillos y deja en libertad su erección matutina. Con un par de movimientos bien coordinados, me coge por debajo de los muslos y tira de mí hacia su polla expectante.

—¡Éste es otro motivo! —ruge retirándose y volviendo a adentrarse en mí.

—¡Ay, Dios! ¡Edward! —Echo la cabeza atrás sobre el mármol y arqueo la espalda para volver a él.

Por el amor de Dios, este hombre sabe moverse. Marca un ritmo estremecedor que me tiene agarrada al borde de la encimera con todas mis fuerzas, o me caería al suelo.

—¡Joder, eres perfecta, nena! —Se introduce en mí de nuevo, con fuerza. Se me escapa un gemido de desesperación.

No sé qué hacer. Es incansable y carga una y otra vez. Estoy mareada. Me coge una teta con la mano y la masajea con fuerza sin perder el ritmo de sus contundentes estocadas.

—¿Te refresca la memoria? —ruge, pero soy incapaz de responder. Me he quedado muda. Cada una de sus poderosas arremetidas me acerca más y más al final.

Cojo aire y contengo la respiración cuando llego al borde del orgasmo.

—Respóndeme, Isabella —me ordena—. ¡Ahora!

—¡Sí!

—¿Vas a vivir conmigo? —Me aprieta la teta con más fuerza. Sus caderas siguen embistiéndome sin descanso.

—¡Ay, Dios! ¡Ay, Dios! ¡Edward!

—¡Responde a la puta pregunta, Isabella!

Las continuas estocadas me están volviendo loca, la cabeza me da vueltas y mi vientre tiembla sin control.

—¡Sí! —chillo mientras suelto todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones y me catapulto a una sensación de plena satisfacción que me hace temblar de pies a cabeza y me arquea la espalda. Mi cuerpo se sacude repetidamente con violentos espasmos.

—¡Sí! —Él se derrumba sobre mí y me aprisiona contra el mármol.

Dejo caer los brazos por encima de la cabeza con una exhalación de agotamiento y permito que mis músculos se contraigan de forma natural a su alrededor mientras yacemos jadeando y sudorosos en la isleta de la cocina. Estoy hecha polvo. Podría volver a la cama pero tengo que ir a trabajar y, aunque no se lo confesaré nunca a Edward, la verdad es que no tengo ningunas ganas de ir. Preferiría que me llevara en brazos al dormitorio y me hiciera el amor todo el día, y quizá también toda la noche.

—Buenos días —jadeo.

Él levanta la cabeza para mirarme.

—Dios, no sabes cuánto te quiero.

—Lo sé. Te has afeitado —suspiro.

Necesito volver a acostarme. Me siento como si acabara de correr una de sus maratones.

—¿Quieres que me deje barba?

Le acaricio con la palma de la mano su nuevo rostro suave y limpio.

—No, me gusta verte la cara.

Me besa la mano, se levanta y me da otro beso en el estómago antes de salir de mí y arreglarse los pantalones.

Me observa mientras se abrocha el cinturón y luego se seca los labios húmedos y lascivos con el dorso de la mano.

—Tengo que irme. Sal de mi vista antes de que vuelva a poseerte. —Me coge de la mano y tira para levantarme del mármol; luego me da un beso largo y sensual en los labios—Corre.

Sopeso la posibilidad de no moverme ni un milímetro. Quiero más, pero él parece satisfecho con continuar su día sin mí, y eso debe de ser bueno. No quiero descarriarlo, así que me marcho, en cueros, y consciente de que me está mirando. Me detengo en el arco de la entrada y me vuelvo. Está de pie con las manos en los bolsillos, las piernas un poco abiertas y los ojos brillantes. Me observa con atención.

—Que tengas un buen día —sonrío, me paso el dedo por la raja húmeda y luego me lo llevo a la boca. Sí, soy toda una tentación.

—Que te den, Isabella —me espeta.

Me río, doy media vuelta y subo escaleras arriba. ¡Soy un zorrón! Pero me da igual. Esta mañana está muy contento y eso me tiene gratamente sorprendida. Me estaba preparando para una batalla campal, para intentar salir del ático sin Edward y sumergirme en mi jornada laboral. Esto es hacer progresos. Estoy feliz.

Es lunes y tengo un montón de cosas que hacer. Me siento poderosa y necesito un vestido acorde con mi actitud. Gracias a Dios, Angela tuvo la iniciativa de meter algo de ropa de trabajo en la bolsa y... mi vestido negro sin mangas con falda lápiz.

Me ducho y hago lo que puedo con el pelo antes de embutirme en el vestido y coger los tacones rojos para bajar la escalera, pero me detengo en seco en el umbral de la puerta.

¡Mierda!

No tengo el coche aquí y necesito las carpetas que están en el interior. Salgo del ático a toda velocidad. Clive está en el vestíbulo, recogiendo un paquete. Corro hacia la luz del día y me dirijo a él mientras me pongo las gafas de sol.

—¡Clive, necesito un taxi!

—Isabella, ¿qué tal estás? —me sonríe, feliz—Tu coche te está esperando.

—¿Mi coche?

Señala un Range Rover negro y veo a Aro, que está sentado sobre el capó hablando por el móvil.

Lleva puestas las gafas de sol y el traje negro de rigor. Me dirige una inclinación de la cabeza, su saludo habitual.

Empiezo a caminar hacia él pero me acuerdo de algo. Me vuelvo hacia Clive.

—¿Ha hablado Edward contigo sobre la visita de ayer?

—No, Isabella.

Clive vuelve a su mesa.

Hum, ya me lo imaginaba. Me acerco a Aro y oigo el final de su conversación:

—La tengo al lado, Edward. Llegaré en seguida. —Su voz grave hace que siempre parezca estar de mal humor. Cuelga y con la cabeza señala el coche. Eso significa que quiere que suba.

Me dirijo hacia el asiento del acompañante. Si no tuviera tanta prisa, protestaría.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —pregunto mientras subo al coche.

—Edward me pidió que te llevara a trabajar. —No parece impresionado.

No quiero causarle molestias. Edward debe de haberse dado cuenta antes que yo de que mi coche no estaba aquí, pero soy perfectamente capaz de coger un taxi. No hacía falta que lo arreglara para que alguien me llevara. Además, ¿por qué no se ha quedado y me ha llevado él?

—Necesito que me lleves donde está mi coche, ¿te importa? Está en casa de Angela, en Notting Hill.

Asiente, baja la ventanilla y apoya el codo en el marco. Tiene pinta de ser un tío duro, un cabrón de armas tomar. Me pregunto cómo se conocieron Edward y él. Sí, trabaja para Edward, pero parece saber lo de su problema con la bebida (o que no tiene ningún problema con la bebida, lo que sea). Tengo un millón de preguntas en la punta de la lengua pero me resisto. Si he aprendido algo sobre el grandullón de Aro es que no es muy hablador. Entonces se me escapa una pregunta.

—¿Has arreglado ya la puerta de entrada?

Se vuelve despacio hacia mí y veo que frunce ligeramente el ceño. Le sostengo la mirada pero él sigue sin contestar.

—Las puertas de la entrada de La Mansión —insisto—, las que se estropearon el domingo.

Asiente un par de veces y vuelve a mirar a la carretera.

—Todo arreglado, muchacha.

Seguro que sí. ¿Sabrá lo que estoy pensando?

Realizamos el trayecto en silencio, salvo esa especie de zumbido constante que emite él. Me deja en casa de Angela.

—Gracias, Aro.

—No hay de qué —masculla, y acto seguido desaparece.

Son las ocho. Tengo tiempo, así que corro por el sendero que lleva a casa de mi amiga.

Entro y me la encuentro batiendo un cuenco enorme de azúcar y mantequilla.

—Hola. —Meto el dedo en el cuenco.

Lo aparta con la cuchara.

—¡Fuera! ¡Tengo mucho que hacer! Ayer no hice nada de nada. —Está nerviosa, lo que no es nada habitual en ella, que siempre parece estar tranquila y tenerlo todo bajo control. ¿Qué la habrá puesto así?

—¿Ah, sí? —me río.

—Muy divertido —me suelta mientras echa harina en la balanza.

Tomo la sensata decisión de dejarlo estar.

—¿Qué tal tu hermano? —me pregunta.

Vaya, hemos pasado de «Dan» a «hermano».

—Está bien —digo simplemente; no voy a entrar en detalles.

—¿Y Edward? —pregunta con la lengua fuera mientras se inclina para calibrar la balanza.

—Sí. —Me siento en uno de los sillones.

Se endereza y me mira inquisitiva. No he tenido tiempo de darle detalles, hay demasiadas cosas sobre las que quiero saber su opinión.

—¿Isabella?

Suspiro.

—Quiere que me vaya a vivir con él. He dicho que sí, pero sólo porque me echó lo que él llama un polvo de entrar en razón cuando le dije que no, seguido de un polvo de recordatorio esta mañana.

—Me encojo de hombros.

Me mira boquiabierta.

—¡Caray!

Me echo a reír.

—Ya.

—¿No es un poco pronto?

La pregunta me sorprende pero me alegro de que sea de la misma opinión que yo.

—Eso creo yo también. Me quiere por la mañana, por la noche y un poco entremedias. Ya es bastante terrible, con todas sus exigencias, su manía de controlarlo y preocuparse por todo. Podría perder mi identidad.

—Pues claro. ¿Se lo has dicho a él? —Echa la harina en el cuenco y comienza a batir la mezcla otra vez.

—No. Oye, ¿qué pasó en La Mansión el sábado por la noche, y por qué no contestaste a ninguna de mis llamadas? —inquiero.

Me clava sus brillantes ojos azules.

—¡Nada! —Me ladra a la defensiva—. Se me olvidó devolverte las llamadas.

Sospecho de inmediato.

—Me refería a lo de la policía —digo con una ceja levantada. Le ha faltado tiempo para decirme que nada. ¿Qué habrá estado haciendo?

—¡Ah! —Se pone nerviosa y temblorosa y vuelve a batir la masa para tartas con demasiada fuerza—. Pues no sé. Edward apareció y la policía se fue poco después.

—¡Hola, nena!

La voz cantarina de Emmett procede de la puerta, y las dos alzamos la vista a la vez.

Toso, mirando hacia todas partes menos a él.

—Hola —digo levantando la mano para saludarlo. Me he puesto roja como un tomate e, incómoda a más no poder; miro a Angela, suplicándole en silencio que haga algo con ese cabroncete descarado.

—Emmett, ponte algo de ropa encima —lo riñe ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Venía a ayudar —replica.

Sigo mirando a todas partes menos a él. Edward tenía razón: es un exhibicionista. Está en cueros.

Lo único que lleva puesto es uno de los diminutos delantales de Cath Kidston de Angela. Pasa junto a mí y mis ojos vagan hacia su trasero, prieto y al descubierto.

—Ya has hecho que me retrase bastante —gime Angela dándole un azote en el culo con una espátula cubierta de masa para tartas.

—Espero que la tires —digo, y me echo a reír.

Ella también ríe y empieza a lamer la espátula con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Disfruta viéndome tan incómoda.

Emmett se vuelve hacia mí con la sonrisa más grande que he visto nunca en su rostro picarón. Es obvio que él también disfruta viendo lo incómoda que estoy. Entonces se inclina un poco hacia adelante y le planta el culo en la cara a Angela.

—Ahora vas a tener que lamerlo todo.

Azorada, salto de inmediato del sillón.

—Mejor me voy —suelto a toda velocidad con una vocecita aguda y chillona. No quiero presenciar la «operación limpieza del culo cubierto de masa para tartas de Emmett».

—¡Hasta luego! —Angela se ríe a carcajadas al ver cómo salgo huyendo.

—Oye, ¿cómo está mi colega? —pregunta Emmett.

No vuelvo la cabeza por miedo a lo que pueda ver.

—¡Bien! —grito cerrando la puerta al salir.

En mi mente no dejo de darles vueltas a las respuestas breves y cortantes de Angela a mis preguntas sobre La Mansión. Ni siquiera quiero imaginar lo que estoy pensando.

Voy en coche a trabajar. Podría haber cogido mis carpetas y haberme metido en el metro, pero tengo intención de recoger el resto de mis pertenencias de casa de Matt cuando salga de la oficina. He estado posponiéndolo toda la semana porque llamó a mis padres. No he hablado con él del tema y creo que no voy a hacerlo. ¿Para qué? No quiero entrar en el juego de dimes y diretes. La verdad es que ni siquiera tengo ganas de volver a verlo, al menos hoy no.

Llego a la oficina a tiempo de ver un ramo enorme de calas sobre mi mesa. Suspiro. ¿Cómo consigue que envíen las flores tan de prisa?

Busco la tarjeta.

**ERES UNA SALVAJE Y UNA CALIENTABRAGUETAS.**

**ME VUELVES LOCO.**

**TE QUIERO.**

**BSS, E.**

¿Que yo lo vuelvo loco a él? Ese hombre delira. Le mando un mensaje rápido.

**Lo sé. Las flores son preciosas. Gracias por llevarme al... trabajo. Bss, I.**

Arreglo mi mesa y abro el correo electrónico y la lista de tareas pendientes, pero me distraigo en seguida del trabajo cuando me acuerdo de que no me he tomado la píldora. Cojo el bolso del suelo.

Rebusco en su interior durante unos cuantos minutos. Finalmente, pongo el bolso boca abajo y vacío el contenido sobre la mesa.

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! —Por favor, otra vez no.

—Buenos días, flor. —James entra en mi despacho.

—Buenos días —digo sin levantar la vista, sumida en mi búsqueda inútil. Me merezco una medalla por ser tan descuidada—. ¿Has tenido un buen fin de semana? —pregunto recogiendo un puñado de tickets olvidados que procedo a embutir en la papelera.

James gruñe un par de veces.

—Pues no, la verdad es que no. ¡Mira!

Me fijo en eso que se supone que debo mirar y me olvido de la montaña de basura que hay esparcida sobre mi mesa.

—¿Qué? —pregunto.

Se señala la cabeza con el dedo, así que me levanto de la silla y me inclino hacia delante de puntillas, pero sigo sin ver nada.

—¿Qué, James?

—Eso. Ahí. ¡Mira!

—James, ¿qué se supone que tengo que ver?

—La calvicie incipiente —me dice, molesto.

Recorro con la mirada su mata de pelo gris plateado en busca de algún indicio de calvicie, pero que me aspen si veo alguno.

—James, no tienes ninguna calva —intento tranquilizarlo.

—La tendría si no me tomara mis vitaminas —gruñe—. Bonitas flores.

—Ah, sí. Son de mi hermano —contesto a toda velocidad. Tengo que hablar con Edward acerca de esto de enviarme flores.

—Qué dulce —sonríe, y se va a su despacho.

Mi móvil empieza a bailar sobre la mesa para avisarme de que tengo un mensaje de texto.

Eres preciosa y sé que lo sabes. ¡Descarada! Te echo de menos. Bss, E.

Me echa de menos. Me derrito sobre el contenido de mi bolso. Yo también lo echo de menos, pero ahora mismo me preocupa más tener que ir a la consulta de la doctora Monroe por tercera vez. Es ridículo.

Ya que tengo el móvil en la mano, decido hacer la llamada que no me apetece en absoluto hacer.

Llamo a Matt, que espera dos tonos antes de contestar.

—¿Isabella? —Parece contento de oírme. Quiero borrarle la sonrisa de la cara cuanto antes.

—Hola, quiero ir a recoger mis cosas. —Voy directa al grano. Si no necesitara mis cosas, ni me molestaría en llamarlo. Sólo de pensar en él, se me pone la carne de gallina; hablar con él me da urticaria. Estuve con Matt cuatro años. ¿Qué me ha pasado?

—Por supuesto. —Lo dice como si lo estuviera deseando, y no me sienta bien.

—¿Puedo pasarme cuando salga del trabajo? ¿Más o menos a las seis?

—Claro, me parece perfecto —responde con entusiasmo.

Quiero escupirle por teléfono y decirle exactamente lo que pienso de él, pero sé que espera que lo ataque de alguna manera y no voy a darle el gusto. Lo que hago y con quién lo hago no es asunto suyo.

«¿Por qué llamaste a mis padres, cucaracha?»

—Genial. Te veo luego. —¿Por qué he dicho eso? No es genial para nada. Quizá a él le parezca perfecto, pero a mí no. En cuanto tenga el resto de mis cosas no pienso volver a verlo nunca.

Un escalofrío me recorre de pies a cabeza, y cuelgo. Si pudiera, enviaría a Angela a buscar mis cosas, pero sé que eso terminaría en llanto y chirriar de dientes y, posiblemente, en intervención policial. Será entrar y salir. Puedo resistirme a la tentación de matarlo durante los escasos minutos que tardaré en recogerlo todo y largarme.

—¿Te apetece un café, Isabella?

Levanto la vista y veo a Sally retorciéndose la coleta con los dedos. Hay algo distinto en ella.

—Sí, por favor. ¿Has pasado un buen fin de semana, Sal? —¿Por qué se la ve tan distinta? Se pone colorada hasta las orejas, y entonces caigo en la cuenta de que ha cambiado las blusas de cuello alto por una camiseta con un pronunciado escote redondo. ¡Caramba! ¡Sal tiene unas tetas estupendas!

¿Quién lo habría imaginado?

—Sí. Gracias por preguntar, Isabella —responde, y trota hacia la cocina.

Sonrío para mis adentros. Es posible que nuestra Sal, sosa y aburrida, haya estado de juerga con un hombre este fin de semana. Dejo el móvil en la mesa y empiezo a trabajar y a revisar mis archivos para preparar mi reunión del miércoles con el señor Van Der Black.

Sobre las diez y media, cojo mis cosas y me dispongo a hacer algunas visitas.

—Sal, dile a James que me he ido a visitar clientes. Volveré hacia las cuatro y media.

—Muy bien —responde con entusiasmo mientras archiva recibos. Sí, definitivamente ha habido un hombre en su vida este fin de semana. ¿De verdad los hombres tienen semejante impacto en las mujeres?

Camino de la puerta paso junto a Tom y Victoria.

—¿Qué tal el fin de semana, corazón? —me pregunta Tom.

—Genial —digo recogiendo el beso que me lanza—. Tengo que darme prisa. Volveré a las cuatro y media.

—Disculpa. —Victoria me empuja para pasar.

—¿Qué mosca le ha picado? —le pregunto a Tom.

Él pone los ojos en blanco.

—Que me aspen si lo sé. Me llamó el sábado para decirme que estaba enamorada y esta mañana me la encuentro con cara de haber desayunado cristales rotos.

—¿Jasper? —pregunto. ¿Qué habrá salido mal?

Tom se encoge de hombros.

—No quiere hablar del tema, cosa que no es buena señal. Veré si puedo sonsacarle algo. Hablamos luego.

De camino al metro me paro en la farmacia para comprar brillo de labios, que se me ha terminado. Me siento tentada de comprar vitaminas cuando recuerdo haber leído algo sobre déficits vitamínicos mientras investigaba sobre el alcoholismo. Me leo las cajas de un millón de frascos y al final decido hablar con el farmacéutico.

Después de hablar un rato con él, aunque sin entrar en detalles, me recomienda un par de cosas y me aconseja que acuda a un médico si el tema me preocupa. ¿Me preocupa? Edward insiste en que no es alcohólico y que no siente unas ganas irresistibles de beberse hasta el agua de los floreros. Aun así, compro las vitaminas. Total, no van a hacerle daño.

Estoy en Kensington High Street, y _Ain't no sunshine _suena en mi bolso. Ja, seguro que se cree muy gracioso. No lo pienso dos veces antes de contestar. No me gustaría que le entrara el pánico por un par de llamadas perdidas y me telefoneara como un loco mientras estoy visitando a mis clientes.

Necesito mantenerlo estable, y si eso implica una conversación rápida por teléfono, pues adelante.

—Hola —lo saludo.

Suspira.

—Dios, cómo te echo de menos. —Parece muy triste. Sólo han pasado unas pocas horas desde que me tuvo abierta de piernas sobre la encimera de la cocina.

—¿Por qué has enviado a Aro a recogerme?

—Porque no tenías tu coche —dice como si fuera tonta por preguntar algo tan obvio.

—¿Por qué no me has llevado tú a trabajar? —Mi tono es de acusación. Me ha salido solo.

—¿Te habría gustado más?

—Pues claro, pero no era necesario. —Estoy llegando a mi destino. Necesito poner fin a la conversación—. ¿Dónde estás?

—En La Mansión. Todo está bajo control. Aquí no hago falta. ¿A ti te hago falta?

No puedo verlo, pero sé que está poniéndome morritos.

—Siempre —digo, ya que sé que eso es lo que quiere oír.

—¿Y ahora?

—Edward, estoy trabajando. —Intento no sonar irritada, pero me espera un día de lo más ajetreado y no quiero tener que estar diciéndole todo el rato lo que necesita oír para sobrellevar su día.

—Lo sé —dice, abatido—. ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora mismo? ¿Por qué quiere saberlo?

—Voy a visitar a un cliente, acabo de llegar, así que tengo que colgar. —Puede que a él no lo necesiten en su trabajo, pero yo tengo una agenda que cumplir.

—Ah, vale. —Suena tan desolado que me siento culpable por estar intentando librarme de él.

Paro en la puerta y alzo la vista al cielo.

—Esta noche duermo en tu casa —digo con la esperanza de animarlo un poco.

Profiere un sonido burlón.

—Eso espero, ¡vives allí!

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Cómo no.

—Te veo luego.

—¿A qué hora? —me presiona.

—Más o menos a las seis.

—Más o menos —repite—. Te quiero, nena.

«...»

—Lo sé.

Cuelgo y subo los escalones que llevan a la puerta principal del nuevo hogar del señor y la señora Kent. Estoy demasiado ocupada como para que mi hombre complicado me distraiga con su complicada forma de ser.

—Bonitas flores.

Levanto la vista y veo a Victoria delante de mi mesa. Está menos naranja pero no menos triste que esta mañana.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Me pregunto si Tom ha conseguido tirarle de la lengua.

—La verdad es que no.

—¿Te apetece desahogarte?

Se encoge de hombros.

—La verdad es que no.

Intento no poner cara de aburrimiento pero es muy difícil. Es el típico momento en que uno se muere por desahogarse pero a la vez quiere que alguien le suplique y le dé coba hasta que suelte la información. He tenido el día más largo de mis veintiséis años de vida. No me queda energía para tirarle de la lengua a nadie. Me levanto y voy a la cocina a por unas galletas. Necesito un chute de glucosa.

Sally está lavando los platos.

A ella sí que me apetece sonsacarle. Me muero por saber por qué tiene esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara y qué ha hecho aparecer en escena los cuellos redondos pronunciados.

—¿Qué has hecho este fin de semana, Sal? —Intento que parezca la pregunta más normal del mundo y cojo la caja de galletas.

Se pone colorada otra vez. Creo que mis sospechas van bien encaminadas. Si me dice que ha estado haciendo punto de cruz y limpiando las ventanas, me ahorco.

—Salí a tomar una copa, ya sabes. —Ella también intenta decirlo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, pero fracasa estrepitosamente.

¡Lo sabía!

—Qué bien. ¿Con quién? —Finjo desinterés. Me cuesta mucho. Me muero por descubrir que nuestra Sal, más sosa que hecha por encargo, que sólo lleva faldas escocesas y blusas abotonadas hasta el cuello, la que es la burra de carga de la oficina, es una especie de _dominatrix _o algo así.

—Tuve una cita —responde, y vuelve a fracasar a la hora de decirlo en tono casual.

—¿De verdad? —exclamo. Eso ha sonado fatal. No quería parecer sorprendida pero lo estoy.

—Sí, Isabella. Lo conocí por internet.

¿Por internet? Sólo he oído desastres al respecto. Todos parecen modelos de ropa interior en las fotos de sus perfiles pero, en la vida real, más bien tienen el aspecto de un asesino en serie. Aunque a Sal se la ve contenta.

—¿Y fue bien? —pregunto mientras me llevo a la boca una galleta integral de chocolate.

—¡Sí! —grita. Casi me atraganto con la galleta. Nunca la había visto tan animada—. Es perfecto, Isabella. Hemos quedado otra vez mañana.

—Sal, me alegro mucho por ti.

—¡Y yo! —suspira—. He de irme. ¿Necesitas algo antes de que me marche?

—No, no, vete. Hasta mañana.

Sale bailando de la cocina y yo me quedo apoyada en la encimera y me como otras tres galletas integrales de chocolate. Deberían ser vino. Ha sido un día de locos y no tengo ningunas ganas de ir a casa de Matt a recoger el resto de mis cosas, pero será un trabajo bien hecho y Edward no tiene por qué enterarse nunca. No se me olvida que me ordenó que no volviera a ver a mi ex.

Aparco y lo primero que hago es buscar el coche de Matt. No puede habérsele olvidado: lo he llamado esta misma mañana. No pienso quedarme aquí esperándolo porque Edward no tardará en llamarme para preguntarme dónde estoy. Saco el móvil del bolso y llamo a Matt.

—¿Isabella?

—Matt, estoy en la puerta de tu casa —digo molesta.

—Isabella, lo siento. Debería haberte llamado pero estaba en una reunión de la que no he podido escaparme. Tardaré al menos una hora.

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás contra el asiento. No puedo esperarlo una hora.

—Vale, ¿y mañana?

—Estaré en Birmingham mañana y pasado. ¿Qué tal el jueves?

Estoy que muerdo por dentro. Quería resolver esto ya.

—Vale. El jueves a la misma hora.

Cuelgo y tiro el móvil al asiento del acompañante, cabreada. Cabrón tocapelotas.

Cuando me acerco al Lusso las puertas se abren al instante. El coche de Edward no está, cosa que explica que no me haya llamado para ver por qué no estoy en su casa.

Entro en el vestíbulo, cargada de flores y bolsas, y veo a Clive apretando varios botones de su sistema de seguridad de tecnología avanzada. Ahora me tocará sentarme en uno de los cómodos sillones de cuero y esperar. ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?

—Hola, Clive.

Levanta la vista y sonríe.

—Hola, Isabella, ¿qué tal estás?

¡De pena! He tenido un día de locos, quiero ducharme, ponerme ropa cómoda y beberme una copa de vino. No puedo hacer ninguna de esas cosas y estoy muy cabreada porque Edward insistió en que estuviera puntual en casa y ahora resulta que él no ha llegado.

—Agotada —mascullo en dirección a un enorme sofá. Es posible que me quede dormida.

—Toma. El señor Cullen te ha dejado esto.

Levanto la cabeza y veo que Clive tiene en la mano una llave rosa. ¿Me ha dejado una llave? Así que sabía que no iba a estar en casa y ni siquiera me ha telefoneado para decírmelo.

Me acerco a él para cogerla.

—¿A qué hora se ha marchado? —pregunto.

Clive sigue pulsando botones y estudiando las imágenes de los monitores.

—Pasó por aquí a eso de las cinco para dejarte la llave.

—¿Dijo a qué hora iba a volver? —¿Pretende que me quede aquí esperándolo?

—No dijo nada, Isabella. —Clive ni siquiera se molesta en mirarme.

—¿Te ha preguntado por la mujer que vino el otro día?

—No, Isabella. —Lo dice casi con tono de aburrimiento. No, claro que no lo ha hecho. Ya me imaginaba yo que no iba a hacerlo porque él sabe quién cojones es. Y me lo va a decir.

Dejo a Clive jugando con su equipo y subo al ático. Abro con mi llave rosa y me meto directa en la cocina. Abro la puerta de la nevera y me encuentro con botellas y más botellas de agua mineral. Lo que daría por una copa de vino. Vuelvo a cerrarla con más fuerza de la necesaria; la nevera no tiene la culpa de que no haya vino. ¿Podré volver a tomarme una copa algún día?

Me siento en un taburete y miro la inmensa cocina que yo diseñé. Me encanta, y ni en un millón de años habría imaginado que iba a tener la oportunidad de vivir aquí. Y ahora que la tengo, no estoy segura de que me apetezca. Quiero a Edward, pero me da miedo que vivir con él refuerce su forma de ser, controladora y difícil. ¿O quizá mejore su carácter? ¿Se volvería más razonable?

Mi estómago ruge y me recuerda que debería comer algo. Sólo he picoteado unas galletas en todo el día. No me sorprende que me encuentre tan fatigada.

Estoy a punto de obligarme a levantar mi culo cansado del taburete cuando oigo la puerta principal. Edward entra instantes después en la cocina, con aspecto de estar tan agotado como yo. No dice nada durante una eternidad. Sólo se queda ahí de pie, mirándome. Las manos le tiemblan ligeramente y tiene la frente sudada. ¿Qué debería hacer? Mi antojo de beberme una copa de vino desaparece al instante.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Se acerca a mí lentamente y me pone de pie. Se agacha, agarra mi vestido por el bajo y me lo sube hasta la cintura. Me coge por las nalgas y me levanta para que con las piernas me aferre a su cintura. Entierra la cara en mi pelo y sale de la cocina. Sujeta a él con fuerza, puedo oír los latidos de su corazón en su pecho mientras sube la escalera conmigo en brazos, en silencio. Quiero preguntarle qué le pasa. Tengo muchas cosas que preguntarle pero parece muy abatido.

Camina hasta la cama y se tumba, conmigo debajo de él, su peso distribuido por todo mi cuerpo.

Es muy relajante. Lo abrazo e inhalo el perfume de su cuello, que huele a agua fresca. Suspiro feliz. Él es un factor que contribuye significativamente a mi nivel de agotamiento y de estrés, pero también es capaz de hacerlos desaparecer con la misma facilidad.

—Dime cuántos años tienes. —Rompo el cómodo silencio después de haberlo tenido abrazado hasta que los latidos de su corazón han recuperado su ritmo habitual.

—Treinta y dos —dice pegado a mi cuello.

—Dímelo.

—¿Acaso importa?

No importa pero quiero saberlo. Puede que a él le guste este juego, pero a mí no, y no va a cambiar lo que siento. Sólo creo que debería saber cuántos años tiene. Es un dato que debo conocer, igual que su color favorito, su comida preferida y la canción que más le gusta de todas. No sé ninguna de esas cosas. De hecho, sé muy poco de él.

—No, pero me gustaría que me lo dijeras. No sé ninguna de las cosas básicas de ti.

Me acaricia el cuello con la nariz.

—Sabes que te quiero.

Suspiro. Eso no es un dato básico. Empiezo a pensar en introducir el polvo de la verdad en nuestra relación. Algo tiene que haber que pueda sacarle esa clase de pequeños e insignificantes detalles. Sé que el ser persistente y preguntárselo una y otra vez no produce resultados satisfactorios.

—¿Qué tal tu día? —dice; mi pelo ahoga su voz.

—Ha sido un no parar, pero muy productivo.

Estoy contenta con todo lo que he conseguido hacer, teniendo en cuenta que pensaba que mi día iba a ser un bombardeo de llamadas y mensajes de texto.

—Tienes que dejar de mandarme flores a la oficina.

Levanta la cabeza y me mira descontento.

—No. Báñate conmigo.

Me exaspera que sea tan cabezota, pero no se me ocurre nada mejor que hacer, por ahora, que bañarme con él.

—Vale.

Se levanta y tengo que soltarle el cuello. Me besa en los labios.

—Tú quédate aquí, yo preparo el baño. —Da un brinco y se quita la chaqueta de camino al lavabo.

El agua empieza a correr y me tumbo de lado. Estoy tranquila y contenta. Él me hace sentir así, y es en momentos como éste cuando sé por qué estoy aquí: por lo atento y cariñoso que es. Quizá lo de vivir con él no sea tan malo después de todo. Pero entonces me fuerzo a recordar que ahora mismo estoy en el séptimo cielo de Edward, y que no pensaré lo mismo en cuanto me niegue a una de sus exigencias. Ese momento llegará, e incluso es posible que se produzca por el tema de venirme o no a vivir con él.

Regresa al dormitorio y yo me tumbo boca arriba para poder deleitarme observando su forma de andar. Hay que ver cómo se mueve. Se afloja el nudo de la corbata y la tira sobre el diván. A continuación se desabrocha la camisa pero se la deja puesta, y luego se agacha para quitarse los calcetines. Está descalzo, con los pantalones colgando de sus gloriosas y estrechas caderas, la camisa abierta que deja ver su torso bien cincelado. Podría comérmelo a mordiscos. Eso le gustaría.

—¿Disfrutando de las vistas?

Alzo la mirada y veo dos estanques verdes que me observan. Me basta esa mirada para empezar a mojar las bragas.

—Siempre —respondo con voz gutural. No era mi intención que me saliera de ese modo, pero es el efecto que causa en mí.

—Siempre —confirma—. Ven aquí.

Me levanto de la cama y me saco los zapatos de tacón.

—No te quites el vestido —me pide con dulzura.

Camino descalza hacia él sin apartar la vista de su mirada hipnótica. Tiene los brazos relajados a los lados mientras me acerco. El corazón se me va a salir del pecho y entreabro los labios para dejar escapar pequeñas bocanadas de aire cuando él se pasa lentamente la lengua por el labio inferior.

—Date la vuelta.

Obedezco. Me pone las manos en los hombros y su contacto, incluso a través del vestido, activa todas mis terminaciones nerviosas.

Me acerca la boca al oído.

—Me gusta mucho este vestido —susurra, y cierro los ojos con fuerza por el escalofrío que me recorre el cuerpo.

Sus manos se deslizan hacia mi nuca, donde encuentran la cremallera. Me recoge el pelo y lo aparta colocándolo sobre mi hombro. Lentamente, me baja la cremallera del vestido.

Flexiono los músculos del cuello intentando controlar la abrumadora necesidad de evitar los escalofríos que me provoca, pero me rindo cuando noto sus labios entre mis hombros, su lengua deslizándose hacia mi nuca. El vello de todo el cuerpo se me eriza y arqueo la espalda en respuesta a la caricia ardiente y larga de su lengua.

Es como una tortura. Quiero que pare para poder recobrar el sentido antes de decir algo como «Sí, vendré a vivir contigo».

—Me encanta tu espalda. —Sus labios vibran contra mi cuerpo y me provocan aún más escalofríos. Lleva la boca de vuelta a mi oído—. Tienes la piel muy suave.

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás, sobre su hombro, de cara a su cuello. Se agacha un poco para poder besarme en los labios, lleva las manos a la parte de delante de mi vestido y tira de él hacia abajo.

—¿Encaje? —pregunta.

Asiento, y sus ojos brillan de deseo mientras me besa con delicadeza, como si fuera de cristal.

Nuestras lenguas se entrelazan sin esfuerzo y me apoyo en él para no caerme. Estoy disfrutando de su dulzura y de su ternura.

Sus manos encuentran mis pechos y me pellizca los pezones a través del encaje del sujetador hasta dejarlos como picos firmes.

—¿Ves lo que me haces? —Aprieta las caderas contra mi trasero y me demuestra exactamente lo que le hago antes de darme un casto beso en los labios—. Moriré amándote, Isabella.

Sé cómo se siente. No contemplo un futuro sin él, y eso me emociona y me pone nerviosa a la vez. El problema es todo lo que no sé; sigo sin conocerlo realmente. Necesito más que su cuerpo, su atención..., su forma difícil de ser.

Baja las copas de mi sujetador dejando expuestos mis pechos y me pasa las palmas de las manos por la punta de los pezones.

—Tú y yo —me susurra al oído, deslizando las manos por mi cuerpo, directo a donde se unen mis muslos.

Las rodillas me tiemblan cuando su mano toma mi sexo por encima de mi ropa interior y una oleada de líquido mana de mí. Mis caderas se mueven hacia adelante, contra su mano, en busca de más fricción.

—¿Te pongo, Isabella?

—Ya sabes que sí —jadeo, y luego gimo cuando me pega a su entrepierna.

—Acaríciame el cuello —dice con voz suave. Estiro los brazos hacia atrás y llevo las manos a su nuca—. ¿Estás mojada por mí?

—Sí.

Pasa los pulgares por debajo del elástico de mis bragas.

—Sólo por mí —me susurra arrastrando la lengua por el borde inferior de mi oreja.

—Sólo por ti —concedo en voz baja. Él es todo cuanto necesito.

Siento un tirón y oigo algo que se rasga. Abro los ojos y veo que tiene las bragas colgando del dedo índice, delante de mí. Las deja caer y lleva la otra mano a mi cadera.

Doy un pequeño respingo y se echa a reír en mi oído. Sus dedos cambian de posición y su enorme mano me envuelve la cintura. La otra sigue delante de mí.

—¿Qué hago con esto, Isabella? —Flexiona la mano sana delante de mí—. Dímelo.

El corazón se me acelera y no me ayuda a controlar la respiración. Quiero esa mano en mí. Le aparto un brazo del cuello y cojo su mano. La guío despacio hacia el interior de mi muslo y aplano la palma contra mi cuerpo, con mi mano sobre la suya. Noto que tiembla ligeramente. Me alegra saber que no soy la única a quien afectan por estos encuentros nuestros. ¿O acaso está temblando porque necesita una copa? No quiero ni pensarlo. No necesita alcohol mientras me tenga a mí. Y a mí ya me tiene.

Empiezo a aplicar presión sobre su mano y a arrastrarla hasta que la palma se desliza sobre mi sexo, ayudada por lo mojada que estoy. Trago saliva y muevo las caderas. Chocan contra su entrepierna, le arrancan un gemido y echo la cabeza hacia atrás. Necesito que me bese.

Vuelvo la cara hacia él, que adivina lo que quiero al instante y cubre mi boca con la suya. Muerdo con suavidad su labio inferior y tiro para que se deslice poco a poco entre mis dientes. Me mira fijamente mientras sigo moviendo su mano arriba y abajo en una caricia lenta e interminable.

—No te corras —dice con voz ronca.

De inmediato retiro la mano y se la llevo a la boca. Me mira fijamente mientras empieza a lamerse la palma y los dedos. Dios santo, me muero de ganas. Pero no puedo desobedecerlo, no en estos momentos.

Me desabrocha el sujetador y me vuelvo. Me aparta el pelo de la cara.

—Prométeme que no vas a dejarme nunca.

Alzo la vista hacia sus ojos atormentados. No me acostumbro a su parte insegura. No me gusta, aunque al menos es una súplica y no una orden.

—No voy a dejarte nunca.

—Prométemelo.

—Te lo prometo.

Le cojo una muñeca y le quito los gemelos de la camisa, luego hago lo mismo con la otra y se la quito por los hombros. Deja los brazos laxos y ladea la cabeza, mirando cómo le bajo la bragueta. Mis manos se deslizan por sus caderas, bajo sus bóxeres, y le quito a la vez los pantalones y la ropa interior haciéndolos descender por la piel suave y tersa de su culo y sus caderas. Su erección, larga y gruesa, aparece entre sus piernas, seductora. Provoca toda clase de deseos en mí y no me ayuda que sus abdominales se tensen bajo mis caricias cuando mis manos ascienden por su torso, maravilladas ante su belleza.

—No puedo esperar más. Necesito estar dentro de ti. —Termina de quitarse los pantalones, me levanta del suelo y le rodeo la cintura con las piernas. Parpadeo cuando su polla me roza en lo más íntimo mientras me lleva contra la pared.

Me empuja contra la pintura fría y siento su erección caliente y resbaladiza presionando contra mi sexo y entrando en mí sólo un poco. Respira con fuerza y deja caer la cabeza en mi cuello mientras se prepara para invadirme. Muevo las caderas y desciendo sobre él. Me la meto entera.

—Me vas a matar —gime mientras se queda quieto dentro de mí.

Quiero sacudir las caderas y provocar algún movimiento pero, por cómo tiembla y palpita en mi interior, sé que se está conteniendo. Me quedo quieta y le acaricio el pelo rubio mientras coge fuerzas.

El corazón le late con tanta fuerza que casi puedo oírlo.

—¿Te estás guardando cosas? —Pone la cara a la altura de la mía.

—Sí —digo, al tiempo que enrosco los dedos alrededor de su cuello y aprieto las caderas.

Ruge de aprobación, retira las manos de mi espalda y las apoya contra la pared. Poco a poco, recobra el aliento y luego arremete contra mí con una exhalación.

Gimo. Su asalto ardiente y palpitante hace que cambie las manos de lugar y le clave las uñas en la espalda. Apoya la frente en la mía y empieza a entrar y a salir de mí.

Suspiro con cada estocada mientras él prosigue a un ritmo constante. Joder, es perfecto. Empiezo a resbalar sobre su piel húmeda, nuestros alientos se mezclan en los escasos milímetros que hay entre nuestras bocas.

—Bésame —jadea, y pego los labios a los suyos en busca de su lengua.

Siento cómo un grito cobra forma en mi garganta cuando se echa hacia atrás, me embiste y me desliza pared arriba. Aprieto los muslos en su cintura con más fuerza para subir más y luego me dejo caer sobre él.

—Por Dios, mujer, ¿qué diablos me haces?

Me embiste de nuevo, una y otra vez, empujándome pared arriba, mientras yo me trago mis pequeños gritos y él me besa hasta dejarme sin respiración.

—Llevo todo el día esperando esto. —Me embiste de nuevo—Ha sido el puto día más largo de mi vida.

—Mmm, encajas tan bien. —Estoy disfrutando.

—¿Que encajo bien? Joder, Isabella, me vuelves loco —dice al tiempo que se hunde más profundamente en mi interior.

—¡Edward! —Ya no aguanto más. Los movimientos suaves y calmados se están desvaneciendo.

Ahora son estocadas firmes y más agresivas.

—Te voy a llevar conmigo allá adonde vaya a partir de ahora, nena.

«¡Embestida!»

Joder, estoy sudando la gota gorda. Clavo las uñas sin miramientos en su espalda.

—¡Mierda, Isabella! —exclama, y unas gotas de su sudor me caen encima—. Vas a correrte.

—¡Sí!

Masculla algo en mi boca. No aguanto más. Me ataca con una energía feroz y exploto. Las espirales de placer llegan al punto álgido y se dispersan en ondas expansivas. Le clavo más las uñas y le muerdo el labio sin piedad. Dejo caer la frente sobre su piel sudada y salada, allá donde el cuello se funde con el hombro, y echo la cabeza a un lado mientras tiemblo sin control contra su cuerpo.

—¡Isabella! —grita mientras se retira y se adentra en mí, vuelve a salir despacio y a entrar en mí con fuerza. Llega a su clímax y varias oleadas de contracciones se extienden por mi cuerpo.

Gime, luego deja que nos deslicemos hasta el suelo y cae de espaldas, agotado y sudoroso. Me incorporo como puedo y me subo encima de él. Apoyo las manos en su pecho suave y me restriego contra sus caderas. Edward lleva los brazos por encima de la cabeza y observo que su respiración se va apaciguando a la vez que la mía. Chorreamos, exhaustos, y más que satisfechos. Estoy justo donde debería estar.

—¿En qué piensas?

—En lo mucho que te quiero. —Le digo la verdad.

Las comisuras de sus labios ascienden en una sonrisa y una mirada de satisfacción ilumina su bello rostro.

—¿Sigo siendo tu dios?

—Siempre. ¿Y yo tu tentación? —Sonrío y dibujo círculos con la mano sobre su pecho.

—Pues claro que sí, nena. Jesús, me encanta cómo sonríes. —Me dedica una de sus sonrisas arrebatadoras.

Le pellizco los pezones.

—¿Nos bañamos, dios?

Da un brinco y nuestras cabezas están a punto de chocar.

—¡Mierda! ¡Me he dejado el grifo abierto!

Se pone de pie de un salto conmigo todavía en brazos y aún dentro de mí, maldiciendo y sujetándome con demasiada fuerza con su mano lastimada.

—¡Suéltame! —Intento separar el cuerpo del suyo pero él se limita a agarrarme más fuerte.

—Nunca.

Va conmigo en brazos al cuarto de baño. Apenas se han llenado tres cuartas partes de la enorme bañera. Cierra el grifo.

—Podrías dejar el grifo abierto una semana y no se llenaría del todo —digo mientras nos metemos.

—Lo sé. Es evidente que a la diseñadora de toda esta mierda italiana le importan un pimiento el medio ambiente y mi huella ecológica.

—Lo dice el que tiene doce súper motos —contraataco, y suspiro de felicidad cuando el agua caliente y relajante me cubre, todavía a horcajadas en el regazo de Edward y con su semierección llenándome—. Podría pasarme todo el día mirándote —digo para mí mientras le acaricio el abdomen con la punta de los dedos.

Se echa hacia atrás y me deja hacer. Le paso la punta de los dedos por cada centímetro cuadrado de su pecho duro y ligeramente bronceado, haciendo remolinos y tamborileando mi camino. El silencio es cómodo y él observa cómo mi delicada caricia recorre su cuerpo. La dirijo a su cuello, paso por su mejilla, sus labios entreabiertos, sus ojos brillantes, y luego me acurruco en su pecho y mi boca cubre la suya.

—Me encantan tus labios —digo dándole pequeños besos por el borde de la boca hasta que estoy otra vez donde había empezado—. Me encanta tu cuerpo. —Mis manos le acarician los brazos, mi lengua se desliza en su boca—. También me encanta lo loco que estás. —Persuado a su lengua para que salga de la boca y la chupo mientras mis manos ascienden por sus brazos hasta quedar alrededor de su cuello.

Mi cuerpo se arquea hacia él.

Gime.

—Tú me vuelves loco, Isabella. Sólo tú.

Siento las palmas de sus enormes manos recorrer mi espalda hasta que me cogen de la nuca y me acercan a él. Nuestras bocas siguen compartiendo besos, nuestros cuerpos resbalan el uno contra el otro. Sé que lo vuelvo loco, pero él también me vuelve loca a mí.

Me aparto y lo miro.

—Loco —le digo.

—Más o menos. —Sonríe y me levanta de su regazo. Luego me hace girar hasta que estoy sentada entre sus piernas—. Voy a enjabonarte.

Coge la esponja y empieza a escurrir agua caliente sobre mí, con la mejilla pegada a un lado de mi cabeza.

—Tengo que hablar contigo de una cosa —dice en voz baja. No hay duda de que está nervioso.

Me pongo tensa. No me gusta cómo ha sonado eso, lo que resulta irrisorio porque he estado presionándolo para que hablara.

—¿Sobre qué?

—La Mansión.

Vale, se me han puesto los pelos como escarpias y no puedo disimular, cosa que todavía es más irrisoria, porque quería hablar justamente de eso. No obstante, su forma de abordarlo me indica que no me va a gustar lo que saldrá por esa boquita. Ha dejado de echarme agua caliente por encima y, literalmente, puedo oír el movimiento de los engranajes en su preciosa cabeza. ¿Qué pasa con La Mansión? No me gusta la dirección que está tomando la charla de hoy en la bañera. Quiero salir y darme una ducha.

—Sobre la fiesta de aniversario. —La preocupación se manifiesta en su tono de voz, no podía ser de otra manera. No pienso ir.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto haciéndome la loca. No voy a alterarme porque no voy a ir, de ninguna manera, ni en un millón de años. Nunca. Nunca jamás. Me vuelvo y lo beso en la boca para que no pueda hablar.

—Aún quiero que vayas.

—No puedes pedirme eso —le digo con calma, aunque me cabrea un poco que sugiera una estupidez semejante. Un momento... Acepté ir antes de saber lo que era de verdad La Mansión, igual que Angela. ¿Ella va a ir? Qué vergüenza. Maldita sea, claro que irá—. Me lo pediste antes de que supiera la verdad.

—Me puse una fecha tope para contártelo —me dice con calma.

—Ah. —No sé qué decir. Lo descubrí antes de que llegara la fecha tope.

—¿Vas a pasarte la vida evitando mi lugar de trabajo? —pregunta, sarcástico. No me gusta su tono. No me gusta un pelo.

—Es posible —contesto. ¿Su lugar de trabajo? ¿Me está tomando el pelo?

—No digas tonterías, Isabella. —Retoma la labor de echarme agua caliente y me da un beso en la sien—. ¿Al menos lo pensarás?

Suspiro, aburrida.

—No te prometo nada, y si estás pensando en echarme un polvo de entrar en razón con respecto a este asunto, me iré —lo amenazo.

Me estoy poniendo dramática pero quiero que sepa que no quiero ir de ninguna manera. ¿A la fiesta de aniversario de La Mansión? Ni muerta.

Me acaricia la oreja con la nariz y me envuelve las piernas con las suyas.

—Quiero que la mujer que hace latir mi corazón esté a mi lado.

¡Por Dios! ¡Eso es chantaje emocional! ¿Cómo coño voy a negarme a eso? Maldito seas, Edward Cullen, hombre de edad desconocida.

Lo dejo que siga lavándome mientras pienso en un modo de sacarle partido a esto. Tal vez pueda negociar que me diga su edad a cambio de mi presencia en la fiesta de aniversario de La Mansión.

Tengo que meditar seriamente acerca de las ganas que tengo de saber su edad en comparación con las pocas ganas que tengo de ir a la fiesta. Será complicado.

—¿Has hablado con Clive? —Sé que no lo ha hecho. Estoy siendo pilla.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre la mujer misteriosa.

—No, Isabella. No he tenido tiempo. Te prometo que se lo preguntaré. Siento tanta curiosidad como tú. ¿No tienes hambre?

Traza círculos con la lengua en mi oreja. Si sigue así, voy a quedarme dormida. Al menos, no me ha mentido sobre Clive.

—Sí —contesto con un bostezo. Estoy hambrienta y agotada, pero no voy a ceder—. No voy a dormirme hasta que me digas quién era esa mujer.

—¿Cómo voy a decírtelo si no lo sé?

—Sí que lo sabes.

—¡Que no lo sé, joder!

Me sobresalta su brusquedad, y entonces noto que me abraza con más fuerza.

—Lo siento.

—Vale —digo tranquilamente, aunque no estoy para nada tranquila. Hablaré con Clive por la mañana.

—Mi querida señorita está exhausta —susurra él—¿Encargamos comida? —Me muerde el lóbulo de la oreja y me pasa la planta de los pies por las espinillas.

—Tienes la nevera llena, ¡qué desperdicio!

—Ya, pero ¿te apetece cocinar?

La verdad es que no, pero él tampoco se ofrece. Claro está que reconoció que cocinar es una de las pocas cosas que se le dan de pena. ¿Cuáles fueron sus palabras? Ah, sí... «No puedo ser excepcional en todo.» Y lo dijo muy en serio, el muy capullo arrogante.

—Encarga comida.

Se revuelve debajo de mí.

—Voy a pedirla. Tú lávate el pelo.

Sale de la bañera y me la deja entera para mí sola. Lo veo abandonar desnudo y empapado el cuarto de baño. Aparece a los pocos instantes con champú y acondicionador para cabello femenino. Le estoy eternamente agradecida. He maltratado mucho a mi pelo últimamente. Me dirige una sonrisa y se agacha para darme un beso en la frente.

—Ponte encaje.

Desaparece del cuarto de baño y yo me dejo caer en la bañera y cierro los ojos un rato, saboreando la paz y la tranquilidad del colosal baño principal del Lusso. ¿Cómo he terminado aquí?

**Continuara…**

**N/a: disculpen la tardanza jejej muy pronto el capi de Burning Zeal :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es totalmente de Jodi Ellen Malpas.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Nota: es una trilogía llamada Mi hombre y la pienso adp toda.**

**-2 libro mi hombre-obsesión.**

**Obsesión**

**.**

**Capítulo 8**

Me desperezo y de inmediato soy consciente de que Edward no está en la cama. Me incorporo a medias sobre los codos y lo veo sentado en el diván, con la cabeza gacha.

«¡Oh, no!»

Vuelvo a tumbarme sin hacer ruido y cierro los ojos. Con un poco de suerte, puede que no se haya dado cuenta de que me he despertado. Tras unos instantes en silencio, noto que la cama se hunde pero sigo sin abrir los párpados, rogándole en silencio que me deje en paz.

Finjo estar dormida durante una eternidad y él no hace nada por despertarme, así que abro los ojos con cuidado y veo dos estanques verdes fijos en mí. Gruño, y una pequeña sonrisa baila en las comisuras de sus labios. Me pongo boca abajo y me tapo la cabeza con una almohada. Él se ríe a mandíbula batiente, me quita la almohada y me pone boca arriba.

—Buenos días —canturrea, y hago una mueca de asco ante su alegría y su felicidad de antes del amanecer.

—Por favor, no me obligues a ir —suplico con mi expresión más solemne.

—Arriba —dice, y tira de mi mano con la suya sana hasta que consigue que me siente.

Protesto, gimoteo y lloriqueo todo lo que puedo contra su idea de cómo empezar el día, y luego casi me echo a llorar cuando me da mi ropa de correr, esa que me compró tan generosamente, lavada y planchada.

—Quiero sexo soñoliento —protesto—. Por favor.

Me saca de la cama, coge mis bragas de encaje y me da golpecitos en los tobillos para que los levante.

—Te vendrá bien —afirma, convencido.

Le vendrá bien a él. Corre distancias de locos todos los días. Yo soy más de correr un par de kilómetros cuando siento que necesito perder un par de kilos.

—¿Qué estás insinuando? —Lo miro mal.

Él sigue en cuclillas delante de mí. Pone los ojos en blanco y me hace un gesto para que levante el pie y pueda ponerme mis bragas de Little Miss.

—Cállate, Isabella. En realidad, ahora mismo estás demasiado delgada —me regaña.

La verdad es que lo estoy.

Le dejo que me ponga los pantalones cortos, la camiseta y las deportivas.

—Es una tortura —refunfuño.

—Ve a lavarte los dientes. —Me da una palmada en el trasero y voy al cuarto de baño, arrastrando los pies y echando la cabeza atrás para dejar bien claro que lo estoy haciendo de muy mala gana.

Me cepillo los dientes, saco una goma del pelo del bolso y bajo la escalera. Está en la puerta, esperándome.

—Soy un lastre —gimoteo mientras me hago una coleta. Él iría mucho más de prisa sin mí y yo podría dormir hora y media más—. Nunca conseguiré hacer veintidós kilómetros.

Me coge de la mano, me saca del ático y me lleva al ascensor.

—Para mí no eres un lastre. Me gusta tenerte a mi lado. —Introduce el código y descendemos al vestíbulo. A mí también me gusta estar con él, pero no a las cinco de la mañana y correteando por medio Londres.

—Tienes que cambiar el código. —Se lo vuelvo a recordar.

Me mira, con los ojos brillantes. Le falta menear la cola como un perrito. Me dan ganas de pegarle por estar tan despierto y tan alerta.

—Gruñona —me espeta, y en ese preciso instante decido que no voy a volver a recordárselo.

Salimos al sol del amanecer. Los pajaritos cantan y los camiones de reparto zumban. Son los mismos sonidos que la última vez que me preparó una sesión de tortura antes de que las calles estuvieran despiertas.

Empiezo a estirar sin que Edward me diga nada. Me mira, sonríe y procede a hacer lo propio.

Quiero ser una cascarrabias pero está demasiado bueno con sus pantalones cortos negros y la camiseta de tirantes blanca y ajustada. La sombra de su barba sin afeitar tiene el largo perfecto.

—¿Listo? —avanzo hacia la salida para peatones. Introduzco el código y empiezo a correr en dirección al Támesis. Ya me encuentro mejor.

—Piensa —me dice poniéndose a mi altura y corriendo al mismo paso que yo— que podríamos hacer esto todas las mañanas.

Me atraganto al tomar aire. ¿Veintidós kilómetros todas las mañanas? Ya puede olvidarse. Está como una regadera.

Corremos a un ritmo constante y vuelvo a tomar nota de las ventajas de salir a correr a estas horas. Todo está muy tranquilo y te despeja la mente. Miro a mi apuesto hombre de vez en cuando con la esperanza de que muestre algún signo de fatiga. No obstante, me llevo una decepción tras otra. Es una máquina. Tomo nota mental de tener mi iPod a mano para la próxima vez que me saque de la cama con el lucero del alba.

Llegamos a St. James's Park y avistamos a los corredores matutinos; son todo mujeres que empiezan a darse tironcitos de la camiseta y a enderezar la espalda. Ya. ¿Cuántas de ellas saldrán a correr a esta hora por costumbre?

Edward saluda a muchas y ellas le sonríen y le dedican una caída de ojos con pestañas postizas.

Quiero vomitar o matarlas a patadas. ¿De verdad es necesario salir a correr con auriculares pijos y riñoneras cargadas de barritas energéticas?

Todas me clavan la mirada y sé que él me mira para comprobar que estoy bien. Por ahora voy aguantando, pero como le dé por correr más rápido no respondo.

Recorremos Green Park y nos dirigimos a Piccadilly. Pasamos por el lugar donde caí redonda la última vez. Miro el sitio en el que me sentaba todas las mañanas, arrancando briznas de hierba y secándome el rocío de los pantalones. Puedo verme como era, una mujer a medias, pálida y sin nadie que se preocupara por ella.

—Eh.

Salgo de mi ensimismamiento y miro a Edward, que parece preocupado. Seguro que puede leerme el pensamiento.

—Estoy bien —digo sacudiendo la cabeza y dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Me olvido de mis pensamientos tristes y me doy un aplauso mental. Voy a conseguirlo. Edward me da un codazo cariñoso y veo que me observa con admiración. Él ni siquiera ha sudado. Hago mis cálculos mentales: habremos corrido dos tercios del total. La idea de tener que correr otros seis o siete kilómetros... Me entra la famosa pájara, otra vez. Mis pulmones se quedan sin aire y mi cuerpo entra en combustión con ellos.

No va a poder conmigo.

Lucho durante unos cientos de metros y, cuando accedemos al parque por la siguiente entrada, me desplomo sobre la hierba húmeda... otra vez. Consigo meter un poco de valioso aire en mis pulmones ardiendo y jadeo como un perro en celo. Seguro que parece que tengo un ataque de asma.

A través de mi visión borrosa veo a Edward acercarse y quedarse de pie a mi lado. Me protejo los ojos del sol de la mañana y lo enfoco.

—Lo he hecho mejor que la última vez —resoplo, jadeante.

Sonríe.

—Mucho mejor, nena.

Se pone de rodillas y me levanta una pierna. Me da un masaje circular en el gemelo que me hace rugir. Él se echa a reír.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Dentro de unos días lo harás como si nada.

«¿Qué?» Los ojos casi se me salen de las órbitas pese a que los tengo cerrados. Si albergara suficiente aire en el cuerpo, tosería en desacuerdo. ¿Es que este hombre no sabe lo que es ir poco a poco?

Me tumbo en la hierba mientras él hace magia en mis doloridos músculos. Podría quedarme aquí tumbada todo el día, pero no tarda en hacer que me siente y me pone un billete de veinte delante de las narices.

—He venido preparado. ¿Café?

Señala con la cabeza un Starbucks que hay en la acera de enfrente.

Me lo comería a besos. Lo rodeo con los brazos en señal de gratitud por haber sido tan precavido.

El masaje que me ha dado me ha devuelto a la vida, y ahora voy a poder tomarme un café de Starbucks. La carrera ha valido la pena. Se echa a reír y se pone de pie conmigo todavía abrazada a su cuello.

—Estira las piernas —me ordena con dulzura deshaciéndose de mi abrazo.

Protesto en el acto y recuerdo la última vez que me dijo que estirara después de salir a correr y no lo hice. Estaba demasiado distraída con sus exigencias de que trabajara única y exclusivamente en el proyecto de La Mansión. Como resultado, me pasé el día llevándome el pie al trasero, intentando que me dolieran menos las agujetas.

Observa de pie cómo estiro cada grupo muscular. Se lo ve contento y le brillan los ojos. No hay ni rastro de la arruga de la frente.

—Vamos. —Me coge de la mano y caminamos hacia Starbucks.

Como es tan temprano, nos sirven en seguida. Tengo hambre, pero si como algo voy a recuperar las calorías que acabo de quemar. Aunque todo huele delicioso y a recién hecho.

—¿Te apetece comer algo? —me pregunta Edward. Debe de haber visto cómo miraba la bollería.

—No —respondo a toda velocidad apartando la vista de las tentaciones del expositor, que han conseguido que se me haga la boca agua.

Sonríe y me coge cariñosamente de la nuca, me atrae hacia sí y me da un beso en la frente antes de centrar la atención en la dependienta, que babea más que yo.

—Un capuchino doble sin chocolate, un café solo y dos magdalenas de arándanos, por favor —le sonríe, y la chica le devuelve una risita nerviosa. Edward me mira—. Ve a coger sitio.

—Te he dicho que no tenía hambre.

—Isabella, tienes que comer algo y punto.

Meneo la cabeza pero no discuto, sino que encuentro una mesa junto a la ventana y me dejo caer en el sillón de cuero. Es la forma perfecta de empezar el día: correr dieciséis kilómetros. La verdad es que mi preferida es empezar con sexo soñoliento.

Comienzo a pensar en el hecho de que Edward me suplicó que fuera con él a la fiesta de La Mansión. ¿Qué clase de fiesta va a ser? Me imagino a gente medio en pelotas, todos a lo suyo, música erótica y luces tenues. Ah, y artefactos, rollo jaulas y cruces, ganchos, cuero..., látigos.

«¡El puto infierno!»

¡Sería como una orgía descomunal con un montón de juguetes guarros! Jesús, María y José. No sólo es que no quiera ir, es que tampoco me entusiasma la idea de que vaya Edward. Me entra un ataque de celos en cuanto imagino a todas las mujeres babeando por él, intentando seducirlo con promesas de sexo pervertido. No hay duda de que le va la marcha y de que se le da muy bien. Dios, está muy acostumbrado a toda esa mierda. Vale, me están entrando todos los males en Starbucks y, de nuevo, me acuerdo de que Edward tiene muchísima práctica... con el sexo..., con los juguetes... y con...

«¡Para!»

Qué idea más deprimente. Vi la mirada de esas mujeres cuando estuve en La Mansión. Yo era la intrusa, y ya me imagino el recibimiento que me espera si voy a esa fiesta. Seguro que no va a ser tan cálido como en mis anteriores visitas. De hecho, sería la aguafiestas, la petarda que va a fastidiarles la orgía. Es horrible.

—¿Soñando despierta?

Aparto la mirada de la abundante vegetación del parque que hay en la acera de enfrente y la clavo en los estanques verdes de mi señor de La Mansión. Esbozo una sonrisa nada convincente. De pronto, estoy muy deprimida y me siento muy poca cosa. Además, los celos y el rencor me consumen como nunca lo habían hecho.

Me mira con recelo mientras deja los cafés y las magdalenas sobre la mesa. Se sienta delante de mí y se sirve. Empiezo a pellizcar el copete de mi magdalena y remuevo mi café. Sé que me mira pero no logro reunir las fuerzas suficientes para fingir que estoy bien. No lo estoy. Ni siquiera hemos hablado de La Mansión. La verdad es que no hemos hablado de nada.

—No voy a ir a la fiesta —digo por encima de mi capuchino—. Te quiero pero no puedo ir —digo esto último con la esperanza de que suavice el golpe. Mi señor no sabe aceptar un no por respuesta, al menos no si proviene de mí.

Tras unos instantes en silencio, lo miro para ver qué cara se le ha quedado. No hay signos de enfado, ni de mal humor, pero su arruga de la frente ha hecho acto de presencia y se está mordiendo el labio inferior, lo que me dice que esto es muy importante para él. Si me suelta otra perla como la de anoche en la bañera, me echaré a llorar.

—No va a ser como te imaginas, Isabella —dice con calma.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunto con el ceño fruncido. ¿Cómo sabe cómo imagino que va a ser?

Bebe un sorbo de café y deja el vaso de papel sobre la mesa antes de inclinarse hacia adelante en el sillón con los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas.

—¿Alguna vez La Mansión te ha dado la impresión de ser un sórdido club de sexo?

—No —reconozco.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que era un club de sexo hasta que estuve cotilleando con Angela y me encontré en el tercer piso. Parece un hotel superpijo y con _spa_. Bueno, por lo que yo vi, que no fue mucho, más que nada porque estaba cegada por este hombre que ahora tengo sentado enfrente.

—Isabella, no va a haber gente desnuda haciéndote proposiciones. Nadie va a arrastrarte por la escalera hacia el salón comunitario. Hay reglas.

«¿Reglas?»

—¿Qué clase de reglas?

Sonríe.

—Los únicos lugares donde está permitido quitarse la ropa son el salón comunitario y las suites privadas. La planta baja, el _spa _y las áreas deportivas son como las de cualquier otro hotel de lujo. No dirijo un burdel, Isabella. Los socios pagan mucho dinero para disfrutar de todo lo que La Mansión ofrece, no sólo por el privilegio de practicar sus preferencias sexuales con personas que comparten sus gustos.

Sé que me estoy poniendo como un tomate y tengo ganas de darme una bofetada.

—¿Cuáles son tus preferencias sexuales? —pregunto en voz baja. Con todo lo que podría preguntar, ¿por qué voy y le pregunto justamente eso?

¿Qué coño me pasa? Debería estar interrogándolo sobre cruces gigantes de madera que cuelgan de las paredes y rejas de oro que penden del techo, o sobre hileras de látigos y cadenas suspendidas de las vigas.

Me dedica su sonrisa arrebatadora y se mete un trozo de magdalena en la boca. Lo mastica despacio a propósito, mientras observa cómo me derrito ante su potente mirada.

—Tú —afirma con rotundidad.

—¿Sólo yo?

—Sólo tú, Isabella. —Su voz es ronca y decidida, y no puedo evitar que las comisuras de mis labios se eleven por un segundo. Acaba de multiplicar su magnetismo sexual por diez. Podría abalanzarme sobre él aquí mismo.

—Así me gusta.

Tomo el primer bocado de verdad de la magdalena, más que satisfecha con su contestación. Sólo yo. Me gusta esa respuesta. ¿De verdad me importa lo que ocurra en La Mansión si Edward no participa?

Sólo tengo que olvidar que antes sí participaba, aunque... ¿Hasta qué punto? Y ¿es obligatorio que yo lo sepa?

Nos miramos un momento. Él se pasa el índice por el labio inferior y yo me maravillo de lo sexy que está cuando hace eso.

—¿Vendrás? —me pregunta; no me lo ordena. Está siendo muy razonable, tratándose de él—Por favor... —añade con una mueca de esperanza.

Jo, es que no sé decirle que no a este hombre.

—Sólo porque te quiero.

Su mueca se transforma en una sonrisa de las que quitan el aliento y yo me derrito en el sillón.

—Repítelo.

—¿Qué? —Frunzo el ceño—. ¿Que sí que voy a ir?

—No, claro que vas a ir. Dime otra vez que me quieres.

—Ya lo sabes. —Me encojo de hombros—Te quiero.

Sonríe.

—Lo sé pero me encanta oírtelo decir. —Levanta su cuerpo glorioso y me tiende la mano.

La cojo y me golpeo contra su pecho cuando tira de mí.

—Si hubieras seguido corriendo, estaríamos en casa y yo ya estaría perdido en tu interior.

Mentalmente, coso a patadas mi culo de corredora de mierda. Debería haber seguido. Se tardan quince minutos en llegar al Lusso en taxi, y estoy deseando que llegue el bis de mi rutina de ejercicio matinal. Me besa en los labios un rato y luego me carga sobre sus hombros y empieza a andar hacia la calle.

Con el rabillo del ojo veo a la joven que ha atendido a Edward, que observa con envidia cómo mi adonis me saca en brazos del establecimiento. Sonrío para mis adentros. Es todo cuanto una mujer puede desear, y es mío. Nadie me lo va a quitar, así que si tengo que ir a una estúpida fiesta de aniversario para ahuyentar a las leonas que se mueren por hincarle el diente, que así sea. Pasaré por encima de quien haga falta.

Me deposita en el taxi y me tortura sin piedad de camino a casa. Su erección de acero salta a la vista bajo los pantalones cortos, y yo no sé qué hacer para disipar la tensión que se apodera de mí entre mis muslos.

—Buenos días, Clive —dice Edward a toda velocidad mientras tira de mí.

Menos mal que llevo puestas las deportivas, porque parece que está haciendo un _sprint_. No se detiene cuando Clive le devuelve el saludo. Me mete en el ascensor, introduce el código en el teclado y me empuja contra la pared de espejos. Ataca mi boca con avidez.

—¡Es posible que, en el futuro, tenga que follarte antes de salir a correr! —ruge en mi boca. Su tono primitivo me parte en mil pedazos bajo su cuerpo duro.

Tengo las manos en su pelo y él acerca aún más la boca a la mía. Nuestras lenguas libran una batalla campal. Esto va a ser visto y no visto. Hemos dejado atrás el territorio del sexo soñoliento y, si las puertas del ascensor no se abren pronto, lo vamos a hacer aquí mismo.

Las puertas se abren como si pudieran leerme el pensamiento y me hace entrar en el ático andando hacia atrás; nuestras bocas siguen fundidas y nuestras lenguas se baten en duelo. No sé cómo lo hace, pero consigue abrir la doble puerta de entrada sin separarse de mí y ya me está arrancando la ropa antes de que ésta se haya cerrado. Quiere estar dentro de mí cuanto antes, lo cual me parece perfecto. Ha sido la carrera en taxi más larga que he tenido que soportar en toda mi vida.

Me deshago de las bragas de un puntapié en cuanto él me las baja y empiezo a quitarle la camiseta por encima de la cabeza. Su boca se separa de la mía justo el par de segundos que necesito para deshacerme de la camiseta y vuelve a chocar contra la mía. Edward avanza con decisión y me lleva, andando hacia atrás, hacia la pared que hay junto a la puerta principal.

Me vuelve de espaldas.

—De rodillas. Pon las manos contra la pared —me ordena con urgencia.

Obedezco al instante mientras él se libra de las deportivas y de los pantalones cortos. Me pongo de rodillas y apoyo las palmas de las manos en la pintura fría, jadeante e impaciente. Me coge firmemente de las caderas y doy un respingo, pero no me suelta. Tira un poco de mis caderas, me abre de piernas y se coloca detrás de mí.

—No te corras hasta que yo lo diga, ¿entendido?

Asiento y cierro los ojos intentando prepararme para la sobrecarga de potencia que mi cuerpo está a punto de recibir con los brazos abiertos. A estas alturas ya debería saber que, cuando se pone así, no hay ejercicio mental capaz de prevenirme para lo que viene.

Noto la punta de su polla haciendo presión en mi entrada y, en cuanto la encaja, empuja hacia adelante con un grito incoherente. No me deja respirar ni un resquicio para ajustarme o aceptarlo.

Inmediatamente, tira de mí hacia él y empieza a entrar y a salir a toda potencia, sin piedad. Está poseído.

«¡Joder, joooodeeeer!»

Abro los ojos, sorprendida, y recoloco las manos en la pared, buscando estabilidad desesperadamente mientras él sigue penetrándome como un salvaje.

—¡Por Dios, Edward! —grito ante la deliciosa invasión de mi cuerpo.

—¡Sabías lo que te esperaba, Isabella! —Ruge volviendo a la carga—. Que no se te ocurra correrte.

Intento pensar en cualquier cosa menos en la rápida e inmensa acumulación de placer que crece en mi entrepierna, pero sus embestidas salvajes e incansables no me ayudan en absoluto. Como siga a este ritmo, no voy a poder aguantarme.

—¡Joder! —grita, frenético—. ¡Me vuelves loco! —enfatiza cada palabra con una embestida potente y precisa. Estoy sudando más que durante la carrera de dieciséis kilómetros.

Sus manos abandonan mis caderas y trepan por mi espalda hacia mis hombros, y echo atrás la cabeza cuando me agarran, firmes y ardientes, de la nuca. Estoy delirando de placer. Las señales delatoras de que él también se está poniendo tenso viajan por sus brazos, directas a mis hombros. Qué alivio. He pasado el punto de no retorno pero no puedo correrme hasta que él me lo diga. ¿Qué haría si lo desobedeciera y me entregara a mi orgasmo inminente? Sigue sacudiendo y golpeando las caderas contra mis nalgas y, con un rugido que me rompe los tímpanos, me penetra con tanta fuerza que se me saltan las lágrimas. Acto seguido, se queda quieto y se apoya en mi espalda, cosa que me empotra más aún contra la pared. Mueve las caderas en círculos, muy dentro de mí. Estoy temblando, tengo el cuerpo al límite. Me coge de la coleta y tira de ella hasta que tengo la cabeza sobre su hombro. Lleva la mano lastimada a mi ombligo y luego al interior de mis muslos.

Tira otra vez de mi pelo hasta que vuelvo la cara. Mi visión borrosa se topa con algo verde oscuro.

— Córrete —me ordena. Desliza el dedo por el centro de mi sexo y su lengua arrasa mi boca.

Sus palabras desatan un tsunami de placer en mi entrepierna que se apodera de cada centímetro de mi ser y exploto con un gemido largo y satisfecho en su boca.

No puedo moverme. Me hundo en su abrazo y lo dejo que me acaricie durante mi orgasmo.

—Eres un dios —farfullo contra sus labios.

Noto que sonríe.

—Eres muy afortunada.

—Y tú, un dios arrogante.

Sale y me da la vuelta entre sus brazos. Lo ayudo a maniobrar y le rodeo el cuello con las manos.

—Tu dios arrogante quiere pasar el resto de su vida profesándote su amor y cubriéndote con su cuerpo. —Se pone de pie y me lleva consigo.

Estoy encantada, pero también intento ignorar la diminuta parte de mi cerebro que trata de recordarme que con el cuerpo y el amor de Edward también van incluidos don Controlador y don Difícil.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunto besándolo a la luz matutina.

—No lo sé. —Sigue cubriéndome de besos y yo empiezo a andar hacia atrás, en dirección a la cocina, para intentar mirar la hora en el reloj. Me sigue, todavía abrazado a mí y dándome besos por todas partes.

Veo el reloj con el rabillo del ojo.

—¡Mierda!

—¡Oye! ¡Cuidado con esa puta boca!

Me libero de su abrazo y comienzo a subir la escalera corriendo.

—¡Son las ocho y cuarto! —grito subiendo los escalones de dos en dos. ¿Cómo ha pasado tan rápido la mañana? Mi dios arrogante es toda una distracción. Voy a llegar tardísimo.

Me meto en la ducha y me libro de los restos de sudor y de semen a toda velocidad. Me estoy aclarando el pelo frenéticamente cuando noto que las manos de Edward me acarician la barriga. Me enjugo el agua de los ojos y lo veo a mi lado, esgrimiendo su sonrisa especial, sensual y arrebatadora.

—Ni se te ocurra —le advierto. No me va a distraer más.

Pone morritos y lleva las manos a mis hombros. Tira de mí hacia su boca.

—Llego tarde —discuto débilmente, intentando resistirme a las ganas que me están entrando de confraternizar con él, que sigue besándome en los labios.

—Quiero pedir cita —dice lamiéndome el labio inferior y arrimando la entrepierna a mi estómago.

—¿Para follarme? No hace falta cita —bromeo intentando apartarme de él.

Ruge y me abraza con fuerza.

—¡Esa boca! Ya te lo he dicho. No necesito pedir cita para follarte. Lo hago cuando quiero y donde quiero. —Me restriega otra vez la entrepierna y es entonces cuando sé que tengo que escapar antes de que me devore de nuevo.

—Tengo que irme.

Me zafo de su abrazo, salgo de la ducha a toda prisa y lo dejo ahí, triste como un colegial. Acaba de follarme, aunque la verdad es que yo también tengo ganas de repetir.

Me lavo los dientes y voy al dormitorio. Me siento delante del espejo de cuerpo entero y saco mi neceser de maquillaje y el secador de pelo. Empiezo a secármelo a toda velocidad y me hago un recogido rápido. Ahora, a por el maquillaje.

Edward sale del baño en toda su gloriosa desnudez y sin un ápice de pudor. Le lanzo una mirada furibunda a su espalda desnuda y obligo a mis ojos a volver a centrarse en el maquillaje. Me está distrayendo a propósito.

Me acerco al espejo y me aplico la máscara de pestañas. Cuando me aparto, Edward está a mi lado, mirándose al espejo. Levanto la vista y me doy en las narices con la punta de su hombría semierecta.

No puedo apartar la vista. Estoy encantada. Mi ávida mirada asciende por su cuerpo desnudo y lo encuentra mirándose al espejo y peinándose el pelo hacia un lado con una especie de cera. Sabe muy bien lo que se hace.

Respiro hondo para serenarme y me dedico a maquillarme, pero entonces él empieza a frotarse contra mí. Su pierna fuerte y firme apenas me roza la piel del brazo. Siento un escalofrío y levanto la vista. Está intentando aguantarse la risa y fingir que la cosa no va con él. Qué cerdo.

Mira mi imagen en el espejo. En sus ojos brillan toda clase de promesas. Entonces se agacha detrás de mí y me rodea con su cuerpo. Se sienta un poco más hacia adelante, apretándose contra mí, enroscando los brazos en mi cintura y apoyando la barbilla en mi hombro. Le sostengo la mirada en el espejo.

— Eres preciosa —susurra.

—Tú también —respondo, y me tenso un poco cuando noto su erección en mi culo.

Lucha por contener la risa. Sabe perfectamente lo que está haciendo.

—No vayas a trabajar.

Sabía que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano.

—Por favor, no me pidas eso.

Me pone morritos.

—¿No te apetece que nos metamos en la cama y te dedique mis atenciones especiales durante todo el día?

No se me ocurre nada mejor que eso pero, si cedo, estaré sentando un precedente que me va a acarrear muchos problemas en el futuro. No puede tenerme dedicada a él en exclusiva todo el tiempo, aunque sé que él cree que eso sería lo más natural del mundo.

—Tengo que trabajar. —Cierro los ojos cuando sus labios deciden conquistar mi oreja.

—Tengo que tenerte. —Su lengua traza círculos en mi lóbulo.

¡Dios, tengo que huir ahora mismo!

—Edward, por favor. —Me retuerzo entre sus brazos.

Su reflejo me lanza una mirada furiosa.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no?

—No. Te estoy diciendo que luego. —Intento razonar y me retuerzo con más fuerza para poder darme la vuelta. Lo empujo, se tumba boca arriba y yo aterrizo sobre él, sobre sus labios.

—Necesito trabajar, por Dios.

—Trabaja en mí. Seré un cliente muy agradecido.

Me aparto y sonrío.

—¿Quieres decir que en vez de partirme el espinazo para mantener a mis clientes contentos con mis diseños, planes y fechas de entrega, debería simplemente acostarme con ellos?

Se le ensombrece la mirada.

—No digas esas cosas, Isabella.

—Era una broma. —Me echo a reír.

De repente estoy con la espalda pegada al suelo, debajo de él, inmovilizada por su peso.

—¿Acaso me estoy riendo? No digas cosas que hagan que me ponga como un energúmeno.

—Lo siento —digo de inmediato. Necesito vivir con su tolerancia cero a los chistes sobre otros hombres y yo.

Niega con la cabeza y se levanta, camino del armario vestidor. Me siento y aprovecho que ya no hay distracciones para terminar de maquillarme. Lo he hecho enfadar de verdad.

Una imagen inesperada y que no me gusta un pelo de Edward con otra mujer me viene a la cabeza.

Ahora soy yo la que niega con la cabeza. Es como si mi subconsciente me estuviera dando a probar mi propia medicina. Hago una mueca de asco y tiro el _eyeliner _al neceser de maquillaje. Ha funcionado.

La piel me hierve de lo posesiva que me siento.

Me embadurno en manteca de coco, me pongo ropa interior de encaje y mi vestido rojo recto y sin mangas.

—Me gusta ese vestido.

Me vuelvo y mis ojos reciben el impacto total de una hermosa bestia con traje azul marino.

Suspiro de admiración. Es demasiado perfecto y no se ha afeitado. Babeo. Parece que se le ha pasado la pataleta.

—Me gusta tu traje —contraataco.

Sonríe y termina de arreglarse la corbata gris. Se baja el cuello de la camisa. Si yo fuera cualquier otra mujer y me enterara de la existencia de La Mansión y de que su propietario es un dios, también me haría socia.

Me está distrayendo otra vez. Lanzo el bolso sobre la cama, saco el móvil, me pongo brillo de labios y cojo mis zapatos bajo su atenta mirada. En vano, busco de nuevo mis píldoras pero sé que no las voy a encontrar.

—¿Se te ha perdido algo? —Se echa un poco más de loción para después del afeitado.

Dios, esa fragancia.

—Mis píldoras —gruño con la cabeza casi dentro de mi bolso gigante. Repaso con los dedos las costuras del forro, por si hay algún descosido.

—¿Otra vez?

Levanto la cabeza y le pido disculpas con una sonrisa. Me siento como una idiota y no me apetece nada volver a visitar a la doctora Monroe. Necesito solucionar esto antes de que pasen más días sin tomármelas.

—Te veo luego. —Me da un casto beso en la mejilla y me deja buscando agujeros en el forro del bolso. Esto es una pesadilla. Tal vez debería pedir la inyección y ahorrarme todo este apuro.

De repente me quedo petrificada, con el ceño fruncido y mi mente apretando el gatillo... ¿Y si...? No, no sería capaz. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

**Continuara…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es totalmente de Jodi Ellen Malpas.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Nota: es una trilogía llamada Mi hombre y la pienso adp toda.**

**-2 libro mi hombre-obsesión.**

**Obsesión**

**.**

**Capítulo 9**

Avanzo por el vestíbulo y veo que Clive está cepillando el cuello de su uniforme sobre el mostrador de mármol. Lo está dejando reluciente.

—Buenos días —digo.

—Buenos días, Isabella —responde la mar de contento.

Le devuelvo el saludo con una sonrisa exagerada.

—Clive, no podrías dejarme ver los vídeos de las cámaras de seguridad del domingo, ¿verdad?

—¡No! —exclama. De repente está muy ocupado tecleando a toda velocidad.

Le clavo una mirada de sospecha pero él no levanta la vista del ordenador. Esto es increíble. Edward se me ha adelantado. Sabía que se los iba a pedir a Clive.

—¿Ha hablado Edward contigo?

—No. —Niega con la cabeza y sigue sin querer mirarme.

—Claro que no —suspiro, doy media vuelta y salgo del vestíbulo. El señor es muy astuto y yo tengo la mosca detrás de la oreja.

—¡Isabella! —Clive corre detrás de mí—. Han llamado de mantenimiento. Ya han hecho el pedido de la puerta pero, como la tienen que enviar desde Italia, tardará en llegar. —Camina a mi lado.

—Deberías llamar a Edward y comunicárselo a él. —Sigo andando y él no se separa de mí.

—Ya lo hice, Isabella, y el señor Cullen me dijo que tengo que consultar contigo todo lo que esté relacionado con el ático.

Freno en seco. ¿Que ha dicho qué?

—¿Perdona? —sueno confundida.

Clive parece nervioso.

—El señor Cullen... me dijo... eh... que ahora vivías aquí y que tenía que informarte de cualquier cosa relacionada con el ático.

—Ah, ¿eso te ha dicho? —Aprieto los dientes. No debería tener ese tono de amenaza, no es culpa de Clive—. Hazme un favor, Clive. Telefonea al señor Cullen y dile que yo no vivo aquí.

Clive me mira como si acabara de decirle que tiene dos cabezas. Estoy que echo humo. Utiliza un polvo de entrar en razón, seguido de un polvo de recordatorio, para hacer que me mude aquí, y ¿ahora espera que me convierta en su chacha? Ni por todos los polvos de entrar en razón y los polvos de recordatorio juntos.

—Por supuesto, Isabella... Ahora mismo... lo hago.

—Estupendo —exploto, y salgo del edificio.

Me paro y busco las gafas de sol y las llaves del coche en el bolso, hecha una furia. ¿Cómo se atreve? Bufo para mis adentros hasta que encuentro las gafas. Me las pongo y _Angel _de Massive Attack empieza a resonar en mis oídos.

—¡No! —grito.

Ahora todavía estoy más cabreada. Sabe cómo me siento respecto a esa canción. Cojo el teléfono para aceptar la llamada.

—¡Deja de toquetear mi teléfono!

—¡No! ¡Me recuerda a ti! —Grita—. ¿Qué coño quiere decir eso de que no vives aquí?

—¡Que no soy tu puta chacha! —le devuelvo el grito.

—¡Cuidado con esa puta boca!

—¡Que te jodan! —Soy como una camionera.

—¡Esa boca!

Estoy en la puerta del Lusso, echando humo. Si cree que voy a ser una ama de casa diligente y obediente, va listo. ¡El muy ladino! Levanto la vista y veo a Aro apoyado en su Range Rover. Lleva las gafas de siempre puestas pero puedo ver que tiene arqueada una ceja. Esto le parece la mar de divertido.

—¿Qué hace Aro aquí? —le espeto.

—¿Ya estás más tranquila?

—¡Contéstame! —le grito.

—¿Con quién coño te crees que estás hablando?

—¡Contigo! ¿Me estás escuchando? ¿Por qué está aquí Aro?

—Para llevarte al trabajo.

—No necesito un chófer, Edward —suavizo un poco mi tono. Qué poco digno de mí, gritar y maldecir como una _hooligan _borracha, delante de uno de los complejos residenciales más nuevos y prestigiosos de Londres.

Aro sonríe. Esto es nuevo. Nunca lo había visto dar señales de tener sentido del humor.

—Estaba por el barrio y pensé que sería más cómodo que pasarte una hora intentando aparcar. —Él también ha suavizado el tono.

—Bueno, pues al menos podrías contarme las cosas que van a pasar y que tienen que ver conmigo—le escupo por teléfono, y cuelgo.

«¡Cerdo controlador!»

Me dirijo hacia Aro y el móvil empieza a sonar por el camino otra vez. Voy a cambiar esa dichosa melodía. Le enseño la pantalla a Aro cuando paso junto a él y vuelve a sonreír.

—Dime, amor —bromeo con bastante osadía. Me estoy cavando mi propia tumba, lo sé, pero ahora mismo no puede tocarme, así que no hay peligro de que intente echarme un polvo para ponerme en mi sitio.

—No te pongas sarcástica, Isabella, no te pega.

Me monto en el Range Rover y me abrocho el cinturón de seguridad.

—Te gustará saber que voy hacia la oficina con Aro. —Miro a este último y él asiente—.¿Quieres que te lo confirme? —pregunto—. Aro, saluda. —Le pongo el móvil delante de las narices.

—Todo bien, Edward —dice despacio. Sonríe de verdad y veo un diente de oro. Se lo está pasando pipa.

Me pego el móvil de nuevo a la oreja.

—¿Contento?

—¡Mucho! —exclama—. ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de un polvo de represalia?

Sólo de oírlo me dan escalofríos. Miro a Aro, que sigue sonriendo.

—No. ¿Me vas a hacer una demostración? —pregunto con calma.

—Si tienes suerte. Te veo en casa —dice, y cuelga.

Dejo el móvil en el bolso. Hay espirales de anticipación dando vueltas en mi entrepierna. Me ha hecho correr dieciséis kilómetros, me ha servido mi café favorito, me ha follado hasta hacerme perder el sentido, me ha hecho promesas guarras por teléfono y ni siquiera he llegado aún a la oficina. Por si fuera poco, me está distrayendo de un montón de pensamientos desconcertantes. Se está guardando algo, otra vez, y no me puedo creer que le haya dicho al conserje que ahora yo soy la señora de la casa.

En el futuro, necesito evitar los polvos de entrar en razón, y también necesito pensar cómo voy a abordar ese pequeño asunto. Es demasiado pronto para que me vaya a vivir con él.

Miro a la bestia parda que tengo sentada a mi lado.

—¿De verdad estabas por el barrio?

Aro deja de emitir su zumbido característico.

—¿Tú qué crees?

Justo lo que me imaginaba.

—¿Qué edad tiene Edward? —pregunto como si nada. No tengo la menor idea de por qué he elegido un tono casual. Es ridículo que no sepa qué edad tiene.

—Treinta y dos —contesta con rostro inexpresivo.

¿Treinta y dos? Ésa es la edad que dijo Edward anoche que tenía. Miro a Aro, que vuelve a emitir su ruidito característico. ¡No me lo creo! Edward se lo ha dicho.

—No tiene treinta y dos años, ¿a que no?

Aro vuelve a sonreír y a mostrar su diente de oro.

—Dijo que me lo preguntarías.

Meneo la cabeza. En eso voy perdiendo. Así que, como a Aro le caigo bien y parece estar de buen humor, decido que puedo abordar otros asuntos.

—¿Siempre ha tenido un carácter tan difícil?

—Sólo contigo, muchacha. En realidad, se lo toma todo con bastante calma.

¿Que se lo toma todo con calma? Espera, que me río. Recuerdo que Sam dijo lo mismo y que

Aro mencionó que yo había sacado a la luz algunas cualidades bastante desagradables en Edward. Me río para mis adentros. Edward también ha sacado a la luz cualidades feas en mí. Suelto más tacos que un camionero.

—Es evidente que saco lo peor de él —gruño.

—No seas tan dura con él, muchacha. —Aro intenta quitarle importancia.

—¿Quieres vivir con él y con su forma imposible de ser? —pregunto, exasperada.

—Entonces ¿te has mudado a su casa? —Sus cejas aparecen por encima de las gafas de sol y se vuelve hacia mí. No me había dado cuenta de lo que acabo de decir. Espero que Aro no llegue a la misma conclusión que Rosalie: que voy detrás del dinero de Edward.

De pronto siento la necesidad de defenderme.

—Me lo pidió y prácticamente me obligó a decir que sí. —No le voy a contar los detalles de cómo lo hizo—. Pero no estoy muy segura. Es un poco pronto. De eso iba nuestro pequeño intercambio. No le gusta que le digan que no. —Sacudo el teléfono delante de Aro.

«¡Su dinero me importa una mierda pinchada en un palo!»

Las comisuras de los labios de Aro dibujan una sonrisa y empieza a asentir, pensativo.

—Es muy particular contigo.

Suelto una carcajada de asentimiento y niego con la cabeza, pensativa. Es muy particular conmigo. Da miedo.

—¿Cuánto hace que lo conoces? —La ocasión la pintan calva. Podría cerrar el pico y no volver a hablar.—Demasiado tiempo —se ríe, y es una risa profunda, desde las tripas, y le salen papadas nuevas cuando su cuello se retrae. Me pregunto cuántos años tendrá. Es el puto misterio de las edades. Debe de estar a punto de cumplir los cincuenta.

—Apuesto a que has visto de todo en La Mansión —farfullo.

Tengo más clara la labor de Aro desde que sé que el lugar no es un hotel ni el cuartel general de la mafia. No me gustaría cabrear a la montaña que tengo sentada a mi lado, tamborileando con las manos en el volante. Hace que incluso eso parezca un gesto amenazador.

—Forma parte de mi trabajo —responde tan tranquilo.

Ah, lo que me recuerda:

—¿Por qué fue el otro día la policía?

Aro me mira con un semblante casi de amenaza y me achico un poco.

—Un idiota que hacía el tonto. No hay por qué preocuparse, muchacha —dice, y vuelve a centrarse en la carretera.

No estaba preocupada, pero ahora sí lo estoy. Aro acaba de darme exactamente la misma explicación de mierda que me dio Edward, y el hecho de que me haya dicho que no me preocupe me preocupa. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Información. Necesito algo de información.

Me deja en mi oficina y se despide de mí con una inclinación de la cabeza.

—¡Buenos días, Isabella! —Sally está contenta.

Ah, sí. Se me había olvidado que Sally se ha transformado. Lleva puesta la misma camiseta que ayer, sólo que de otro color. La de hoy es roja. Me gusta la Sally chispeante. Espero que no le rompan el corazón.

—Hola, Sally, ¿qué tal estás?

—Muy bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Te apetece un café?

—Sí, por favor.

—¡Marchando! —Me lanza una sonrisa adorable y se va a la cocina.

Caigo en la cuenta de que lleva las uñas pintadas. Eso también es una novedad, y no es beige ni transparente. ¡Es rojo carmesí! Debe de estar preparándose para su cita.

Enciendo el ordenador, me pongo con unos presupuestos y preparo un montón de facturas para Sally. Abro el correo y veo que tengo la bandeja repleta de mensajes, casi todos son basura, así que empiezo a borrarlos.

A las diez y media se abre la puerta de la oficina. Cuando levanto la vista no me sorprende en absoluto ver un abanico de calas en los brazos de la chica del Lusso. Sabía que iba a hacer caso omiso de lo que le pedí. Pone los ojos en blanco y me encojo de hombros a modo de disculpa. Tras el intercambio de flores y firmas, busco la tarjeta.

**¿TIENES GANAS DEL POLVO DE REPRESALIA?**

**TU DIOS.**

**BSS.**

Sonrío y le mando un mensaje. Me había prometido no contactar con él después de cómo me ha distraído esta mañana, pero ese plan ya se ha ido a la porra, con lo de ser su chacha y la aparición del grandullón de Aro. Además, tengo muchas ganas de echar ese polvo de represalia.

**Sí, y sé que tú también. Bss, tu I.**

Me pongo a currar. No hay nadie en la oficina excepto Sal. Es mi oportunidad para sacar un montón de trabajo adelante. Cruzo la calle a la hora de la comida para comprar un _bagel _y comérmelo delante del ordenador. Mi móvil me indica que tengo un mensaje en cuanto aterrizo en la silla.

**Me gusta tu frase de despedida. No la olvides. Siempre lo serás. Te veo en casa, a las siete... más o menos. Bss, E.**

Estoy en el séptimo cielo de Edward. Decido llamar a Angela mientras me tomo un descanso para comer.

—¡Hola, hola! —canturrea por el teléfono.

¿Por qué está tan contenta? Ay, Dios, espero que no haya vuelto a ir a La Mansión. No voy a preguntárselo. Prefiero no saberlo.

—Hola, ¿te encuentras bien?

—¡Todo bien! ¿Cómo está el novio favorito de mi amiga? —Se echa a reír.

—Está bien —contesto secamente. Sólo lo quiere tanto porque le compró a _Margo Junior_.

—Oye, estoy de camino a Brighton para entregar una tarta. ¿Comemos juntas el jueves? Mañana tengo un día de locos. Debo ponerme al día en el trabajo.

—Te han estado distrayendo, ¿no, pillina?

—¡Diversión! —me suelta—. ¿Comemos juntas o no?

—Vale —contesto. Eso de que esté tan sensible me tiene muy mosqueada—. El jueves a la una en el Baroque —confirmo.

—¡Perfecto! —Y cuelga.

¡Rayos! Creo que le he tocado la fibra sensible. ¡Diversión, y un cuerno! Está dándome evasivas y quitándole importancia. Quiero saber qué está pasando, pero me prometo no volver a preguntar en el futuro. ¿Qué se trae entre manos?

Se abre la puerta de la oficina y entra Tom.

—¡Tom, tenemos que hablar sobre tu indumentaria!

Se mira la camisa de vestir verde esmeralda y la corbata rosa fucsia. Los colores que no casan son una ofensa terrible en el mundo de Tom.

—Fabulosa, ¿verdad? —Se acaricia la corbata.

Pues no. De hecho, es bastante desagradable. Sé que, si estuviera buscando un diseñador de interiores y Tom apareciera en mi puerta, se la cerraría en las narices.

—¿Dónde está Victoria? —pregunto.

—Tenía una visita en Kensington. —Lanza su mariconera sobre su mesa, se quita las gafas y se las limpia con la corbata.

—¿Has averiguado qué salió mal? —insisto.

—¡No! —Se deja caer en su silla—. Se pasó el día triste y cabizbaja. —Se inclina hacia adelante y recorre la oficina con la vista—. Oye, ¿qué crees que le pasa a nuestra Sal?

Vaya, se ha dado cuenta. La verdad es que es difícil no notarlo.

—Tuvo una cita —susurro en voz bastante alta.

Se pone las gafas con un gesto dramático que sugiere que necesita verme bien la cara, dada la gravedad de la noticia. Es absurdo. Tom se las pone sólo porque es un adicto a la moda y para parecer profesional. ¿Profesional? Debería tirar a la basura esa camisa y también la corbata. Me están deslumbrando.

—¡No! —Se queda con la boca abierta.

—¡Sí! Y esta noche tendrá la segunda cita —asiento.

Abre unos ojos como platos.

—¿Te imaginas lo aburrido que debe de ser él?

Retrocedo. De pronto me siento muy culpable por entablar esta clase de conversación con él.

—No seas capullo, Tom —lo riño.

Sally cruza la oficina y dejamos de cotillear en el acto. Tom levanta las cejas y sonríe mientras la sigue con la mirada hasta la fotocopiadora. Si lo tuviera a tiro, le patearía el culo.

Se vuelve hacia mí y ve la expresión de desaprobación en mi rostro. Levanta las manos.

—¿Qué? —susurra.

Meneo la cabeza y vuelvo a centrarme en mi ordenador, pero la tranquilidad dura poco.

—Así que —oigo que dice Tom desde su mesa— me ha dicho Victoria que te has ido a vivir con el señor Cullen.

Mi cara es de absoluta sorpresa cuando levanto la vista del ordenador y lo veo hojeando un catálogo como si nada. ¿Cómo se ha enterado? Está claro... Jasper. Victoria y él salieron juntos el viernes por la noche, pero ¿qué ha ocurrido desde entonces para que ella esté de tan mal humor? No quiero tener esta conversación. A Tom le pirra el drama, y mi vida es todo un drama en este momento.

—No me he ido a vivir con él, y necesito que guardes silencio, Tom.

Sigo borrando correos basura. Pero él no pilla la indirecta.

—Debe de ser chulo, vivir en el ático de diez millones de libras que tú misma has diseñado —farfulla pensativo mientras pasa páginas.

—Chitón. —Le lanzo una mirada asesina cuando levanta la vista del catálogo que ni siquiera está leyendo. Esta vez sí que capta la indirecta y se pone a trabajar.

No sé cómo contárselo a James. El caso es que no pinta nada bien: estoy saliendo con un cliente.

Lo último que necesito es que Tom lo proclame a los cuatro vientos.

Me centro en mi ordenador y termino de vaciar la bandeja de entrada de correos basura antes de empezar a preparar los plazos de los pagos de la señora Quinn junto con algunas ideas para los diseños.

Son las cinco de la tarde y estoy dándole golpecitos a la mesa con el bolígrafo, sumida en mis pensamientos, y se me ocurre una idea fantástica.

¡Dios mío, soy genial! Salto de la silla y recojo los dibujos y las carpetas que hay sobre mi escritorio. Cojo mi bolso, las flores, y me dirijo a la salida.

—He terminado. ¡Hasta mañana, chicos! —me despido mientras salgo a todo gas por la puerta de la oficina.

Tengo media hora. Puedo hacerlo. Cojo el metro hacia mi estación de destino.

Corro hacia el Lusso desde la parada de metro. Necesito estar duchada y lista antes de que Edward vuelva a casa. Evito toda conversación con Clive y salto al ascensor, jadeante de tanto correr. Mi pobre cuerpo lleva una buena paliza hoy.

Entro en el dormitorio, tiro las flores y el bolso sobre la cómoda y desempaqueto mis compras.

Las guardo en el arcón de madera y me meto en la ducha, con ganas de prepararme para la noche que me espera. Voy con mucho cuidado para no mojarme el pelo. Me lavo con frenesí los restos de la jornada y me afeito las piernas, aunque no con tanto frenesí. Salgo de la ducha y cojo una toalla.

Me vuelvo y me doy de bruces con unos pectorales duros, desnudos y familiares.

«¡Mierda!»

—¿Te he cogido por sorpresa? —dice en voz baja y amenazadora.

Levanto la vista despacio y veo que entorna sus ojos verde oscuro en una expresión muy seria. El Edward dominante ha llegado y me han fastidiado los planes.

—Un poco —reconozco.

—Me lo imaginaba. Tenemos un pequeño asunto pendiente y vamos a resolverlo ahora mismo.

Me quedo petrificada en el sitio, goteando y agarrada a la toalla.

Que me haya pillado así me destripa todos los planes, pero mi decepción no evita la punzada de placer que sale disparada desde lo más profundo de mi vientre hasta mi entrepierna. Su figura esbelta y amenazadora, junto con su respiración profunda, me dice que no estoy en posición de protestar. Pero no puedo contenerme.

—¿Y si digo que no? —susurro. Ni muerta le diría que no. Es un farol, y es probable que él lo sepa.

—No lo harás.

Está tan seguro de sí mismo que mi corazón empieza a bombear la sangre en mis venas aún más rápido.

—Puede que sí. —Ni de coña, y la vocecita con la que lo he dicho lo confirma.

Se pega a mí. La cabeza caliente y resbaladiza de su erección explora mi bajo vientre y yo doy un respingo. En sus ojos arden oscuras promesas mientras espero a que haga el siguiente movimiento.

Los músculos de mi vagina se convulsionan por la anticipación.

—No te andes con jueguecitos, Isabella. Ambos sabemos que nunca vas a decirme que no. —Recorre mi brazo con la punta del dedo, sigue por mi hombro y mi cuello hasta llegar al hueco que hay debajo de la oreja.

Cierro los ojos. Ya me tiene. Otra vez.

—¿Crees en el destino, Isabella? —Su voz es suave como la seda pero segura y seria.

Abro los ojos y frunzo el ceño. ¿Qué trama ahora? Nunca he pensado que las cosas sucedan por una razón. ¿Adónde quiere llegar?

—No —contesto con sinceridad.

—Yo sí. —Me coge el coño con la mano y su tacto ardiente hace que me tense aún más—. Creo que tú estás destinada a estar aquí conmigo, por eso, que fueras a decirle al conserje que no vives aquí me... jode... vivo. —Enfatiza las últimas tres palabras, que suenan altas y claras.

Vaya, me había hecho creer que habíamos hecho las paces enviándome flores. ¿Así que sigue enfadado por lo de esta mañana?

Me coge el pezón con el pulgar y el dedo anular de la otra mano. Empieza a retorcerlo y a alargarlo y se endurece más aún. Cierro los ojos. Dos oleadas de placer me parten por la mitad.

Lentamente, me penetra con dos dedos.

—¡Ah, Dios! —gimo echando la cabeza atrás. La toalla se ha quedado en los hombros de Edward.

Aprovecha que tiene acceso a mi cuello y me besa en el centro, una caricia firme y húmeda que llega hasta mi barbilla. Sus dedos siguen deslizándose en amplios y torturadores círculos por mi interior, estirándome. Me está preparando para él.

—Voy a follarte hasta hacerte gritar, Isabella. —Su voz ronca me enloquece todavía más. Estoy segura de que me hará gritar. Parece estar muy enfadado, aunque no sé si debo tener miedo o no. ¿No bastaría con un polvo de recordatorio para solucionar este pequeño asunto?

Tira de mi barbilla para poder tenerme cara a cara. Él posee el control pero está frenético. No sé cómo tomármelo. En la única cosa en la que parezco poder concentrarme es en el fuego incontrolado que se extiende por mi cuerpo y que arrasa entre mis muslos con golpes fuertes y decididos.

—Ponte de rodillas a los pies de la cama, de cara a la cabecera.

Obedezco de inmediato. Voy a la cama, me arrodillo y me siento sobre los talones.

¿Qué habrá planeado?

Noto su pecho en mi espalda, me coge las manos y las abre, luego las lleva a mis pechos y con las palmas traza círculos sobre mis pezones, de forma que apenas rozan la punta. Echo el pecho hacia adelante con tal de aumentar el contacto, pero él aparta un poco más mis manos. Protesto con un grito incongruente.

Acerca la boca a mi oído.

—¿Confías en mí?

La pregunta me pilla por sorpresa. Pues claro que sí. Más que en nadie.

—Te confiaría mi vida —confirmo.

Él ruge en señal de aprobación.

—¿Te han esposado alguna vez, Isabella?

«¿Qué?»

Antes de que haya podido procesar lo que está pasando, me lleva las manos a la espalda y cierra unas esposas alrededor de mis muñecas. ¿De dónde coño han salido? Intento mover los brazos y oigo el sonido del metal tirante.

—No muevas los brazos, Isabella —me reprende, y deja mis manos en lo alto de mi trasero.

«¡Por el amor de Dios!»

En mi vida he soltado tantos tacos para mis adentros. ¡Esto es tan inesperado que ha mandado a paseo mi polvo de la verdad! Edward nunca antes había usado juguetes. Quiero y no quiero parar esto, pero no parezco capaz de articular las palabras.

Me quedo quieta y hago todo lo que puedo para relajar los brazos mientras me pregunto si ya habrá hecho esto mismo antes. Me río a carcajadas para mis adentros. Pues claro que lo ha hecho, so tonta. ¿Cómo es que no lo vi venir?

Se introduce en mí.

—Buena chica —dice al tiempo que me quita las horquillas del pelo y peina mis largas ondas con sus dedos, dejándolas caer sobre mi espalda desnuda.

Me estremezco tratando de controlar mi respiración irregular. Mi corazón late a toda velocidad en mi pecho y nada va a bajarme las pulsaciones. Estoy en territorio desconocido. Nunca, jamás, me he permitido considerar la posibilidad de dejarme maniatar y quedar a merced de un hombre. Es toda una ironía. Con o sin esposas, estoy a merced de Edward.

Arrastra la punta del dedo por mi columna vertebral, hasta mi culo, y luego entre las nalgas. Ah, demonio, ¿era eso lo que buscabas? La última vez lo disfruté pero no estaba esposada.

Me rodea el vientre con un brazo y con el otro me sujeta por la espalda.

—Abajo —dice con dulzura apoyando mi cuerpo sobre el colchón.

Tengo la cara pegada a las sábanas de los pies de la cama y Edward está detrás de mí. Me siento completamente expuesta y vulnerable.

—¿Sabes lo increíble que estás así? —Lo dice con un tono mayúsculo de aprobación.

Lo creo, pero paso de comprobarlo por mí misma. Esto no es para mí, pero tampoco puedo detenerlo.

—No voy a metértela por el culo. —Me da un beso en la parte baja de la espalda y entonces noto su polla, dura como una piedra, contra mi piel húmeda y sensible. Qué alivio. No creo que hubiera podido con eso y con las esposas a la vez.

Y entonces empieza a presionar contra mi coño.

Me agarra con fuerza de las caderas y doy un respingo.

—No te muevas —masculla con la mandíbula apretada.

Me obligo a mantenerme inmóvil. Noto que entra en mí e instintivamente me tenso alrededor de su deliciosa invasión. Comienzo a jadear.

—¿La quieres toda? —Su voz es grave y tentadora. No la reconozco, pero estoy desesperada por una penetración total.

—Sí —respondo. Que Dios me ayude.

Retira su erección medio sumergida y yo gimo por haber perdido la sensación de plenitud. La necesito toda. Por impulso, echo el culo atrás y siento una estocada potente y un golpetazo de su mano en mi nalga.

—¡Joder! —grito. La punzada se extiende por mi nalga y mis hombros se tensan contra la cama.

«Pero ¿qué coño...?»

Vuelve a penetrarme, pero esta vez sólo hasta la mitad.

—Esa boca —espeta—. ¡No te muevas!

Empiezo a jadear cuando el dolor se mezcla con la deliciosa invasión a medias.

—¡Edward! —suplico.

—Lo sé.

Desliza la palma de su mano por mi nalga y sale de nuevo. Cierro los ojos y aprieto los dientes, obligando a mi cuerpo a seguir las instrucciones de mi cerebro y a relajarse.

—No puedo hacerlo —lloriqueo contra el colchón mientras tiro de las esposas.

Es demasiado, y sin avisar. ¿O me había avisado? No lo sé. Sé cómo es y que es un animal en la cama, y eso me encanta, pero también puede ser romántico, dulce y cariñoso. ¿Esto qué es? ¿El siguiente nivel?

—Sí que puedes, Isabella. Recuerda con quién estás. —Embiste hacia adelante, se mete en mí y me deja sin aire en los pulmones.

Grito. Estoy ronca al instante.

Sale, lentamente, controlado.

—¿Qué te dije que iba a hacer, Isabella? —pregunta con un gruñido mientras me penetra con furia de nuevo. No puedo hablar. No me queda aire en los pulmones, y él se mete tan adentro que mi cerebro ha entrado en cortocircuito. No es capaz de ningún proceso cognitivo y mucho menos de hablar.

Repite el movimiento que me ha dejado sin sentido.

—¡Contéstame! —ruge, y vuelve a darme un azote en el culo.

—¡Gritar! ¡Dijiste que ibas a hacerme gritar! —Me atraganto con las palabras cuando vuelve a penetrarme.

—¿Estás gritando?

—¡Sí!

Ruge y vuelve a embestirme, una y otra vez, y otra, y otra vez más, y yo entro en órbita.

—¿Te gusta, nena?

¡Joder, sí! El escozor de los azotes y de su polla incansable me han llevado a un nuevo y desconocido nivel de placer.

—¡¿Dónde vives, Isabella?! —grita con otra estocada brutal.

Quiero llorar. Quiero llorar de sorpresa, llorar de dolor, llorar de felicidad... Llorar de placer puro y duro. Mi cerebro está totalmente colapsado y mi cuerpo se pregunta qué diablos está pasando. No veo tres en un burro y no sé ni cómo me llamo. Esto es una salvajada, es intenso y alucinante, pero otros pensamientos menos agradables luchan por imponerse y se abren camino en mi cerebro, que está hecho papilla. ¿A cuántas mujeres les habrá hecho esto? ¿Cuántas mujeres habrán tenido el placer de recibir un polvo de represalia? Me dan ganas de vomitar.

—¡Isabella! ¿Dónde coño vives? —Entra y sale con cada palabra.

Estoy mareada. Atontada por una felicidad completa, total e intensa.

—¡Que no tenga que preguntártelo otra vez!

—¡Aquí! —Grito—. ¡Vivo aquí!

—Que te quede claro, joder —dice, y vuelve a darme un azote en el culo para enfatizar las palabras.

Se aferra a mis caderas de nuevo y tira de ellas hacia atrás con cada dura embestida de castigo.

Empiezan a saltar chispas. La presión en mi sexo va a detonar a lo bestia. Grito de placer y de desesperación. Esto se pasa tres pueblos de severo. Mañana no voy a poder andar. ¿Acaso es parte de su plan para retenerme en casa? Porque va a funcionar.

La palma de su mano golpea con fuerza de nuevo mi culo y el último y doloroso azote me catapulta directamente al orgasmo más fuerte y más desgarrador que he tenido nunca. Grito... Muy fuerte. Resuena en el dormitorio. Un grito afónico, desesperado, electrizante y satisfecho.

—¡Joder! —ruge Edward. Noto cómo se tensa y empieza a mover las caderas en círculos contra mi culo.

Gime.

Gimo.

Estoy temblando de pies a cabeza. Son temblores como Dios manda, sensacionales, ondulantes, incontrolables.

Una de mis muñecas queda libre de las esposas y estiro el brazo por encima de la cabeza cuando él se colapsa sobre mí y me aplasta con su peso. Sigue en mi interior, palpitando y agitándose mientras mueve las caderas en círculos, extrayendo hasta la última gota de placer que hay en mí.

La revelación me tiene perpleja. ¡Soy una guarra y me va el sexo raro! La combinación de dolor y placer me ha dejado K.O. y, a pesar de mis reservas, me alegro de no haberlo parado. Más allá de cualquier duda, se ha demostrado que nunca podré decirle que no.

Me pasa los brazos por encima de los míos y me cubre la nuca de pequeños besos mientras gime y sigue moviendo las caderas, mucho más despacio ahora.

—¿Amigos? —me susurra al oído mordiéndome el lóbulo. Su voz dulce y aterciopelada no tiene nada que ver con el brutal señor del sexo al que acabo de conocer.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —pregunto.

Sigo estando sorprendida. He descubierto muchas de sus habilidades sexuales, pero ésta me ha dejado alucinada. No me puedo creer que no lo viera venir. Si eso hubiera sido un polvo de entrar en razón, le habría dicho a todo que sí, pero eso mejor me lo callo.

Arrastra el lóbulo de mi oreja entre sus dientes.

—Dime que estamos en paz.

—Estamos en paz —suspiro—. Dime por qué has hecho eso.

Me quita las esposas de la otra mano. Es un gran alivio. Sale de mí, me da la vuelta y sujeta mis muñecas a ambos lados de mi cabeza. Lo miro, esperando una respuesta, pero no parece que me la vaya a dar. ¿Debería cerrar el pico?

Tarda en contestar.

—Me gusta oírte gritar —sonríe—. Y me gusta saber que soy yo quien te hace gritar.

¡Ja! Misión cumplida.

—Me he quedado afónica —gimoteo.

Me besa en los labios.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—No.

No tengo hambre, y tampoco voy a moverme de la cama. Ni siquiera son las ocho.

—Voy a traerte un vaso de agua y luego nos acurrucamos un rato, ¿trato hecho? —pregunta acariciándome la nariz con la suya.

—Trato hecho.

¿Acurrucarnos? ¿Está de broma? ¿Después de lo que acabamos de hacer? Este hombre es como la versión sexual de Jekyll y Hyde.

Me besa en los labios antes de despegarse de mí. Me arrastro por la cama hacia la cabecera, me instalo boca abajo y me deleito con su fragancia, que impregna las sábanas. Estoy muerta y me duele un poco el culo. Si no estuviera tan tranquila y satisfecha, me cabrearía mogollón porque me ha ganado la partida. Él no lo sabe, pero acaba de desbaratar mis planes para la velada. Estoy demasiado cansada para echarle un polvo de la verdad.

Me vuelvo boca arriba, miro el techo y lucho por librarme de los pensamientos no deseados que asaltan mi mente exhausta. ¿Cuántas mujeres? He optado por no querer saber la respuesta a esa pregunta, la que siempre aparece, sin invitación y sin sentido, en mi cabeza. Pero la curiosidad se hace cada vez más fuerte y más difícil de ignorar. Si no estuviera tan hecha polvo, le prestaría más atención a esa idea, pero estoy molida, así que cierro los ojos y mentalmente le doy las gracias a Edward por haberme dejado sin energía para satisfacer mi ataque de curiosidad absurda.

—Nena, ¿es que te he follado hasta dejarte inconsciente?

La cama se hunde y siento su cuerpo, duro y cálido, junto a mí. Me pongo de costado.

—¿Fresas? —Me pasa la fruta, fresca y carnosa, por el labio inferior y abro la boca para darle un mordisco—. ¿Está buena?

—Muy buena —digo con la boca llena de fresa madura. Esto sí que me apetece.

Empieza a mordisquearse el labio inferior. Ay, no. ¿En qué estará pensando? Mastico más despacio al ver que mira a un lado y a otro.

Al final, lo suelta.

—No lo decías en serio, ¿verdad? ¿Cuando dijiste que no vivías aquí?

Dejo de masticar y miro el rostro preocupado que tengo delante. La arruga de la frente aparece encima de sus cejas.

—Quieres que viva contigo pero ni siquiera me dices cuántos años tienes. —Levanto las cejas.

No puede ser que no vea lo raro que es eso. Y hay otras muchas cosas, cosas que estoy intentando ignorar con todas mis fuerzas (aunque estoy fracasando miserablemente), pero por ahora voy a centrarme en ese detalle insignificante.

—¿Qué cambiaría mi edad? —pregunta metiéndose una fresa en la boca.

Meneo la cabeza y lo observo masticar.

—Bueno... —Trago—. ¿Qué les digo a mis padres cuando me lo pregunten? De hecho, ¿qué le digo a mi familia cuando me pregunten cuál es tu profesión?

¿Profesión? ¿Existe un nombre para lo que hace Edward?

Los engranajes se ponen en marcha. Se encoge de hombros y me mete otra fresa en la boca.

—Diles que soy el dueño de un hotel.

Acepto su ofrenda pero sigo hablando, no voy a rendirme fácilmente.

—¿Y si quieren ir a ver tu hotel? —farfullo mientras mastico.

—Pues que vengan a verlo —sonríe—. Tú pensabas que era un hotel.

Le lanzo una mirada asesina.

—Porque hacías que un empleado me siguiera a todas partes y me encerrabas en tu despacho para que nadie pudiera hablar conmigo. ¿Vas a hacer lo mismo con mis padres?

—Se lo enseñaré un día de poca actividad —responde, tan pancho.

¿Acaso ya lo había pensado? No me puedo creer que esté hablando sobre la posibilidad de presentárselo a mis padres. No soy capaz ni de imaginar lo que mis padres pensarían de Edward. Sí, puede ser encantador, pero se supone que yo soy joven y estoy soltera y libre de ataduras después de haber pasado siete años en dos relaciones de mierda, y dudo mucho que él consiga contener su manía de pasar por encima de todo el mundo, por mucho que sean mis padres.

—¿Y si quieren hospedarse en el hotel? —contraataco—. Viven en Newquay, así que se quedarán en un hotel si vienen de visita.

Se echa a reír.

—¿Les reservo el salón comunitario?

Le pego un puñetazo en el estómago, cosa que sólo hace que se ría a carcajadas. Me molesta que mi planteamiento le haga tanta gracia, pero empiezo a ver fragmentos del Edward que se toma la vida con calma, ese del que me habla todo el mundo. Aunque la verdad, de momento me cae fatal.

—Me alegro de que mis preocupaciones te hagan tanta gracia, y todavía no me has contestado a lo de tu edad. —Cojo una fresa y me la meto en la boca.

Se recupera del ataque de risa y me mira muy serio.

—Isabella, estás buscando cualquier excusa para escabullirte. —Me pasa el dedo por el labio inferior

—. Si tus padres preguntan cuántos años tengo, invéntate la respuesta. Diles la edad que más te guste.

Si vienen de visita, se quedarán aquí. Hay cuatro habitaciones más, todas con baño. No te resistas tanto. ¿Ya has terminado? —dice finalmente levantando una ceja expectante.

«Maldito seas, Edward Cullen.»

—¿Vas a pasar por encima de mis padres?

—Sólo si se interponen en mi camino —responde, muy serio.

Me da un ataque en el acto. Mi madre no se corta a la hora de expresar su opinión, y mi padre, un gigante de buen corazón, puede ponerse como una fiera cuando se trata de sus hijos. No son buenas noticias. Necesito evitar que llegue el momento de presentarle a mis padres todo el tiempo que pueda.

A ser posible, que no llegue nunca.

—¿Por qué fue la policía a La Mansión? —Es otra de las cosas a las que he estado dándoles vueltas en la cabeza.

Pone los ojos en blanco.

—Ya te lo he dicho, fue cosa de un idiota que hacía tonterías.

—¿Qué clase de tonterías?

—Isabella, no tienes por qué preocuparte, y punto. —Me da otra fresa y la cojo de mala gana. Está intentando que deje de hacerle preguntas a base de mantenerme la boca llena.

Aunque eso no me detiene.

—¿Y qué hay de la mujer misteriosa?

—Sigue siendo un misterio —responde con brevedad y astucia.

—Entonces ¿has hablado con Clive? —Ahora ya lo estoy molestando.

—No, Isabella, no he tenido tiempo. —Está muy molesto. Sí que le ha preguntado a Clive, de hecho, le ha dicho que cierre el pico. Yo también necesito ser lista. Hablaré con los de seguridad. Le lanzo una mirada furibunda pero él prosigue—: ¿Cuándo te llevo de compras?

«¿Qué?»

Ha visto mi cara de susto porque su expresión de enfado desaparece al instante.

—Te debo un vestido, y la fiesta de aniversario está al caer. Pensé que podríamos matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

—Tengo muchos vestidos —farfullo. Ir de compras con Edward está a la cabeza de mi lista de cosas que debo evitar. Saldría de la tienda vestida como un esquimal.

—¿Vas a llevarme hoy la contraria en todo, señorita? —Me mira con sus ojos verdes y yo le devuelvo la mirada de enfado, pero estoy demasiado cansada para discutir.

Me acurruco contra su pecho. Es un capullo arrogante y difícil, pero estoy enamorada de él hasta la médula y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.

**Continuara…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es totalmente de Jodi Ellen Malpas.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Nota: es una trilogía llamada Mi hombre y la pienso adp toda.**

**-2 libro mi hombre-obsesión.**

**Obsesión**

**.**

**Capítulo 10**

Abro los ojos y me encuentro pegada al pecho de Edward. Aún no es de día, lo que significa que es muy, muy temprano, y él no está despierto, por lo que aún no deben de ser ni las cinco. Mi cerebro se despabila al instante y comienzo la tarea de liberarme de su cuerpo sin despertarlo. Es muy difícil.

Parece abrazarse a mí con la misma fuerza tanto dormido como despierto.

Me aparto de él con toda la suavidad del mundo, parando y poniéndome tensa cada vez que se revuelve o que suspira en sueños. Tengo el cuerpo rígido cuando me arrastro al borde de la cama. Una vez libre, respiro. He estado conteniendo la respiración un buen rato. Miro a mi apuesto hombre, que lleva barba de dos días. Quiero volver a la cama con él pero me resisto a la tentación. Lo que tengo planeado me anima a dejarlo durmiendo como un bendito mientras yo me voy de puntillas a buscar mi bolso para coger mi móvil.

Son las cinco en punto. ¡Mierda! Vale, tengo que ser rápida o pronto estará despierto y arrastrándome por las calles de Londres para que corra una de sus insoportables maratones. Salgo del dormitorio a hurtadillas como una ladrona, en pelotas, recupero mi paquete del arcón de madera y saco el contenido. La bolsa de papel hace ruido y aprieto los dientes. Me quedo helada en el sitio cuando Edward se vuelve boca arriba en la cama y deja escapar un gemido.

Permanezco inmóvil como una estatua hasta que estoy segura de que se ha vuelto a dormir del todo y entonces me aproximo a la cama, caminando descalza y de puntillas sobre la gruesa moqueta.

«¡Muy bien, señor Cullen!»

Le cojo la muñeca con cuidado y la levanto; me cuesta: su brazo pesa mucho. Me las apaño para ponerlo bien y esposarlo a la cabecera de la cama. Luego doy un paso atrás para admirar mi obra. Me ha salido de perlas. Aunque se despierte, ahora ya no va a ir a ninguna parte.

Recojo el otro par de esposas y rodeo la cama hasta el otro lado. Tengo que arrodillarme sobre el colchón para llegar a su brazo, pero ahora ya no me preocupa tanto despertarlo porque al menos le he inmovilizado uno, aunque está claro que esto saldrá mejor si no puede ponerme ninguna de las dos manos encima.

Con cuidado, le hago pasar el brazo por encima de la cabeza y le pongo las esposas en la muñeca de la mano herida. Tiene mucho mejor aspecto pero me preocupa que pueda lastimarse si intenta quitarse las esposas a la fuerza.

Doy un paso atrás, orgullosa. Ha sido más fácil de lo que pensaba, y Edward sigue durmiendo como un tronco. Prácticamente bailo hacia la bolsa para terminar con mis preparativos y ponerme la ropa interior de encaje negro que me agencié durante mis compras de última hora.

Ay, Dios, se va a cabrear de lo lindo. Vuelvo junto a mi dios, espatarrado, maniatado y desnudo, y me siento a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Se revuelve y me echo a reír para mis adentros de satisfacción cuando noto que empieza a ponérsele dura debajo de mí. Me siento pacientemente y espero.

Sus preciosas pestañas no tardan en comenzar a moverse y sus párpados cobran vida. Sus ojos encuentran los míos de inmediato y tengo su erección matutina, ya del todo firme, debajo de mí.

—Hola, nena. —Tiene la garganta áspera y guiña los ojos intentando enfocarme.

Recorro su torso con la mirada. Sus músculos están tensos por la posición de los brazos.

—Hola. —Le dedico una sonrisa radiante y lo observo atentamente mientras recupera del todo la conciencia.

Entonces mueve los brazos y el metal de las esposas suena contra la cabecera de madera. El repentino tirón de sus muñecas hace que abra los ojos de par en par, y yo contengo la respiración sin perder de vista su rostro somnoliento. Frunce el ceño y se mira las muñecas.

Sacude otra vez los brazos.

—Pero ¿qué coño...? —Todavía habla con la voz ronca. Me mira. Tiene los ojos abiertos y la mirada perpleja—. Isabella, ¿por qué demonios estoy esposado a la cama?

Lucho por contener una sonrisa.

—Voy a introducir un nuevo tipo de polvo en nuestra relación, Edward —le explico con calma.

—¡Esa boca! —Tira de sus muñecas de nuevo y vuelve a mirarse las manos atadas.

De pronto se da cuenta de lo que está pasando y sus hermosos ojos me clavan la mirada.

—Éstas no son mis esposas —dice con tiento.

—No, y hay dos pares. Estoy segura de que te has dado cuenta.—No puedo creerme lo calmada que estoy. La estoy liando—Bien, como estaba diciendo, he inventado un nuevo tipo de polvo, y ¿adivina qué? —pregunto con una ligera emoción en la voz. Estoy tentando mi suerte.

Esta vez no me riñe, sino que arquea una ceja nerviosa.

—¿Qué?

Uf, podría comérmelo a besos.

—Lo he inventado especialmente para ti. —Me restriego sobre él, calentándolo; su pecho se expande y tensa la mandíbula—Te quiero.

—¡Por Dios bendito! —ruge.

Apoyo las manos en su pecho y me acerco a su cara. Me observa descender. Tiene los ojos brillantes por la anticipación y se le escapan pequeñas bocanadas jadeantes por los labios entreabiertos.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —susurro acariciándole los labios con los míos.

Levanta la cabeza intentando buscando un mayor contacto pero yo me aparto. Me lanza una mirada asesina y deja caer la cabeza.

—Treinta y tres —jadea, y luego gime de desesperación cuando vuelvo a mover las caderas en círculos encima de él.

Acerco la boca a su cuello y luego la desplazo hasta su oreja, lamiendo y besando su piel.

—Dime la verdad —susurro antes de morderle el lóbulo de la oreja con cuidado.

Resopla.

—¡Joder, Isabella! No voy a decirte cuántos años tengo.

Me siento sobre su pecho y niego con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué?

Sus labios forman una línea recta y cabreada.

—Quítame las esposas, quiero tocarte.

«¡Ajá!»

—No.

Vuelvo a mover las caderas, frotando justo en el lugar adecuado. No es que a mí no me haga efecto, pero hoy tengo que mantener el control.

—¡Joder! —Tira de las manos y sacude las piernas, lo que me hace dar un salto hacia adelante—¡Quítame las esposas, Isabella!

Me preparo.

—¡No!

—¡Por el amor de Dios! —Ruge—¡No te atrevas a jugar conmigo, señorita!

Uy, se ha enfadado.

—No creo que estés en posición de decirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer —le recuerdo con toda mi chulería. Se queda quieto pero su respiración es lenta, profunda y muy frustrada—¿Vas a dejar de ser imposible y me lo vas a decir?

Me lanza una mirada asesina.

—¡No!

Hay que ver lo capullo y lo cabezota que puede llegar a ser. Esto es absurdo, pero no quiero que me tenga en la ignorancia ni un día más.

—Muy bien —digo con calma.

Me agacho sobre su pecho y le cojo la cara entre las manos. Me mira, esperando a ver qué voy a hacer. Le cubro la boca con la mía, la abre y su lengua entra como un dardo en busca de la mía.

Me aparto.

Ruge de frustración.

Salto de su regazo y, con toda la maldad del mundo, le doy a su erección un lametón largo y lento, desde la base hasta el glande.

—¡Aaaah, por el amor de Dios!

Sonrío y me siento sobre mis talones entre sus piernas antes de buscar mi arma de destrucción masiva y sostenerla delante de él. Levanta la cabeza y casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas cuando ve lo que tengo en la mano.

—¡No, Isabella, no! ¡Te juro por Dios que...! —Deja caer la cabeza sobre la cama—¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Joder!

Sonrío y enciendo el vibrador adornado con diamantes que Edward odió al instante en nuestro día de compras en Camden. No quiere compartirme con nada ni con nadie. El juguete empieza a zumbar y Edward gime y deja caer la cabeza a un lado.

Esto le va a doler.

—¡Caramba! —Suelto cuando siento la fuerza del vibrador en la mano—. Esta máquina sí que es potente —digo en voz baja.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza y tensa los músculos de la mandíbula.

—¡Quítame las esposas, Isabella! —masculla con los dientes apretados.

No podía esperar una respuesta mejor. Haré que me diga cuántos años tiene aunque tenga que mantenerlo así toda la mañana. De hecho, espero que aguante un rato. Creo que voy a disfrutarlo.

Apago el vibrador, lo dejo sobre la cama y abre los ojos lentamente. Espero a que encuentren los míos.

—¿Vas a decirme cuántos años tienes? —pregunto con total compostura.

—De eso, nada.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en ser un capullo cabezota? —inquiero. Es difícil disimular mi tono de enfado. No quiero que crea que me está sacando de quicio, pero incluso ahora se está comportando de un modo imposible.

—¿No soy tu dios cabezota? —replica con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

Le voy a borrar esa sonrisa de la cara. Me pongo de rodillas y le sostengo la mirada mientras me meto los pulgares por el elástico de las bragas de encaje.

—Esta mañana te estás comportando como un verdadero capullo.

Muy despacio, me bajo las bragas hasta las rodillas y él sigue su recorrido con la mirada cargada de deseo. Su erección palpita y tiembla a intervalos regulares.

—¿No te apetece echarme una mano? —Mi voz es dulce y seductora, y lentamente me chupo los dedos y los deslizo desde mi vientre hasta mis muslos.

Vuelve a tensar la mandíbula en cuanto me ve meterme la mano entre las piernas.

—Isabella, quítame las esposas para que pueda follarte hasta hacerte ver las estrellas. —Lo dice con calma, pero sé que ahora mismo no está precisamente tranquilo.

Deslizo los dedos hasta mi clítoris, jadeo y lo rozo con suavidad. No es Edward, pero esto me gusta.

—Dime lo que quiero saber.

—No—Deja caer la cabeza de nuevo sobre la cama—Quítame las esposas.

Niego con la cabeza por lo testarudo que es mi hombre y deslizo las manos hasta sus caderas.

¿Hasta que vea las estrellas?... Él sí que va a ver las estrellas. Le beso el bajo vientre, junto a la cicatriz, y dibujo unos pocos círculos con la lengua, muy despacio, antes de trepar por su cuerpo y quitarme las bragas por el camino. Lo miro pero se niega a abrir los ojos, así que le beso las comisuras de los labios. Funciona. Vuelve la cabeza al instante y abre la boca. Me restriego contra su entrepierna y, como estoy tan mojada, me deslizo arriba y abajo con suavidad.

—Isabella, por favor...

—Dímelo. —Le muerdo el labio inferior y lo suelto poco a poco, pero él se limita a negar con la cabeza.

Separo nuestras bocas fundidas.

—Bien, como quieras.

Me levanto, vuelvo a sentarme entre sus muslos y cojo mi arma de destrucción masiva.

—Suelta eso—Su tono es de advertencia seria pero no le hago ni caso.

Lo enciendo otra vez sin decir nada.

—¡Isabella, que lo apagues, por Dios! —La ira ha vuelto.

Le sostengo la mirada mientras me llevo lentamente el vibrador al punto en el que se unen mis muslos.

—¡No! —Echa la cabeza hacia atrás. Lo está pasando fatal.

No me puedo creer que esté dispuesto a seguir sufriendo. Podría pararme en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Maldita sea, quiero que me mire. De repente, cambio la trayectoria del vibrador y se lo paso suavemente por su preciosa polla pulsante. Da un saltito. La cama se mueve.

—¡Joder, Isabella! ¡Joder, joder, joder! —grita, pero todavía cierra los ojos con fuerza. No puedo obligarlo a que me mire, pero me va a oír. Me acerco el vibrador y dejo la cabeza pulsante sobre mi clítoris.

«¡La hostia!»

Trago saliva, me tiemblan las rodillas y doy un respingo ante su increíble potencia, que produce placenteras punzadas en mi sexo.

—Ay, Dios... —gimo, y aumento un poco la presión. Es muy, muy agradable.

Abre los ojos y bufa como un toro. Las gotas de sudor han formado un río en la arruga de la frente. Está sufriendo de lo lindo. Me siento casi culpable.

—Isabella, todo tu placer proviene de mí.

—Hoy no —susurro cerrando los ojos con un suspiro.

—¡Isabella! —Ruge tirando de las esposas, que resuenan contra la cabecera de la cama—¡Joder! ¡Isabella, te estás pasando!

Sigo con los ojos cerrados.

—Mmm. —Tiemblo un poco, las vibraciones consistentes me hacen cosquillas en el clítoris.

—¡Tengo treinta y siete años! ¡Joder, mujer! ¡Tengo treinta y siete años!

Abro unos ojos como platos.

«¡Madre mía!»

La mandíbula me llega al suelo de la sorpresa y se me cae el vibrador. ¿De verdad me lo ha dicho? ¡Ha funcionado! Quiero hacer un pequeño baile de celebración y gritar a los cuatro vientos que lo he conseguido. ¿Por qué no se me habrá ocurrido antes? No voy a engañarme a mí misma: nunca volverá a funcionar porque seguramente dormirá con un ojo abierto el resto de su vida. Quizá debería aprovecharme de su estado y extraerle más respuestas. Por ejemplo, cómo se hizo la cicatriz, con cuántas mujeres se ha acostado y qué hacía la policía en La Mansión. Ah, y también quiero saber sobre la mujer misteriosa y sobre Rosalie...

Me clava la mirada y con eso me basta para despertar de inmediato de mi baile de celebración mental. Me entra el pánico.

—Quítame... las... putas... esposas —dice lentamente, enfatizando cada palabra con un siseo.

Maldita sea. Mira que he planeado hasta el último detalle el polvo de la verdad... Sólo que no he pensado en lo que iba a pasar después. Parece muy cabreado y ahora tengo que soltarlo. ¿Qué hará?

Elaboro una lista con mis opciones. No tardo nada, porque sólo tengo dos: soltarlo y aceptar mi castigo o dejarlo esposado a la cama para siempre.

Lo observo con los ojos muy abiertos y recelosos y él me lanza miradas como cuchillos. ¿Qué hago? Apoyo las manos en sus fuertes muslos y me acerco hasta que su cara está a mi altura. Tengo que hacer que se le olvide un poco el cabreo.

Le paso las manos por el pelo y lo beso en la boca.

—Te sigo queriendo —susurro a medio beso. ¿Tal vez necesita que se lo recuerde? Once años de diferencia tampoco es tanto. ¿Qué problema hay? Sigue siendo mi dios apuesto y arrebatador.

Gime mientras le doy a su boca un poco más del tratamiento especial.

—Estupendo, ahora quítame las esposas.

Le beso el cuello y se lo acaricio con la nariz.

—¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

—¡Estoy como un loco del cabreo que tengo, Isabella!

Me incorporo y lo miro bien. Sí que se lo ve enfadado. Me estoy asustando por momentos. Le dedico mi sonrisa más pícara.

—¿No podrías estar como un loco enamorado?

—Eso también. Quítame las esposas —repite, y me mira expectante.

Cambio de postura y me estremezco cuando su erección roza mi sexo. Palpita y el glande húmedo se desliza hacia mi interior.

Edward arquea la espalda.

—Maldita sea, Isabella. ¡Quítame las esposas! —grita como un energúmeno.

Y ahora ya sé lo que voy a hacer... No pienso quitarle las esposas. Me levanto de la cama y me quedo de pie a su lado.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —le pregunto, nerviosa.

—Quítamelas —ruge; parece que está a punto de matar a alguien.

—No hasta que me digas lo que vas a hacer.

Respira hondo y su tórax se expande.

—Voy a follarte hasta que me supliques que pare y luego te haré correr veintidós kilómetros—Levanta la cabeza y me apuñala con unos fieros ojos verdes—. ¡Y no vamos a parar para darte un masaje ni para tomar café!

¿Qué? Acepto el polvo pero no voy a correr a ninguna parte, excepto para salir pitando de su ático. Ayer ya me hizo correr dieciséis kilómetros. Ésa será su forma de recuperar el control: obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero hacer de ninguna manera, y la verdad es que paso de correr veintidós kilómetros.

—No quiero salir a correr —digo con toda la calma de que soy capaz—Y no puedes obligarme.

Arquea las cejas.

—Isabella, necesitas que te recuerde quién manda en esta relación.

Me aparto, asqueada, y miro de reojo sus muñecas esposadas antes de volver a dirigirme a él.

—Perdona, ¿quién dices que manda aquí? —Me sale con un tono de burla que de verdad no sentía. Estoy jugando con fuego, pero es este último comentario el que me pone en serio peligro.

El sarcasmo sólo sirve para que se enfurezca todavía más, si es que eso es posible.

—¡Isabella, te lo advierto!

—No me puedo creer que te lo estés tomando tan a la tremenda. ¡En cambio, no pusiste pegas cuando me esposaste a mí!

—¡Porque yo tenía el control!

¡Ah! ¿Así que todo esto es porque quiere tener el control? Qué estupidez.

—Estás obsesionado con controlarlo todo —digo saliendo de la habitación.

—¡Sólo contigo! —Grita él a mi espalda—. ¡Isabella!

Cierro de un portazo la puerta del cuarto de baño y me quito el sujetador. ¡Menudo cerdo, arrogante y controlador! Me ha fastidiado la satisfacción de que mi polvo de la verdad haya funcionado. Me meto en la ducha mientras lo oigo gritar mi nombre sin cesar. Si no me sintiera tan ofendida, me echaría a reír. En verdad no le gusta nada no poder tocarme, como tampoco le gusta nada verse despojado del poder.

Me ducho y me lavo los dientes a mi ritmo. Es muy temprano. Tengo tiempo de sobra.

Cuando vuelvo al dormitorio, Edward se ha calmado un poco pero sigue habiendo mucha rabia en su expresión cuando me mira.

—Nena, ven y quítame las esposas, por favor —me ruega.

Su repentino cambio de humor me pone en guardia. Conozco este juego y no voy a picar. En cuanto lo haya soltado irá a por mi yugular, me pondrá a la fuerza la ropa de correr y me arrastrará por las calles de Londres. No niego que me encantaría estar entre sus brazos en este mismo instante, pero no me emociona la idea de que me torturen haciéndome correr veintidós kilómetros. Por desgracia, son parte del trato.

Me siento delante del espejo de cuerpo entero y empiezo a arreglarme el pelo. De vez en cuando miro su reflejo. Me está observando, pero se limita a lanzarme miradas asesinas y, cuando lo pillo, echa la cabeza hacia atrás como un colegial tristón. Me río para mis adentros.

Me maquillo y me embadurno con mantequilla de coco. Me pongo el conjunto de encaje color crema que Edward me regaló. Lo oigo lloriquear. Sonrío satisfecha y orgullosa. Más me vale disfrutarlo.

No sé por cuánto tiempo tendré el poder. Me pongo la blusa con volantes en el escote, unos pantalones de pitillo negros y tacones del mismo color.

Estoy lista. Me acerco a mi hombre esposado y le doy un beso en la boca entreabierta. No sé por qué estoy haciendo esto. Mi valor es admirable.

Suspira y levanta las rodillas hasta que las plantas de sus pies descansan sobre la cama.

Le cojo la polla, todavía erecta. Me muero por ella, aunque tendrá que atraparme primero.

Da un respingo.

—¡Isabella, te quiero como no te puedes llegar a imaginar, pero si no me quitas las esposas te voy a estrangular! —Su voz es una mezcla de dolor y placer.

Sonrío y le doy un beso casto en los labios antes de besarlo desde el pecho hasta la polla tiesa.

Sigo con el glande y término trazando espirales. Luego me la meto entera en la boca.

—¡Isabella, por favor! —gime.

Abandono su polla y saco la llave de las esposas de un cajón de la cómoda. Deja escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando me acerco a él. No sé por qué, pero no voy a soltarlo del todo. Libero su mano lastimada, que cae sobre la cama. Una punzada de culpabilidad me asalta cuando flexiona los dedos con cuidado e intenta que la sangre vuelva a circular. Me acerco a la cómoda y dejo la llave encima.

—Pero ¿qué haces? —pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Dónde está tu móvil?

—¿Por qué? —Es evidente que está confuso.

—Lo vas a necesitar. ¿Dónde está?

—En mi chaqueta. Isabella, dame la llave. —Está volviendo a perder la paciencia.

Encuentro la chaqueta en el suelo, donde la tiró anoche antes de abalanzarse sobre mí. Cojo el móvil del bolsillo y lo dejo sobre la mesilla de noche, fuera de su alcance, pero por muy poco. No quiero que llame para pedir ayuda antes de que yo pueda escapar.

Cojo mi bolso, salgo del dormitorio y dejo a un hombre con una erección tremenda y muchas ganas de hacerme suya. Me las va a hacer pagar todas juntas, pero al menos le he quitado las esposas de una mano. Vale, es la mano que tiene lastimada, pero se las apañará... si no la fuerza demasiado.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: ajajjajaajajaja que capi tan loco me mori de la risa con este Edward todo encadenado jajaja no le quedo de otra que decir la verdad xD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es totalmente de Jodi Ellen Malpas.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Nota: es una trilogía llamada Mi hombre y la pienso adp toda.**

**-2 libro mi hombre-obsesión.**

**Obsesión**

**.**

**Capítulo 11**

—Hola, flor. —James sale de su despacho justo cuando estoy sentándome ante mi mesa—. Has llegado puntual y despierta esta mañana.

Se acomoda en el borde de mi escritorio y pone su habitual cara de disgusto cuando éste lanza su crujido habitual de protesta.

—¿Tienes algo que contarme?

—No mucho. —Enciendo el ordenador—. Tengo una cita con el señor Van Der Black a la hora de la comida para revisar mis diseños.

—Muy bien. ¿Qué tal con el señor Cullen? —pregunta inocentemente—. ¿Has tenido noticias suyas?

«¡Sí, de hecho, acabo de esposarlo a la cama!»

Me pongo roja como un tomate.

—Eh..., no. No estoy segura de cuándo volverá de su viaje de negocios.

Todavía colorada, aparto la mirada de James y abro mi correo electrónico mientras mentalmente rezo para que cambie de tema.

—Han pasado casi dos semanas, ¿no? —pregunta. Sospecho que tiene el ceño fruncido, pero no puedo mirarlo para confirmarlo—. Me pregunto por qué tarda tanto.

Toso.

—No tengo ni idea.

James se levanta de mi mesa, que emite un largo crujido.

—No puede estar tan ocupado —gruñe—. Por cierto, Sally no se encuentra bien y no va a venir a trabajar —dice al salir de mi despacho.

¿Sally está enferma? No es propio de ella. ¡Uy! Anoche fue la segunda cita. O fue muy bien y ha dicho que está enferma para poder pasarse todo el día en la cama con el chico misterioso, o fue muy mal y ha dicho que está enferma para pasarse el día hecha una mierda en la cama con una caja de pañuelos de papel. Me siento fatal pero sospecho que es lo segundo. Pobre Sal.

Me hundo en la silla con un suspiro y salto al oír _Angel _atronando en mi bolso. Madre mía. Ya se ha soltado. No voy a contestar. La llamada termina, pero vuelve a sonar de nuevo un segundo después, pero esta vez es mi tono de siempre. Saco el teléfono del bolso y atiendo la llamada de la señora Quinn.

—Buenos días, señora Quinn —saludo con tono alegre.

—Hola, Isabella. Por favor, llámame Chelsea. Llamaba para ver qué tal van las cosas. ¿Has conseguido poner el proyecto en marcha?

—Sí, he preparado un presupuesto desglosado de mis servicios, Chelsea, y tengo listos unos cuantos bocetos para mandarte.

—Estupendo. —Parece entusiasmada—. Tengo muchas ganas de verlos. ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?

—Bueno, si estás de acuerdo con el presupuesto y te gustan los bocetos, podemos empezar a preparar los diseños.

—¡Genial! ¡No sabes la ilusión que me hace!

Sonrío. Sí, eso es obvio.

—Vale. Te mando el presupuesto y los bocetos a última hora de hoy. Adiós, Chelsea.

—Gracias, Isabella.

Cuelga y me pongo a escanear los bocetos de inmediato. Me encanta trabajar para gente a la que su casa le apasiona tanto como a mí.

Son las diez en punto. Llevo un par de horas en la oficina y he adelantado un montón de trabajo.

Cojo el teléfono fijo para llamar a Stella, la mujer que me hace las cortinas, para hablar sobre los nuevos textiles de la señora Stiles. La conversación es muy agradable. Es un poco hippy y naturista, a juzgar por las fotografías que cuelgan de las paredes de su taller, pero hace magia con las telas. Me hace feliz cuando me dice que acaba de embalarlas y que están listas para que vaya a recogerlas. Falta una semana para la fecha que le di a la señora Stiles, así que estará encantada.

Cuelgo y doy vueltas en mi silla. Casi me da un ataque cuando veo a mi dios arrogante, que me observa con las cejas arqueadas y maliciosas. Su bello rostro luce su clásica sonrisa arrebatadora. Me pongo en alerta máxima al instante.

«¡No, no, no!»

Está para comérselo. Lleva un traje gris y una camisa azul claro, con el cuello desabrochado y sin corbata. Se ha afeitado la barba de dos días y se ha peinado. Me alegra la vista pero mi mente es un revoltijo de incertidumbres.

—Me alegro mucho de verte, Isabella —dice con calma; se acerca y me tiende la mano. Las mangas de su chaqueta se quedan atrás y revelan su Rolex de oro.

«¡Mierda!»

Me quedo helada cuando veo una colección de marcas rojas alrededor de su muñeca que la cadena de oro de su reloj no logra ocultar. Y es su mano herida. Obligo a mi mirada aterrorizada a dirigirse a su cara y él me comprende y asiente. Me doy de patadas mentalmente. Le he hecho daño.

Me siento fatal. No lo culpo por estar tan enfadado.

Le doy la mano pero no se la estrecho. No quiero hacerle más daño.

—Lo siento mucho —susurro con remordimiento. Mi deseo irracional de saber su edad le ha dejado huella. Me va a castigar a lo grande. Me lo he buscado.

—Lo sé —responde con frialdad.

—¡Señor Cullen! —La voz alegre de James invade mis oídos mientras se acerca a mi mesa desde su despacho. Suelto la mano de Edward—. ¡Cuánto tiempo! Le acababa de preguntar a Isabella si había tenido noticias suyas.

—Señor Peterson, ¿cómo está? —Edward le dirige una sonrisa capaz de derretir a una piedra, una de esas que normalmente reserva para las mujeres.

—Muy bien. ¿Qué tal su viaje de negocios? —pregunta James.

La mirada de Edward se cruza un instante con la mía antes de volver a enfrentarse a la de James.

—He conseguido los bienes que quería.

«¿Bienes?»

—¿Ha recibido mi depósito? —pregunta a continuación Edward.

A James se le ilumina la cara.

—Sí, todo perfecto, gracias —confirma. No le comenta al señor Cullen que es demasiado para ser un pago por adelantado.

—Muy bien. Como ya le dije, estoy deseando empezar con el proyecto. Mi inesperado viaje de negocios nos ha retrasado. —Hace énfasis en lo de «inesperado».

—Por supuesto. Estoy seguro de que Isabella cuidará bien de usted. —James me pone la mano sobre un hombro con cariño y Edward no le quita la vista de encima.

«¡No, por favor! ¡No avasalles a mi jefe!»

—De eso estoy seguro —farfulla con la mirada todavía clavada en la mano de James, que no se ha movido de mi hombro.

Tiene sesenta años, el pelo blanco, y le sobran como treinta kilos. No puede ser que tenga celos de mi jefe, que es como un oso de peluche.

Le lanza una mirada a James.

—Iba a preguntarle a Isabella si le gustaría salir a desayunar para que repasemos un par de cosas, si no le parece mal.

Eso último no es una pregunta. «Pues sí, está pasando por encima de mi jefe.»

—¡Adelante! —exclama James la mar de contento.

«¿Y a mí no me pregunta?»

—Lo cierto es que he quedado para comer con un cliente —digo señalando la página de mi agenda, de la que ha desaparecido el rotulador negro con el que Edward las marcó todas.

Quiero posponer el enfrentamiento todo lo posible. No me siento cómoda con esa mirada taimada suya. Se lo está pasando pipa, pero entonces ve mi agenda nueva, frunce el ceño y le tiemblan un poco los músculos de la mandíbula.

¡Sí, quité la otra! Más le vale no pensar siquiera en sabotearme la agenda nueva.

—Aún queda mucho para el mediodía —señala Edward, y yo agacho la cabeza—. No tardaremos —añade con una voz ronca y cargada de promesas que también tiene un toque de amenaza.

—¡Solucionado! —Exclama James, feliz, de camino a su oficina—Ha sido un placer volver a verlo, señor Cullen.

Me siento y me doy golpecitos con la uña en los dientes mientras intento encontrar el modo de escaquearme. Imposible. Aunque tuviera una buena razón, sólo estaría retrasando lo inevitable. Miro al hombre al que amo más allá de lo razonable y me echo a temblar. Está demasiado tranquilo, nada que ver con la bestia parda que he dejado esposada a la cama esta mañana.

—¿Nos vamos? —pregunta metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

Recojo mi móvil de la mesa, lo meto en el bolso junto con la carpeta de la Torre Vida. Voy a tener que ir directa al Royal Park para reunirme con Jacob después de mi «reunión» con Edward.

Me abre la puerta y Tom entra como un rayo antes de que yo haya podido salir. Abre unos ojos como platos al ver quién está sosteniendo la puerta abierta.

—¡Señor Cullen! —exclama antes de lanzarme una mirada curiosa. Es ridículo que le hable a Edward con tanta formalidad. Ha salido de copas y ha estado bailando con él.

—Tom —lo saluda Edward con la cabeza, muy profesional.

—Voy a un desayuno de negocios con el señor Cullen —digo con una inclinación de cabeza y una mirada delatora. Edward se ríe ligeramente.

—Ah, ya veo. Conque un desayuno de negocios, ¿eh? —Tom se parte de risa. Me encantaría darle una patada en la espinilla. Se vuelve hacia Edward y le ofrece la mano—Espero que disfrute de su desayuno de negocios.

Cuando Edward le estrecha la mano, Tom le guiña el ojo, y en ese momento decido que la próxima vez que vea a Tom le voy a pegar una patada en la espinilla.

Salgo a la calle a toda prisa. Es un alivio estar lejos de la oficina y de la posibilidad de que alguien se chive, pero estoy nerviosa porque ahora estoy, básicamente, a merced de Edward. Sé que el hecho de que haya gente no va a evitar que me aprisione contra la primera pared libre que encontremos.

Caminamos uno al lado del otro hasta llegar a Piccadilly. No sé adónde vamos pero lo sigo. No intenta cogerme de la mano y tampoco abre la boca. Me estoy poniendo de los nervios. Lo veo muy serio y no me devuelve la mirada, aunque sé que sabe que lo estoy observando.

—Perdone, ¿tiene hora? —le pregunta a Edward una mujer de negocios madurita.

Él se saca la mano del bolsillo y mira el reloj. Hago una mueca al ver las marcas en su muñeca.

La mano sigue amoratada por la paliza que le pegó a su coche, y yo no he hecho más que empeorarlo.

—Son las diez y cuarto. —Le lanza su sonrisa, la que se reserva para las mujeres, y ella se derrite en el asfalto delante de él.

La mujer le da las gracias y yo me pongo tan celosa que me hierve la sangre. La muy sinvergüenza se aproxima más a la edad de Edward que yo. No me creo que no lleve encima un móvil en el que consultar la hora. Todo el mundo tiene móvil hoy en día. Además, ¿por qué no se lo ha preguntado al tipo gordo, calvo y de mediana edad que tenemos delante? Pongo los ojos en blanco y espero a que Edward decida seguir caminando.

Se pasa unos instantes destrozando a la mujer con su sonrisa aplastante, asegurándose de que recibe un pleno impacto. Luego echa a andar y yo lo sigo. Miro atrás y veo que la mujer no nos quita ojo de encima. ¿Cómo se puede ser tan descarada y estar tan desesperada? Me río para mis adentros.

Yo también estoy desesperada cuando se trata de Edward, y también me vuelvo descarada.

Cruzamos la calle y nos acercamos al Ritz. Me quedo atónita cuando se abren las puertas y Edward me hace un gesto para que entre. ¿Vamos a desayunar en el Ritz?

No digo nada de camino al restaurante, donde nos hacen tomar asiento en un sitio de lo más elegante y obsceno. Este lugar no le pega a Edward. Y a mí, aún menos.

—Tomaremos huevos benedictina, los dos, con salmón ahumado y pan integral; un capuchino doble sin chocolate y un café solo. Gracias. —Edward le devuelve la carta al camarero.

—Gracias, señor —responde él. Luego coge mi servilleta de tela cara y me la coloca en el regazo.

Repite el mismo movimiento, con el mismo cuidado, con la de Edward. Y a continuación se va.

Miro el lujoso entorno, lleno de gente rica y de buena familia. Estoy incómoda.

—¿Qué tal el día? —me pregunta él como si nada, sin rastro de emoción en la voz. Todavía me hace sentir más incómoda, y la pregunta me lleva a su presencia amenazadora al otro lado de la mesa pija. Se quita la servilleta del regazo y la deja sobre la mesa. Me mira impasible.

¿Qué diablos le contesto? Está siendo un día muy raro, y eso que no son ni las once. Por ahora, he averiguado qué edad tiene, he usado un vibrador, lo he esposado a la cama y lo he dejado allí, y ahora estoy desayunando en el Ritz. Desde luego, no es mi típico día en la oficina.

—No estoy segura. —Soy sincera porque tengo la sensación de que habrá más rarezas que añadir a la lista.

Baja la mirada y sus largas pestañas abanican sus pómulos.

—¿Quieres que te cuente cómo va mi día?

—Como quieras —susurro. Mi voz está cargada de todo el nerviosismo que tengo en el cuerpo.

Ni siquiera estoy segura de que no vaya a montar una escena en el hotel más pijo de Londres delante de los pijos más repijos de la ciudad.

Se apoya en el respaldo de la silla y me lanza una potente mirada verde.

—Bueno, una pequeña coqueta desobediente ha retrasado mi carrera matutina porque me ha esposado a la cama y me ha torturado para sonsacarme información. Luego me ha abandonado, dejándome indefenso y necesitándola desesperadamente. —Empieza a jugar con el tenedor y yo me encojo bajo su mirada. Respira hondo—Al final he conseguido coger el móvil que me había dejado... apenas... fuera de mi alcance—Hace un gesto de pinza con el pulgar y el índice—, y luego he tenido que esperar a que un empleado viniera a liberarme. He corrido veintidós kilómetros en mi tiempo libre para soltar las frustraciones y el malestar que me ha causado, y ahora estoy mirando su bonito rostro y tengo ganas de tumbarla boca abajo sobre esta mesa tan elegante y follármela sin parar durante una semana entera.

Trago saliva. Lo que acaba de decir en el restaurante del Ritz sin preocuparse por quién pueda estar escuchando... Dios mío, ¿qué habrá pensado John de mí? Espero que se haya reído. Parece que el comportamiento y la forma en la que Edward reacciona conmigo le hacen mucha gracia.

El camarero nos sirve los cafés, los dos asentimos y le damos las gracias antes de que se retire.

Cojo mi cucharilla pija de plata (creo que de ley) y empiezo a remover lentamente mi café.

—Has tenido una mañana la mar de entretenida —digo con calma. ¿Por qué habré dicho eso?

Levanto la vista, nerviosa, y me lo encuentro intentando reprimir una sonrisa. Qué alivio. Tiene ganas de reírse pero también le apetece estar enfadado conmigo.

Suspira.

—Isabella, no vuelvas a hacerme eso.

Me desintegro en mi trono amarillo.

—Estabas muy enfadado —digo, y suelto un largo y profundo suspiro.

—Lo estaba, estaba mucho más que enfadado. Estaba como loco, Isabella. —Se masajea las sienes en círculos intentando borrar el recuerdo.

—¿Por qué?

Se detiene en mitad del masaje.

—Porque no podía tocarte. —Lo dice como si fuera tonta. Capta mi mirada confusa porque se lleva los dedos a la frente y apoya el codo sobre la mesa—La idea de no poder tocarte hizo que me entrara el pánico.

«¿Qué?»

—¡Pero si estaba en la habitación! —exclamo un pelín demasiado alto. Miro alrededor para asegurarme de que no he llamado la atención de la clientela pija.

Me lanza una mirada asesina.

—¡Cuando te fuiste no estabas en la habitación!

Me inclino hacia él.

—Me fui porque me amenazaste. —Ésta no es una conversación que uno deba tener en medio del pijerío del Ritz.

—Claro, porque me cabreaste, me volviste loco. —Me mira con los ojos muy abiertos—¿Cuándo compraste las esposas? —me pregunta en tono acusador, y da un golpe sobre la mesa con las palmas de las manos que hace callar a los demás comensales.

Me hundo en mi trono y espero a que retomen sus conversaciones.

—Ayer, al salir del trabajo. Tu puto polvo de represalia me chafó los planes —gruño.

—Esa boca... ¿Cómo que te chafé los planes? —pregunta, incrédulo—. Isabella, en ninguno de mis planes entraba que me maniataras y me tuvieras a tu merced. En realidad, tú me has chafado los planes a mí.

Dejamos de hablar de planes, de polvos de represalia y de esposas cuando el camarero se acerca con nuestros huevos. Me sirve primero a mí y luego a Edward. Gira los platos para que la presentación, que es una obra de arte, luzca al máximo y nosotros podamos admirarla antes de atacarla con cuchillo y tenedor. Le sonrío para darle las gracias.

—¿Se le ofrece algo más, señor? —le pregunta el camarero a Edward.

—No, gracias.

El camarero se va y nos deja para que retomemos nuestra conversación inapropiada.

Hundo el cuchillo en mi plato. Es demasiado bonito para comérselo.

—Deberías saber que tu pequeña coqueta está muy orgullosa de sí misma —digo pensativa mientras me llevo a la boca la tostada integral más deliciosa del mundo, cubierta de salmón y salsa holandesa.

—Apuesto a que sí. —Levanta las cejas—. ¿Es consciente de que estoy locamente enamorado de ella?

Me derrito en el acto. Estoy en el Ritz, disfrutando de una comida increíble, y tengo delante al hombre más apuesto y arrebatador que he visto en mi vida, mi hombre apuesto y arrebatador. Es todo mío. Estoy tomando el sol en el séptimo cielo de Edward.

—Creo que sí.

Se centra en su plato.

—Más le vale creérselo de verdad —dice, muy serio.

—Lo sabe.

—Mejor.

—Además, ¿qué problema hay? —pregunto—Treinta y siete años no es nada.

Me mira un instante. Casi parece avergonzado.

—No lo sé. Tú tienes veintipico y yo tengo casi cuarenta.

—¿Y? —Lo miro atentamente. Es obvio que se siente acomplejado por su edad—. Te preocupa más a ti que a mí.

—Puede ser. —Lucha por contener una sonrisa. Se siente aliviado al ver que a mí no me importa en absoluto.

Sacudo la cabeza y me dedico a comer. Mi donjuán arrogante se siente inseguro, pero eso sólo hace que lo quiera más aún.

Comemos tranquilos y en silencio. El camarero nos visita a intervalos regulares para comprobar que todo está a nuestro gusto. ¿Cómo podría no estarlo? Cuando terminamos, recoge los platos con maestría y Edward le pide la cuenta.

—¿Cuándo vamos a comprar el vestido? —pregunta antes de beber un sorbo de café.

Suelto un leve bufido, exasperada. Se me había olvidado. Sé que, si desobedezco, me echará a patadas del séptimo cielo de Edward. Me encojo de hombros.

—No hace falta que me acompañes —repongo; puedo pasarme por House of Fraser en cualquier momento.

—Quiero ir. Recuerda que te debo un vestido. —Sonríe, y la masacre del vestido me viene a la memoria. Sólo quiere venir para poder aprobar la selección, lo que significa que acabaré con pantalones de esquí y jersey ancho de cuello alto.

—¿El viernes a la hora de comer? —Intento parecer animada, pero fracaso miserablemente.

La arruga de la frente se acentúa.

—¿No te parece que es muy poco tiempo?

—Encontraré algo —digo mientras me termino el café más delicioso que he probado nunca.

—Apúntame en tu agenda. Quiero el viernes por la tarde, toda la tarde.

—¿Qué? —Me están saliendo arrugas en la frente.

Saca un fajo de billetes del bolsillo y mete cinco de veinte en la cartilla de cuero que ha dejado el camarero antes de irse. ¿Cien libras por un desayuno? ¡Cuesta lo mismo que mi vestido nuevo!

—El viernes por la tarde tienes una cita con el señor Cullen. A la una, más o menos. —Los ojos le brillan de felicidad—Iremos a comprar un vestido y podremos arreglarnos sin prisas para la fiesta.

—¡No puedo dedicarle toda la tarde a una sola cita! —espeto, incrédula. Don Imposible ha vuelto.— Claro que puedes, y es justo lo que vas a hacer. Le estoy pagando más que suficiente a tu jefe.

—Se levanta y se acerca a mi lado de la mesa—Tienes que decirle a James que estás viviendo conmigo. No voy a andarme de puntillas con él mucho tiempo.

¿Estoy viviendo con él? Tomo la mano que me ofrece y me pongo de pie. Lo dejo que me conduzca afuera del restaurante. No, no va andarse de puntillas. Va a pasarle por encima.

—Eso me complicará las cosas en el trabajo. —Intento hacerlo razonar—No le va a gustar, Edward, y no quiero que piense que estoy haciendo la vaga en vez de trabajar cuando me reúno contigo.

—Me importa un bledo lo que piense. Si no le gusta, te retiras —dice sin dejar de andar, arrastrándome detrás de él.

¿Que me retire? Adoro mi trabajo, y también adoro a James. Está de coña.

—Vas a pasarle por encima, ¿verdad? —digo con tiento. Mi hombre es como un rinoceronte.

El aparcacoches le da las llaves a Edward y él le tiende un billete de cincuenta libras. ¿Cincuenta? ¿Por aparcarle el coche y devolvérselo? Vale que es un Aston Martin, pero aun así...

Se vuelve, me coge la cara con las manos y me da un beso de esquimal.

—¿Amigos? —Su aliento mentolado es como una apisonadora.

—Sí —me someto, pero a juzgar por los últimos minutos de conversación, no espero que lo seamos por mucho tiempo. ¿Retirarme?—. Gracias por el desayuno.

Sonríe.

—De nada. ¿Adónde vas ahora?

—Al Royal Park.

—¿Cerca de Lancaster Gate? Yo te llevo. —Me da un beso apretado en los labios y me acerca suavemente las caderas hacia sí.

Trago saliva.

¡No puede hacerme esto en la puerta del Ritz! Se ríe ante mi estupefacción antes de llevarme al coche. El aparcacoches me abre la puerta, le sonrío con dulzura y luego tomo asiento. Edward se desliza detrás del volante y me da un apretón rápido en la rodilla antes de internarse zumbando entre el tráfico de media mañana de Londres, como siempre, a velocidad de vértigo. Me pregunto cuántos puntos le quedan en el carnet.

Así que acabo de tener un desayuno de negocios con el señor Cullen en el que sólo hemos hablado de locuras...

—¿Qué le digo a James? —Me vuelvo para mirarlo. Joder..., es tan guapo.

—¿Sobre qué? ¿Sobre nosotros? —Me mira un instante. La arruga de la frente ya está en su sitio.

Se encoge de hombros—. Dile que ya nos hemos puesto de acuerdo sobre tus honorarios y que te quiero en La Mansión el viernes para terminar los diseños.

—Haces que parezca muy fácil —suspiro echándome hacia atrás en mi asiento mientras miro el parque al otro lado de la ventanilla.

Pone su mano sobre mi muslo y me da un apretón.

—Nena, haces que parezca muy complicado.

Edward derrapa a la salida del Royal Park y hace un gesto a un aparcacoches que lo mira con cara de felicidad cuando se acerca a recoger el vehículo.

—Te veo en casa.

Me envuelve la nuca con la palma de la mano, me acerca hacia sí y se toma su tiempo para despedirse. Lo dejo hacer. Me lo tiraría aquí mismo. El aparcacoches no se va, sino que mira con ojos golosos el DBS.

—Más o menos a las seis —le confirmo mientras él me besa la comisura de los labios.

Sonríe.

—Más o menos.

Sé que no es el mejor momento para sacar el tema, pero me va a estar carcomiendo el resto del día. No lo habrá dicho en serio, ¿verdad?

—No puedo retirarme a los veintiséis.

Se reclina en su asiento. Los estúpidos engranajes se ponen en marcha. Me preocupo: lo decía en serio.

—Ya te lo he dicho, no me gusta compartirte con nadie.

—Eso es ridículo —exploto. Reacción equivocada, a juzgar por la mirada furibunda que cruza por su cara.

—No me llames ridículo, Isabella.

—No te estaba diciendo ridículo a ti, se lo decía a esa loca idea tuya porque es ridícula —refuto con calma—Nunca voy a dejarte—Le acaricio la nuca. ¿De verdad necesita que se lo vuelva a repetir?

Su labio inferior desaparece entre los dientes y se queda mirando el volante del DBS.

—Eso no va a detener a quienes intenten apartarte de mi lado. No puedo permitir que eso suceda.—Me lanza una mirada torturada que me abre un agujero enorme en el estómago.

—¿Y ésos quiénes son? —pregunto con un claro tono de alarma.

Niega con la cabeza.

—Nadie en particular. Isabella, no te merezco. Eres una especie de milagro. Eres mía y te protegeré como sea, haré lo necesario para eliminar toda amenaza. —Agarra el volante con las manos, que se le ponen blancas de apretarlo con tanta fuerza—. Vale, necesito dejar de hablar de esto porque me pongo violento.

Miro a mi hermoso hombre controlador, mi neurótico, y desearía poder darle las garantías que necesita. Mis palabras no bastarán nunca. Ahora me doy cuenta. También me doy cuenta de que lo que en verdad quiere decir es que eliminará a cualquier hombre que suponga una amenaza para él, no para mí.

Me quito el cinturón de seguridad y me siento en su regazo, como si el aparcacoches no estuviera.

Total, sigue babeando con el DBS. Acerco su cara a la mía, la cojo por las mejillas y lo beso. Gime, me agarra del trasero y me acerca a sus caderas. Quiero que me lleve al Lusso ahora mismo, pero no puedo darle plantón a Jacob.

Nuestras lenguas se entrelazan, se acarician, se apartan y se unen de nuevo una y otra vez.

Necesito tanto a este hombre que me duele, es un dolor constante y horrible, y ahora sé que él siente lo mismo por mí.

Me aparto. Tiene los ojos cerrados. Lo he visto antes así y, la última vez que lo vi así, fue porque tenía algo que contarme.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto, nerviosa.

Abre los ojos como si se acabara de dar cuenta de que su cara lo delataba.

—Nada. —Me aparta un mechón de la cara—. Todo va bien.

Me tenso en su regazo. Eso también me lo ha dicho antes, y la verdad es que nada iba bien.

—Hay algo que quieres contarme —lo digo como si fuera un hecho.

—Es verdad. —Deja caer la cabeza y se me revuelve el estómago, pero entonces la levanta y me mira—Te quiero con locura, nena.

Retrocedo un poco.

—Eso no es lo que quieres decirme. —Mi tono es de sospecha.

Me dedica su sonrisa sólo para mujeres y me derrito en su regazo.

—Lo es, y seguiré diciéndotelo hasta que te canses de oírlo. Para mí es una novedad. —Se encoge de hombros—. Me gusta decírtelo.

—No me cansaré de oírlo, y no se lo digas a nadie más. Me da igual lo mucho que te guste.

Sonríe. Es una sonrisa de niño travieso.

—¿Te pondrías celosa?

Resoplo.

—Señor Cullen, no hablemos de celos cuando acaba de jurar que va a eliminar toda amenaza —digo, cortante.

—Está bien. —Me aprieta contra sí y levanta la pelvis. Mi sexo se despierta con un latido perverso—. Mejor vamos a pedir una habitación —susurra moviendo una vez más sus exquisitas caderas.

Me bajo de su regazo, ansiosa por escapar de sus caricias, que me atontan, antes de que me dé por arrancarle el traje.

—Voy a llegar tarde a mi reunión. —Cojo el bolso y le doy un beso breve—. Cuando llegue a casa, confío en que estés esperándome en la cama.

Me regala una sonrisa satisfecha.

—¿Me está dando usted órdenes, señorita Swan?

—¿Va a decirme que no, señor Cullen?

—Nunca, pero recuerda quién manda aquí.

Intenta cogerme pero le doy un manotazo y salto del coche antes de que me haga perder la razón.

Meto la cabeza.

—Tú, pero te necesito. Por favor, ¿podrías esperarme desnudo para cuando llegue?

—¿Me necesitas? —pregunta con una mirada triunfal.

—Siempre. Nos vemos en tu casa.

Cierro la puerta y lo oigo gritar «nuestra» mientras me alejo.

De pronto soy consciente de que alguien me está taladrando con la mirada. Me vuelvo y veo que el aparcacoches sonríe de oreja a oreja. Me sonrojo a más no poder y subo los escalones de la entrada del hotel. Estoy contenta y a gusto en el séptimo cielo de Edward.

Oigo que me ha llegado un mensaje y busco el móvil en el bolso.

Es de Edward.

**Te extraño, te quiero, yo también te necesito. Bss, E.**

Me echo a reír. ¿Cómo lo ha escrito tan de prisa? Si no hace ni tres segundos que se ha ido. Meto el móvil en el bolso y recorro el vestíbulo del Royal Park.

Me conducen al mismo reservado en el que Jacob y yo nos reunimos la última vez y él ya está esperándome. Tiene los tableros de inspiración esparcidos por la mesa y los está estudiando. Hoy parece más informal. Se ha quitado la chaqueta, se ha aflojado la corbata y lleva el pelo rubio perfecto.

Levanta la vista al oír que alguien se acerca.

—Isabella, me alegro de volver a verte. —Su voz y su acento son tan suaves como siempre.

—Igualmente, Jacob. ¿Has recibido los bocetos? —Señalo con la cabeza los tableros y dejo el bolso en uno de los sillones de cuero verde.

—Sí, pero el problema es que me encantan todos. Eres demasiado buena. —Me ofrece la mano y se la acepto.

—Me alegro. —Le dirijo una amplia sonrisa y él me estrecha la mano con suavidad.

Me suelta y se vuelve hacia la mesa.

—Aunque me decanto por esto. —Señala el de tonos blancos y crema, mi favorito.

—Yo también escogería ése —digo, contenta—. Creo que es el que mejor resume tus aspiraciones.

—Es verdad —me sonríe con dulzura—Toma asiento, Isabella. ¿Te apetece beber algo?

Me siento en un sillón.

—Agua, gracias.

Le hace una seña al camarero que está en la puerta antes de sentarse en el sillón que hay a mi lado.

—Perdona que haya retrasado tanto nuestra reunión. Las cosas en casa se complicaron un poco más de lo que esperaba.

Ah. Debe de estar hablando de su divorcio. No puedo imaginarme que las cosas vayan como la seda cuando uno es tan rico como Jacob. Su esposa querrá sacarle hasta el último céntimo. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? Pero me callo. Sospecho que Ingrid se fue de la lengua. No quiero que la despida. Me cae bien.

—No pasa nada. —Sonrío y me centro en los tableros—Entonces ¿nos quedamos con éste? —Pongo la mano sobre la gama de blancos y cremas.

Se inclina hacia adelante.

—Sí, me gusta la calidez y la simplicidad. Eres muy lista. Uno podría pensar que es insípido y frío, pero no es así en absoluto.

—Gracias. Todo depende de las telas y de los tonos.

Sonríe. Tiene los ojos negros muy brillantes.

—Sí, supongo que así es.

Pasamos varias horas hablando de fechas, plazos y presupuestos. Es muy fácil tratar con él, cosa que supone un gran alivio, y más después de que en nuestra última reunión me invitara a cenar. Me preocupaba que las cosas fueran raras entre nosotros, pero no. Se ha tomado bien mi negativa y no ha vuelto a mencionar el asunto.

—Y todos los materiales serán sostenibles, ¿sí? —Pasa su largo índice por los dibujos de una cama con dosel de la que habíamos hablado y de la que yo he hecho los bocetos.

—Por supuesto. —Mentalmente le doy las gracias a Ingrid por el dato que Jacob olvidó darme y que resultaba ser tan importante. Le muestro las otras piezas de mobiliario que he dibujado—Todo es sostenible, como especificaste. Entiendo que en Escandinavia se toman muy en serio la deforestación.

—Cierto —se ríe—. Todos tenemos que aportar nuestro granito de arena por el medio ambiente.

Tuvimos mala prensa por el Lusso.

Imágenes de doce supermotos y un DBS que chupa gasolina como una esponja inundan mi mente.

Apuesto a que Jacob conduce un Prius híbrido.

—Lo sé.

Me mira a los ojos y yo sonrío tímidamente.

—Disculpa, tengo que ir al servicio —digo, cojo mi bolso y me levanto.

Paso cinco minutos en el baño retocándome el maquillaje y usando los servicios. Me gusta cómo se está desarrollando la reunión y tengo ganas de volver a la oficina y empezar con el diseño final. Me atuso el pelo, me pellizco las mejillas y salgo del lavabo de señoras. Cruzo el vestíbulo del hotel y vuelvo al reservado.

Al entrar, casi me atraganto cuando veo a Edward de pie junto a Jacob, tan campante, mirando mis diseños.

Pero ¿qué coño hace aquí?

**Continuara…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es totalmente de Jodi Ellen Malpas.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Nota: es una trilogía llamada Mi hombre y la pienso adp toda.**

**-2 libro mi hombre-obsesión.**

**Obsesión**

**.**

**Capítulo 12**

Esta vez se ha pasado de la raya. No va a fastidiarme la reunión de negocios. Dios, va a aplastar a Jacob, y eso que ni siquiera sabe que la vez anterior me invitó a salir con él a cenar.

No entiendo nada. Los observo charlar, en plan profesional, mientras pienso en cómo voy a manejar la situación. Como siempre, cuando Edward me la juega de esta manera, lo que quiero es gritarle, pero Jacob está con él, así que no puedo hacerlo.

Como si notara mi presencia (siempre la nota), se vuelve y me mira. Le lanzo una mirada que deja claro que está abusando de su suerte y me acerco despacio.

—Jacob —digo abriéndome paso entre ellos dos.

Edward se pone tenso de pies a cabeza al ver la familiaridad con la que trato a mi cliente. ¡Por mí, como si se tira por la ventana! Se lo tiene merecido. ¿Y quiere que me vaya a vivir con él? Ya puede olvidarse, y no hay polvo de entrar en razón que vaya a hacerme cambiar de parecer.

Jacob me sonríe. No se me pasa por alto la ceja arqueada.

—Isabella, te presento a Edward Cullen. Compró el ático del Lusso. Le estaba enseñando tus diseños.

Está tan impresionado como yo.

—Gracias —digo sin saludar ni mirar a Edward. Le doy la espalda y me centro en mi cliente—¿Fijamos la fecha de nuestra próxima reunión?

Siento una corriente de aire gélido procedente de Edward.

—Sí, perfecto —asiente Jacob—¿Te va bien el viernes por la tarde? Podemos reunirnos en Vida y hacernos una idea aproximada de las cantidades. ¿Qué te parece si te invito a comer?

Levanta las cejas, sugerente, y a pesar de que sé que no debería alentar este tipo de comportamiento, no puedo evitarlo.

—El viernes por la tarde me va perfecto, y estaré encantada de comer contigo. —Sonrío hasta que siento el aliento tibio y mentolado de Edward en la nuca. Se me ha acercado mucho para ser alguien que supuestamente no me conoce.

—Lamento interrumpir —interviene de pronto.

Me quedo helada. «Por Dios, que no le dé por hacer la apisonadora.»

Me coge de los hombros y Jacob frunce el ceño, confuso. Edward me da la vuelta hasta que me quedo de cara a él.

—Nena, ¿no te acuerdas de que el viernes te voy a llevar de compras?

«¡Me cago en él!»

No tiene consideración ni vergüenza. Va a conseguir que me despidan. Jacob llamará a James para quejarse, luego James se va a enterar de lo de Edward, ¡y me van a despedir! Ni siquiera logro reunir las fuerzas para ponerle cara de asco.

Los ojos le brillan cuando ve mi expresión de estupor. No sé qué hacer.

—No sabía que os conocierais —farfulla Jacob, aún más confuso que yo.

Nos acaba de presentar y ninguno de los dos le hemos dicho que ya nos conocíamos. De hecho, somos más que conocidos. Somos más que amigos. Me acaba de llamar «nena» y me coge con fuerza de los hombros de un modo que no es, para nada, profesional.

Edward le dedica a Jacob una sonrisa de las que matan.

—Estaba por el barrio y sabía que el amor de mi vida estaba aquí. —Se encoge de hombros—.Pensé en acercarme para robarle un beso. No voy a verla hasta dentro de cuatro horas.

Me roza la oreja con los labios. Estoy sin habla.

—Te echaba de menos —susurra.

¿Que me echaba de menos? ¡Si sólo hace dos horas que no nos vemos! Se está superando. Quiero darle una patada en la entrepierna. Este hombre es imposible, y acabo de caerme de culo del séptimo cielo de Edward.

Me da la vuelta, para que pueda ver a Jacob, y me aprieta contra su pecho envolviéndome con sus brazos. Luego me besa en la sien. Esto es muy poco profesional. Me quiero morir. Levanto la vista hacia Jacob, que observa la sesión de avasallamiento de Edward con atención.

—Perdona, cuando me has dicho que habías quedado aquí con tu novia, no caí en la cuenta de que te referías a Isabella —dice.

—Sí, ¿verdad que es preciosa? —Me besa en la sien otra vez y hunde la nariz en mi pelo—. Y es toda mía —añade en voz baja, pero lo bastante alto para que Jacob lo oiga.

Me arde la cara, cada segundo que pasa me sonrojo más y más. Miro a todas partes menos a Jacob. ¿Está intentando eliminarlo a él? Jacob es un cliente, no una amenaza. Al menos, por lo que Edward sabe. Que Dios me ayude si se entera de que me invitó a cenar.

Mi mirada se posa un instante en Jacob. Me está observando fijamente. Estoy tan incómoda...

—Edward, si yo tuviera una Isabella, sin duda haría lo mismo. —Me sonríe y me pongo aún más roja

—. Entonces ¿quedamos mejor el lunes?

Recupero el habla.

—Por supuesto. El lunes es perfecto.

Intento librarme de Edward pero no me suelta, y sé que ni el ejército británico al completo podría arrancarme de sus brazos.

Jacob me ofrece la mano.

—Te llamaré para decirte a qué hora en cuanto haya consultado mi agenda.

Le acepto la mano y la ofrenda. Estoy finalizando una importante reunión de trabajo con un cliente muy importante en los brazos de mi loco del control, neurótico y posesivo. Estoy pasándolo fatal.

—Espero esa llamada —digo con entusiasmo, y me gano un pellizco por la espalda.

¿Es que quiere que explote aquí mismo?

Jacob sale del reservado y veo que se vuelve para mirarnos un par de veces. Noto una mirada pensativa en su rostro pálido y no puedo evitar pensar que Edward acaba de lanzarle un desafío. Estoy tan enfadada que no me responden las rodillas. Me alegro de que Edward esté detrás de mí, porque es lo único que me mantiene en pie.

Me relajo contra su pecho y suspiro.

—No me puedo creer que hayas hecho esto —le digo con calma, mirando al vacío—. Acabas de avasallar al cliente más importante que tengo.

Me vuelvo entre sus brazos para mirarlo a la cara.

—¿Quién es tu cliente más importante? —pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Tú eres mi amante, y da la casualidad de que también eres mi cliente.

—¡Soy mucho más que tu amante!

Bueno, vale. Me he quedado un poco corta. Sin duda es más que mi amante. Miro su rostro asustado y me maldigo por querer ir directa al bar del hotel y beberme de un trago una copa de vino.

Mentira, una botella entera.

Suspiro. No hay nada que hacer.

—Tengo que volver al trabajo —digo. Me doy la vuelta, pero me coge de la muñeca y siento la oleada de calor que siempre me provoca su contacto.

Me adelanta y me mira a los ojos sin soltarme la muñeca.

—Lo has dicho a propósito —dice.

¡Sí, claro que sí! ¡Igual que él ha venido expresamente al Royal Park para sabotear mi reunión!

Lo miro a través del mar de lágrimas que se agolpan en mis ojos.

—¿Por qué? —Es una pregunta sencilla.

Mira al suelo.

—Porque te quiero.

—Eso no es una razón. —Mi tono sugiere que me siento derrotada. Lo estoy.

Me observa, horrorizado, y me pone firme con su increíble mirada.

—Lo es. Además, tiene fama de ser un mujeriego.

Vale, ahora se está inventando cualquier excusa para justificar su comportamiento irracional. Si me quiere, debería apoyarme en mi trabajo, no sabotearlo. Sé que estoy siendo un poco melodramática pero esta situación podría tener un impacto terrible en mi floreciente carrera, ¿y todo porque él cree que Jacob es un mujeriego? ¿Basándose en qué?

—No puedes sabotear todas mis reuniones con clientes del sexo opuesto —le digo, agotada. No confío en absoluto que vaya a hacerlo entrar en razón.

—No lo haré. Sólo con él. Y con cualquier otro hombre que pueda ser una amenaza —replica con franqueza.

Quiero darme de cabezazos contra la pared y gritar al cielo. ¿Significa eso que aparecerá también el lunes en la Torre Vida? Edward cree que todos los hombres son una amenaza.

—Tengo que irme. —Intento recuperar el control de mi cuerpo pero él no me suelta.

—Yo te llevo. —Finalmente me libera—. Coge tus cosas.

Se acerca a la mesa y comienza a recoger mis tableros de inspiración.

—Son realmente buenos —dice con celo.

No puedo corresponder a su entusiasmo. Estoy abatida y desanimada. Puedo ver cómo la carrera de mis sueños desaparece por el desagüe, y lo peor de todo es que tengo miedo de empujarlo a la bebida si no cumplo con sus peticiones irracionales. Estoy desesperada y no le veo solución. ¿Cómo puedo pasar de la felicidad absoluta al desaliento extremo en tan poco tiempo?

Le pido a Edward que me deje en la esquina de Berkeley Square para que James no me vea saliendo del coche del señor Cullen casi cuatro horas después de nuestro desayuno de negocios. No me cabe duda de que James no tardará en enterarse de mi relación con Edward, pero cuanto más tarde, mejor. Necesito pensar en cómo se lo voy a decir y rezar a todos los santos para que Jacob no deje caer la bomba primero. Es un asunto delicado.

Le doy a Edward un beso en la mejilla y lo dejo observándome y mordiéndose con furia el labio inferior. Ninguno de los dos dice nada.

—Te has tomado tu tiempo, flor —comenta James en cuanto me siento a mi mesa.

—Jacob y yo teníamos mucho que hacer. Parece que todo va bien —le digo a modo de explicación.

Parece funcionar. Sonríe al instante.

—¡Ah! ¿Está contento?

—Mucho —confirmo.

La sonrisa de James gana unos centímetros.

—¡Maravilloso! —exclama retirándose a su oficina. Está pletórico.

Abro el correo y oigo abrirse la puerta de la oficina. Levanto la vista y un enorme ramo de calas viene flotando hacia mí. ¿Cómo es posible? No hace ni cinco minutos que nos hemos despedido.

Aterrizan en mi mesa y la repartidora suspira.

—No sé por qué no te compra la floristería entera. Firma aquí, por favor. —Me planta el acuse de recibo en las narices y garabateo mi nombre.

—Gracias. —Se lo devuelvo y busco la tarjeta.

**LO SIENTO, MÁS O MENOS.**

**BSS, E.**

Me hundo en la silla. Lo que en realidad quiere decir es... que lo siente porque sabe que me ha sentado mal, pero que no lamenta en absoluto haber avasallado a Jacob o haberse pasado mi día por el forro. Quizá deba pasar esta noche en casa de Angela. Me vendría bien un poco de tiempo libre, una botella de vino, poder pensar con calma y sin distracciones.

La puerta del despacho se abre y aparece Chelsea Quinn, sonriéndome de oreja a oreja. ¿Qué hace aquí? Pero si he hablado con ella esta misma mañana. Su pelo rubio está resplandeciente y ondea mientras ella avanza con decisión hacia mi mesa saludándome efusivamente con la mano.

—¡Isabella!

—Chelsea. —Frunzo el ceño, pero no parece notar mi confusión.

—Estaba por el barrio y pensé en venir a verte. —Aposenta su cuerpo, elegante y delgado, en una silla frente a mi mesa.

—Qué bien —digo, y espero a que siga hablando.

—Sí —sonríe, pero no me da más datos.

Echo un vistazo al reloj. No son ni las tres. Todavía me quedan tres horas para terminar sus diseños y enviárselos por correo electrónico.

—¿Querías añadir alguna cosa al proyecto?

—No. Estoy segura de que me van a encantar tus diseños.

No sé qué decir. ¿Ha venido para nada? ¿Sin motivo?

—Isabella, ¿va todo bien? —Su sonrisa titubea un poco.

Me compongo.

—Sí, todo bien. —Me obligo a alegrar la cara.

No estoy bien, pero quiero lamentarme con calma, no entablar una conversación estéril con una clienta.

—Lo tengo todo listo, Chelsea. Te lo enviaré antes de que termine la jornada. —Esto ya se lo he dicho por teléfono, pero ¿qué otra cosa puedo decir? ¿Debería ofrecerle una taza de café?

—Eres un amor. —Se atusa el pelo y se lo echa a un lado—¿Tienes planes para el fin de semana?

Ahora sí que frunzo el ceño. ¿No se me estará pegando en plan lapa?

—No estoy segura. —Es la verdad. No sé qué hacer ni hacia adónde voy, ni el fin de semana, ni en mi vida en general.

—¡Podríamos salir de copas!

Suelto un gruñido para mis adentros. Quiere que seamos amigas. No mezclar los negocios con el placer es mi nueva regla, también con clientas. ¿Qué le digo?

—Claro. —Lo que mis labios acaban de decir me deja atónita. No quiero salir de copas con Chelsea, quiero meterme en la cama y hacer el bicho bola.

—¿Estás segura de que va todo bien? —insiste.

—Sí, de maravilla. —Intento sonreír, aunque me cuesta.

—¿Problemas con los hombres? —Levanta sus cejas rubias perfectamente depiladas.

—No. —Niego con la cabeza. Dios, se está poniendo personal.

—Isabella, sé distinguir una mujer en un calvario emocional en cuanto la veo. —Se echa a reír—. Ya me sé el cuento.

—Chelsea, de verdad que no hay ningún hombre. —No puedo creer lo que acabo de decir. ¿Que no hay ningún hombre? Hay un hombre y es el que me tiene pasando el calvario emocional, pero para este tipo de conversaciones necesito a Angela, no a una clienta. Vino y Angela.

Me dedica una sonrisa comprensiva y se levanta.

—No valen la pena.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa, pero sólo porque me alegra que vaya a marcharse ya.

—Te paso los diseños en breve, Chelsea. —Parezco un disco rayado.

—¡No puedo esperar! Ya hablaremos... para salir de copas. —Sale volando de la oficina y me deja con el calvario emocional que sabe que estoy pasando.

Le escribo un e-mail de inmediato. No quiero que vuelva por la oficina ofreciéndose para salir de copas. Me va a estallar la cabeza. Necesito a Angela y necesito vino.

Pero no voy a casa de Angela. Salgo de la oficina y me dirijo a los muelles de Santa Catalina porque el señor de La Mansión del Sexo es como un imán. Le dije que no iba a abandonarlo y necesito respuestas a preguntas como quién es la mujer misteriosa.

—Buenas noches, Isabella.

—Hola, Clive, ¿me pones con seguridad, por favor?

—Ahora mismo no hay nadie disponible —dice, y fija la atención en el ordenador. Es la manera que tiene de cortar la conversación, su forma de evitarme.

—Ya —suspiro.

Dejo a Clive y sigo hacia el ascensor. Subo y me apoyo en la pared de espejos una vez he introducido el código que Edward aún no ha cambiado.

Abro con mi llave rosa y voy directa a la cocina. Me quito los zapatos y busco una botella de vino que sé que no voy a encontrar antes de coger un jarrón en el que poner las flores en remojo. Me acuerdo de que arriba hay un ramo antiguo que tiré sobre la cómoda mientras me preparaba a toda prisa para el polvo de la verdad. Subo la escalera y entro en el dormitorio para cogerlo.

«Madre mía...»

Mi nuevo vibrador con diamantes está hecho añicos en el extremo opuesto del dormitorio y hay un agujero en la pared enfrente de la cama. El dormitorio es enorme, así que debe de haberlo lanzado con una fuerza formidable. De repente pienso que el hecho de haberme marchado antes de que Edward consiguiera liberarse fue una excelente decisión.

Las esposas siguen colgando de la cama, e imágenes de Edward, hecho una furia, inundan mi mente.

Ese hombre tiene problemas, problemas graves con el control, con ser irracional y conmigo.

Me arrodillo para recoger los pedazos. Los llevo al baño y los tiro a la papelera. Abro el grifo de la bañera. Cojo las calas, que necesitan agua desesperadamente, y bajo la escalera.

A medio camino oigo la puerta principal y me quedo helada en cuanto veo a Edward. Se sitúa al pie de la escalera y me mira. Su apuesto rostro está impasible, y sus ojos verdes, normalmente brillantes, se ven turbios. Se deshace de la chaqueta del traje y empieza a subir mientras se desabrocha la camisa sin apartar la mirada de mí. Se la quita y la deja caer al suelo, cerca de la chaqueta. Le siguen los zapatos, los calcetines, los pantalones y los bóxeres. No consigo apartar la mirada de las marcas rojas de sus muñecas. Se quita el Rolex y lo deja sobre la ropa. Nunca, jamás, volveré a esposarlo.

—No voy a dejar que me toques hasta que me hayas dicho quién era esa mujer —digo. Me va a costar cumplirlo, sobre todo si me hace una cuenta atrás o si me folla a lo Edward, pero voy a seguir insistiendo.

—No lo sé —responde, impasible.

—Entonces ¿no le has pedido a Clive que no me deje ver las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad?

Casi sonríe, pero debe de estar al tanto porque estoy segura de que el conserje le habrá dicho que he estado husmeando.

—Mi preciosa chica es implacable.

—Mi dios me da evasivas.

—Isabella, si no te necesitara aquí y ahora, te daría una buena lección.

—Pero me necesitas, así que desembucha.

—Me acosté con ella.

No me sorprende, porque eso ya me lo imaginaba.

—¿Por qué vino aquí?

—Porque oyó que había desaparecido. —No titubea.

—¿Por eso? ¿Porque estaba preocupada?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Sí. Porque estaba preocupada. Ahora ven aquí.

Bien. Vale. ¿Qué digo ahora? Le he hecho una pregunta, me ha dado una respuesta.

—¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Porque no era nada importante hasta que tú decidiste que sí.

Sube la escalera despacio, espectacular en su desnudez, y me coge sin detenerse un segundo. Se me caen las flores y me abrazo a él.

—Tú le diste importancia al no contestar a mis preguntas.

No me responde. Quiero arrancarle la piel a tiras por haberme fastidiado el día. Quiero patalear y gritar pero no consigo reunir las fuerzas ni las ganas. Ya me ha respondido y ahora lo quiero todo para mí. Mi cerebro está frito pero mi cuerpo arde en deseos... de él.

Me quedo de pie y empieza a desnudarme lentamente, mirando cómo sus manos me quitan la ropa. Yo me quedo quieta y lo dejo hacer. ¿Por qué está tan serio? Soy yo la que ha tenido que sufrir su forma insoportable de ser durante todo el día. Es como el bombo de la lotería de las emociones y los cambios de humor. Habría apostado todo mi dinero a que, después de mi actuación de esta mañana, me esperaba un polvo de represalia y, en vez de eso, me encuentro con el Edward dulce y cariñoso. No me importa. Ahora mismo necesito mimos y cariño.

Me quita el sujetador y me da un toquecito en los tobillos, como suele hacer, para poder quitarme las bragas. En cuanto estamos desnudos, me tumba sobre la gruesa y mullida moqueta de color crema y me cubre con su cuerpo. Entierra la cara en mi cuello y me huele con fervor. Lo imito y recibo mi dosis de agua fresca y menta. Lo abrazo con fuerza para sentirlo más cerca, no quiero que haya nada entre nosotros.

Yacemos en el suelo, en mitad del dormitorio, y permanecemos abrazados una eternidad. Miro el techo y le acaricio el pelo. El latido de su corazón contra mi pecho me reconforta.

—Te he echado de menos —susurra pegado a mi cuello.

Me estremezco cuando su lengua ardiente dibuja círculos en la piel sensible debajo de mi oreja.

Hemos pasado menos de cinco horas separados. Podría decirle que exagera, pero yo también lo he echado de menos. Aunque estaba enfadada con él, he acabado viniendo aquí, en lugar de ir a casa de Angela.

—Yo también —digo—. Gracias por las flores.

—De nada. —Me besa hasta llegar a los labios y luego sigue besándome por toda la cara al tiempo que me aparta el pelo hacia atrás. Me mira—. Quiero llevarte a una isla desierta y que seas sólo mía para siempre.

—Vale. Si no hay gente, no hará falta que te portes como un loco con todo el mundo.

Su boca forma una media sonrisa y sus ojos brillan ligeramente. Me besa en los labios y rodamos por el suelo. Estoy sobre sus caderas y noto la prueba de su cambio de humor entre nuestros cuerpos.

Como siempre, me despierta la necesidad incontrolable de quererlo dentro de mí. Los pezones se me ponen duros; se da cuenta y me lanza su clásica sonrisa arrebatadora, la que se reserva para las mujeres. Quiero que la reserve sólo para mí. Siento una punzada de posesividad irracional.

—Te quiero —suspira.

—Lo sé. —Le acaricio el pecho y le pellizco un pezón—. Yo también te quiero.

—¿Incluso después de lo de hoy?

Ay, Dios. ¿Está admitiendo que se ha portado fatal? Esto es hacer progresos.

—¿Te refieres a después de que me hayas estado acosando todo el día?

Hace un mohín juguetón y se lleva las manos detrás de la cabeza. Se me hace la boca agua cuando sus músculos se relajan y se flexionan.

—Estaba preocupado por ti —protesta. Levanto una ceja burlona—. De verdad —insiste.

No estaba preocupado por mí en absoluto. Simplemente ha tenido un ataque y se ha puesto posesivo de forma injustificada.

—Te has pasado tres pueblos y te has puesto muy posesivo. Mi hombre difícil tiene que relajarse.

Da un respingo.

—No soy difícil.

—Eres difícil y lo niegas.

Frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué es lo que niego?

—Que eres difícil, exigente e irracional. Tu numerito de hoy ha sido excesivo.

Necesito saber que no me va a sabotear todas mis reuniones de negocios con clientes del sexo opuesto. Ha dicho que sólo iba a hacerlo con Jacob, pero luego ha añadido que lo haría con cualquier otro hombre que supusiera una amenaza. Su idea de amenaza dista mucho de la mía. Va a eliminar a todos mis clientes masculinos, lo sé. Voy a tener que ponerle un candado a mi agenda y otro en mi boca. Paso de contarle nada.

Parece un poco enfadado.

—Iba a intentar ligar contigo y entonces sí que habría tenido que ir a saco con él.

Me río. ¿Es que acaso no lo ha hecho ya? No necesita que le diga que Jacob ya intentó ligar conmigo. Mejor me guardo ese dato.

—Yo creo que se lo has dejado muy claro. Ha sido vergonzoso —gruño.

—Era necesario —farfulla, y yo pongo los ojos en blanco para demostrarle lo harta que estoy.

—Deberías correr unos cuantos kilómetros más —digo—. ¡Uy, la bañera! —Doy un salto y corro hacia el cuarto de baño.

—¡Vuelve! ¡Yo te necesito más! —grita ante mi partida.

—¿No te has cansado ya de mí? —Cierro el grifo.

Llevo aquí varios días seguidos. Me llama, me envía mensajes, me manda flores y hace que Aro me lleve a trabajar. Es una especie de forma de estar en contacto o de control. Apuesto a que no aguanta un día entero sin sabotearme el trabajo o sin entrometerse en mi jornada. Pero ¿preferiría que se mantuviera al margen? Me gustan las flores y los mensajes; es su manía de avasallar y pisotear lo que me molesta. ¿Se sentiría tentado de tomarse una copa para sobrellevar el día? ¿Debería arriesgarme? Mi cabeza relajada empieza a dolerme... otra vez.

Vuelvo al dormitorio y sigue espatarrado en el suelo. Está para comérselo. Me acerco y me siento sobre sus caderas.

—¿Que si me he cansado de ti? Para nada. Te necesito cada segundo del día, igual que tú me necesitas a mí.

Me pellizca un pezón y doy un saltito encima de él. Aterrizo sobre su erección y él me lanza su sonrisa arrebatadora.

—¿Y si no pudieras estar conmigo en todo el día? —En el futuro, habrá ocasiones en las que él estará de viaje de negocios, o puede que tenga que viajar yo.

Se le borra la sonrisa de la cara y me mira muy serio.

—¿Vas a intentar detenerme?

—No, pero puede que haya situaciones en las que no tengas acceso inmediato a mí.

Una mirada de pánico le cruza el rostro y el labio inferior desaparece entre sus dientes. Está pensando en lo que acabo de decir y es ahora cuando me doy cuenta de que iba muy en serio cuando decía que me tendría cuando quisiera y donde quisiera. Eso no es nada razonable. He visto el resultado de no haber respondido alguna llamada: se puso frenético.

—¿Le darías al vodka? —Ya está, ya lo he dicho.

Se echa a reír y yo frunzo el ceño. ¿Qué tiene de gracioso?

—Te prometí que no iba a volver a beber, nunca. Iba muy en serio —dice con total confianza.

Se sienta y me coge de las caderas. Doy un respingo y él sonríe.

—A la bañera. Te quiero mojada y resbaladiza.

—Tu seguridad en ti mismo es impresionante —mascullo con sarcasmo mientras me levanto y le tiendo la mano.

Me mira, entorna los ojos, me coge de la mano, tira de mí y me da la vuelta. Me envuelve con su cuerpo y me da un beso largo y sentido.

—Es muy fácil tenerla, porque te tengo a ti. No le des tantas vueltas, señorita.

¡Ja! Para él es fácil decirlo. Soy yo la que tiene que lidiar con un tarambana.

—¿Entonces mañana no vas a molestarme en todo el día? —No va a ser capaz de dejarme en paz, lo sé.

Los engranajes de su cabeza trabajan a toda velocidad y se muerde el labio inferior.

—¿Comemos juntos?

Lo sabía. Es incapaz.

—He quedado con Angela para comer —le digo para rechazar su propuesta.

Hace un mohín.

—¿Puedo ir yo también?

No, no puede porque necesito tiempo con Angela para hablar de él y de su forma imposible de ser.

—No —respondo con firmeza.

—Creo que estás siendo muy poco razonable —protesta.

Echo la cabeza atrás y suelto una carcajada. Tiene mucha cara dura, entonces me hace cosquillas y doy un salto y me arqueo.

—¡Para! —chillo.

—¡No!

—¡Por favor! —Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas e intento soltarme. No puedo más.

—¿Comemos juntos? —pregunta con calma sin dejar de hacerme cosquillas.

—¡De ningún modo! —chillo sin poder parar de reír. No es justo, no voy a ceder. ¡No!

—Tal vez tenga mejor suerte con un polvo de entrar en razón. —Me suelta, me relajo e intento controlar mi respiración irregular y angustiada.

—Edward, no puedo estar contigo cada segundo del día —repongo tratando de que me entienda.

—Podrías, si dejaras de trabajar —lo dice muy en serio.

Abro los ojos, furiosa. ¡Nunca! Adoro mi trabajo.

—Ahora quien no está siendo nada razonable... —Pierdo el hilo de mis pensamientos en cuanto me penetra. Dios, aquí viene el polvo de entrar en razón, pero ¿a qué tengo que acceder?, ¿a comer con él o a retirarme? ¿A los veintiséis? ¡Es absurdo!

No pierde el tiempo. Entra y sale como un loco. Abro las piernas y me sujeta por las muñecas.

—¿Comemos juntos? —pregunta mientras me embiste con más fuerza.

Mi cerebro acaba de abandonar el edificio pero consigo procesar que es un polvo de entrar en razón sobre la comida de mañana. Qué alivio. Será más fácil dejar que venga a comer conmigo que retirarme, aunque se lo voy a poner difícil igualmente. Don Imposible tiene un reto entre manos.

—¡No! —grito, desafiante.

Gruñe y embiste, su erección me acaricia con fuerza y rapidez mientras él entra y sale como un animal salvaje.

—Respondes tan bien a mí.

¡Lo sé! Me pone un dedo encima y se me caen las bragas solas.

—Edward, por favor.

Me ataca sin piedad con sus caderas y se mueve como una fiera en mi interior.

—Nena, deja que vaya a comer contigo.

Niego con la cabeza mientras contengo el aliento.

—¿Te gusta esto?

—¡Sí! —grito con la respiración acelerada. La cresta de un orgasmo explosivo cae sobre mí y sus manos sujetan mis muñecas con más fuerza.

—Di que sí —insiste con brusquedad. También está a punto de correrse.

¿Qué pasa si no digo que sí? ¿Y si le llevo la contraria?

—¡No! —No voy a ceder. No puede echarme un polvo de entrar en razón cada vez que le diga que no a algo.

Me penetra sin parar, mis caderas se tensan, se me nubla la mente.

—Isabella, dame lo que quiero.

—¡Edward!

—Vas a correrte.

—¡Sí! —grito. Todo el estrés acumulado durante el día va a explotar en cualquier momento.

—Nena, no sabes lo que me haces —añade, y me da una potente estocada con un movimiento relampagueante de sus caderas.

Se me queda la mente en blanco y estoy a punto de estallar cuando se detiene, lo que hace que mi orgasmo inminente se desvanezca.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —exclamo, estupefacta. Muevo las caderas en busca de la fricción que necesito para hacerme saltar por los aires, pero él se aparta hasta que sólo el glande sigue dentro de mí

—. ¡Serás hijo de perra! —le espeto.

—¡Cuidado con esa boca! Di que sí, Isabella —jadea sin perder el control de sus palabras. ¿Cómo lo hace? Sé que está a punto de correrse.

—No. —Me mantengo firme.

Niega con la cabeza, me clava la mirada y entra en mí, muy despacio, y luego levanta las caderas.

—¡Ahhhh! —gimo—. Más rápido.

—Di la palabra mágica, Isabella. —Repite el movimiento de tortura—. Dila y tendrás lo que quieres.

—No juegas limpio —protesto.

—¿Quieres que pare?

—¡No! —grito, frustrada. Esta tortura es lo peor.

Afloja las manos que sujetan mis muñecas.

—Te lo voy a preguntar una vez más, nena. ¿Comemos juntos mañana? —Edward mueve intermitentemente las caderas hacia adelante mientras formula la pregunta y yo pierdo la capacidad de llevarle la contraria.

—Fóllame —lloriqueo.

Me mira con una media sonrisa; esto lo divierte.

—Cuidado con esa boca. —Ahora sonríe del todo—¿Eso ha sido un «sí»?

—¡Sí! —grito.

—Buena chica. —Se adentra en mí con fuerza, como un rayo, y la deliciosa presión comienza a crecer de nuevo, lista para desbordarme.

Me tenso de pies a cabeza y oleadas de calor recorren mi torrente sanguíneo, la piel me arde por el roce de la moqueta. Es un momento demencial.

—¡Edward! —Mi cuerpo estalla de placer en mil direcciones por mi sistema nervioso y se produce una explosión en mi sexo.

Grito.

Sus embates se vuelven apremiantes y su respiración fuerte e irregular. Se estrella contra mí con gritos carnales y me da todo lo que tiene. Los músculos de mi interior se aferran a él con voracidad y mi cuerpo, agotado y laxo, está indefenso ante sus implacables estocadas.

Cae sobre mí, sudoroso, y se mueve con dulzura.

—Mi trabajo aquí está hecho —jadea en mi oído.

Acostada bajo su cuerpo duro y cálido, intento recuperar la conciencia y el aliento. Me pregunto si siempre será así. Él consigue lo que quiere, así que probablemente siempre será así. Tengo que aprender a manejar esta situación. Tengo que practicar y aprender a decirle que no. Me río ante la ridiculez de lo que estoy pensando. No voy a decirle nunca que no.

Se apoya en las manos y caigo en la cuenta de que no hace ningún gesto de dolor.

—¡Tu mano! —grito.

La levanta y veo que sigue un poco amoratada, pero la inflamación ha desaparecido.

—Está bien. Rosalie me obligó a tenerla metida en hielo casi toda la tarde.

«¿Qué?»

—¿Rosalie? —digo sin preocuparme del tono de mi voz. Resulta que me sale el de acusación.

Él frunce el ceño y me odio por parecer tan sorprendida.

—Ha hecho lo que haría cualquier buena amiga —dice tan tranquilo, cosa que no hace más que preocuparme.

Ella ha visto las marcas de las muñecas. No hace falta ser muy listo para saber de qué son. No me gusta que otra mujer cuide de él, pero el hecho de que lo haga doña Morritos hace que me salga la vena celosa. Me ha dejado claro que me detesta y que le gusta Edward. Y las mujeres de La Mansión es probable que me traten igual de mal y... me duele la cabeza.

De repente mi lado posesivo no me gusta nada. Dios, siempre me burlo de Edward por ponerse así.

Soy una hipócrita, y el modo en que me está mirando, para saber de qué humor estoy, tampoco me ayuda. Es un hombre muy deseable que asalta a las mujeres con esa puta sonrisa que hace que se derritan a sus pies.

Me revuelvo debajo de él para que me suelte y él deja que me levante. Frunce el ceño. Voy directa a meterme en la bañera de agua caliente. No me siento cómoda con esta clase de sentimientos.

Nunca he sido celosa. Voy a tener que espantarle las mujeres a diario. Eso sí que es un trabajo a jornada completa. De hecho, es posible que sí necesite retirarme.

—¿Alguien ha visto al monstruo de los ojos verdes? —Ahí está, desnudo en todo su esplendor, junto a la puerta del baño.

—No —me burlo. No podría parecer más celosa ni a propósito.

Se acerca a la bañera y se mete detrás de mí. Me rodea por detrás con las piernas y con los brazos y me atrae hacia su pecho.

—Isabella, sólo tengo ojos para ti —me susurra al oído—. Y soy todo tuyo.

Coge la esponja natural del borde de la bañera, la mete en el agua y empieza a pasármela por el pecho.

— Quiero saber cosas de ti.

Noto que suspira.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿La Mansión es sólo un negocio o lo has mezclado con el placer? —inquiero directamente. Sé que lo ha mezclado con el placer porque lo dijo el tío raro al que Edward le hizo una cara nueva el día en que descubrí lo que en realidad ocurría allí. También me lo dijo Emmett. Entonces ¿para qué pregunto?

Noto un sabor amargo en la boca.

La esponja se detiene en mi pecho unos segundos pero luego vaga por mi cuerpo.

—Directa al grano —dice en tono seco.

—Dímelo —insisto.

Deja escapar un suspiro tan hondo que estoy a punto de darme la vuelta y mirarlo para dejarle claro que no me gusta que su reacción a mi pregunta sea el aburrimiento.

—He picoteado —dice como si le molestara.

«¿Picoteado?»

No me gusta cómo suena «picoteado» en ese contexto.

—¿Y sigues picoteando?

—¡No! —Se pone muy a la defensiva.

—¿Cuándo picoteaste por última vez? —No sé si quiero saberlo ¿Por qué le pregunto estas cosas?

La esponja se detiene de nuevo. Por favor, no me digas que tiene que pensar la respuesta.

—Mucho antes de conocerte —responde mientras sigue acariciándome con la esponja.

—¿Como cuánto tiempo? —Necesito cerrar el pico. La verdad es que no quiero saberlo, pero las preguntas me salen solas.

—Isabella, ¿de verdad importa? —Está molesto.

—Sí —respondo rápidamente. No, la verdad es que no, pero sus evasivas y sus monosílabos me pican la curiosidad.

—No era algo habitual. —Está haciendo piruetas para evitar darme una respuesta.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta.

—¿Va a cambiar lo que sientes por mí? —dice, y esa pregunta hace que me pique aún más la curiosidad. ¿Qué habrá hecho?

—No —contesto, aunque no estoy tan segura. Él cree que cambiará mis sentimientos.

—Entonces ¿podemos dejar el tema? Forma parte de mi pasado, igual que otras muchas cosas, y prefiero que se queden donde están. —Es un tono de punto y final.

El tío pasa de mí.

—Sólo tengo ojos para ti. Punto. —Me da un beso en la coronilla—. ¿Cuándo te vienes aquí?

Gruño para mí. Para eso también me echó un polvo de entrar en razón. Empiezo a darme cuenta de que sus polvos de entrar en razón sólo sirven para que le dé la razón a él.

—Ya estoy aquí —le recuerdo.

—Quiero decir que cuándo vamos a traer tus cosas. —Me pellizca un pezón—. No te pases de lista.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Necesito recoger mis cosas de casa de Matt, y tengo un montón de ropa en casa Angela (a pesar de que hice limpieza general), pero no sé si es una buena idea.

—Tengo que recoger el resto de mis cosas de casa de Matt. —¿De verdad lo he dicho en voz alta?

—¡No! ¡De ninguna manera! —me grita al oído, y retrocedo ante la potencia de su voz.

Está claro: lo he dicho en voz alta.

—Enviaré a Aro. Ya te dije que no ibas a volver a verlo.

Cierto. Más me vale cambiar de tema. No vamos a ninguna parte, no soy tan tonta. Aro no va a ir y ya he quedado con Matt. Edward nunca lo sabrá. Bueno, se enterará cuando vea mis cosas, pero para entonces ya estará hecho.

Cambio de tema.

—Dime dónde estuviste cuando desapareciste.

Se pone tenso.

—No —escupe a toda velocidad.

Vale, me estoy cabreando. Me vuelvo para que tenga que mirarme a los ojos.

—La última vez que te guardaste las cosas, te dejé.

Abre los ojos y luego los entorna. Sabe que lo he pillado.

—Me encerré en mi despacho.

—¿Durante cuatro días? —No cuela.

—Sí, Isabella, durante cuatro días. —Mira hacia la pared para evitar mi mirada.

—Mírame —le mando.

Me mira, sorprendido de que se lo haya ordenado.

—¿Perdona? —Está casi riéndose. No me gustan esos aires de superioridad.

—¿Qué estuviste haciendo en tu despacho? —pregunto. Joder, ¿por qué no cierro la boca de una puta vez?

—Beber. Ya está. Eso es lo que estuve haciendo. Estaba intentando ahogar las penas y tu recuerdo en vodka. ¿Ya estás contenta?

Intenta cambiarme de posición pero me tenso y me convierto en un peso muerto.

¿Estuvo bebiendo? ¿Se pasó cuatro días inconsciente hasta que lo encontré el viernes? Me siento muy, muy culpable.

Me resisto y le empujo el cuerpo mojado de vuelta a la bañera. Cede y me deja hacer. Sé que es más fuerte que yo y que podría irse si quisiera, pero la verdad es que no quiere escapar. Me deslizo por sus piernas hasta que nuestras narices se rozan.

Alza la mirada.

—Lo siento —susurra.

Me derrito y le doy un beso apremiante en la boca, una forma de decirle sin palabras que no me importa.

—Lo siento, nena.

—Calla. —Me aprieto contra su cuerpo, ataco su boca, desesperada por hacerle entender que me importa un pimiento. Me siento responsable... Me siento culpable.

—Cuando vi los cardenales en tus brazos me di cuenta de que había tocado fondo, Isabella.

—Chsss. —Lo hago callar, y mi boca le cubre la cara de pequeños besos—. Ya has dicho bastante.

Me coge del culo y me levanta. Hunde la cara en mi pecho.

—No volverá a pasar. Me mataría antes de volver a hacerte daño.

No es necesario que lo diga de esta forma. Lo entiendo. Lo siente. Yo también. No debería haberlo dejado así. Debería haberme quedado, haberle dado una ducha fría y haber esperado a que se le pasara la borrachera.

—Ya he hablado bastante, Edward.

—Te quiero.

—Lo sé. Y yo también lo siento.

Me suelta y me deslizo de nuevo por su cuerpo hasta que estamos cara a cara.

—¿Tú por qué tienes que sentirlo?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Ojalá no te hubiera dejado.

—Isabella, no te culpo por haberte marchado. Me lo merecía y me anima a no volver a beber. Saber que podría perderte es mi mayor motivación, créeme.

—No volveré a abandonarte. Nunca.

Me sonríe.

—Espero que no, porque sería mi fin.

—Y el mío —digo en voz baja acariciándole el pelo. Necesito que sepa que el sentimiento es mutuo.—Bien, ninguno de los dos va a irse a ninguna parte. Eso ha quedado claro. —Me besa con suavidad.

—¿No tienes hambre? —pregunto sin apartarme. Necesitamos hablar de otra cosa.

—Sí. ¿Vas a prepararme una comida equilibrada?

Sonrío.

—Estoy cansada. ¿Podemos encargar una comida equilibrada?

—Pues claro. Tú relájate y yo pediré la cena.

Me levanta y sale de la bañera. La charla ha sido extraña y satisfactoria. Se está abriendo a mí.

Después de cenar comida china nada equilibrada, me ovillo en el sofá bajo el brazo de Edward. Me acaricia el pelo mientras ve un programa de MotoGP. Está claro que le apasiona: está muy concentrado en la televisión. Me acurruco a su lado y me pregunto qué pasará mañana. Ya ha negociado la comida con un polvo de entrar en razón que quitaba el sentido. Podría negarme, pero entonces me caería un polvo de recordatorio. No estaría mal...

Estoy adormilada y mi mente se encierra en sus actividades desconocidas en La Mansión. ¿Es necesario que me entere de todos los detalles? Lo creo cuando dice que no tiene ojos para otra mujer, de verdad, así que investigar sobre sus ex amantes no va a llevarme a ninguna parte; sólo conseguiría ponerme celosa. El hecho de imaginármelo con otra me pone enferma. Ya tiene una edad (que ahora ya la sé), y es un hombre muy atractivo. Seguro que tiene un montón de conflictos sexuales, pero forman parte del pasado, como él dice. Sólo importan el aquí y el ahora, y yo estoy aquí, ahora.

—Vamos, nena. —Me coge en brazos y me lleva a la cama.

Ni me muevo cuando me desviste y me deja sobre el colchón, se acuesta a mi lado y me abraza.

—Te quiero —susurra.

Y como he perdido el habla, me limito a acurrucarme junto a él.

Abro los ojos y todavía es de noche. Soy vagamente consciente de que la cama vibra y de que estoy mojada.

«Pero ¿qué coño...?»

Tardo unos instantes pero, cuando me doy cuenta de lo que pasa, me doy de bruces contra la realidad. Busco la lámpara de la mesilla de noche y la luz me hace daño en los ojos. Los entorno, intentando enfocar, y veo que Edward está sentado en la cama, abrazado a las rodillas y meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Mierda, está empapado y tiene las pupilas dilatadas. Parece petrificado.

Me abalanzo sobre él. ¿Debería acunarlo?

—¿Edward? —digo con dulzura, no quiero asustarlo. No responde. Sigue meciéndose.

Entonces empieza a hablar.

—Te necesito —dice.

—¿Edward? —Le pongo la mano en el hombro y lo sacudo un poco. Parece muy asustado—¿Edward?

«¿Mojado?»

—Te necesito, te necesito, te necesito —repite la misma canción una y otra vez. Quiero echarme a llorar.

—Edward, por favor —le suplico—. Para, estoy aquí.

No soporto verlo así. Está temblando y tiene la cara empapada en sudor. La arruga de la frente es más profunda que nunca.

Intento colocarme en su campo de visión pero parece que no me ve. Sigue meciéndose y hablando solo, con la mirada perdida. Está dormido. Aparto las piernas de su cuerpo y me tumbo en su regazo.

Lo abrazo con todas mis fuerzas. Tiene la espalda sudada. No sé si está consciente, pero sus brazos se aferran a mí y entierra la cara en mi cuello.

Permanecemos así una eternidad. Le susurro al oído, esperando que me reconozca y que despierte de su terror nocturno. Si es que esto es un terror nocturno, no tengo ni idea. Despierto no está, hasta ahí llego.

—¿Isabella? —musita en mi cuello dos siglos después. Tiene la voz rota y cansada.

Está despierto.

—Hola. Estoy aquí. —Le cojo la cara con las manos. Sus ojos buscan algo en los míos. No sé muy bien qué.

—Lo siento mucho.

—¿Por qué? —Me preocupo aún más.

—Por todo. —Se tumba sobre la cama y me arrastra consigo. Acabo echada sobre su torso sudado. Estoy empapada pero me da igual.

Apoyo la cabeza en su pecho y escucho cómo se normaliza el latido de su corazón.

—¿Edward? —digo, nerviosa.

No contesta. Levanto la cabeza y veo que se ha dormido y parece estar en paz. ¿Qué coño acaba de pasar?

Paso horas tumbada sobre él, buscando mil razones para sus disculpas. Mierda, quizá le esté buscando los tres pies al gato. Hay muchas cosas por las que debería pedirme perdón. Por mentirme, por engañarme, por beber, por ser tan poco razonable, por su vena posesiva, por su comportamiento neurótico, por fastidiarme la reunión, por...

Me quedo dormida mientras repaso todas las razones por las que Edward debería pedirme perdón.

**Continuara…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es totalmente de Jodi Ellen Malpas.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Nota: es una trilogía llamada Mi hombre y la pienso adp toda.**

**-2 libro mi hombre-obsesión.**

**Obsesión**

**.**

**Capítulo 13**

—Te quiero.

Siento unos labios carnosos que conozco muy bien acariciando los míos mientras me despierto.

Abro los ojos y veo el hermoso rostro de Edward.

—Despierta, preciosa.

Me desperezo. ¡Qué gusto! Parpadeo y caigo en la cuenta de que está vestido. Mi cerebro inconsciente toma nota de que con Edward ya vestido no hay peligro de que me arrastre por todo Londres en una de sus carreras matutinas de castigo.

—¿Qué hora es? —grazno.

—Tranquila, sólo son las seis y media. Tengo que recibir a unos cuantos proveedores a primera hora. Quería verte antes de irme. —Se agacha, me da un beso y me inunda el sabor de su aliento mentolado.

¿Proveedores? ¿Qué clase de proveedores? Corto esos pensamientos por lo sano. Es demasiado temprano y, si de verdad son las seis y media, es demasiado tarde para correr veintidós kilómetros por Londres, así que los proveedores me importan un pimiento.

—No me hace falta tener los ojos abiertos para que tú puedas verme —protesto mientras tiro de su espalda para que vuelva a mí. Huele de rechupete.

—Ven a desayunar conmigo. —Me levanta de la cama y me agarro a él con mi cuerpo desnudo y mi estilo habitual de chimpancé—. Me vas a arrugar la ropa —dice en absoluto preocupado mientras me saca del dormitorio y me lleva a la cocina.

—Pues suéltame —contraataco. Sé que no va a hacerlo.

—Nunca.

Sonrío satisfecha y absorbo cada gota de agua fresca que desprende.

—No necesito un polvo de recordatorio. Puedes venir a comer.

—Esa boca. —Se echa a reír—Lo siento. De verdad que necesitaba verte antes de irme.

Me pongo tensa en cuanto lo dice. Bueno, de hecho, en cuanto dice «lo siento». ¡Mierda! Había olvidado su crisis nerviosa de medianoche. Bueno, no es que se me haya olvidado, es que mi cerebro consciente no la ha procesado aún.

—¿Qué pasa?

Ha notado que me he puesto tensa de repente. Me sienta en el frío mármol pero no me sorprende como la otra vez. Estoy demasiado ocupada buscando en mi mente el mejor modo de abordar el asunto.

—Anoche te despertaste —digo.

—¿Sí? —Frunce el ceño y no sé si se siente aliviado o decepcionado.

—¿No te acuerdas?

—No. —Se encoge de hombros—. ¿Qué te apetece desayunar?

Me deja en el mármol y va hacia la nevera.

—¿Huevos, un _bagel_, algo de fruta?

«¿Ya está?»

—Dijiste que me necesitabas. —Lo dejo caer, a ver si lo pilla.

—¿Y? Es lo que digo estando despierto —replica sin apartar siquiera la vista de la nevera. Pues no, parece que no lo ha pillado.

—Me pediste perdón.—Me pongo las manos debajo de los muslos.

Vuelve de la nevera.

—Eso también lo he dicho estando despierto.

Es cierto, lo ha dicho todo despierto, pero anoche estaba hecho un poema.

Sonríe.

—Isabella, lo más probable es que tuviera una pesadilla. No me acuerdo. —Vuelve a la nevera.

—Te pusiste frenético. Estaba muy preocupada —digo tímidamente. No fue normal.

Cierra la nevera, con más fuerza de la necesaria, y de inmediato me arrepiento de haber sacado el tema. No me da miedo. Lo he visto perder los nervios muchas veces, pero me preocupa el modo en que se abrazaba a sí mismo. No quiero empezar el día con una pelea. Hablaba en sueños, eso es todo.

Se acerca mordiéndose el labio y lo observo con cautela. Cuando llega a mi lado, se abre paso entre mis piernas, me saca las manos de debajo de los muslos y las sostiene entre ambos. Me las acaricia con los pulgares.

—Deja de preocuparte por lo que dije en sueños. ¿No dije que te quería? —pregunta con ternura.

Frunzo el ceño.

—No.

Sus ojos verdes parpadean y una de las comisuras de sus labios forma media sonrisa.

—Eso es todo lo que importa.

Me besa en la frente.

Me aparto de sus labios. Sí, importa. Lo está haciendo otra vez. Me está dando evasivas.

—No fue normal, y ya me estoy hartando de ese tonito. —Le lanzo una mirada asesina y retrocede, sorprendido, con la boca abierta. Pero no le doy la oportunidad de devolvérmela—. O desembuchas o me largo —amenazo.

Él cierra la boca, no dice nada. Lo he cogido por sorpresa.

Levanto las cejas, altanera.

—¿Qué eliges?

—Dijiste que nunca ibas a dejarme —replica, despacio.

—Vale, deja que lo reformule: no te dejaré si empiezas a darme respuestas cuando te pregunte algo. ¿Qué te parece?

Se muerde el labio sin quitarme el ojo de encima pero no desvío la mirada. Mantengo el contacto visual y pongo una cara muy seria. Sus pulgares me acarician con firmeza.

—No tiene importancia.

Me echo a reír, escéptica, y hago ademán de moverme, pero él se acerca más para evitar que me baje de la encimera.

—Edward, voy a marcharme —digo, pero sé que no es verdad.

—Soñé que te habías ido. —Habla como una metralleta, casi en estado de pánico.

Dejo de intentar soltarme.

—¿Qué?

—Soñé que me despertaba y que te habías ido.

—¿Adónde?

—Y yo qué coño sé. —Me suelta y se lleva las manos a la cabeza—. No podía encontrarte.

—¿Soñaste que te dejaba?

Frunce el ceño.

—No sé dónde estabas. Simplemente te habías ido.

—Vaya. —No sé qué más decir. No me mira. ¿Se puso así porque yo lo dejaba?

—No fue un sueño agradable, eso es todo. —Está avergonzado y de repente me siento un pelín culpable. Está muy descolocado.

—No voy a dejarte. —Intento que se lo crea—. Pero tenemos que hablar. Tengo que torturarte para sacarte información, Edward. Es agotador.

—Perdona.

Lo atraigo de vuelta entre mis muslos. Es uno de esos momentos en los que yo soy la fuerte. A medida que descifro a este hombre, se vuelven más frecuentes.

—¿Habías tenido pesadillas antes?

—No. —Acepta mi abrazo y me estrecha con fuerza.

—Porque estabas borracho.

—No, Isabella. No soy un alcohólico.

—No he dicho que lo fueras.

Lo abrazo con fuerza y me da un poco de pena pero me alegro de que se haya abierto. Es tan fuerte y tan seguro de sí mismo, pero estas pequeñas grietas son cada vez más evidentes. ¿Las estaré causando yo?

—¿Puedo prepararte un desayuno equilibrado? —pregunta deshaciendo nuestro abrazo.

—Sí, por favor.

—¿Qué te apetece?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Tostadas.

—¿Tostadas?

Asiento. Son las seis y media de la mañana, mi estómago no se ha despertado aún.

—Eso no es muy equilibrado —masculla.

—Es demasiado temprano para comer.

—No, no lo es. Y tienes que comer, estás demasiado delgada.

Me suelta y se dirige a poner el pan en la tostadora. Yo bajo del mármol y me siento en un taburete para contemplar cómo se desliza por la estancia. Me conmueve. Ha reconocido que cocina de pena, así que el hecho de que se haya ofrecido a prepararme el desayuno es adorable. Pongo los codos en la encimera y apoyo la barbilla sobre las palmas de las manos para estudiarlo mejor. Ha tenido un mal sueño. O una pesadilla. Sea lo que sea, debe de haber sido muy duro. Es un hombre hecho y derecho, y ayer una pesadilla lo redujo a un estado patético. Espero que no sean frecuentes, porque fue horrible tener que verlo así, tan asustado y tan vulnerable. No me gustó.

Suspiro para mis adentros. Está más guapo que nunca esta mañana. No se ha afeitado, y me encanta cuando lleva barba de un día. No se ha puesto traje, sólo unos pantalones gris marengo y una camisa negra. Es posible que cambie de opinión sobre la comida para que no tenga más remedio que echarme un polvo de recordatorio.

Coge la mantequilla, cuchillos y platos y lo dispone todo en la isleta, delante de mí. Luego se dirige de nuevo a la nevera y se sienta a mi lado con un tarro de mantequilla de cacahuete. Lo miro sin poder creérmelo. Desenrosca la tapa y mete el dedo.

Luego se lo lleva a la boca y me mira.

—¿Qué? —masculla.

—¿Y tú me das lecciones a mí acerca de un desayuno equilibrado? —Miro el bote que tiene en la mano. Traga.

—Los frutos secos son muy sanos. Además, tú eres más importante que yo.

Meneo la cabeza y unto la mantequilla en mi tostada bajo su atenta mirada.

—A mí me importas tú —le gruño a mi tostada, y lo miro mientras le pego un mordisco.

Edward sonríe.

—Me alegro. ¿Qué tienes hoy en la agenda? —pregunta como si nada mientras vuelve a meter el dedo en el tarro.

Me atraganto y frunce el ceño. ¿Lo pregunta en serio? ¡No pienso decírselo!

—¿Por qué te sorprende tanto que quiera saber lo que vas a hacer hoy? —Me hace un mohín.

Me trago el bocado de tostada.

—Oh, por nada —doy otro mordisco—, si pensara que de verdad te interesa y que no lo preguntas para volver a chafarme el día. —No puedo decirlo con más sarcasmo.

—De verdad me interesa. —Parece dolido.

No cuela.

—Te veo en el Baroque a la una. Tengo que llamar a Angela y avisarla de que vas a fastidiarnos la comida de chicas.

—No le importará. Me quiere —dice con total confianza.

—Eso es porque le compraste a _Margo Junior _—le recuerdo.

—No, es porque me lo dijo.

Es un engreído.

—¿Cuándo?

—Cuando salimos. —Me aparta el pelo de la cara—. La noche en que te enseñé a bailar. La noche en que pillaste aquel superpedo.

—¿Superpedo? —pregunto con la boca llena.

—Borracha.

Me burlo.

—Seguro que Angela también estaba borracha.

Bueno, no tanto como yo, pero eso no era difícil. Aunque iba bien cocida, cosa que tampoco importa. Angela no le diría a nadie que le gusta si no fuera verdad, y mucho menos que lo quiere, ni siquiera cuando es en plan cariñoso.

—Y no sólo aquella vez. —Mete el dedo en el tarro y me lo pone delante de las narices. Hago una mueca de asco y él se ríe antes de llevárselo a la boca.

—¿Más veces? —pregunto sin darle importancia mientras muerdo mi tostada. Lo está haciendo a propósito.

—En La Mansión —lo suelta como si el hecho de que Angela estuviera en La Mansión fuera lo más natural del mundo.

La mandíbula me llega a la encimera de mármol. Recuerdo que Angela fue allí el sábado por la noche y que ese día llamaron a Edward para que acudiera allí. Tuvo que ser entonces. Angela no entró en detalles cuando le pregunté. Lo gracioso es lo que dijo y que no quiso explicarme mejor. Sin duda, no iba a insistir después de cómo reaccionó a mi interrogatorio.

—¿Qué estaba haciendo Angela en La Mansión? —Intento decirlo con naturalidad pero, a juzgar por la cara que pone, me ha salido fatal.

Sonríe.

—No es asunto tuyo. —Salta del taburete y tira el tarro vacío a la basura—. Tengo que pirarme.

—¿Pirarte?

—Sí, largarme..., irme..., salir zumbando. —Me guiña el ojo y me derrito en el taburete. Está de buen humor, juguetón y bromista. Lo quiero. El Edward relajado empieza a ser un habitual últimamente.

—He decidido que no es buena idea que vengas a comer. No quiero que Angela piense que somos como lapas —suelto de pronto. Me vuelvo y sigo comiéndome mi tostada con toda la indiferencia que soy capaz de fingir. No obstante, me cuesta, porque mi hombre está gruñendo y erizándose detrás de mí.

Me coge y grito cuando me da la vuelta y me empotra contra la pared. Me aplasta con su delicioso cuerpo y yo todavía tengo la tostada en la mano. Sus ojos me dicen que no sabe si lo he dicho en serio, y me siento... casi culpable.

Sé lo que me espera.

Lucho por ocultar la sonrisa que baila en las comisuras de mi boca. Se apoya en mí y levanta las caderas para que pueda sentir toda su caricia en mi sexo. Gimo, pícara, de pura satisfacción.

—No lo has dicho en serio.

Desliza la mano por mi vientre, hacia el punto en el que se unen mis muslos.

—Muy en serio —lo reto, y doy un respingo cuando introduce el pulgar en mi zona sensible.

Dios, nunca voy a cansarme de él.

—Voy a ser muy rápido —musita mientras continúa follándome con el dedo. Suspiro y saboreo sus caricias expertas—. No juegues conmigo, Isabella.

Retira la mano y se aparta.

«¡¿Qué?!»

Quiero agarrarlo y volver a meter su mano donde debería estar. ¿A qué demonios juega? Le lanzo una mirada como diciendo «¿De qué coño vas?», y se ríe a gusto.

—Ya llego tarde porque quería asegurarme de que comías algo. Si llego a saber que te iba a dar por jugar conmigo, te habría follado primero y luego te habría dado de comer.

Se acerca y me restriega las caderas, siempre a punto para el amor, y jadea en mi oído:

—A la una en punto. —Le da un mordisco a mi tostada—. Te quiero, señorita.

Me mira más arrogante que nunca.

—No es verdad —le suelto—. Si me quisieras, no me abandonarías a medio camino del orgasmo.

—¡Oye! —me grita. Parece enfadado—. No dudes nunca de lo mucho que te quiero. Eso me cabrea muchísimo.

Intento poner cara de que lo siento pero, con las ganas que tenía de correrme, me cuesta mucho convencer a mi cerebro para que haga nada. Sólo quiere obligar a Edward a terminar lo que ha empezado. Sé que se ha puesto cachondo. ¿Cómo es que se va sin más?

—Que pases un buen día —añade; su mirada se suaviza y me besa en la mejilla—. Te echaré de menos con locura, nena.

Eso ya lo sé. Pero sólo quedan seis horas hasta la hora de comer. Sobrevivirá.

Una vez arreglada, bajo por el ascensor y taconeo por el vestíbulo mientras busco las gafas de sol en el bolso.

—Buenos días, Isabella —dice Clive al pasar.

—Buenos días —respondo, me pongo las gafas y saludo a la luz del sol. Me paro de repente al ver a Aro apoyado en su Range Rover.

¿Va en serio?

Se levanta las gafas de sol y se encoge de hombros. Menos mal, a él también le parece ridículo.

Pero hoy necesito mi coche para poder recoger las cosas de casa de Matt después del trabajo.

—Aro, puedo ir yo sola al trabajo. —Lo cierto es que estoy un poco harta.

—No creo que puedas, muchacha —dice arrastrando las palabras. ¿De qué habla?—. Están lavando tu coche. —Se encoge de hombros otra vez y se sienta detrás del volante.

Me vuelvo y compruebo que hay un ejército de personas limpiándome el coche.

Por el amor de Dios. Saco las llaves del bolso y veo que faltan las del Mini. Don Controlador va a tener que explicarme qué hacía hurgando en el bolso de una mujer (y, ya de paso, por qué me toquetea el móvil). Es de muy mala educación. ¿Por qué nunca me pide mi opinión? Es una lata. Llamaré a Angela. Ella me llevará. Marco su número.

—¡Nena! —responde, contenta.

—Oye, ¿podrías llevarme a casa de Matt cuando salga de trabajar para que pueda recoger mis cosas? —Se lo pido todo lo de prisa que puedo.

—Claro.

—Genial. Te veo a la hora de comer. Por cierto, Edward también viene.

Cuelgo y me siento al lado de Aro. Lleva su modelito habitual: traje negro y camisa negra.

¿Cuántos trajes negros tendrá?

—¿Crees que está siendo poco razonable y difícil? —pregunto con naturalidad mientras bajo el espejo para poder ponerme el brillo de labios.

—Sí, muchacha —dice con su forma de hablar de siempre—Pero, como ya te he dicho, sólo es así contigo.

Dejo caer la mano en el regazo y miro a Aro, que, como siempre, está tamborileando con los dedos sobre el volante.

—¿Y en el trabajo no se comporta como un lunático?

—No.

Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Es simpático?

—Sí.

Suspiro con toda el alma para que Aro sepa que quiero una respuesta más larga.

—¿Por qué?

Me mira y me deslumbra con sus dientes blancos. Veo el brillo de su diente de oro.

—Muchacha, no seas demasiado dura con ese hijo de perra. Nunca le había importado nadie hasta que llegaste tú.

Me reclino en mi asiento y escucho cómo Aro comienza a tararear al ritmo del tamborileo de sus dedos. Es imposible que a Edward nunca le haya importado nadie. Tiene treinta y siete años.

—¿Cuántos años tiene? —pregunto, sonriente.

Me gano otra sonrisa de Aro.

—Treinta y siete. Pero tú eso ya lo sabías, ¿no?

«¡Ay, no!»

Me muero de la vergüenza en el acto y me pongo colorada como un tomate. Había olvidado que hubo que rescatar a Edward, y me apuesto a que Aro se deleitó la vista. Me echo a reír para mis adentros al pensar en la escena que debió de encontrarse: un dormitorio con un dios esposado a la cama, un vibrador adornado con diamantes, mi conjunto de ropa interior de encaje por el suelo y a dicho dios haciendo agujeros en la pared con el vibrador. Me apuesto a que debió de parecerle de lo más divertido, y que Edward le explicó cómo y por qué había terminado esposado a la cama.

Mi vergüenza no conoce límites.

Pasamos el resto del trayecto en silencio, salvo por el tararear de Aro. Soy incapaz de mirarlo.

Me deja en Berkeley Square y corro a la oficina para deshacerme de mi incomodidad. Me despido de él con un gesto de la mano. ¿Cómo voy a volver a mirarlo a la cara? De camino a mi mesa veo a Sally ordenando un armario. Parece que está al borde del suicidio. La blusa de poliéster de cuello alto ha vuelto y el pinta uñas rojo ha desaparecido. Ha pasado lo que me temía. Los hombres son unos cabrones. Decido no mencionarlo, no creo que le haga gracia.

—Buenos días, Sally —digo tratando de no parecer excesivamente feliz. Me ofrece una tímida sonrisa antes de volver a sus tareas. Me da pena—. ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

Se encoge de hombros. Está fatal. Me resigno a cerrar el pico y me pongo a trabajar.

La mañana resulta muy productiva. Cierro unas cuantas cuentas y me pongo al día respecto a mis clientes actuales. A las doce y cuarenta y cinco, salgo a comer.

Entro en el bar y encuentro a Angela sentada a nuestra mesa de siempre. Me lanza una mirada de enfado cuando me acerco.

—Tus modales por teléfono dejan mucho que desear.

He sido un poco brusca esta mañana, pero ha sido porque estaba tan ocupada lidiando con mi hombre imposible que no he podido cuidar las formas.

—Perdona. —Me siento, y lo primero que veo enfrente de mí es una enorme copa de vino—¡Joder, Angela! ¡Llévatela de aquí! —La pongo en su lado de la mesa.

Ella me lanza cuchillos con la mirada.

—Pensé que la necesitabas.

Y la necesito, pero Edward llegará pronto. ¿Qué pensaría si me encontrara tomando vino? Sería muy cruel y desconsiderado por mi parte. Intento retirar también la copa de Angela, que se lanza a por ella.

—Angela, llegará en seguida.

—¡Oye! ¡Deja esa copa donde estaba! —me ordena, muy seria—Edward no es mi novio.

No me puedo creer que se comporte así. Qué poco considerada. Se niega a dejar la copa y la miro mal mientras la suelto. Ella la coge y bebe un buen sorbo mirándome fijamente.

—¡Zorra!

Angela sonríe por encima de la copa. Cojo la mía y me la bebo de un trago. Ella suelta una carcajada. Dios, qué maravilla. Hace casi dos semanas que no bebo, todo un récord para mí. Dejo escapar un suspiro largo y satisfecho.

—La necesitabas. —Angela confirma lo evidente.

—Sí, y probablemente necesite otra. —El sentimiento de culpa me invade. Soy débil.

Inspecciono el bar antes de correr a la barra para dejar mi copa vacía. Me siento como una delincuente juvenil.

—Ah, y no le digas a Edward que lo quieres, que se vuelve muy creído —gimo al volver a sentarme.

Angela se parte de la risa.

—¿Te recojo en tu oficina a las seis?

Sí, vamos a zanjar esta conversación antes de que él llegue.

—¿Te viene bien? —Sé que sí pero, después de que me haya reñido por mis modales al teléfono, creo que es bueno que sea educada.

—Claro. ¿Has hablado con Matt?

—Sí, me estará esperando, pero Edward no lo sabe y no quiero que se entere —le advierto.

Angela arquea las cejas pero no dice nada.

—Me lo echaría a perder. —Me encojo de hombros.

Creo que el vino se me ha subido a la cabeza. Estoy atontada.

—¿Qué tal Emmett?

—Llegará pronto. Pensé que, ya que esta mañana me has dicho que Edward se nos unía, podía preguntarle a Emmett si le apetecía venir. —Lo dice como si Edward fuera la única razón por la que ha invitado a Emmett. Como si no la conociera.

—Oye, ¿tú sabes qué ha pasado entre Victoria y Jasper? —pregunto con curiosidad. Seguro que Angela sabe algo.

Le brillan los ojos.

—¡No te lo vas a creer!

—¿Qué pasa? —Me acerco más a ella, emocionada ante la perspectiva de escuchar un buen chisme.

—Jasper la llevó a La Mansión. ¡Y a la muy puritana no le gustó! —Angela está encantada, pero a mí me entra el pánico.

Victoria se ha enterado de la existencia de La Mansión; ¿sabrá quién es el dueño? ¿Se lo habrá contado todo Jasper? ¿Habrá sumado dos y dos? Ay, Dios, espero que no. La chica no es una lumbrera, pero si lo ha averiguado sin duda se lo habrá dicho a Tom. Esto se está complicando mucho. Aunque Tom no me ha comentado nada y, con un descubrimiento tan jugoso como ése, no creo que pudiera resistirse. Quizá la pobre es tonta. Eso espero, porque lo último que necesito es a Tom y a Victoria metiéndose en mis asuntos y cuchicheando en la oficina.

—¿Qué te apetece comer? —La pregunta de Angela me saca de mis cavilaciones.

—Un sándwich de beicon, lechuga y tomate con pan integral.

—¿Y para Edward?

Frunzo el ceño. No tengo ni idea. Ni siquiera sé cuál es su plato favorito.

—Pregunta si tienen mantequilla de cacahuete —digo encogiéndome de hombros.

—¿Mantequilla de cacahuete? —Pone cara de asco. Amén, amiga—. Mira, por ahí vienen. —Angela señala hacia la puerta con el vaso y me vuelvo para mirar.

Suspiro de admiración, igual que Angela cuando ve a Emmett. Jasper es el último en llegar. Sé muy bien que Angela está disimulando lo que siente por Emmett.

Edward me da un beso en la mejilla y luego acerca una silla de otra mesa para poder sentarse a mi lado, con la mano sobre mi rodilla. El calor de su mano asciende por mi pierna y me da de lleno entre los muslos. No ayuda nada cuando empieza a hacerme caricias y a darme pequeños apretones.

—Me has quitado las llaves del coche. —Lo miro enfadada.

—¿Todo el mundo bien? —Ignora mi acusación y empieza a trazar círculos con el pulgar en el interior de mi muslo. Está sonriente. Sabe perfectamente lo que me está haciendo.

Intento apartar la pierna pero no lo consiente. Me lanza una pequeña mirada de advertencia y me da un apretón extra. Es su forma de decir: cuando quiera y donde quiera.

—Yo, muy bien —sonríe Angela. Sí, está de maravilla ahora que ha llegado Emmett—. Voy a pedir, ¿qué queréis tomar? —dice poniéndose en pie.

Los chicos le dicen lo que quieren para comer y ella desaparece en dirección a la barra dejándome sola con las fieras.

Edward se acerca a mí.

—Has bebido.

Me pongo tensa.

—Ha sido un accidente.

—No me importa que te tomes una si estoy contigo, Isabella. —Se vuelve hacia los hombres. ¿Qué no le importa? Niego con la cabeza.

Observo con alegría cómo Edward actúa con total normalidad con Jasper y con Emmett. Hablan de deportes, casi todos de riesgo, y se comportan como hombres normales y corrientes. Éste es el Edward tranquilo y relajado. Se ríe con ellos, le brillan los ojos y mantiene la mano en mi muslo. Sonrío. Es un placer verlo así. Me guiña un ojo y quiero sentarme a horcajadas sobre él y comérmelo a besos.

—¿Cómo está Victoria? —le pregunta Angela a Jasper mientras vuelve a sentarse a la mesa. Todos lo miramos a él. Cómo disfruta Angela liándola.

—No preguntes —replica él, y le da un trago a su botellín de cerveza.

Nadie más se pone nervioso por todo el alcohol que hay sobre la mesa. ¿Acaso yo lo estoy enfocando mal?

—Es una chica muy dulce pero tiene que animarse un poco —añade.

Retrocedo en mi taburete. Ese comentario ha sido un poco duro, más aún después de haberla llevado a La Mansión. No puede despreciarla por ser un poco escéptica.

—¿Por qué la invitaste a ir? —Formulo la pregunta antes de que mi cerebro haya podido detenerme. ¿No es evidente? Edward me lanza una mirada de desaprobación y me pongo como un tomate.

Jasper se encoge de hombros.

—Porque soy así y me gusta ese sitio.

—Amén —dice Emmett alzando su botellín.

Abro unos ojos como platos al ver lo directo que es Emmett pese a la presencia de Angela; luego noto que mi amiga se pone algo tensa. La miro, inquisitiva, pero ella finge no haberme visto y responde al brindis de Emmett con su copa de vino. Él le sonríe y los ojos aún se me abren más. ¡Angela ha estado follando en La Mansión!

«¡La madre que me parió!»

—Además —prosigue Jasper—, tengo que aprovechar al máximo. A partir de los treinta y cinco, todo es cuesta abajo, el culo se te pone flácido y te salen tetas. Buscaré una mujer que me ame por mi personalidad y no por mi cuerpo cuando lo necesite.

Observo que Edward se pone tenso a mi lado, aunque no me mira. Tiene treinta y siete años, pero sin duda no tiene el culo flácido ni le han salido tetas. Cruzo las piernas para que me apriete el muslo con más fuerza. Miro con el rabillo del ojo y veo que su boca es una fina línea recta.

—Sólo me quedan nueve años, más me vale disfrutarlos —dice Angela con una sonrisa sardónica.

La mandíbula me llega al suelo. No puedo creer lo que acaba de soltar. Tengo la boca y los ojos totalmente abiertos. Me quedo corta si digo que estoy a cuadros. Estoy sentada a la mesa en un bar normal, en un Londres normal, con gente normal, y todos están hablando de La Mansión como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. No, no son gente normal. ¿Cómo iban a serlo? Estos tres hombres han estado picoteando y ahora han arrastrado también a Angela al lado oscuro. Necesito más vino. ¿Qué coño está pasando?

—Con nosotras la edad es mucho más cruel —dice Angela blandiendo su copa de vino.

Emmett le guiña el ojo, cosa que confirma mi teoría de que ha estado follando allí. Quiero sacarla de aquí y exigirle una explicación. No estoy segura de que sea bueno, a pesar de que Angela insiste en que sólo se está divirtiendo. Sé que está fingiendo.

—¿Eso es lo que te ha pasado a ti, Edward? —pregunto antes de beber un sorbo de mi vaso de agua.

Me sube la mano por el muslo y cierro las piernas con fuerza.

—No —responde volviéndose hacia mí—. ¿Acaso crees que mi cuerpo deja algo que desear? —Me arquea una ceja expectante.

Es la pregunta más estúpida del mundo.

—Ya sabes que no.

Sonríe.

—¿Sigo siendo tu dios?

Me sonrojo y le lanzo una mirada asesina al mismo tiempo.

—Eres un dios arrogante —murmuro.

Me coge de la nuca con la mano, me acerca a él y me da un beso en la boca de los de caerse de culo. A pesar de que estamos en público, lo dejo hacer. Como siempre, mi mente se queda en blanco y el mundo desaparece. Sólo existen Edward y su poder sobre todo mi ser. Me engulle, me atrapa, me posee...

Cuando por fin me suelta, miro a los demás, muy avergonzada por mi demostración de afecto sin tapujos. Me encuentro con un coro de expresiones de asco ante nuestra cursilería, y alguien se lleva los dedos a la boca como si fuera a vomitar. Es Edward. Lo miro, sonríe y me rodea con sus brazos.

—Sois lo peor —sentencia Angela—. Aquí está la comida, así que se acabaron las cursilerías.

Emmett se le acerca y la besa en la mejilla.

—¿Te sientes desatendida?

Ella lo aparta y el camarero nos sirve la comida.

—¡No!

Todo el mundo se abalanza sobre su plato, incluido Edward, y charlamos y nos reímos mientras comemos. No se me pasa por alto que de vez en cuando Emmett y Jasper lanzan miraditas afectuosas hacia nuestro lado de la mesa.

Empiezo a pensar en cómo ha reaccionado Edward al comentario de Jasper. Eso que ha dicho de que a partir de los treinta y cinco todo es cuesta abajo es una exageración. Mi hombre tiene un cuerpo para comérselo. De repente me viene a la cabeza la imagen de Edward picoteando. ¿Y si ha dejado de picotear y salir conmigo es un mal sustituto? Se ha retirado, por así decirlo. Me siento como una mierda. Su mano sana me acaricia el muslo mientras coge su sándwich con la mano lastimada. Tiene mucho mejor aspecto. Los cardenales casi han desaparecido, pero las muescas rojas de las muñecas siguen ahí, y parecen gritarme: «¡Mira!».

Le echo un vistazo a Edward cuando me roza con la rodilla y me encuentro con su mirada inquisitiva. Se ha dado cuenta de que estaba pensando en su mano, absorta en mis cosas. Seguro que puede leerme la mente. Meneo la cabeza y sonrío, pero dudo que eso haga que deje de preocuparse por mis ensoñaciones.

—Será mejor que vuelva al trabajo —digo, apenada. Ha sido agradable disfrutar de una comida medio normal (en fin, todo lo normal que puede ser cuando comes con el dueño de un club de sexo superpijo y dos de sus socios).

—Te acompaño. —Edward deja lo que queda de su sándwich de beicon, lechuga y queso en su plato y se levanta.

—Si mi oficina está a dos minutos, a la vuelta de la esquina —digo con tono de cansancio. Dejo de poner pegas cuando me lanza una de sus miraditas. En vez de discutir con él, me despido de todos y le doy a Angela el dinero para pagar mi comida y la de Edward.

Me lo devuelve.

—Edward ya ha pagado la cuenta —dice.

¿En serio? Edward está demasiado ocupado estrechando las manos de los chicos como para notar que lo estoy mirando con cara de reproche. Nos encaminamos a la salida del bar.

—¡Eh! —grita Angela de pronto—. ¿Noche de copas y chicas el sábado?

Me vuelvo con cara de no saber a qué juega. No parece percatarse de mi reacción. No, está demasiado ocupada viendo cómo reacciona Edward ante la idea. Lo miro: parece incómodo. ¡Angela!

¿Cómo se te ocurre sugerir una cosa tan estúpida? Emmett y Jasper tampoco pierden punto. Están esperando la respuesta de Edward.

—Mejor la semana que viene —respondo con toda la calma de la que soy capaz.

—Puedes ir —me dice Edward por detrás.

¿Puedo ir? ¿Qué significa eso de que puedo ir?

—No, mañana tenemos el aniversario de La Mansión. Estaré hecha polvo.

En el fondo quiero ir, pero me va a prohibir que beba, el muy controlador. No es que beba hasta caer redonda todo el tiempo, y la última vez que lo hice fue por su culpa. Además, tengo tantas cosas que contarle a Angela, y ella a mí, por lo que he podido ver. Durante la comida sólo hemos cubierto los titulares.

—Oye, te ha dicho que le parece bien —protesta Angela.

—Hablamos luego. —Quiero terminar la conversación. Espero que capte la idea y cierre el pico.

—Vale, claro. —Me guiña el ojo—. Hasta luego.

Me gustaría matarla con el bolso pero noto que Edward tira de mí y me impide llevar a cabo mis planes. Me conformo con lanzarle otra mirada asesina antes de dar media vuelta y dejar que él me saque del bar.

Llegamos a Piccadilly y nos tropezamos con todo el gentío que ha salido a comer. Hay algo de tensión entre nosotros. Me suelta la mano y me pasa el brazo por los hombros para tenerme más cerca.

Cuando llegamos a Berkeley Street, me detengo para poder verle bien la cara.

—Si salgo, no podré beber, ¿verdad?

—No.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y sigo andando.

—Podrás beber el viernes. —Me alcanza y vuelve a pasarme el brazo por los hombros.

Claro, podré tomarme una copa el viernes porque él estará allí para velar por mí. El problema es que no me siento cómoda bebiendo delante de él. No me parece bien, y más sabiendo que tiene un pequeño problema con el alcohol.

—¿Harás que los porteros me espíen? —gruño.

—No les pido que te espíen, Isabella. Les pido que te echen un ojo.

—Y que te llamen si no sigo las reglas —contraataco, y me gano unas cosquillas.

—No —dice, cortante—, y llámame si estás tirada y revolcándote por el suelo del bar con el vestido enrollado en la cintura.

Lo miro mal. Vale, sí, estaba tirada en el suelo del bar, pero no me estaba revolcando y tampoco estaba cocida. No aquella vez. Fue Angela la que me tiró al suelo consigo. En cuanto al vestido, en fin, ése es un asunto trivial que un hombre neurótico hizo jirones. Podría salir, tomarme un par de copas de vino, ponerme algo aceptable y no rodar por el suelo. Así el portero no declararía la alerta roja.

Quizá podría quedarme en casa de Angela para no restregárselo. Me río para mis adentros por lo ambicioso de mi plan. Lo cierto es que nunca permitirá que me quede en casa de Angela.

Le dejo que me mantenga pegada a él de camino a mi oficina.

—Ahora vas a tener que soltarme —le digo cuando ya estamos muy cerca. Podríamos tropezarnos con James, y no le he mencionado el tipo de comida de negocios que he tenido con el señor Cullen. Esto me va a costar sangre, sudor y lágrimas.

—No —gruñe.

—¿Qué planes tienes para el resto del día? —Esto es lo que de verdad me interesa.

Por favor, que diga que tiene un montón de asuntos con los que entretenerse para que yo pueda ir a casa de Matt y recoger mis cosas sin tener que engañarlo y mentirle. Ocultar información no es lo mismo que mentir.

Me pone morritos.

—Pensar en ti.

Eso no me hace sentir mejor.

—Volveré a tu casa en cuanto termine de trabajar —digo, y me doy cuenta al instante de que acabo de mentirle. Hago acopio de todas mis fuerzas para no tocarme el pelo.

—¡Nuestra casa! —me corrige—. ¿A qué hora?

—A las seis, más o menos. —«Hora más, hora menos», me digo a mí misma.

—Te encanta esa muletilla, ¿no? Más o menos... —Me mira y creo que me está escudriñando. Es imposible que sepa lo que estoy tramando. Sólo lo sabe Angela.

—Más o menos —respondo, y me apoyo en él para darle un beso.

Me coge, me echa hacia atrás sobre su brazo con un gesto ridículo y teatral y me besa hasta dejarme sin aliento en pleno Berkeley Square. La gente trata de no chocar contra nosotros y nos grita alguna impertinencia. Que les den.

—Joder. Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero —dice contra mi boca.

Sonrío.

—Lo sé.

Vuelve a erguirme y entierra la cara en mi cuello para mordisquearme la oreja.

—No me canso de ti. Voy a llevarte a casa.

Lo sé, siempre me lo dice, y me entran ganas de no volver a la oficina e irme con él. No tengo mucho trabajo, y no hay nada que no pueda esperar. Me encanta cuando está de este humor, exigencias y órdenes aparte.

Mi móvil empieza a cantar y me saca de mi estado de rebeldía. Lo pesco del bolso con Edward enganchado a mi cuello. Cuando lo saco, lo levanto por encima de su cabeza para ver quién es. Suelto un gruñido. ¿Por qué tiene que llamarme Jacob precisamente ahora?

Edward debe de notar mi fastidio, porque deja mi cuello y me mira con curiosidad.

—¿Quién es?

—Nadie, un cliente. —Meto el móvil en el bolso de nuevo. Ya lo llamaré—. Te veo en tu casa —digo, y echo a andar pero él me agarra por la muñeca.

—¡Nuestra casa, Isabella! ¿Quién era? —Su repentino cambio de humor me pilla con la guardia baja.

—Jacob —digo entre dientes—. Sólo es un cliente —añado para enfatizar el papel que Jacob desempeña en mi vida.

Es posible que no pueda curar esa parte de Edward: es muy celoso y demasiado posesivo. Tiro de la muñeca para soltarme y recorro los pocos metros que quedan hasta la oficina dejándolo a él en la acera. ¿Y me dice a mí que si he visto al monstruo de ojos verdes?

El móvil suena de nuevo y lo cojo al entrar en la oficina.

—Hola, Jacob.

—Isabella, llamo para confirmar nuestra cita del lunes. —Su voz suave baila en mis oídos. Puede que Edward lo vea como una amenaza, pero no lo es, aunque la verdad es que tiene una voz muy sensual—.¿Te va bien a las doce?

Me dejo caer en mi silla y la pongo de cara a la mesa. Me quedo horrorizada al ver que tengo a Edward delante, bufando como un toro bravo. Parece furioso. Recorro el despacho con la mirada y veo a Tom y a Victoria en sus respectivos puestos de trabajo, sin perderse un detalle y sin disimular su curiosidad. Entonces veo a James en su oficina pero, gracias a Dios, está absorto con lo que sea que muestra su pantalla de ordenador y no parece haber visto a Edward.

—¿Isabella?

Con el drama que tengo entre manos, se me olvida que estoy en plena conversación telefónica por temas de trabajo.

—Perdona, Jacob. —Miro a Edward con cara de no entender qué hace aquí, pero pasa de mí y sigue actuando como una fiera al acecho, sin tener en cuenta dónde estamos ni que tenemos espectadores—. Sí, perfecto —intento sonar segura y profesional. Fracaso a lo grande: sueno nerviosa y atacada.

—¿Estás bien? —Su pregunta me desmorona. Está claro que se nota que no estoy bien.

—Sí, bien, gracias.

—Estupendo. ¿Rompiste tu regla?

El corazón deja de latirme.

—¿Disculpa? —me sale un poco agudo debido a la falta de oxígeno.

—Con Edward Cullen. Es un cliente, ¿no es así?

No sé qué decir. No, no era un cliente, no cuando estaba trabajando en el Lusso, pero no soy tan tonta como para decírselo. Jacob sabe que supuestamente estoy trabajando para Edward.

Supuestamente. Todavía no he vuelto a La Mansión, y Edward no me ha presionado para que lo haga.

—Sí. —Es la única palabra que me sale.

—¿Cuánto hace que sales con él?

Se me hiela la sangre en las venas y busco la respuesta correcta en mi cerebro.

—Un mes, más o menos —tartamudeo por teléfono. ¿Por qué me pregunta estas cosas?

—Hummm, qué interesante —responde.

La sangre se me hiela aún más. ¿Por qué le parece tan interesante? Tengo la mirada fija en los ojos verdes del hombre por el que daría la vida y tengo a otro hombre al otro lado de la línea telefónica que parece tener algo que decirme, algo que va a hacer que salga despedida y con el culo chamuscado del séptimo cielo de Edward, aunque no es que esté allí en este preciso instante.

—¿Por qué? —sueno muy nerviosa. Normal, es que estoy muy nerviosa. ¿Qué es lo que sabe?

—Ya hablaremos durante nuestra reunión.

—Vale —digo simplemente, y cuelgo. Eso ha sido de muy mala educación, pero no sabía qué otra cosa decir o hacer.

Edward está sentado sobre mi mesa y parece que quiere arrancarme la cabeza de cuajo, pero ¿por qué? Hay que joderse. En cinco minutos he pasado de estar retozando en la acera a un duelo de titanes.

Nos miramos fijamente un rato. Veo de reojo a Tom y a Victoria, que parece que se han quedado a presenciar el espectáculo. Para ser justos, es imposible no verlo. Edward no es fácil de ignorar y, aunque no estuvieran mirando, seguirían con las antenas puestas, pendientes del hombre taciturno que emana hostilidad sobre mi mesa. Su atrevimiento casi, casi, roza la valentía.

Me centro en Edward pero no quiero mover ficha primero por miedo a que estalle y James acuda a averiguar a qué se debe la conmoción. No obstante, tampoco puedo quedarme aquí sentada mirándolo todo el día.

—Estoy trabajando —digo, firme y tensa. Ni siquiera yo misma me creo mi falsa calma. Edward parece estar a punto de explotar de la rabia.

—¿Quién era? —inquiere señalando mi teléfono con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Ya sabes quién era —digo dejando el móvil sobre la mesa. ¿Mi forma de hablar con Jacob tiene algo que ver con todo esto? Jacob sabe algo, y Edward sabe que lo sabe. Hasta ahí llego.

—No vas a volver a verlo —dice entre dientes, alto y claro.

Vale, ahora sí que estoy muy preocupada.

—¿Por qué?

Ni siquiera me molesto en señalar que Jacob es un cliente. Ya lo sabe y, a juzgar por su expresión, le da exactamente igual.

—Porque no. No te lo estoy pidiendo, Isabella. En esto, vas a hacer lo que yo te diga. —Empieza a morderse el puto labio, temblando de rabia.

No puedo ponerme a discutir ahora, no en mi lugar de trabajo. Tampoco puedo renunciar al contrato de Vida. Estoy jodida, muy, muy jodida. Nunca había necesitado tanto una copa.

—Te veo en el Lusso —digo en voz baja.

—Hasta entonces. —Da media vuelta y desaparece.

Me hundo en mi silla y respiro. La vida con Edward es una puñetera montaña rusa, y ahora que se ha ido me voy a pasar el resto de la tarde preocupada por él. Todo son incertidumbres, pero hay una cosa que tengo muy clara: no voy a volver al Lusso esta noche. Necesito tiempo para pensar y aclararme las ideas antes de que me caiga más mierda encima. Cuando por fin me da una respuesta, aparecen veinte interrogantes más.

—Por favor, qué sexy está ese hombre cuando se enfada —comenta Tom—. ¿Has ido a La Mansión últimamente, cielo? —pregunta bajándose las gafas, y de inmediato sé que Victoria no es tan tonta como parece.

Ella suelta una risita nerviosa, la primera en dos días. Quiero protestar y acusarla de ser una mojigata y luego decirle a Tom que se busque un asistente de compras. Pero eso sería muy infantil, y no creo que pudiera morderme la lengua y dejarlo estar. Estoy a punto de explotar de tanta frustración y tanto estrés, y pobre el que me haga reventar porque le espera una buena. Por suerte para Tom y Victoria, James les salva el culo antes de que se me vaya la pinza y les suelte cuatro verdades.

—Flor —dice sentándose en el borde de mi mesa, que suelta su habitual crujido de protesta; yo hago la mueca de siempre y James hace caso omiso, como todos los días—, me ha llamado Jacob Van Der Black: quiere que hagas un viaje de documentación a Suecia.

Joder. Ésa no me la esperaba.

Después de haber conseguido el contrato para decorar el Lusso, el socio de Jacob pidió que todo fuera italiano y auténtico, así que me enviaron a Italia para que me documentara y buscara proveedores. Jacob ha dejado muy claro que quiere materiales sostenibles en Vida, pero no me imaginaba esto.

La complejidad de su propuesta es como un puñetazo en el estómago. El hecho de que el viaje sea por el proyecto de Jacob va a enviar a Edward a la tumba y, a juzgar por lo ocurrido, es probable que yo también acabe bajo tierra.

—¿Es del todo necesario?

«Por favor, di que no. Por favor, por favor.»

—Del todo. Jacob ha insistido mucho. Buscaré vuelos. —Se levanta con un crujido de mi mesa y regresa a su despacho.

¿Jacob ha insistido? Estoy en apuros. No voy a poder ir a Suecia, Edward no me va a dejar. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Quedarme sin trabajo... Me dan sudores fríos.

—¿Café, Isabella? —Sally aparece con la misma cara de pena de esta mañana. Lo que necesito desesperadamente es vino.

—No, gracias, Sally.

Tom y Victoria ya no están espiando. Mejor. Así puedo pasarme el resto de la tarde preocupándome por mis dramones en paz. De repente desearía no tener que ir a recoger mis cosas después del trabajo. Ver a Matt es lo último que me apetece hacer.

—Aquí tienes, flor. Información de vuelos. Dime cuál te va mejor. —Mi jefe me pasa el horario de los vuelos y me lo echo al bolso. Ya lo pensaré más tarde.

James me deja en paz y finalmente hago un leve intento de ponerme a trabajar.

**Continuara…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es totalmente de Jodi Ellen Malpas.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Nota: es una trilogía llamada Mi hombre y la pienso adp toda.**

**-2 libro mi hombre-obsesión.**

**Obsesión**

**.**

**Capítulo 14**

Son casi las seis cuando empiezo a ordenar mi mesa. Los demás ya se han ido, así que me toca cerrarla oficina y conectar la alarma. Angela se acerca con _Margo Junior _y me subo a la furgoneta.

—No puedo creer que dijeras lo de la noche de chicas delante de Edward —disparo en cuanto me he abrochado el cinturón de seguridad. A pesar de lo enfurruñada que estoy, me maravillo de lo cómoda que es su nueva furgoneta.

—Yo también me alegro de verte —responde adentrándose en el mar de coches—. Ha dicho que podías ir. ¿Qué problema hay?

—El problema es que no me va a dejar beber porque le ha dado por pensar que voy a acabar muerta o algo así si él no está ahí para protegerme.

Angela se echa a reír.

—Qué tierno.

—No, no es tierno. Es ridículo.

—Bah, no tiene por qué enterarse. ¡Podemos rebelarnos!

—¿Estás de coña? —Me río, aunque ahora mismo quiero ser una rebelde. Me apetece emborracharme pero eso sería muy desconsiderado—. Acaba de tener una pataleta por un cliente, un hombre. De hecho, me ha fastidiado la reunión con Jacob Van Der Black y ha marcado su territorio. Ha sido horrible. —Lo suelto todo, y eso que aún le estoy dando vueltas al hecho de por qué Jacob cree que mi relación con Edward es muy interesante.

—¡Puaj!

—Lo bueno es que ya sé cuántos años tiene.

Los ojos azules de Angela brillan de la emoción.

—¿De verdad?

Asiento:

—De verdad.

—Oigámoslo. Revela el misterio de la edad.

—Treinta y siete.

—¡No! —exclama en plan teatral—. ¿En serio? No los aparenta. ¿Cómo lo has descubierto?

—Ayer por la mañana le enseñé a Edward el polvo de la verdad.

No sé por qué se lo he dicho, ya que ahora querrá que le dé detalles.

—Lo sabías desde ayer, ¿y no me lo habías contado?

—Perdona. —Me encojo de hombros. Es que la edad es sólo una parte. Hay mucho más, pero necesito vino para hablar de esa mierda. Tengo que salir una noche para poder contárselo todo a Angela.

—¿Qué es un polvo de la verdad? —Frunce el ceño.

Ya lo sabía yo.

—Pues consiste en esposar a Edward a la cama, un vibrador y servidora. —La miro—. No le gusta compartirme, ni siquiera con una máquina.

Se echa a reír a mandíbula batiente y da un volantazo. Me agarro a la puerta.

—¡Angela!

—Lo siento —dice entre risas—. ¡Cómo me gusta!

Tengo tanto que contarle... Aunque su situación me preocupa.

—¿Qué pasa contigo y con Emmett?

Deja de reírse en el acto.

—Nada.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y suspiro de manera exagerada.

—Claro. Nada.

—Oye, ¿qué te vas a poner para a la súper fiesta? —Está claro que quiere cambiar de tema.

Gruño para mis adentros. ¿Voy a ir, a pesar de todo?

—No lo sé. Se supone que Edward va a llevarme de compras.

—¿En serio? —dice—. Pues exprime al máximo a ese ricachón.

—Aunque no tengo ganas de ir. No he vuelto desde aquel domingo, y doña Morritos estará allí —murmuro.

Seguro que recibo otra advertencia. Me hundo en mi asiento y pienso en todas las cosas que preferiría hacer mañana por la noche, y el hecho de que Edward esté tan cabreado conmigo no mejora mi entusiasmo. Soy yo la que debería estar echando pestes. A juzgar por lo que ha dicho antes Jacob, Edward tiene mucho por lo que darme explicaciones.

Aparcamos delante de mi antiguo apartamento y de inmediato veo el BMW blanco de Matt. Qué depresión. En fin, alguien tiene que abrirme la puerta.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —me pregunta Angela.

Me lo planteo unos segundos pero decido que lo mejor será que ella me espere con _Margo_. Angela puede ser muy cabrona cuando quiere, y en realidad sólo tengo que entrar, ser educada y salir lo más rápidamente posible.

—No, ya lo traigo yo todo.

Abro la puerta de la furgoneta y salgo. Me estoy poniendo enferma. Edward ya está loco de rabia por la estúpida llamada telefónica. Diría que se le va la olla, pero no lo tengo tan claro por los derroteros por los que Jacob ha llevado la conversación. Edward no la ha oído pero su reacción hablaba por sí sola.

Subo los escalones de la entrada y pulso el botón del portero automático. Me da pena no vivir ya aquí.

—Hola. —La voz feliz de Matt me saluda por el interfono.

—Hola —digo lo más informal que puedo. No quiero hablar con él. Sigo enfadada porque llamó a mis padres.

—Ya te abro.

Se abre la puerta y miro a Angela. Le hago un gesto con la mano para que sepa que voy a entrar y me muestra el pulgar de una mano levantado y el móvil con la otra. Asiento y paso al vestíbulo del edificio.

Mientras subo la escalera respiro hondo y me digo que todo irá bien. No debo mencionar la llamada a mis padres y tampoco debo quedarme a charlar.

La puerta está abierta. Hago de tripas corazón y entro. No cierro del todo, no voy a quedarme mucho. Busco a Matt en la cocina y en la sala de estar pero no lo encuentro. En el dormitorio están mis cosas, empaquetadas en cajas y bolsas. Sin Matt a la vista, cojo unas cuantas bolsas y me dispongo a salir cuando lo veo en el umbral de la puerta con una copa de vino tinto en la mano. Lleva el traje beige. Siempre he odiado ese traje, aunque nunca se lo he dicho. Se ha peinado el pelo oscuro con la raya al lado, como siempre.

—Hola —dice con una sonrisa demasiado exagerada para la ocasión.

—Hola. Te he estado buscando —le explico mientras cargo con las bolsas—. Angela me está esperando en la furgoneta.

No puede ocultar su hostilidad cuando menciono a Angela, pero hago caso omiso y me encamino hacia la puerta. Tengo que pararme cuando no se aparta de mi camino.

—Perdona —digo; mis buenos modales me están matando.

Me sonríe y le da un trago al vino con chulería antes de apartarse lo justo para que yo pueda pasar. Cuando mi amiga me ve salir del edificio, salta de la furgoneta para abrirme las puertas traseras.

—Qué rápida —dice ayudándome con las bolsas.

—Matt lo tenía todo empaquetado.

Sonríe.

—Muy civilizado por su parte.

Vuelvo al apartamento a por más cosas. Sería más rápido si Angela subiera a ayudarme, pero de momento la cosa va bien y está siendo indolora. Si añado a Angela a la ecuación, seguro que se desata la anarquía, así que voy y vengo y acarreo mis posesiones terrenales yo sola. Matt ni siquiera se ofrece a echarme una mano.

Le paso a Angela la novena y décima bolsa.

—¿Cuántas quedan? —pregunta metiéndolas en la furgoneta.

—Sólo una caja más —digo dando media vuelta. Más le vale haberlo empaquetado todo, porque no quiero tener que volver.

Subo la escalera y cojo la última caja, lista para salir pitando, pero Matt vuelve a cortarme el paso.

—Isabella, ¿podemos hablar? —pregunta, esperanzado.

«Ay, no.»

—¿De qué? —digo, aunque sé perfectamente de qué. Tengo que salir de aquí. No puedo volver a pasar por esta mierda. La última vez que rechacé su oferta de volver a intentarlo, se portó como un cerdo.

—De nosotros.

—Matt, no voy a cambiar de opinión —replico con seguridad, pero antes de que me dé cuenta, está intentando meterme la lengua en la garganta. Se me cae la caja y lo empujo con todas mis fuerzas—. Pero ¡¿qué coño haces?! —chillo, incrédula.

Jadea un poco y me mira enfadado.

—Recordarte por qué estamos hechos para estar juntos —me espeta.

Me da por echarme a reír. Es una carcajada profunda. ¿Intenta hacerme recordar? ¿Qué?, ¿lo gilipollas que es? ¡Por favor! Desde luego, no es un recordatorio como los de Edward.

—¿Todavía sales con alguien?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

—No, pero tus padres parecían muy interesados.

Respiro hondo para no soltarle un guantazo. No pienso contestarle. Después del día que he tenido, esto es lo último que necesito.

—Aparta, Matt. —Estoy muy orgullosa de mí misma por haberlo dicho con calma.

—Zorra estúpida —sisea.

Me deja atónita. Sabía que tenía un lado hijo puta, pero ¿hacía falta llegar a esto? Me hierve la sangre.

— Sí, estoy saliendo con alguien. Y ¿sabes qué, Matt? —No espero a que me conteste—. Es el mejor con el que he estado.—Se lo restriego, aunque sea una idiotez.

Suelta una risa estúpida, de las que se merecen una bofetada.

—Es un alcohólico empedernido, Isabella. ¿Lo sabías? Probablemente va ciego cada vez que te folla.

Titubeo y la sonrisa chulesca de Matt se hace más amplia. ¿Cómo sabe con quién estoy saliendo?

Se cree que estoy sorprendida porque ha soltado lo del alcohol. No es eso. Lo que me sorprende es que sabe con quién estoy saliendo. ¿Cómo es posible?

Dios, quiero darle una hostia con la mano abierta y borrarle esa sonrisa de capullo de la cara.

—Bueno, incluso borracho folla mucho mejor que tú. —Toma castaña.

Adiós a su expresión satisfecha: ahora parece confuso. El muy hijo de puta creía que me había pasado la mano por la cara. Con mis palabras he conseguido mucho más que con una hostia bien dada.

Me alegro de haber sido tan aguda y tan rápida. Siempre se creyó maravilloso en la cama. Bueno, pues no lo era.

Le ha dolido. Se pregunta qué debe hacer ahora. Me mantengo firme pero siento curiosidad por saber cómo se ha enterado de lo de Edward.

—Eres patética —escupe.

—No, Matt. Estoy resarciéndome de cuatro años de sexo de mierda contigo.

Se queda pasmado. No sabe qué decir. Recojo la caja del suelo y levanto la cabeza cuando oigo unos pasos atronadores en la escalera.

«¡Mierda!»

—¡Isabella! —ruge.

Me ha chafado toda esperanza de dejar a Matt y su expresión de perplejidad libre de violencia.

¿Cómo sabe que estoy aquí? Mataré a Angela como me haya delatado ella.

Entra como una apisonadora y me doy cuenta de que he sido una ingenua por pensar que ya había visto todo lo imposible que podía ponerse. Está fuera de sí y tengo miedo. No temo por mí, sino por Matt, y lo odio. Edward parece capaz de matar a alguien.

No obstante, ni siquiera repara en él. Me clava una mirada furibunda y me encojo.

—¡¿Qué cojones haces aquí?! —grita.

Me echo a temblar. Es como si le hubiera puesto un trapo rojo delante y está resoplando como un toro bravo. No debería saber dónde estoy. ¿Cómo se ha enterado? ¿Me ha puesto un transmisor?

Decido no preguntárselo y cerrar el pico.

—¡Contéstame! —ruge.

Pestañeo. Está claro lo que he venido a hacer, no necesita que se lo confirme, y debe de haber visto las bolsas en la parte trasera de la furgoneta de Angela.

Matt, sabiamente, decide apartarse y mantener su boca de gallito cerrada. Su mirada va de Edward a mí, y sé que está pensando que un hombre que sólo se está follando a una tía no se pone así.

«¡Hola, saluda a mi dios!»

—¡Te lo he dicho mil veces! No lo llames, no vayas a su casa. ¡Te dije que iba a venir Aro! —exclama gesticulando como un enajenado mental—. ¡Métete en el puto coche!

A Matt se le escapa una risita disimulada y le doy un latigazo con la mirada. Está muy satisfecho con la escena. Lo que me faltaba. No voy a quedarme aquí mientras me grita delante del gilipollas de mi ex novio. Cojo la caja y salgo echando humo del apartamento, dando las gracias a lo más sagrado porque Edward no entrara unos segundos antes.

—Nos hemos besado —dice Matt la mar de contento antes de comerse el puño de Edward.

Voy a echarme a llorar. ¿Es que mi ex no sabe cuándo cerrar la puta boca? Oigo los pasos furiosos de Edward detrás de mí mientras salgo a la calle. Ahí están Emmett y Angela. Anda, y también ha venido Aro.

Aro está apoyado en su Range Rover, con las gafas de sol puestas; da tanto miedo como siempre, pero tiene el rostro impasible. Angela da vueltas de un lado a otro junto a la furgoneta y Emmett está a un lado, circunspecto. ¿De verdad hacía falta que viniera todo el mundo? Miro a mi amiga con cara de «No preguntes».

Me coge la caja.

—Joder, Isabella... —susurra lanzándola a la parte trasera de la furgoneta.

—¿Le dijiste a Emmett que yo estaba aquí? —inquiero, directa al grano.

—¡No! —chilla.

La creo. Ella no me haría eso.

—¡Aro! —Grita Edward al salir del edificio—. Pon sus cosas en el Rover.

Sacude la mano en recuperación y de repente me preocupo. El muy idiota. ¿No podía pegarle con la zurda? Y entonces proceso lo que ha dicho.

«¿Sus cosas?»

—¡No las toques, Aro! —Grito, y Aro se queda quieto en el sitio—. No voy a irme con él. Vamos, Angela.

Me dirijo a la puerta del acompañante de la furgoneta y, cuando llego a la puerta, veo que Emmett tiene a Angela cogida del brazo. Ella mira a Emmett y niega débilmente con la cabeza. Luego me mira a mí.

Está entre la espada y la pared.

—¡Coge sus cosas, Aro! —Edward baja los escalones como un rayo.

—¡No las toques! —repito.

Aro deja escapar un suspiro de exasperación y mira a Edward, esperando una respuesta, pero al parecer decide que mi ira es el menor de sus males, porque empieza a meter mis cosas en el Range Rover. Bueno, que se las lleve. Yo no me voy con él. Subo en la furgoneta de Angela y me hundo en el asiento, más ofendida que nunca.

A los dos segundos, se abre la puerta.

—¡Sal! —La voz le tiembla a causa de la ira, pero me importa una mierda.

Cojo la manija y tiro para cerrarla, pero él interpone su cuerpo.

—¡Edward, vete a la mierda!

—¡Esa boca!

—¡Que te jodan! —grito. Estoy afónica, y mis cuerdas vocales me suplican que me calme. Nunca había gritado tanto. Estoy temblando de la rabia. ¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Cómo se atreve a portarse así después de todo lo que me ha hecho pasar?

—¡Vigila esa puta boca! —Se acerca y me coge.

Me resisto y peleo, pero no tengo fuerza alguna comparada con él. Me saca a la fuerza de _Margo Junior _y me sujeta por la espalda. Sigo pataleando y dando codazos. Me rodea la cintura con el brazo yme levanta del suelo sin esfuerzo, y a continuación me lleva a su coche mientras grito y pataleo comouna cría de tres años.

—¡Suéltame!

—Cierra esa boca tan sucia que tienes, Isabella —gruñe entre dientes, cosa que sólo me anima a seguir pataleando y dando manotazos.

Me está secuestrando a la fuerza en pleno Notting Hill, bajo la atenta mirada de mi mejor amiga, de su novio y de Aro. ¡Me muero de la vergüenza! No me puedo creer que la cosa se haya ido tanto de madre. Todo iba bien. Estaba a punto de marcharme, y entonces aparece este cabrón neurótico y lo llena todo de mierda. Quiero levantar la cabeza y gritarle al cielo.

Me resisto un poco más y voy a por el brazo con el que me sujeta por la cintura.

—Estás montando un espectáculo, Isabella —me advierte.

Miro alrededor y veo que hay muchísimos peatones que han dejado de hacer lo que estuvieran haciendo para ver la dramática escena que acontece ante sus ojos. Dejo de resistirme, más que nada porque estoy exhausta. Permito que me meta en el coche, aunque le doy un par de manotazos cuando intenta ponerme el cinturón de seguridad.

Me coge de la barbilla y me acerca la cara.

—¡Haberte portado bien! —Sus ojos verdes lanzan rayos furibundos, pero lo miro desafiante antes de apartar el rostro.

Me incorporo sobre el cuero negro y cálido e intento recobrar el aliento.

Mañana no pienso ir a La Mansión, y el sábado me iré al pub. También tengo intención de marcharme del Lusso. Aunque tampoco es que ya me haya mudado allí, a pesar de que Edward piense lo contrario.

Se acerca a Aro, a Angela y a Emmett. Están hablando pero no sé qué dicen. Edward agacha la cabeza y Angela le pone una mano en el brazo para consolarlo. ¡Es una puta traidora! ¿Por qué todo el mundo lo mima a él cuando soy yo la que ha sido secuestrada por un loco peligroso?

Aro sacude la cabeza y roza la mandíbula de Edward con los nudillos, pero él lo aparta de mala manera. Puedo leer «tranquilízate» en los labios de Aro. Edward los deja, alza los brazos al cielo y se tira del pelo rubio despeinado con frustración. Aro sacude la cabeza y sé que esta vez se limita a decir: «Hijo de perra.»

¡Muy bien! Aro está de acuerdo conmigo. «Cualidades desagradables», creo que fueron las palabras de Aro. La verdad es que no veo cómo podría ponerse mucho más desagradable. Esta vez se le ha ido la pinza del todo.

Cuando sube al coche, le doy la espalda y miro por la ventanilla del acompañante. No pienso dirigirle la palabra. Se ha pasado de la raya. Pone el coche en marcha y arranca a tal velocidad que me estampo contra el asiento. Como si su forma habitual de conducir no diera ya bastante miedo. No me apetece nada ser su pasajera hoy.

—¿Cómo has sabido dónde estaría? —pregunto mirando aún por la ventanilla.

Con el rabillo del ojo lo veo hacer una mueca. Agita la mano. Se la ha lastimado.

—Eso no importa.

—Sí que importa. —Me vuelvo y contemplo su perfil ceñudo. Hasta cabreado sigue siendo una bestia hermosa—. Iba todo bien hasta que has aparecido.

Gira la cabeza y yo le devuelvo una mirada iracunda.

—Estoy muy cabreado contigo. ¿Lo has besado?

—¡No! —aúllo—. Él ha intentado besarme y le di un empujón. Estaba a punto de irme. —Me duele la frente de tanto fruncir el ceño.

Me sobresalto cuando empieza a pegarle puñetazos al volante.

—No vuelvas a decirme que soy posesivo, celoso y que exagero, ¿me has oído?

—¡Eres más que posesivo!

—Isabella, en dos días te he pillado con dos hombres que estaban intentando meterse en tus bragas.

Dios sabe qué habrá pasado cuando no estaba presente.

—No seas imbécil. Estás paranoico. —Sé que no lo está. Tiene razón, pero lo que yo quiero saber es por qué, de repente, a Jacob le interesa mi relación con Edward—. ¿De qué conoces a Jacob?

—¿Qué?

—Ya me has oído.

Sé que se lo está pensando porque el labio inferior ha desaparecido entre sus dientes.

—Le compré el ático, Isabella. ¿De qué crees que lo conozco?

—Le pareció muy interesante que le dijera que hacía más o menos un mes que salía contigo. ¿Por qué será?

Se vuelve otra vez para mirarme.

—Y ¿por qué carajo hablas con él sobre nosotros?

—No hablo con él de nada. ¡Me hizo una pregunta y le contesté! ¿Por qué le parece tan interesante, Edward?

Estoy perdiendo el control. Aparto la mirada y respiro hondo, intentando calmarme.

—Ese hombre te desea, créeme.

—¡¿Por qué?! —grito mirándolo fijamente.

Se niega a mirarme.

—¡Porque sí, joder! —ruge.

Salto hacia atrás en mi asiento, asustada y frustrada por su respuesta iracunda y vaga. Esta conversación no lleva a ninguna parte. Él tiene que tranquilizarse y yo también. Le preguntaré lo que tenga que preguntarle cuando no parezca estar a punto de romper la ventanilla de un puñetazo.

Aparca en la entrada del Lusso y salgo del coche con el motor en marcha. Aro deja el Range Rover en el aparcamiento. Me meto en el vestíbulo. Clive sale de detrás del mostrador pero lo ignoro por completo y voy directa al ascensor.

Espero que Edward suba antes de que las puertas se cierren pero no lo hace. Está claro que también ha llegado a la conclusión de que los dos necesitamos tranquilizarnos.

Salgo del ascensor, saco la llave rosa del bolsillo interior del bolso, abro la puerta, la cierro de un portazo y de la rabia tiro el bolso al suelo.

—¡Hijo de puta! —maldigo para mí.

—Hola —dice una vocecita.

Levanto la cabeza y veo a una mujer de mediana edad con el pelo cano delante de mí. Supongo que debería preocuparme que haya una desconocida en el ático de Edward, pero estoy demasiado cabreada.

—¿Y tú quién coño eres? —le suelto de mala manera.

La mujer da un paso atrás y entonces reparo en el paño y el abrillantador de muebles que lleva en la mano.

—Cathy —contesta—. Trabajo para Edward.

—¿Qué? —pregunto, alterada. La furia que me domina no me deja entender nada..., hasta que entre su comentario y el abrillantador de muebles... lo pillo.

«¡Mierda!»

Se abre la puerta detrás de mí, me vuelvo y entra Edward. Me mira a mí y luego a la mujer.

—Cathy, creo que deberías irte. Hablamos mañana —dice con calma, aunque todavía detecto un punto de enfado en su voz.

—Por supuesto. —La mujer deja el trapo y el abrillantador sobre la mesa, se quita el delantal y lo dobla de prisa pero perfectamente—. La cena está en el horno. Estará lista dentro de media hora.

Coge un bolso de loneta del suelo y guarda el delantal. Que Dios la bendiga. Me sonríe antes de irse. Es más de lo que me merezco. Menuda primera impresión le habré causado... Edward le pellizca la mejilla y le da un pequeño apretón en los hombros. La veo atravesar el vestíbulo, y a Aro y a Clive saliendo del ascensor cargados con mis bártulos. Están perdiendo el tiempo porque no voy a quedarme aquí. Me dirijo a la cocina y abro la nevera de un tirón deseando que mágicamente aparezca una botella de vino. Pero me llevo una gran decepción.

Cierro de nuevo de un portazo y subo escaleras arriba echando humo. Es que no puedo ni mirarlo.

Entro en el dormitorio y doy otro portazo... ¿Ahora qué? Debería irme para que los dos pudiéramos pensar. Esto es demasiado intenso y va demasiado rápido. Es venenoso e incapacitante.

Me encierro en el cuarto de baño. Este ático me es más familiar de lo que debería. Después de haberme pasado meses diseñándolo y coordinando las obras, me siento como en casa. Seguramente, me siento más en casa que Edward. Él ni siquiera lleva aquí un mes, del cual se ha pasado una semana entera borracho e inconsciente.

Vago hacia el asiento de la ventana y contemplo los muelles. La gente sigue con su vida, sale de paseo o está de copas. Todos parecen felices y relajados. Seguro que no es así, pero tal y como me encuentro, pienso egoístamente que nadie puede tener tantos problemas como yo. Estoy completamente enamorada de un hombre temperamental en extremo y de carácter imposible. Por otro lado, es el hombre más cariñoso, sensible y protector del universo. Si Aro está en lo cierto, y sólo es así conmigo, ¿deberíamos seguir juntos? Al paso que vamos, morirá de un infarto a los cuarenta y será culpa mía. Con Edward, cuando las cosas van bien, son increíbles, pero cuando van mal, son insoportables.

Haberlo conocido es una bendición y una maldición al mismo tiempo.

Suspiro, agotada, me cubro la cara con las manos y noto cómo las lágrimas me desbordan y se me hace un nudo en la garganta. Y yo que creía que había empezado a averiguar lo que necesitaba saber...

Sin embargo, a medida que pasa el tiempo se hace más evidente que no es así y, como Edward se empeña en no abrir el pico y en darme evasivas, no parece que vaya a averiguarlo en un futuro próximo... A menos que le pregunte a Jacob.

Se abre la puerta y Edward entra en el baño como una apisonadora. Parece como si lo hubieran electrocutado. Está temblando y tiene hinchada y palpitante la arteria carótida. Yo me he tranquilizado bastante, pero da la impresión de que él no. Lleva algo en la mano.

—¿Qué coño es esto? —Es como si fuera a entrar en combustión espontánea.

Frunzo el ceño pero entonces caigo en la cuenta de que lo que lleva en la mano es la lista de vuelos que me ha dado Patrick.

Me va a caer una buena.

Un momento... Eso estaba en mi bolso.

—¡Me has registrado el bolso! —Estoy atónita. No sé por qué me sorprende, si me lo registra siempre. No parece estar avergonzado en lo más mínimo, ni tampoco que vaya a pedirme disculpas. Se limita a agitar el papel delante de mis narices mientras su pecho sube y baja a intervalos irregulares.

Le doy un empujón y bajo la escalera en busca de mi bolso. Me sigue y el volumen de su respiración supera el de sus pasos. Recojo el bolso del suelo y me lo llevo a la cocina.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces?! —Me grita—. ¡No está ahí, está aquí! —Vuelve a ponerme el papel frente a la cara mientras vacío el contenido de mi bolso en la isleta.

No sé qué estoy buscando.

—¡No vas a irte a Suecia, ni a Dinamarca ni a ninguna parte! —Su voz es una mezcla de miedo y de ira. Lo miro. Sí, veo miedo.

—No vuelvas a registrarme el bolso. —Cada palabra transmite mi frustración, que va en aumento, y le lanzo una mirada acusadora.

Retrocede un poco y aplasta el papel contra la isleta sin perder ni un gramo de ira.

—¿Qué más me escondes?

—¡Nada!

—Te diré una cosa, señorita. —Se acerca como un animal y me planta la cara a milímetros de la mía—. Antes muerto que dejarte salir del país con ese cerdo mujeriego.

Una oleada de puro terror le cruza la cara.

—¡Él no va a ir! —le grito dejando caer mi bolso para darle más efecto. La verdad es que no estoy segura, y sospecho que sí irá. Tiene un plan y tiene un móvil, pero ¿por qué?

—Irá. Te seguirá hasta allí, créeme. Es implacable cuando persigue a una mujer.

Me echo a reír.

—¿Como tú?

—¡Eso fue distinto! —me ruge.

Cierra los ojos y se lleva las puntas de los dedos a las sienes para intentar aliviar la tensión con un masaje.

—Eres imposible —escupo. He perdido las ganas de vivir.

—¿Y qué haces tomando vitaminas? —Me espeta con una mirada de reproche—. Estás embarazada, ¿no?

¿Es que quiere sacarme de quicio? Saco las vitaminas del bolso y se las tiro a la cabeza. Las esquiva, me mira sorprendido y las vitaminas se estrellan contra la pared antes de caer al suelo de la cocina. Necesito recuperar el control. Lo estoy perdiendo del todo.

—¡Las compré para ti! —le grito, y él me mira como si me hubiera vuelto loca. Estoy a punto de hacerlo.

—¿Por qué? —Mira el frasco en el suelo.

—Porque abusaste de tu cuerpo, ¿ya no te acuerdas?

Suelta una risa burlona.

—No necesito pastillas, Isabella. Ya te lo dije. —Me coge de los brazos y me acerca a su cara—. No soy un puto alcohólico. Si bebo, ¡será porque me has hecho enloquecer de ira! —Esto último me lo grita pegado a mi cara.

—Y me culpas de todo a mí. —Es una afirmación, no una pregunta, porque ya me lo ha gritado a la cara.

Me suelta y se aparta.

—No, no lo hago. —Se tira del pelo, frustrado—. ¿Qué me estás ocultando? Viajes de negocios con daneses ricos..., visitas cariñosas a tu ex novio...

—¿Cariñosa? —exploto. ¿Acaso cree que me gustó ver a Matt?—. ¡Eres un puto imbécil!

—¡Esa boca!

—¡Jódete! —le grito.

De verdad que vive en otro planeta. Si me conociera tan bien como cree, no me estaría soltando semejantes gilipolleces.

Alza las manos al cielo en un gesto de: «¡Señor, dame fuerzas!»

—Ahora mismo no puedo estar a tu lado —aúlla. Aprieta los dientes y los músculos de la mandíbula le tiemblan—. Te quiero, Isabella. Te quiero muchísimo pero ni siquiera puedo mirarte a la cara. ¡Esto es una mierda!

Sale zumbando de la cocina. A los pocos instantes, la entrada principal se cierra de un portazo, un señor portazo. Corro al vestíbulo del ático, no hay rastro de Edward, si exceptuamos que la puerta de espejo del ascensor está hecha añicos. A pesar de mi enajenación, pienso en el daño que le habrá causado a su pobre mano. Entonces me echo a llorar. Aúllo a la luna, sin esperanza, hecha un mar de lágrimas. Estoy desesperada y fuera de control. Es como si me estuviera poniendo a prueba, como si Edward tratara de ver si soy lo bastante fuerte como para sacarlo de toda esta mierda y, además, tengo que luchar contra la molesta sensación de que soy yo la que lo hace ponerse así. No es sano.

Vuelvo al interior y veo mis cosas ordenadas en fila a un lado de la escalera. ¿Qué hago con ellas? ¿Voy a quedarme?

Las dejo donde están porque no sé qué hacer y me siento en una tumbona en la terraza para poder llorar a gusto, bien fuerte. Intento encontrar una solución, un camino que seguir. No se me ocurre nada entre las lágrimas incesantes. Miro al vacío y no siento más que abandono. Es una sensación conocida que no quería volver a experimentar... Y ahora vuelve a mí. Es la sensación de vacío, de pérdida y de soledad, todas las emociones que me tuvieron sumida en un infierno mientras Edward no estaba en mi vida. ¿Cómo he llegado a necesitarlo tanto? ¿Cómo me ha pasado esto? Se ha marchado y ahora sé cómo se sintió cuando yo le hice lo mismo. No es nada agradable. Es como si me faltara buena parte de mi ser.

Me falta.

El corazón me da un vuelco ante la idea de vivir sin él. No puedo respirar y el pánico se apodera de mí. No hay remedio. Vuelvo al interior, subo al cuarto de baño del dormitorio principal y me doy una ducha. Me quedo ausente bajo el agua, enjabonándome. Nos veo a Edward y a mí por todas partes: en el lavabo, contra la pared, en el suelo, en la ducha. Estamos en todas partes.

Salgo. De repente necesito escapar del recuerdo de nuestros encuentros íntimos. Me tiro en la cama pero pronto vuelvo a estar sentada, presa del pánico. Cuando nos hemos separado, le ha dado por beber. ¿Volverá a hacerlo? El corazón galopa dolorosamente en mi pecho y asciende hacia mi boca. La idea de Edward bebiendo basta para hacerme bajar corriendo a por mi móvil.

Entro en la cocina y huele realmente bien. ¡Ay!... Corro al horno, lo apago, cojo el móvil y marco el número de Aro.

Su voz grave suena de inmediato a través del teléfono.

—Está aquí, Isabella.

—¿En La Mansión? —Qué alivio, aunque a la vez me pregunto qué está haciendo allí.

—Sí. —Aro parece arrepentido.

—¿Debería ir? —No sé por qué se lo pregunto. Ya estoy camino del dormitorio para vestirme.

Dice por teléfono:

—Creo que sí, muchacha. Ha ido directo a su despacho.

Cuelgo, me recojo el pelo mojado y vuelvo a ponerme la ropa que llevaba antes. Las llaves del coche, Edward no me las ha devuelto. Vuelo escaleras abajo y me pongo a rebuscar entre mis cosas, rezando para encontrar el segundo juego. Al final, lo consigo.

Introduzco el código en el ascensor, y pienso que a Clive no le va a gustar encontrarse con el espejo roto. Desde que llegué, el mantenimiento debe de salir por un pico.

Corro por el vestíbulo con tacones y todo. Clive está arrodillado detrás de su mostrador. Paso junto a él sin decir nada. Hoy no tengo tiempo. El pobre hombre debe de estar preguntándose qué ha hecho para que me haya enfadado con él.

—¡Isabella! —me grita. No me detengo pero parece que algo va mal. Tal vez la mujer misteriosa haya vuelto.

—¿Qué pasa, Clive?

Corre hacia mí, espantado.

—¡No puedes irte!

¿De qué está hablando?

—El señor Cullen... —jadea— ha dicho que no debes salir del Lusso. Ha insistido mucho.

«¡¿Cómo?!»

—Clive, no tengo tiempo para esto.

Echo a andar de nuevo pero me coge del brazo.

—Isabella, por favor. Tendré que llamarlo.

No me lo puedo creer. ¿Ahora el conserje es mi carcelero?

—Clive, ése no es tu trabajo —recalco—. Por favor, suéltame.

—Eso mismo le he dicho yo, pero el señor Cullen puede ser muy insistente.

—¿Cuánto, Clive?

—No sé de qué me hablas —dice rápidamente mientras se arregla la gorra con la mano libre. No podría parecer más culpable ni queriendo.

Me suelto y me dirijo al mostrador de conserjería.

—¿Dónde guardas los números de contacto del señor Cullen? —pregunto examinando las pantallas. El móvil de Clive también está en el mostrador.

Él se acerca, confuso.

—El sistema introduce todos los datos en el teléfono. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—¿Tienes guardado el teléfono del señor Cullen en tu móvil?

—No, Isabella. Todo está programado en el sistema, por la confidencialidad de los residentes y todo eso.

—Estupendo. —Doy un tirón a los cables que unen el teléfono con el ordenador y los dejo hechos una maraña en el suelo, junto con la mandíbula de Clive.

El pobre hombre no logra articular palabra, y la verdad es que me siento culpable cuando salgo del edificio. Otra factura de mantenimiento más, cortesía de la esclava del ático.

Me meto en el coche y veo un pequeño aparato negro en el salpicadero. Sé lo que es. Aprieto el botón y, en efecto, las puertas del Lusso se abren.

De camino a La Mansión, rezo para no encontrar a Edward con una copa en la mano. Será la primera vez que pise el lugar desde que descubrí su oferta de ocio, pero la necesidad que siento de ver a Edward es más fuerte que mis nervios o mis reticencias.

**Continuara…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es totalmente de Jodi Ellen Malpas.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Nota: es una trilogía llamada Mi hombre y la pienso adp toda.**

**-2 libro mi hombre-obsesión.**

**Obsesión**

**.**

**Capítulo 15**

Me detengo en la puerta de entrada y pulso el botón del interfono. Por el altavoz oigo la voz de Aro y saludo a la cámara con la mano pero las puertas ya han empezado a abrirse. Inicio el largo recorrido por el camino de grava que lleva hasta La Mansión. Aparco en el patio circular y contemplo la casa de piedra caliza que se yergue en el centro y que parece gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que ocurre detrás de sus puertas.

Estaciono junto al coche de Edward y me miro en el retrovisor. Teniendo en cuenta los acontecimientos de las últimas horas, de las últimas semanas, tampoco tengo tan mal aspecto.

Aro me abre la puerta antes de que coja la manija y me dedica una sonrisa para transmitirme confianza. Sin embargo, no consigue hacer que me sienta mejor.

Cruzamos juntos la imponente entrada, y dejamos atrás la escalera, el restaurante y el bar. Oigo risas y conversaciones pero no me molesto en mirar. Ya lo he visto antes, sólo que ahora sé lo que son realmente.

—¿Se ha tranquilizado? —pregunto al llegar al salón de verano.

Hay gente en los butacones, bebiendo y charlando, probablemente de lo que les depara la noche.

Una docena de miradas curiosas me siguen y me pongo tensa. ¿Habrán visto el cabreo de Edward?

—Muchacha, vuelves loco a ese hijo de perra. —Aro se ríe y vuelvo a ver el tímido diente de oro.

Suspiro. Estoy de acuerdo, pero él también me vuelve loca a mí. ¿Se dará cuenta Aro?

—Mi hombre es difícil —musito.

Aro me regala una de sus nada frecuentes sonrisas arrebatadoras, toda llena de dientes y de destellos dorados.

—¿Difícil? Bonita palabra. Yo le digo que es como un grano en el culo. Aunque admiro su decisión.

—¿Decisión? —Frunzo el ceño—. ¿Está decidido a ser difícil?

Aro se detiene cuando llegamos frente al despacho de Edward.

—Nunca lo había visto tan decidido a vivir.

De repente quiero volver al inicio de nuestro recorrido para continuar con esta conversación.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunto sin poder evitar el toque de confusión. Esa frase me ha dejado perpleja. Yo no lo veo en absoluto decidido a vivir. Lo veo decidido a tener un ataque provocado por el estrés. Es autodestructivo.

No puedo respirar.

Es autodestructivo. Edward dijo eso mismo el día que me llevó en moto. ¿Qué quería decir?

—Es algo bueno, créeme. —Aro me mira con afecto—. No seas muy dura con él.

—¿Hace mucho que lo conoces, Aro? —Quiero que siga hablando.

—El tiempo suficiente, muchacha. Te dejo —dice, y su cuerpo de mastodonte se aleja por el pasillo.

—Gracias, Aro —añado.

—Está bien, muchacha. Está bien.

Me quedo en la puerta del despacho de Edward con la mano a unos milímetros de la manija. La información que me ha dado Aro, aunque vaga, ha despertado aún más mi curiosidad. ¿De verdad era autodestructivo? Pienso en alcohol, picoteo, ir en moto sin protección y en cicatrices. Empujo la manija hacia abajo y, con cuidado, entro en su despacho.

Me siento insultada al instante. Edward está en su enorme sillón mirando a Rosalie, sentada en el borde de la mesa. Esa mujer es una sanguijuela. Me siento posesiva, y es como si recibiera una bofetada, pero la botella de vodka que descansa sobre la mesa es lo que de verdad me pone nerviosa.

Puedo olvidarme de las atenciones de féminas no deseadas siempre que sigan siendo no deseadas. Lo del vodka es otra historia.

Me miran a la vez y ella me sonríe. Es una sonrisa realmente falsa. Luego veo la bolsa de hielo en la mano de Edward. Se los ve muy cariñosos.

No me cabe la menor duda de que estos dos han tenido una relación sexual. Rosalie lo lleva escrito en la cara. Quiero vomitar. Me siento posesiva y celosa.

La intrusa atrevida no hace siquiera amago de bajar el culo de la mesa de Edward, sino que se queda ahí sentada, disfrutando con la tensión que causa su presencia. No obstante, es la botella transparente la que supone una amenaza. Puedo soportar a Rosalie. No estoy de humor para jueguecitos con ex conquistas sexuales.

Miro a Edward y él me mira. Todavía lleva puestos los pantalones gris marengo pero se ha arremangado la camisa negra. Tiene el pelo cobrizo ceniza despeinado pero, a pesar de toda su belleza, parece asustado e incómodo. No lo culpo. Acabo de pillarlo en plan cariñoso con otra y con una botella de la sustancia del mal delante. Es el dos por uno de mis peores pesadillas.

Hace girar la silla con los pies, alejándose de la intrusa y acercándose a mí.

—¿Has bebido? —Mi voz es fuerte y serena. No me siento así.

Niega con la cabeza.

—No —responde en voz baja.

No sé si habla tan bajo por la otra mujer o por el vodka. Deja caer la cabeza y el silencio es incómodo. Entonces Rosalie le pone la mano en el brazo a Edward y quiero correr hacia la mesa y arrancarle el pelo a tirones. Edward parpadea y me clava la mirada.

¿Quién coño se cree que es? No soy lo bastante ingenua para tragarme que está siendo una buena amiga.

—¿Te importa? —La miro directamente, para que quede claro que le estoy hablando a ella.

Me mira como si no se hubiera enterado y deja la mano en el brazo de Edward. De repente estoy furiosa conmigo misma por haberle dado a otra mujer la oportunidad de consolarlo, especialmente a esta mujer. Ése es mi trabajo. Edward retira el brazo y la mano de Rosalie acaba sobre el escritorio.

—¿Perdona? —masculla ella. Me cabrea aún más.

—Ya me has oído. —La miro con cara de pocos amigos y ella sonríe; es una sonrisa burlona y resulta casi imperceptible. Sabe que sé lo que está intentando hacer. Eso hará que nuestra relación sea mucho más fácil.

Edward nos mira a una y a otra, dos mujeres enfrentándose en su despacho. Que Dios lo bendiga por no abrir la boca, pero entonces la zorra descarada se agacha y lo besa en la mejilla. Sus labios le acarician la piel más de lo necesario.

—Avísame si me necesitas, cielo —dice con el tono seductor más ridículo que he oído nunca.

Edward se tensa de pies a cabeza y me mira con los ojos muy abiertos. Su hermoso rostro está en alerta. Tiene motivos para estar nervioso, y más aún después de toda la mierda que me ha hecho tragar por un cliente y por un ex novio. A Matt y a Jacob tendrían que haberlos identificado por la ficha dental si él me hubiera pillado con ellos como yo lo he pillado con Rosalie.

Abro la puerta del despacho de par en par y miro al megazorrón rubio.

—Adiós, Rosalie —digo en tono definitivo.

Ella me mira con sus morros carnosos, un toque de chulería y mucho aplomo antes de bajarse de la mesa y salir del despacho de Edward meneando el trasero, aunque primero me lanza una mirada asesina. Le dedico mi mirada especial hasta que desaparece por la puerta. En cuanto ella y sus plataformas de doce centímetros han cruzado el umbral, cierro de un portazo. Espero haberle dado en el culo.

Ahora, vamos a lidiar con mi hombre imposible. De repente estoy decidida a solucionar esta mierda. Después de haberlo visto con Rosalie sé perfectamente que eso es lo que quiero.

Es mío... Y punto.

Me vuelvo para mirarlo. No se ha movido de la silla y la botella de vodka sigue sobre su mesa.

Edward se muerde el labio inferior. Los engranajes echan humo. Señalo la botella con un gesto de la cabeza.

—¿Qué hace eso ahí?

—No lo sé —responde.

Parece estar pasándolo fatal, y me da pena encontrarme al otro lado de la habitación.

—¿Te la quieres beber?

—Ahora que tú estás aquí, no. —Sus palabras me llegan altas y claras.

—Eres tú quien se ha marchado —le recuerdo.

—Lo sé.

—¿Y si no hubiera venido? —Ésa es la pregunta clave.

Le doy vueltas a lo mismo una y otra vez. Se comporta como si fuera facilísimo y me asegura constantemente que no necesita beber mientras me tenga a mí, pero ahora lo encuentro en compañía de una botella de vodka porque hemos discutido. Vale, ha sido más que una discusión pero eso no es lo importante. No puedo ponerme así cada vez que nos peleemos. Y tampoco se me olvida que el vodka no es lo único que le estaba haciendo compañía.

—No me la habría bebido. —La aparta.

Me fijo en la botella y veo que está sin abrir, aunque sigue ahí y algo hizo que la pusiera ahí... Yo. Yo soy la razón de que se haya vuelto loco, de sus exigencias absurdas y de sus pataletas. Es culpa mía. Lo he convertido en un controlador neurótico.

Seguimos mirándonos unos instantes. Yo no dejo de repasar todo lo que tenemos que aclarar y él se muerde el labio inferior porque no sabe qué decirme. Yo tampoco sé por dónde empezar.

—¿Qué hace eso ahí? —insisto.

Se encoge de hombros como si no fuera importante, lo que me cabrea. ¿Mi temor estaba justificado y ahora espera que me olvide como si nada con sus evasivas y su silencio?

—No iba a bebérmela, Isabella —repite, un poco molesto.

Me deja de piedra.

—¿Te la beberías si te dejo?

Sus ojos vuelan en busca de los míos y el pánico se apodera de él.

—¿Vas a dejarme?

—Necesito que me des respuestas. —Lo estoy amenazando, pero siento que no tengo otra opción. Hay cosas que tiene que decirme—. ¿Por qué está Jacob tan interesado en nuestra relación?

—Su mujer lo ha dejado —se apresura a responder.

—Porque te acostaste con ella.

—Sí.

—¿Cuándo?

—Hace meses, Isabella. —Sus ojos son sinceros—. Era la mujer que se presentó en el Lusso. Te lo contaré antes de que vuelvas a amenazar con dejarme. —Me encanta su sarcasmo.

—No estaba preocupada por ti...

—Puede que sí, pero también me desea.

—¿Y quién no? —digo, sorprendentemente tranquila.

Asiente.

—Se lo dejé muy claro, Isabella. Volvió a Dinamarca y me acosté con ella hace meses. No sé por qué le ha dado por venir detrás de mí ahora.

Lo creo. Además, Jacob ha estado liado con su divorcio, así que tuvo que ser hace mucho.

Divorciarse lleva tiempo. Todo empieza a cobrar sentido. Así que Jacob es el «nadie en particular» que va a intentar apartarme de Edward.

—Quiere apartarte de mí, como hice yo con su mujer. —Deja caer la cabeza entre las manos—.Yo no se la robé, Isabella. Ella decidió marcharse, pero sí, lo que él quiere es apartarte de mí.

—Pero erais todos amigos, le compraste el ático del Lusso. —Me duele la cabeza.

—Es pura fachada por su parte, Isabella... No tenía por dónde pillarme, nada con lo que pudiera hacerme daño, porque a mí no me importaba nada ni nadie. Pero ahora te tengo a ti. —Me mira—.Ahora sabe dónde clavar el puñal.

Empiezan a picarme los ojos y lo veo poner cara de derrota. Ya no aguanto más estar lejos de él.

Me acerco a su silla y me recibe con los brazos abiertos. Hago caso omiso de la mano hinchada y me siento en su regazo. Lo dejo que me arrope con sus brazos y que invada todos mis sentidos. Su tacto y su fragancia me calman al instante y ocurre lo inevitable, lo que pasa siempre cuando estamos así: todo lo que nos causa tanto malestar de repente carece de importancia. Solos él y yo, en nuestra pequeña burbuja de felicidad, apaciguándonos el uno al otro. El resto del mundo se interpone en nuestro camino o, para ser exactos, el pasado de Edward se interpone en nuestro camino.

—Moriré queriéndote —dice con toda la emoción que sé que de verdad siente—. No puedo permitir que vayas a Suecia.

Suspiro.

—Lo sé.

—Y deberías haberme dejado que me ocupara de tus cosas. No quería que volvieras a verlo — añade. Me someto a él.

—Lo sé. Sabe lo tuyo.

Se tensa debajo de mí.

—¿Lo mío?

—Me dijo que eras un alcohólico empedernido.

Se relaja y se echa a reír.

—¿Que soy un alcohólico empedernido?

Lo miro, sorprendida por su reacción ante algo tan duro.

—A mí no me parece divertido. Además, ¿cómo es que lo sabe?

—Isabella, no tengo ni idea, de verdad —suspira—. Además, está mal informado porque no soy alcohólico. —Levanta las cejas.

—Lo sé —concedo, pero estoy bastante segura de que el problema de Edward con el alcohol encaja como alcoholismo—. ¿Qué voy a hacer, Edward? Jacob es un cliente importante.

Un pensamiento muy desagradable se me pasa por la cabeza.

—¿Volvió a contratarme para la Torre Vida sólo por ti?

Sonríe.

—No, Isabella. No sabía nada de lo nuestro hasta ayer. Te contrató porque eres una diseñadora con talento. El hecho de que seas tan increíblemente hermosa era un plus, y el hecho de que yo esté enamorado de ti ahora es un incentivo adicional para él.

—Te descubriste tú solo. —Si Edward no hubiera saboteado mi reunión, Jacob nunca se habría enterado.

—Actué por impulso. —Se encoge de hombros—. Me entró el pánico cuando vi su nombre en tu agenda. Pensé que no ibas a volver a verlo después del Lusso. En cualquier caso, él habría ido detrás de ti aunque no fueras mía. Como dije, es implacable.

Me acuerdo de sus ojos desorbitados y la mandíbula tensa cuando vio el nombre de Jacob en mi agenda. No fue porque la hubiera cambiado por una nueva. Fue porque el nombre de Jacob se leía alto y claro.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Está casado. Bueno, lo estaba.

—Eso nunca ha sido un obstáculo para él, Isabella.

—¿No? —Yo pensaba que era un buen hombre, un caballero. Al parecer, no podía estar más equivocada.

Estoy hecha un lío. No puedo trabajar con Jacob, no después de lo que he descubierto. Para empezar, Edward no va a dejar que me acerque a menos de un kilómetro de él. La verdad es que tampoco me apetece tenerlo cerca. Quiere utilizarme para hacerle daño a Edward. Quiere vengarse de él y yo soy su único punto débil. Dios, tengo una reunión con él el lunes. Esto se va a poner muy feo. Quiero gritarle a mi hombre hasta desgañitarme por ser una picha brava, pero entonces mi mente vaga hacia el día en que descubrí lo que de verdad sucedía en La Mansión y aquel indeseable al que Aro tuvo que echar, el que decía que ni los maridos ni la conciencia se interponían en el camino de Edward. ¿Cuántos matrimonio habrá roto? ¿Cuántos maridos sedientos de venganza habrá ahí fuera? Edward me coge la cara con la mano y me saca de mis ensoñaciones.

—¿Cómo has venido hasta aquí?

Sonrío.

—Distraje a tu carcelero a sueldo.

Se le ilumina la mirada y le bailan los labios.

—Voy a tener que despedirlo. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Mi sonrisa desaparece en cuanto pienso en la factura de mantenimiento que le va a llegar a Edward.

—Edward, es un sesentón. Desconecté su sistema telefónico para que no pudiera avisarte de que me había escapado de tu torre de marfil.

—De nuestra torre... ¿Cómo lo desconectaste? —inquiere, y se le marca ligeramente la arruga de la frente.

Escondo la cara en su pecho.

—Arranqué los cables.

—Ah —dice sin más, pero sé que se está aguantando la risa.

—¿A qué juegas obligando a un pobre pensionista a mantenerme encerrada? —Corro más rápido que Clive hasta con tacones.

Me acaricia el pelo.

—No quería que te fueras.

—Pues entonces tendrías que haberte quedado.

Le saco la camisa de los pantalones y deslizo las palmas por debajo. Necesito mi ración de calor corporal. Él me abraza con más fuerza y siento el latir de su corazón bajo las palmas de las manos. Es muy reconfortante.

—Estaba loco del cabreo. —Me besa en la sien y entierra la nariz en mi pelo.

Meneo la cabeza. No me lo puedo creer.

—Señorita, no se atreva a ponerme esa cara —dice, muy serio.

Que le den.

—¿Qué tal la mano?

—Estaría mejor si no me diera por estamparla contra todo.

Me libero de su abrazo.

—Déjame ver.

Me siento en su regazo y me la muestra. La cojo con cuidado. No hace ningún gesto de dolor, pero lo miro de reojo para asegurarme de que no finge.

—Estoy bien.

—Has roto la puerta del ascensor —digo acariciando el puño convaleciente. La puerta está hecha añicos y creía que su mano también iba a estarlo, pero no la veo tan mal como imaginaba.

—Me he cabreado.

—Eso ya lo has dicho. ¿Y qué hay de tu visita sorpresa a mi oficina de esta tarde? ¿También estabas enfadado como un loco? —Tal vez debería pasar por alto su pequeña rabieta, especialmente porque acabo de tener que echar a una mujer de su despacho.

—Lo estaba. —Me mira con cara de enfado pero luego sonríe—Más o menos igual que tú hace un momento.

—No estaba enfadada, Edward. —Observo su mano lastimada con la misma pena que me provoca su relación con la mujer patética a la que acabo de echar de su despacho—. Estaba marcando mi territorio. Te desea, no podría haberlo dejado más claro ni sentándose a horcajadas sobre ti y plantándote las tetas en la cara.

Hago una mueca de asco ante su desesperación, y veo que su media sonrisa se ha convertido en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, una sonrisa de Hollywood. Es todavía más espectacular que la que se reserva sólo para mujeres. Es la que se reserva sólo para mí. No puedo evitar sonreír.

—Pareces muy contento contigo mismo.

Retira la mano lastimada.

—Lo estoy. Me encanta cuando te pones posesiva y protectora. Significa que estás locamente enamorada de mí.

—Lo estoy, a pesar de que eres imposible. Y te prohíbo que llames «cielo» a Rosalie. —Me burlo de su tono meloso.

Me da un beso de esquimal y luego me acerca la boca.

—No lo haré.

—Te has acostado con ella. —No es una pregunta. Retrocede, sus estanques verdes asustados y recelosos. Pongo los ojos en blanco—. ¿Un picoteo?

Agacha la cabeza.

—Sí. —Su expresión y su lenguaje corporal dicen a gritos que no está cómodo. No le gusta el tema de conversación.

Lo sabía. En fin, puedo vivir con ello siempre y cuando mantenga a ese zorrón a un metro de distancia, o más. No obstante, sé que va a ser difícil, teniendo en cuenta que la mujer trabaja para él y lo sigue a todas partes como un perrito faldero.

—Sólo quiero decir una cosa —insisto. Necesito dejarlo claro si es que voy a socializar y a trabajar con hombres en el futuro, aunque soy consciente de que la vena posesiva de Edward nunca va a desaparecer del todo—. Sólo tengo ojos para ti —digo, y lo beso en la boca para enfatizar mi declaración.

—Sólo para mí —susurra contra mis labios.

Sonrío.

Se aparta y me acaricia el cuello, satisfecho.

—¿Por qué llevas el pelo mojado?

—Me duché pero no tuve tiempo de secármelo. Te necesitaba.

Me sonríe.

—Te quiero, Isabella.

Apoyo la cabeza en su hombro.

—Lo sé.

No hemos dejado las cosas claras del todo. Tengo que competir con una mujer despechada y lidiar con la vena posesiva de Edward. Esto último va a ser un trabajo de por vida. Además, está el problemón de Jacob y sus ansias de venganza. No sé cómo vamos a solucionarlo, pero sé que no voy a trabajar más para él. ¿Cómo se lo tomará James?

—Cógete el día libre mañana —me suplica.

Ni siquiera le he comentado a James que mañana tengo una reunión con el señor Cullen, pero necesito descansar, y un fin de semana largo con Edward es difícil de rechazar. No tengo más citas y llevo todo lo demás al día. James me debe unos cuantos días libres. No le va a importar.

Me aparto para mirarlo.

—Vale.

Frunce el ceño como si me fuera a retractar de lo que acabo de decir o a añadir un «pero». Para nada. Quiero tomarme el día libre y pasarlo con él. Tal vez pueda darle toda la seguridad que necesita.

No voy a ir a ninguna parte si no es con él. Le mandaré un mensaje a James, sé que no se enfadará.

—¿En serio? —Le brillan los ojos y está sonriente—. Estás siendo muy razonable. No es propio de ti.

Parpadeo ante ese comentario. Sé que sabe que él es el poco razonable. Está bromeando pero no pico.

—Pues ya no te ajunto —gruño.

—No por mucho tiempo. Voy a llevarte a nuestra torre de marfil. Ya hace demasiado que no estoy dentro de ti. —Se levanta y me pone de pie—. ¿Nos vamos?

Me ofrece el brazo y lo acepto. Tengo mariposas en el estómago porque sé lo que me espera en casa.

—Me apetece remar un poco —dejo caer.

Me levanta una ceja sardónica.

—Otro día, nena. Hoy quiero hacerte el amor —dice con dulzura mirándome a los ojos. Sonrío.

Me lleva por el salón de verano en dirección a la entrada. Ignoro las caras de decepción de todas las mujeres que dejamos atrás y que esperaban que nos marcháramos cada uno por su lado. Aro nos espera en la puerta y me dirige su sonrisa característica.

—Nos vemos mañana —le dice Edward mientras abre para que yo pase.

—Todo bien. —Aro le da a Edward una palmada en el hombro y desaparece en dirección al bar.

Edward me pone la mano en la cintura y, al volverme, veo a Rosalie en la entrada del bar. Saluda a Aro pero no me quita ojo de encima mientras salgo de La Mansión con Edward. Sus ojos y sus morros destilan amargura. Me huelo que acabaremos a bolsazos. Parece la clase de mujer que consigue lo que quiere. Me saca mi lado cabrón y, en silencio, la reto a intentarlo con una mirada de advertencia. No hago caso de la pequeña parte de mi cerebro que me dice que me estoy preparando para aplastarla. Se me están pegando las costumbres de mi señor neurótico.

—Deja aquí tu coche, lo recogeremos mañana —dice al abrirme la puerta de su Aston Martin.

—Prefiero llevármelo ahora. —Estoy aquí, y sería una tontería no hacerlo.

Pone mala cara y señala el asiento del acompañante del suyo. Niego con la cabeza pero me subo.

Ya hemos discutido suficiente por hoy. Además, no necesito el coche. Se sienta a mi lado y arranca el motor.

Por el largo camino de grava nos cruzamos con el coche de Emmett, que va hacia La Mansión. Doy un brinco.

—¡Pero si es Angela!

Emmett toca la bocina y le muestra una mano con el pulgar levantado a Edward. Asomo la cabeza por la ventanilla y Angela me saluda de mala gana.

—¿Qué hace Angela aquí? —pregunto mirando a Edward, que tiene la vista fija en la carretera. ¡Ay, Dios!—. Es socia, ¿verdad?—inquiero.

—No puedo hablar de los socios. Confidencialidad —dice él, completamente inexpresivo.

—Entonces es que es socia... —Me estremezco. Esto es increíble.

Se encoge de hombros, aprieta un botón y las puertas se abren. ¡La muy zorra! ¿Por qué no me ha dicho nada? ¿Le gusta por todas las perversiones en general o es sólo por Emmett? Y yo que pensaba que mi feroz castaña no podría sorprenderme más. Tiene mucho que contarme.

Edward ruge por la carretera y juguetea con un par de botones del volante. Una voz masculina me envuelve desde el estéreo. La conozco.

—¿Quién es?

Marca el ritmo con los dedos sobre el volante.

—Aro Legend. ¿Te gusta?

Mucho. Llevo la mano al volante y Edward baja las suyas para darme acceso a los mandos.

Encuentro el que quiero y subo aún más el volumen.

—Me tomaré eso como un «sí» —sonríe, y me pone la mano en la rodilla. La cubro con la mía.

—Me gusta. ¿Qué tal la mano?

—Bien. Deja de preocuparte, señorita.

—Tengo que mandarle un mensaje a James.

—Hazlo. Me muero por tenerte sólo para mí todo el día y todo el fin de semana. —La mano sobre mi rodilla vuelve al volante.

Le mando un mensaje rápido a mi jefe, que, tal y como esperaba, responde al instante diciéndome que disfrute de mi merecido día libre.

Perfecto.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: 2 capis mas no se pueden quejar niñas xD jajaja**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es totalmente de Jodi Ellen Malpas.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

**Nota: es una trilogía llamada Mi hombre y la pienso adp toda.**

**-2 libro mi hombre-obsesión.**

**Obsesión**

**.**

**Capítulo 16**

Entramos en el Lusso cogidos de la mano y Clive nos intercepta en el acto. Me mira muy mal. Le pido perdón con una sonrisa y veo que los de mantenimiento han reparado mi travesura.

—Señor Cullen —dice con cautela.

¿Tiene miedo de que le caiga la bronca por haberme dejado escapar? Me vería obligada a defenderlo si Edward intenta regañarlo. No es su trabajo hacer de carcelero.

—Clive. —Edward lo saluda con un gesto de la cabeza y me conduce al ascensor sin decirle nada más al pobre hombre.

Se cierran las puertas y me acorrala contra la pared. Su cuerpo me cubre por completo. La punzada a la que tanto me he acostumbrado da justo en la entrepierna y me caliento al instante.

Me mete una pierna entre los muslos, la levanta y roza todo mi sexo. Sólo con eso ya empiezo a jadear.

—Has cabreado al conserje —susurra con los labios pegados a los míos. Nuestros alientos ardientes se funden en los milímetros que separan nuestras bocas.

—Mierda —me obligo a decir entre respiraciones entrecortadas.

Me besa con fuerza. Asalta mi boca con decisión y frota su erección contra mí. Dios, quiero arrancarle la ropa. Ahora, esto no tiene nada que ver con hacer el amor... Tampoco es que vaya a quejarme.

—¿Por qué no te has puesto un vestido? —pregunta, malhumorado, metiéndome la lengua.

Eso mismo quiero saber yo. Me lo habría subido a la cintura y Edward ya estaría dentro.

—Me estoy quedando sin vestidos.

No he llevado nada a la tintorería desde que llegué, y casi toda mi ropa sigue en casa de Angela.

Gime en mi boca.

—Mañana sólo compraremos vestidos. —Me levanta con las caderas y vuelve a frotarse contra mi sexo.

Suspiro de placer, puro y desinhibido.

—Mañana compraremos un vestido —digo desabrochándole el cinturón.

Se separa de mi boca y me roza con la frente húmeda. Los ojos le brillan y se humedece los labios. Lo acaricio por encima de los pantalones con el dorso de la mano y se revuelve y palpita cuando mi lengua recorre su labio inferior. Le bajo la bragueta y libero su miembro erecto, luego lo cojo por la base y aprieto un poco.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza.

—Tu boca —me ordena con dulzura.

Me apunto. No me canso de él. Necesito que haga lo que sabe hacer y borre toda la mierda del día.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren al llegar al vestíbulo del ático y me alegro de que sea el único ascensor que llega hasta aquí. Deslizo la espalda pared abajo hasta que me encuentro en cuclillas delante de él, pero su polla, ardiente y palpitante, no es lo único que llama mi atención. Ahí está su cicatriz. Me he prometido no volver a preguntar por ella pero no puedo evitar sentir curiosidad, especialmente después de lo que me ha dicho Aro. Levanto la vista y sus brazos están firmemente apoyados en la pared, por encima de la cabeza. Me mira fijamente.

—¿A qué esperas? —dice, y empuja las caderas hacia adelante con impaciencia.

Me olvido de la cicatriz misteriosa y recuerdo la última vez que hice esto. Fue una bestia.

¿Volverá a portarse así?

Me aparto de su mirada sensual y relajo la mano que sostiene su polla palpitante. Lamo una gota de semen de su glande hinchado y, muy despacio, muevo la mano. Gime desde lo más profundo de su garganta y las caderas le tiemblan ligeramente. Sé que quiere metérmela entera en la boca. ¿Se contendrá?

Se le acelera la respiración con cada caricia y su abdomen sube y baja ante mis ojos. Cuando lo oigo maldecir, le chupo los huevos antes de deslizar la lengua de abajo arriba, levantándome un poco para poder llegar hasta la punta.

—Métetela toda, Isabella —jadea.

La puerta del ascensor se cierra y Edward le pega un puñetazo al botón y vuelve a apoyar la mano en la pared.

Rodeo el glande con los labios y dibujo delicados círculos con la lengua. Se estremece. Me encanta hacerle esto. Me encanta provocar los gemidos que salen de su boca y observar cómo reacciona su cuerpo.

Espero a que empuje hacia adelante pero no lo hace. Se está conteniendo. La tensión de su cuerpo se extiende hasta el mío a través de nuestras caricias. Las caderas le tiemblan un poco. Pongo fin a su agonía y me la meto entera, hasta que choca contra el fondo de mi garganta. Parece de terciopelo.

Reprime un rugido cuando me la saco, envuelta en mis labios, y me la vuelvo a meter. Esta vez, empuja con las caderas y mi cabeza choca contra la pared. No hay escapatoria. Me cubre la coronilla con las manos para protegerla y empuja hacia adelante con un grito. Echa la cabeza atrás y entra y sale de mi boca con determinación.

Me acuerdo de que tengo que relajarme. Me estoy esforzando al máximo para no vomitar. Dejo que mis manos exploren sus caderas, encuentran su culo y le clavo las uñas en las nalgas tersas.

—¡Más! —Su voz es severa y bestial. Se las clavo más aún—Joder, Isabella...

Sigue entrando y saliendo y sé que está a punto. Dejo una mano en su culo y con la otra le agarro de los huevos. Ya está.

—¡Joder! —Grita sacándola para sujetársela firmemente por la base—. Estate quieta y abre la boca. —Me taladra con la mirada.

Obedezco sin soltarle los huevos, abro la boca y lo miro a los ojos. Entra y sale a toda velocidad.

Los músculos de su cuello se tensan y con un grito ahogado apoya el enorme glande en mi labio inferior y descarga un líquido caliente y cremoso que golpea el fondo de mi garganta e inunda el interior de mi boca. Trago por instinto.

Aminora el ritmo y le suelto los huevos. Le acaricio el interior de los muslos hasta que encuentro su mano, la cojo y los dos relajamos su polla hasta que se calma mientras yo chupo su esencia salada que se me sale de la boca.

—Quiero una de éstas todos los días durante el resto de mi vida.—Lo dice con cara de póquer y en tono muy serio. Espero que se refiera a mí—Y quiero que me la hagas tú —añade como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento.

Sonrío y me centro en su erección de acero, que sigue contrayéndose en nuestras manos. Chupo y lamo hasta la última gota y luego le doy un beso tierno en la punta.

Relaja la mano y lo suelto.

—Ven aquí. —Me levanta y me abraza contra su pecho—Os quiero a ti y a tu sucia boca —me dice con dulzura mientras me da un beso de esquimal.

—Lo sé.

Le subo la bragueta y le abrocho los pantalones. Me deja hacer.

—Pierdes el tiempo —dice—. Estarán en el suelo en cuanto te haya metido en casa.

Luego me coge de la mano, me saca del ascensor y me lleva al ático. Abre la puerta y un delicioso aroma invade mis fosas nasales.

—¡La cena!

Se me había olvidado por completo. Gracias a Dios, apagué el horno antes de salir, si no, ahora esto estaría lleno de camiones de bomberos y más facturas de mantenimiento.

Me conduce a la cocina y me suelta la mano para coger una manopla. Se la pone y saca una fuente con una hermosa lasaña demasiado hecha y la tira a un lado, mientras niega con la cabeza.

—Tengo asistenta y cocinera y, aun así, te las apañas para quemar la cena. —Me mira con una ceja arqueada.

Con nuestros gritos y la consiguiente reconciliación me había olvidado de la pobre mujer con la que fui tan maleducada. Tendré que pedirle disculpas. Seguro que cree que soy una hija de perra.

—¿Volverá? —pregunto, culpable.

Se ríe.

—Eso espero. —Pincha la crujiente capa superior de la lasaña—La lasaña de Cathy es una delicia.

Me mira.

—Parece que habrá que buscar otra cosa para cenar.

Aparta la fuente y avanza como un depredador hacia mí. Su mirada verde y hambrienta está cargada de placenteras promesas. Me pasa un brazo por la espalda sin dejar de caminar y me lleva firmemente apretada contra su pecho. Le paso los dedos por la mata de pelo suave y despeinado y frunzo el ceño cuando deja atrás la escalera y se dirige a la terraza.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—Un polvo al fresco —dice, y me besa con fuerza—Hace una noche preciosa. Vamos a aprovecharla.

Me lleva a la terraza y cruzamos las losas de piedra caliza en dirección a la tarima. La brisa fresca de la noche trae los sonidos de Londres, altos y claros. Me suelta y empieza a desabrocharme la blusa. A sus dedos les cuesta encontrar los diminutos botones dorados, y se concentra tanto que aparece la arruga de la frente. Le quito el cinturón y le bajo la bragueta. Luego me centro en su camisa. La desabotono lentamente hasta que su delicioso y cálido pecho está bajo las palmas de mis manos. Con el pulgar, trazo círculos sobre sus pezones y él suelta el último botón de mi camisa antes de pasar a los pantalones.

—Fanfarrona —musita entre besos mientras sus manos buscan el cierre de mi pantalón.

Es cruel, pero lo dejo buscar. Prueba en la parte delantera y luego en la espalda y, cuando no lo encuentra, ruge:

—¿Dónde está la cremallera?

Llevo sus manos al cierre lateral de mis pantalones, me los baja y me levanta del suelo para que pueda quitarme los zapatos.

—Otra razón para comprar sólo vestidos —protesta mientras me quita la blusa—Todo lo que no me ofrezca acceso inmediato a ti tiene que desaparecer.

Sonrío para mis adentros. Ahora está pasando por encima de mi guardarropa.

El aire frío choca contra mi piel y endurece aún más mis pezones. Edward da un paso atrás y se quita los zapatos, los calcetines, los pantalones y la camisa abierta sin dejar de recorrer mi cuerpo con la mirada.

—Encaje —dice con gesto de aprobación, y luego se baja los bóxeres. Su polla salta libre y lista, otra vez. Quiero arrodillarme y volver a saborear sus delicias en mi boca, pero las apremiantes punzadas de mi entrepierna reclaman mi atención. Me desabrocho el sujetador y lo dejo caer al suelo de madera, y en un segundo tengo su cuerpo sobre el mío y su aliento en la cara.

Desliza un dedo bajo el elástico de mi ropa interior y me roza el clítoris. Echo la cabeza sobre su pecho y le clavo las uñas en los brazos para no caerme por las descargas eléctricas que provocan sus caricias.

—Estás mojada —dice con la voz muy grave y ronca, despacio, mientras su dedo dibuja círculos y aplica presión cuando llega a la punta de mi clítoris—. ¿Sólo conmigo?

Quiere que responda a la pregunta.

—Sólo contigo —jadeo.

El gruñido de satisfacción que escapa de su boca vibra en la brisa nocturna. Siempre seré suya.

Levanto la cabeza y su boca cubre la mía y le exige que se abra mientras me baja las bragas. Dejo escapar un pequeño gemido. Su sabor es adictivo y correspondo a cada lametón, a cada caricia, hasta que se aparta. Se arrodilla delante de mí, apoyo las manos sobre sus hombros y me baja las bragas por las piernas. Me da un toque en el tobillo para que levante el pie y repite la misma operación en el otro.

Me coge de las caderas y yo respondo a su caricia con mi respingo habitual. Entierra la nariz en mi vello púbico y bendice mi sexo con una caricia larga, lenta, ardiente e insoportable.

Gimo, y mis rodillas ceden y aparece en la punta de mi sexo una presión que es casi dolorosa.

Se abraza a mis caderas con fuerza y sigue acariciando sin piedad el centro de mi cuerpo hasta que llega a mi cuello y luego a mi boca, que toma con pasión entre gemidos.

Se despega de mis labios, me clava la mirada y sus ojos verdes calan en mí.

—Eres mi vida. —Sus palabras me llegan al corazón y su boca toma la mía con veneración y delicadeza. Me acaricia el trasero con las palmas de las manos y desciende por mis caderas. Tira de mi pierna por debajo de la rodilla para que rodee con ella su cintura. Se aparta. Me deja respirar—. ¿Me quieres? —pregunta, mientras su mirada busca la mía.

Qué tontería.

—Sabes que sí —susurro.

—Dilo. Necesito oírtelo decir. —Hay una puntilla de desesperación en su voz.

No lo pienso dos veces.

—Te quiero —digo, y le beso los labios carnosos y húmedos y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos. Luego doy un pequeño salto y me agarro con las piernas a su cintura—. Siempre te querré.

Lo miro fijamente a sus preciosos ojos verdes mientras él se coloca en la entrada a mi cuerpo.

Permanece un segundo ahí, luchando por no sumergirse de pleno en mí.

—¿Me necesitas? —pregunta.

—Te necesito. —Sé que eso lo satisface casi tanto, o más, que un «te quiero».

—Siempre —confirma, y luego se introduce lentamente en mí con un movimiento paciente, y nuestra unión nos corta la respiración a ambos.

Me abraza mientras recuperamos el aliento, se acerca a una tumbona y me recuesta en ella, sin separarse de mí para que permanezcamos unidos. Nunca lo había visto mirarme con tanta sinceridad en los ojos.

—¿Has visto lo perfectamente bien que encajamos? —Se retira despacio y vuelve a entrar, suave y firme, marcando la pauta, de lo que está por llegar. Quiere hacerme el amor de verdad—¿Lo notas?

—me pregunta con cariño, repitiendo el ardiente movimiento y exacerbando la necesidad que tengo de él.

—Sí —confirmo en voz baja. Lo noto desde la primera vez que conectamos, incluso desde la primera vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

Continúa con sus estocadas lentas y contenidas, y yo llevo mis manos a su espalda, dibujando figuras asimétricas sobre su piel firme. Me besa en los labios.

—Yo también. Vamos a hacer el amor.

Me concentro en absorberlo y él sigue entrando y saliendo, moviendo las caderas en círculos y acercándome al clímax. Me mira con devoción, con adoración. Nuestras miradas se funden, ardientes.

Su paciencia y su fuerza de voluntad para mantener este ritmo tan sensual hacen que lo quiera aún más. Sabe hacer el amor como nadie.

La arruga de la frente le resplandece de sudor a pesar del aire frío de la noche. Le cojo la cara con las manos para que no baje la mirada y su cuerpo vibra y tiembla sobre mí. Palpita en mi interior e, instintivamente, mis músculos se contraen alrededor de él. Se le acelera la respiración.

—Por Dios, Isabella —gime hundiéndose y clavándose entero en mí. Las caricias precisas con las que colma mi pared anterior hacen que me muera de ganas de levantar las caderas y capturar el orgasmo que se aproxima.

—No puedo aguantar más —gimo.

—Juntos —dice tragando saliva, y tenso los muslos cuando me penetra de nuevo, esta vez menos controlado. Respira aceleradamente y apoya la frente en la mía mientras recupera el control con otra deliciosa embestida.

—Ya estoy, Edward —gimoteo al sentir que mi autocontrol desaparece.

Con un grito estallo en mil pedazos debajo de él.

Acelera el ritmo para que saltemos juntos al abismo.

—¡Dios! —grita con una última penetración, apretándose con fuerza contra mi sexo antes de desplomarse sobre mí y unirse a mi estado de semiinconsciencia. Su erección salta y palpita cuando se corre dentro de mí.

—Jodeeeeeeer —mascullo en voz baja con los ojos cerrados, satisfecha y relajada. Este hombre tiene acceso directo al botón de mis orgasmos.

—Esa boca —susurra junto a mi cuello, agotado—. ¿Crees que podrás parar de decir tacos algún día?

—Sólo suelto tacos cuando te comportas de un modo imposible o cuando me colmas de placer —me defiendo, y dibujo la palabra «joder» en su espalda con la punta del dedo.

Se recuesta sobre un codo para poder mirarme a los ojos. Luego dibuja con su dedo «esa boca» en mis tetas antes de besarme los pezones. Sonrío cuando me mira, juguetón. Los ojos le brillan cuando me muerde el pezón erecto.

—¡Ay! —Me echo a reír.

Lo suelta y traza círculos húmedos con la lengua por mi pecho y luego me coge de la cadera. Doy un respingo cuando vuelve a morderme el pezón. Mi cuerpo se pone rígido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuando comprendo a qué juega.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —grito cuando empieza a masajear mi cadera con la punta de los dedos sin que sus dientes suelten mi pezón.

Cierro los ojos y pataleo intentando frenar el impulso reflejo de arquearme y tirarlo al suelo.

—¡Edward, para, por favor! —Se ríe a carcajadas y aumenta la presión en mi cadera y en mi pezón

—¡Por favor! —chillo entre risitas nerviosas. El pezón me dolería si no me estuviera distrayendo con las cosquillas de la cadera. ¡Me está volviendo loca!

Mis pulmones me dan las gracias a gritos cuando suelto el aire acumulado y hago acopio de fuerzas para ignorar su tortura. Me pongo rígida debajo de él y, pasada una eternidad, deja en paz la cresta de mi pelvis y empieza a chuparme el pezón para devolverlo a la vida.

—Te espera un polvo de represalia —le digo.

Vuelve a hundir los dedos encima del hueso de la cadera.

—¡Isabella! —me regaña un instante, y vuelve a centrarse en mis tetas. Exhalo aliviada y cierro los ojos mientras Edward se prodiga con la lengua.

»Estás temblando —masculla contra mi pecho—Te llevaré adentro.

Se levanta y gruño a modo de protesta. Le doy un tirón para que vuelva a mí. Se echa a reír y me muerde la oreja.

—¿A gusto?

—Mmm. —No puedo hablar.

—A la cama —dice, y me levanta para que pueda cogerme a él.

—Tienes que comer —replico; que yo sepa, hoy sólo ha comido medio tarro de mantequilla de cacahuete y medio sándwich. No creo que haya tomado nada más. Necesita comer.

Se pone de pie y me lleva al interior.

—No tengo hambre. ¿Y tú?

La verdad es que yo tampoco.

—No, pero prométeme que desayunarás en condiciones.

—Te lo prometo.

—Vale, llévame a la cama, mi dios —digo, y sonrío contra su hombro cuando noto que se ríe por lo bajito.

Me deja en la cama y, en cuanto se ha acostado a mi lado, me acurruco contra su pecho. Me besa el cabello antes de ponerme una mano en el culo. Me arrimo más a él; no consigo estar lo bastante cerca. Como siempre, no puede haber distancia entre nosotros.

**Continuara…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es totalmente de Jodi Ellen Malpas.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

**Nota: es una trilogía llamada Mi hombre y la pienso adp toda.**

**-2 libro mi hombre-obsesión.**

**Obsesión**

**.**

**Capítulo 17**

Me despierto con Edward dentro de mí, con su pecho contra mi espalda. Me está sujetando por la cintura y me penetra con decisión. Mi cerebro no es lo único que se despierta. Mi cuerpo da la alarma y enrosco los dedos en su pelo, arqueo la espalda y vuelvo la cabeza hasta encontrar su boca.

Lo dejo que se apodere de la mía. Nuestras lenguas se retuercen como salvajes mientras él entra y sale a toda velocidad. Empujo hacia él con cada penetración y me lleva cada vez más lejos.

—Isabella, no me canso de ti —jadea contra mi boca—Prométeme que no me dejarás nunca.

¡Ni loca!

—No te dejaré. —Lo cojo del pelo y tiro para que su boca vuelva a la mía. Me encanta su boca, incluso cuando se pone imposible y quiero cosérsela.

Edward necesita que le diga constantemente que no me voy a ir a ninguna parte. ¿Me lo hará jurar siempre? Mi respuesta no va a cambiar, pero lo que quiero es que lo crea y que no tenga que preguntármelo cada dos por tres.

Me aparto para mirar a mi hombre inseguro. Muestra una confianza en sí mismo apabullante en todo menos en eso.

—Créeme, por favor.

Mantiene los embates firmes y fuertes mientras me mira pero no dice nada. Necesito saber que me cree. Me ofrece una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver a fundir nuestras bocas y aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas aún más.

Lo intento con todas mis fuerzas pero no puedo seguir con la boca pegada a la suya cuando me está penetrando con tanta intensidad. Lo suelto, agacho la cabeza y me agarro al colchón para no caerme mientras tira de mí sin parar.

El hilo se tensa y se rompe y los dos gritamos al mismo tiempo. Entra y sale de mí a un ritmo frenético y me lanza a un abismo sin fin de placer absoluto. Intento recobrar el aliento, mi corazón lucha por recuperar el control y mi cuerpo se convulsiona a su aire. Edward maldice y se arquea una vez más; luego, la ardiente sensación de su orgasmo me inunda.

—Por Dios santo —suspira saliendo de mí y echándose de espaldas.

Me doy la vuelta y me subo encima de él, con las piernas abiertas sobre sus caderas y tumbada sobre su pecho. Hundo la cara en su cuello.

—Eso no ha sido sexo soñoliento —digo mientras beso la vena palpitante de su cuello.

—¿No? —jadea.

—No. Eso ha sido un puto polvo soñoliento —hago una mueca al percatarme de que acabo de soltar un taco y ni siquiera me he levantado todavía.

—Por el amor de Dios, Isabella, ¡no digas más tacos! —masculla, frustrado.

Tengo que averiguar qué le pasa a mi boca. Normalmente nunca digo tacos. ¡Es culpa suya!

—Perdona. —Le doy un mordisco en el cuello y succiono un poco.

—¿Estás intentando marcarme? —pregunta sin detenerme.

—No, sólo te estaba saboreando.

Me mira, me besa en la boca y sus enormes brazos me rodean la espalda.

—¿Desayunamos?

Tengo hambre y quiero que Edward coma algo, pero la verdad es que no me apetece moverme de la cama. Le doy un rápido beso en los labios y me deslizo por su cuerpo hasta que estoy recostada bajo su axila.

—Estoy muy a gusto —digo. La punta de mi dedo lo acaricia desde el pecho hasta la cicatriz, de arriba abajo y vuelta a empezar.

—Te quiero, señorita. —Flexiona una rodilla y me deja salirme con la mía. Qué novedad.

—Lo sé.

—¿De verdad? —pregunta, no muy seguro

La pregunta me pilla por sorpresa. Pues claro que lo sé. Me lo dice a todas horas, y si me quiere tanto como yo a él, me quiere muchísimo. Infinito, en realidad. Por favor, no me digas que también duda de eso. Lo miro.

—Sí.

Me sube encima de él y luego me pone de espaldas contra el colchón. Me sujeta por las muñecas y me mira desde arriba.

—No sé si lo sabes —replica. Su mirada es ardiente y está muy serio.

¿A qué viene esto ahora?

—Me lo dices siempre. Claro que lo sé. —Intento soltarme las muñecas para poder cogerle la cara pero no me libera.

—Las palabras no bastan, Isabella. —Está muy, muy serio.

—¿Por eso me pones a prueba con tu forma imposible de ser? —pregunto para intentar animarlo.

No me gusta lo abatido que parece. Ojalá no se preocupara pensando que voy a abandonarlo, intentando que lo quiera y preguntándose si sé lo mucho que él me quiere. Todo eso quedó claro hace tiempo.

—Todo lo que hago es porque estoy locamente enamorado de ti. Nunca antes me había sentido así. Nunca. —Casi me está echando la bronca, como si lo cabreara sentirse de ese modo—Me vuelvo loco sólo de pensar que puedo perderte. Se me va la cabeza por completo. Créeme, soy plenamente consciente. —Me besa en los labios—. Te saco de tus casillas, ¿no?

¡Dios del cielo! ¿Está reconociendo que es imposible?

—Eres un poco difícil, pero eres mi hombre difícil y te quiero, así que vale la pena la frustración.

—Tú también eres difícil, señorita —declara, tajante.

Abro unos ojos como platos.

—¿Yo?

¡Este tío está como una regadera!

—Pero yo también te quiero, y vales con creces todos los dolores de cabeza. Qué a gusto le llevaría la contraria. En cuanto me da lo que quiero —el hecho de reconocer cómo es—, destroza el momento acusándome de ser aún peor que él.

¿Difícil, yo?

Empiezo a defenderme pero me hace callar con sus labios carnosos y me distraigo al instante.

Sabe lo que se hace. Relajo la lengua (la tengo dolorida de tanto usarla) y me abandono al ritmo de sus caricias. Aún no me ha soltado las muñecas. Su boca es lo más maravilloso del mundo.

Me da un pico.

—Sabía que eras la mujer de mi vida en cuanto te vi.

¿La mujer de su vida? Esto me interesa. Perseveró de tal manera e insistió tanto al comienzo de nuestra relación en que debíamos estar juntos y que yo era suya que me tenía intrigadísima.

Me acaricia la oreja con la nariz.

—La mujer que iba a devolverme a la vida —dice con tono de que es evidente, ese que usa cuando dice algo que sólo él entiende. ¿Es que estaba muerto?

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —Parece que hoy tiene ganas de hablar, así que debo aprovechar y sonsacarle toda la información que pueda.

Me mira directamente a los ojos. Es una mirada cargada de significado.

—Porque mi corazón volvió a latir —susurra.

Se me hace un nudo en la garganta. Me ha dejado de piedra. Lo que ha dicho es muy serio y muy profundo, y estoy algo abrumada. No sé qué decir. Este hombre devastador me mira como si fuera lo único que hay en el universo.

Tiro de las muñecas hasta que me suelta y lo abrazo como si no hubiera nada ni nadie más en el mundo.

Para mí, no hay nadie más.

No sé cuáles son los porqués ni los detalles que hay detrás de esa afirmación, pero el poder de esas palabras lo dice todo. No puede vivir sin mí. Yo tampoco podría vivir sin él. Este hombre es mi mundo.

Permanece muy quieto encima de mí y me deja abrazarlo hasta que me duele el cuerpo.

—¿Puedo darte de comer? —pregunto cuando mis muslos empiezan a protestar a gritos.

Me levanta de la cama, todavía aferrada a él, me saca del dormitorio y me baja por la escalera.

—Se me va a olvidar cómo usar las piernas —digo cuando llegamos abajo y se dirige a la cocina.

—Entonces te llevaré en brazos a todas partes.

—Ya quisieras. —Sería la excusa perfecta para tenerme todo el día pegada a él.

—Me encantaría. —Me sonríe y me deja sobre el mármol.

El frío se extiende por mi trasero y me recuerda que los dos estamos en pelota picada. Admiro su culo perfecto cuando se acerca a la nevera y coge varias cosas de desayuno y un tarro de mantequilla de cacahuete.

Me bajo de la isleta.

—Se suponía que iba a prepararte yo el desayuno —digo apartándolo de en medio—. Siéntate —le ordeno a continuación, muy digna.

Me sonríe y coge el tarro de mantequilla de cacahuete antes de retorcerme el pezón y salir corriendo hacia un taburete.

—¿Qué te apetece? —pregunto metiendo el pan en la tostadora. Me vuelvo y veo que ya tiene un dedo dentro del tarro.

—Huevos fritos —dice con el dedo en la boca mientras intenta reprimir la risa.

Miro mi cuerpo desnudo. Debería vestirme si quiere cualquier tipo de frito. Vuelvo a mirarlo y compruebo que ha perdido la batalla contra la sonrisa. Está encantado.

—Tú preparas el mío y yo preparo el tuyo.

Recorro su torso desnudo con la mirada y arqueo las cejas.

Se saca el dedo de la boca.

—Salvaje.

Volvemos la cabeza hacia la puerta de la cocina al oír la puerta principal. Miro a Edward con unos ojos como platos. Tiene el dedo cubierto de mantequilla de cacahuete suspendido en el aire y la misma cara de sorpresa que yo.

Salta y, al mismo tiempo, el bote de mantequilla de cacahuete cae de la isleta y se hace añicos contra el suelo, llenándolo todo de cristales. Me entra el pánico.

—¡Mierda! ¡Es Cathy!

«¡Dios del cielo, ayúdame!»

¡Anoche le arranqué la cabeza y ahora la voy a recibir desnuda! Y, para colmo, su lasaña quemada todavía está en un rincón de la cocina... Me va a odiar. No hay forma de salir de la cocina sin que nos vea. Edward está petrificado, tan atónito como yo. Seguro que a Cathy no le importa pillarlo como su madre lo trajo al mundo. Aterrizo en la realidad. Dejo de mirar con ojos golosos a mi hombre y corro al otro lado de la cocina.

—¡Mierda! —chillo al sentir un dolor agudo en el pie—. ¡Ay, ay, ay! —Sigo andando, pese al dolor.

Edward viene detrás de mí, riéndose a mandíbula batiente mientras los dos subimos corriendo la escalera.

—¡Esa boca! —dice dándome un azote en el culo.

—¡Santo Dios! —oigo que dice Cathy cuando llegamos a lo alto de la escalera.

¿Qué pensará de nosotros? Corro en pelota picada al dormitorio y me escondo debajo de las mantas. Me quiero morir. No voy a poder mirarla a la cara nunca más.

Edward se sienta en la cama.

—¿Dónde estás? —dice buscando entre las sábanas hasta que encuentra mi cabeza debajo de una almohada—. Te pillé.

Me da la vuelta y hunde la cara entre mis tetas.

—Has hecho enfadar al conserje y ahora has dejado pasmada a mi asistenta.

—¡No te rías! —Me tapo la cara con las manos en un gesto de absoluta desesperación.

Edward se ríe a carcajadas.

—Enséñame esa herida. —Se sienta sobre los tobillos y me agarra el pie.

—Duele —protesto cuando me pasa el dedo por el talón.

—Te has clavado un cristal, nena. —Me besa el pie y salta de la cama—. ¿Tienes unas pinzas?

Me quito un brazo de la cara y señalo en dirección al cuarto de baño.

—En el neceser del maquillaje —gruño.

No me puedo creer que la asistenta de Edward me haya pillado desnuda. Es horrible, soy lo peor.

Necesito una bata de estar por casa.

La cama se hunde por el peso de Edward. Me coge el pie.

—No te muevas —me ordena con dulzura.

Contengo la respiración y me tapo la cara sólo con las manos, pero toda la vergüenza desaparece cuando siento la lengua ardiente de Edward lamiendo la sangre que brota de mi pie. Su caricia me hace estremecer y aparto las manos para poder mirarlo. Se me tensan los muslos. Me sonríe, porque sabe lo que me pasa, y le brillan los ojos. Coge el trozo de cristal con los labios.

—¿Qué haces?

—Voy a sacarlo —dice con la boca pegada a mi pie. Me succiona el talón, se aparta antes de coger las pinzas y se centra en lo que tiene entre manos.

Sonrío al ver cómo la arruga hace su aparición.

—Ya está. —Me da un beso en el pie y lo suelta. La verdad es que apenas me ha dolido—. ¿De qué te ríes?

—De tu arruga de la frente.

—No tengo ninguna arruga en la frente —replica, ofendido.

—Sí que la tienes.

Se me echa encima.

—Señorita Swan, ¿me está usted diciendo que tengo arrugas?

Ahora la sonrisa me llega de oreja a oreja.

—No. Sólo te sale cuando te concentras o cuando estás preocupado.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí.

—Vaya. —Frunce el ceño—. ¿La ves ahora?

Me río y me muerde una teta. Me hago una bola debajo de él.

—Vístete —dice, y me besa en los labios—. Iré a ver si Cathy ya ha dejado de gritar.

Se me hiela la sonrisa en la cara cuando Edward menciona a la pobre asistenta, que acaba de ver mi culo en primer plano.

—Vale.

—Te veo abajo. —Me da un último beso en la boca—. No tardes.

—Vale —refunfuño como la niña pequeña y gruñona que soy.

Se levanta y se pone un pantalón de pijama de cuadros. Luego me deja para ir a tranquilizar a la asistenta.

Me doy una ducha para dejar de pensar en la pobre mujer y me pongo un vestido de flores —que seguro que es demasiado corto— y unas sandalias planas. Me hago una coleta y lista.

Entro en la cocina nerviosa, avergonzada y temblorosa. Edward me mira por encima de su plato — un _bagel _con huevos revueltos y salmón—, y me dedica una de sus sonrisas. Su pecho desnudo hace que me olvide de que soy lo peor y me percato de que pone mala cara al ver lo corto que es mi vestido.

Paso de él.

—Aquí está. Cathy, te presento a Isabella, el amor de mi vida —dice dando palmaditas en el taburete a su lado.

Cathy se vuelve desde la nevera para mirarme.

Me pongo como un tomate y le pido disculpas con la mirada. Me siento mucho mejor cuando veo que ella también se ruboriza. He estado tan preocupada por sentirme tan avergonzada que había olvidado que ella también se ha llevado un buen susto. Me siento junto a Edward, que me sirve un poco de zumo de naranja.

—Me gusta tu vestido —sonríe —. Un poco corto pero de fácil acceso. Nos lo quedamos.

Lo miro horrorizada y le pego una patada en la espinilla. Él se echa a reír y le hinca los dientes al _bagel_. Su comportamiento me tiene anonadada, pero me alegro de que no me haya hecho subir a cambiarme ni haya proscrito al pobre vestido para siempre.

—Encantada de conocerte, Isabella. ¿Quieres desayunar? —me dice Cathy. Su voz es cálida y amable. No me lo merezco.

—Igualmente, Cathy. Me gustaría mucho, gracias.

—¿Qué te apetece? —Me sonríe. Tiene un rostro muy dulce.

—Tomaré lo mismo que Edward, por favor.

No me sorprendería si se da la vuelta y me dice que me meta el _bagel _por el culo, pero no lo hace.

Asiente y sigue con lo suyo.

Cojo mi vaso de zumo y a continuación miro a Edward. Está muy satisfecho. Me alegro de que mi vergüenza le haga tanta gracia. Seguro que no estaría tan tranquilo si Cathy fuera un hombre. Acerco la mano a su regazo, la meto por debajo del pantalón y le cojo la polla. Da un salto, se golpea la rodilla con el mármol y se atraganta con la comida. Cathy se da la vuelta, asustada de ver a Edward atragantándose, y corre a ofrecerle un vaso de agua. Él lo coge y hace un gesto de agradecimiento.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto muy preocupada mientras le acaricio la polla erecta muy despacio.

—Sí, estoy bien. —Su voz es aguda y forzada.

Cathy se va a preparar mi desayuno y yo sigo siendo mala con la entrepierna de él. Deja el _bagel_, respira hondo y me mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

Ignoro su cara de sorpresa y le paso el pulgar por el glande húmedo antes de volver a la base. La siento latir en mi mano y está húmeda por el semen que escapa por la punta. Lo recojo y lo deslizo arriba y abajo por su erección de acero.

Lo miro.

—¿Bien? —digo, y sacude la cabeza de desesperación.

Estoy en mi salsa. Esto no había pasado nunca. Debe de tenerle mucho respeto a Cathy, porque sé que, con cualquier otra persona delante, a estas alturas ya me habría sacado en brazos de la cocina.

—Aquí tienes, Isabella. —Cathy me sirve mi desayuno.

Suelto a Edward como si fuera una brasa y me meto el pulgar en la boca antes de centrarme en mi desayuno. Él coge aire y me clava la mirada.

—Gracias, Cathy —digo alegremente.

Le doy un gran mordisco a mi _bagel_.

—Cathy, esto está delicioso —le digo mientras ella mete los platos en el lavavajillas. Me mira y sonríe.

Los ojos de Edward siguen clavados en mí mientras disfruto de mi _bagel_, así que me vuelvo despacio para enfrentarme a él y me encuentro con que su cara es una mezcla de horror y sorpresa.

Enarca las cejas y, con un gesto de la cabeza, señala la puerta de la cocina.

—Arriba, ahora —dice levantándose—. Gracias por el desayuno, Cathy. Voy a ducharme. —Me mira y yo asiento.

—De nada —responde Cathy—. ¿Tienes la lista de mis tareas de hoy? Estoy falta de práctica y veo que no has hecho nada de nada, salvo romper puertas y agujerear paredes. —Se seca las manos en un trapo de cocina y le dedica a Edward una mirada de desaprobación.

Él no se vuelve para mirarla a la cara porque está ocultando la enorme tienda de campaña que la erección levanta en sus pantalones. Mentalmente, me anoto un tanto. Qué bueno...

—¡Isabella te lo dirá en cuanto me haya ayudado con una cosa que debo hacer arriba! —grita por encima del hombro antes de desaparecer.

¿Yo? No sé qué es lo que hace Cathy ni qué quiere él que haga hoy, y tampoco tengo la menor intención de seguirlo escaleras arriba y terminar lo que he empezado.

Me quedo sentada en mi sitio y respiro hondo para reunir la confianza en mí misma que necesito.

—Cathy, quería disculparme por lo de ayer y por lo de antes.

Pone cara de no darle importancia.

—No te preocupes, cariño. De verdad.

—Ayer fui una maleducada, y antes... en fin... No sabía que iba a venir nadie. —Me arden las mejillas mientras me como el último bocado de _bagel_.

—Isabella, de verdad, no te preocupes. Edward me dijo que habías tenido un día horrible y que olvidó decirte que iba a venir hoy. Lo entiendo. —Me sonríe y se sacude el polvo del delantal. Es una sonrisa sincera. Me cae bien Cathy. Tiene aspecto de buena persona, con el pelo corto y gris, sus faldas de flores y su cara dulce.

—No volverá a ocurrir —digo. Llevo el plato al lavavajillas y, cuando voy a abrirlo, ella me lo quita de las manos antes de que haya podido meterlo.

—Ya me encargo yo. Tú sube y ayuda a mi chico con lo que sea que necesite de ti.

Sé exactamente para qué me necesita y no pienso ir a ninguna parte. Que se las arregle solito. Me mata decirle que no, pero su cara era para morirse.

—Ya se las apañará.

—De acuerdo. ¿Repasamos mi lista de tareas? Tengo un día para cada cosa, pero he estado fuera tanto tiempo que más vale empezar de cero. —Saca un cuaderno y un lápiz del bolsillo del delantal y se prepara para tomar notas—. Debería comenzar por lavar y planchar la ropa.

—La verdad es que no lo sé. —Me encojo de hombros—. No vivo del todo aquí —le susurro.

Me gustaría añadir que he sido secuestrada y me han obligado a mudarme en contra de mi voluntad.

—¿Ah, no? —Está perpleja—. Mi chico ha dicho que sí.

—Es una conversación que tenemos pendiente —le explico—. No le gusta que le digan que no.

Al menos, que yo le diga que no.

La frente brillante de la mujer se llena de arrugas.

—¿Qué me dices? ¡Pero si mi chico es un amor!

Me atraganto.

—Sí, eso me han dicho. —Si alguien más me dice que es un amor, un tío que se toma las cosas con calma y tal, voy a vomitar.

—Es muy agradable tener a una mujer en casa —dice cogiendo un limpiador de debajo del fregadero—. Mi chico necesita una chica —añade para sí.

Sonrío al ver el afecto con el que Cathy habla de Edward. Me pregunto cuánto hace que trabaja para él. Edward dijo que era la única mujer sin la que no podía vivir, aunque sospecho que las cosas han cambiado.

Rocía el mármol con limpiador antibacterias y le pasa el trapo.

—Si lo prefieres, esperaré a Edward.

—Sí, gracias —digo—. Tengo que hacer unas llamadas. —Mi móvil se está cargando, pero no veo mi bolso—. Cathy, ¿has visto mi bolso?

—Te lo he guardado en el armario ropero, cariño. Ah, y le he pedido a Clive que se encargue de la puerta del ascensor.

Qué vergüenza.

—Gracias.

Cojo el móvil y voy a buscar mi bolso. Seguro que piensa que, además de maleducada, soy una desordenada, una vándala y una exhibicionista.

Encuentro el bolso y miro el móvil. Tengo dos llamadas perdidas de mamá y un mensaje de texto de Matt. Qué pesadez. Debería borrarlo, pero me puede la curiosidad.

**No sé qué me pasó. Lo siento. Bss.**

Se me ponen los pelos de punta y borro el mensaje. Sólo me faltaría que lo viera Edward. Ya me ha pedido perdón otras veces, y lo que me tiene mosca es cómo se ha enterado de que estoy saliendo con Edward. Debería llamar a mi madre antes que nada, pero tengo una amiga que tiene mucho que contarme. Tarda en contestar. Sé que estará mirando la pantalla y preguntándose qué decir.

—¡Eres socia! —la acuso directamente cuando contesta.

—¿Y? —Va a hacer como que no tiene importancia, pero sé que la pregunta le molesta.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Porque no es asunto tuyo.

—¡Gracias! —Estoy muy ofendida. Nos lo contamos todo.

—Es pura diversión, Isabella. —La noto impaciente.

Ya he oído eso antes pero sé que no es toda la verdad. Sé que le gusta Emmett, y no entiendo cómo el hecho de sumergirse en su estilo de vida va a ayudarla a conseguir lo que quiere. Es un desastre en potencia.

—No te lo crees ni tú. ¿Por qué no quieres admitir que hay más?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Parece sorprendida, sorprendida de que me haya atrevido a hacer la pregunta del millón.

—Que Emmett te gusta de verdad —le digo, ya harta.

Se burla.

—¡No!

—No tienes arreglo.

¿Por qué no se traga el orgullo y lo admite? ¿Qué daño va a hacerle? A mí me lo puede contar.

—Hablando de no tener arreglo, ¿qué tal Edward? Joder, Isabella, ¡ese hombre tiene un buen gancho!

Me echo a reír.

—Ya ves. Matt intentó besarme antes de que llegara él. Luego le dijo a Edward que nos habíamos besado. Estoy segura de que Matt se ha despertado con un ojo morado.

—¡Me alegro! —Angela se ríe, y yo no puedo evitar la sonrisita de satisfacción que brilla en mi cara. Se lo tenía merecido.

—Sabe lo de Edward con la bebida —añado, y ahora ya no me río.

—¿Cómo? —inquiere; está tan sorprendida como yo.

—Ni idea. Oye, tengo que llamar a mi madre. Te veo luego.

—¡Claro! —Está emocionada. A mí, en cambio, no me hace ninguna ilusión la cena de esta noche

—. ¡Allí nos vemos!

—Adiós. —Cuelgo y marco el número de mi madre antes de que mande una partida de búsqueda.

—¿Isabella? —Su voz chillona me hiere los tímpanos.

—¡Mamá, no grites!

—Perdona. Matt ha vuelto a llamar.

«¿Qué?»

Voy a la sala de estar y me siento. Cualquier esperanza de que mi madre me animara acaba de irse al infierno.

—Isabella, dice que te has ido a vivir con un alcohólico empedernido que tiene muy mal carácter. ¡Le pegó una paliza a Matt!

Me hundo en una silla y levanto la vista al cielo tremendamente cabreada. ¿Por qué no puede ese gusano de mierda volver al agujero oscuro del que salió y morirse de una vez?

—Mamá, por favor, no vuelvas a hablar con él —suplico.

No se puede ser más rastrero, mira que soltarles esa mierda a mis padres. Lo único que ha conseguido es que me reafirme en mis conclusiones: es una serpiente mentirosa.

—Pero ¿es verdad? —insiste ella, y me la puedo imaginar compartiendo una mirada de preocupación con mi padre.

—No exactamente. —No puedo mentir del todo. Algún día averiguará dónde estoy—. No es como dice Matt, mamá.

—Entonces ¿qué pasa?

No puedo contárselo por teléfono. Hay demasiadas explicaciones que dar y no quiero que juzgue a Edward. Quiero matar a Matt.

—Mamá, tengo que irme a trabajar —digo. Una mentirijilla no la matará.

—Isabella, estoy muy preocupada por ti.

Ya lo noto. Odio a Matt por hacerme esto, pero su mensaje decía que lo sentía. ¿Eso fue antes o después de llamar a mis padres y ponerlos al corriente de mi vida amorosa? Debería enviar a Edward a que le partiera la cara otra vez.

—Mamá, no te preocupes, por favor. Matt quería que volviera con él. Se me echó encima mientras recogía las cosas que aún tenía en su casa y la cosa se puso muy fea cuando lo rechacé. Edward sólo me estaba protegiendo. —Intento darle los titulares y omito a propósito las partes que lo pueden dejar mal. Hay unas cuantas.

—¿Edward? ¿No es ése el hombre con el que estabas cuando te llamé el fin de semana pasado?

—Sí —suspiro.

—Entonces no es sólo un amigo. —Lo dice en tono de reproche. Ha descubierto mi mentira piadosa y no le ha hecho ninguna gracia.

—Hace poco que salimos. No es nada serio. —Intento quitarle importancia y me río para mis adentros. Ni yo misma me creo lo que acabo de decir.

—¿Y es alcohólico?

Doy un suspiro de hastío que sé que no le gusta un pelo.

—No es alcohólico, mamá. Matt está despechado, no le hagas ni caso y no vuelvas a cogerle el teléfono.

—Esto no me gusta nada. Cuando el río suena, agua lleva, Isabella.

La verdad es que se la oye disgustada, y lo entiendo. Nunca me he alegrado tanto de que vivan tan lejos. No creo que pudiera mirarla a la cara.

—Tu hermano estará pronto en Londres —añade amenazante. Sé que en cuanto me cuelgue va a llamar a Dan para contarle las novedades.

—Lo sé. Tengo que dejarte —insisto.

—Vale. Te llamo el fin de semana —dice de un tirón—. Cuídate mucho —añade con más dulzura. Nunca le gusta terminar mal una conversación.

—Lo haré. Os quiero.

—Nosotros a ti también, Isabella.

Dejo el teléfono sobre mi regazo y me quedo mirando las musarañas. ¿Va a seguir jodiéndome la vida? La tentación de llamar a la madre de Matt es enorme. Nunca he sido de su agrado ni ella del mío. Su precioso hijito adorado lo hace todo bien, así que llamarla para contarle la de cuernos que me ha puesto sería inútil. Dios, a mis padres les va a dar un ataque.

Cierro los ojos e intento borrar de mi mente a los ex novios odiosos y a los padres preocupados.

Nada, no funciona. Cuando vuelvo a abrirlos, Edward me está mirando con las manos apoyadas en los reposabrazos de la silla.

Su enorme sonrisa desaparece en cuanto ve mi expresión.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta, muy preocupado.

No quiero decírselo. Lo último que necesito es volver a lo que pasó ayer.

—Cuéntamelo. No más secretos.

—Vale —digo cuando se pone en cuclillas para que nuestros ojos queden a la misma altura.

Me coge la mano.

—Venga, cuéntamelo.

No quiero empezar el día a malas con la furia de Edward.

—Matt llamó a mis padres y les ha contado que estoy viviendo con un alcohólico empedernido que le pegó una paliza —suelto lo más rápido que puedo, y me preparo para la tormenta.

Se demuda y se muerde el labio inferior. He cambiado de opinión, no quiero que Edward le haga una cara nueva a Matt. Por la mirada que tiene, creo que lo mataría.

Espero pensativa a que sopese lo que sea que está sopesando.

—No soy alcohólico —masculla.

—Lo sé —digo con toda la convicción de que soy capaz, aunque creo que mi tono parece condescendiente.

No le gusta que lo llamen alcohólico, y ahora me pregunto si tiene razón o si está en modo negación. Parece muy enfadado. Ojalá no le hubiera dicho nada.

—Edward, ¿cómo lo sabe? —inquiero.

Se pone de pie.

—No lo sé, Isabella. Tenemos que hablar con Cathy.

¿Eso es todo? ¿No va a indagar y a averiguarlo?

—¿Por qué tenemos que hablar con Cathy? —pregunto secamente.

—Hace tiempo que no viene. Hay cosas que necesita saber. —Me tiende la mano y dejo que me ayude a levantarme.

—¿Como qué?

—No lo sé. Por eso tenemos que hablar con ella. —Me arrastra a la cocina.

Le suelto la mano.

—No. Tú tienes que hablar con ella. Es tu casa y tu asistenta —replico negando con la cabeza.

Acabo de ganarme una buena.

—¡Nuestra! —Me agarra por el culo y me atrae hacia sí—. Se te da muy bien tocarme las pelotas. Lo que me recuerda —me restriega la entrepierna— que lo de antes ha sido cruel y en absoluto razonable.

Arquea una ceja.

—Te he estado esperando arriba y no has aparecido.

Se me escapa la risa.

—¿Y qué has hecho?

—¿Tú qué crees?

Me echo a reír a carcajadas al pensar en mi pobre hombre teniendo que recurrir a una paja rápida porque yo soy una cría y una calientabraguetas. Se me pasa la risa en cuanto vuelve a restregarme la entrepierna. Lo miro a los ojos. Le brillan de felicidad. Conozco su jueguecito y, estando Cathy en la cocina, sé que no va a terminar lo que empiece. Me revuelvo en sus brazos y me enderezo.

—Lo siento —digo con una sonrisa, aunque lo cierto es que no lo siento en absoluto.

Me mira mal con sus ojazos verdes. La ira ha desaparecido, gracias a Dios.

—Ya lo creo que lo vas a sentir. —Me atrapa—. No vuelvas a hacerlo.

Me da un señor morreo y se va. Me quedo mareada y desorientada.

Le lanzo una mirada asesina.

—Ve a hablar con tu asistenta —digo; se me da fatal fingir que no me afecta.

—¡Nuestra! ¡Por todos los santos, mujer! —Aprieta la mandíbula de la frustración—. ¡Eres imposible!

«¿Yo?»

—Ve a hablar con la asistenta. Necesito hacer las paces con Clive. —Lo dejo enfadarse a gusto

—. Adiós, Cathy —digo al salir del ático.

Bajo tímidamente del ascensor. Ya me he ganado a Cathy, ahora tengo que recuperar al conserje.

Necesito purgar mi alma. Me río por dentro. Unas míseras disculpas no van a bastar, y Clive ya está al tanto de lo de la puerta del ascensor. Debe de estar muy enfadado conmigo.

Lo pillo recogiendo el correo.

—Buenos días, Clive.

Cierra el buzón y alza la mirada. Me odia.

—Isabella —contesta con cero amabilidad. Es más que formal. Está muy, muy cabreado.

—Clive, lo siento mucho.

—Me has causado muchos problemas —dice negando con la cabeza de vuelta a su mostrador—.Y no sé qué le ha pasado a la puerta del ascensor. Eres un torbellino, Isabella.

¿Yo? Pongo los ojos en blanco. No voy a defenderme.

—Lo sé. ¿Cómo puedo compensarte?

Me apoyo con los codos en el mostrador y pongo mi cara más angelical.

—No me mires así, jovencita —me recrimina.

Le dedico una caída de ojos y él intenta no sonreír, pero las comisuras de los labios lo delatan. Ya casi lo tengo.

—¿Cuál es tu bebida favorita? —A los jubilados les encanta el whisky.

Levanta la vista del correo. «¡Bingo!»

—Un Glenmorangie Port Wood Finish —dice mientras se le ilumina la cara.

—Hecho —digo. Y Clive sonríe—. Y de verdad que lo siento mucho. No sé qué me pasó.

Lo sé perfectamente: Edward Cullen. Eso me pasó.

—Está olvidado. Ten, tu correo. —Me da un par de sobres.

—Gracias, Clive.

Salgo a la luz del día, me pongo las gafas y meto los sobres en el bolso. Hace un día precioso y tengo muchas ganas de pasarlo con don Imposible.

—Vas a tener que hablar con Cathy —dice Edward saliendo del Lusso detrás de mí—. Quiere saber cuáles son nuestros platos favoritos, productos de higiene personal y no sé qué más. —Está claro que el tema lo supera.

Lo veo acercarse, con su metro noventa de puro músculo. Sonrío. Nunca me cansaré de mirarlo.

Lleva los vaqueros gastados colgando de las caderas y una camiseta blanca que le marca un poco los bíceps. Lleva puestas las Wayfarer y no se ha afeitado. Está para comérselo.

—¿De qué te ríes? —pregunta la mar de contento.

—¿No te parece raro no saber esas cosas? —Mi voz es crítica, porque tengo razón. Es absurdo que ignoremos esas cosas tan básicas el uno del otro.

Me coge de la mano y sigue andando.

—¿Adónde quieres llegar?

—Pues que no sabemos nada el uno del otro. —No me lo puede negar. Es la pura verdad.

Se detiene.

—¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?

Frunzo el ceño.

—El salmón ahumado.

—Lo sabía —sonríe—. ¿Qué marca de desodorante usas?

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Vaseline.

Levanta la vista al cielo y suelta un falso suspiro de alivio.

—Ahora ya te conozco mucho mejor —se burla—. ¿Contenta?

Se cree muy listo. Lo que no quiere es admitir que no es normal no saber esas cosas.

—¿Vamos a ir en coche? —pregunto cuando me abre la puerta del acompañante.

—No vamos a ir andando, y no uso el transporte público. Sí: vamos a ir en coche. Además, tenemos que pasar un momento por La Mansión para comprobar que todo está listo para esta noche.

Creo que voy a disimular un gruñido. Genial, me pido la jornada libre para estar con Edward y me arrastran a La Mansión día y noche. Me subo al coche y espero a que Edward se siente a mi lado.

Nos dirigimos a la ciudad. El tráfico de la hora punta no parece molestar a Edward. Oasis canta _Morning glory_, y Edward la tararea mientras tamborilea con los dedos sobre el volante. Como siempre, conduce como un loco y sin la menor consideración. Éste es el Edward que se toma las cosas con calma, ese del que me habla todo el mundo. Ante los últimos descubrimientos, siento como si me hubieran quitado un peso de encima. Sé que tiene un pasado, uno muy sórdido, pero es su pasado. Me quiere. De eso no me cabe duda.

—¿Qué? —Me pilla con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara.

—Estaba pensando en lo mucho que te quiero. —Lo digo como si nada mientras bajo un poco la ventanilla. Hace calor aquí dentro.

—Lo sé. —Me acaricia la rodilla—. ¿Adónde vamos?

Fácil.

—A Oxford Street. Todas las tiendas que me gustan están en Oxford Street.

Hace una mueca de desaprobación.

—¿Todas las tiendas?

—Sí.

Pero ¿qué le pasa?

—¿No hay una a la que vayas siempre?

¿Sólo una? ¿Cree que voy a encontrar un vestido en la primera tienda que pise?

—También quiero unos zapatos nuevos. Y puede que un bolso. No vamos a encontrarlo todo en una sola tienda.

—¡Yo sí! —Se ha quedado de piedra al saber que pretendo arrastrarlo por más de una tienda. No me imagino a Edward comprando ropa. Los hombres lo tienen mucho más fácil que las mujeres. Si está esperando una experiencia similar, lo tiene crudo.

—¿Tú adónde sueles ir?

—A Harrods. Zoe me viste siempre. Es rápido e indoloro.

—Sí, porque pagas por un servicio —respondo, cortante.

—No hay nada mejor, y es dinero bien invertido. Son los mejores —afirma, convencido—.Además, como no vas a pagar tú los vestidos, puedo elegir cómo vamos a comprar.

—Un vestido, Edward. Me debes un vestido —le recuerdo. Se encoge de hombros y no me hace ni caso—. Un vestido —repito.

—Muchos vestidos —dice por lo bajo.

¡No! No va a comprarme la ropa. Ya fui de compras con él una vez y casi le da un ataque de epilepsia al ver el largo del vestido. Sí, sólo compré aquel trapo tan caro para vengarme de él, pero fue porque el muy dictador pretendía decirme qué me podía poner y qué no. Quiere comprarme ropa para poder elegirla él.

—¡No vas a comprarme ropa! —digo con todo el enfado que siento.

Me mira como si tuviera dos cabezas.

—¡Ya lo creo que sí!

—Va a ser que no.

—Isabella, esto no es negociable y punto. —Retira la mano de mi rodilla para cambiar de marcha.

—Cierto, no es negociable. Mi ropa me la compro yo.

Pongo la música a todo volumen para ahogar su respuesta. No voy a ceder. ¡Mi ropa me la compro yo y punto!

Oasis llena el silencio el resto del camino. Edward se está mordiendo el labio inferior y los engranajes de la cabeza se mueven tan de prisa que casi puedo oírlos. Sonrío porque, si no estuviéramos en un lugar público, me echaría un polvo de entrar en razón ahora mismo. Como no puede ser, tiene que maquinar otra cosa para salirse con la suya.

Aparca y me mira.

—Tengo una propuesta —me dice, confiado.

Los engranajes. No me cabe duda de que el resultado de la propuesta será que él se saldrá con la suya.

—No voy a negociar contigo, y no puedes echarme un polvo de entrar en razón, ¿verdad? —digo muy segura al salir del coche.

Edward salta del asiento y viene junto a mí. Me clava la mirada.

—¡Esa boca! Ya me debes un polvo de represalia.

—¿Perdona?

—Por tu pequeño numerito del desayuno.

Sabía que no iba a salir impune.

—Digas lo que digas, no vas a comprar mi ropa —replico, altanera. Me viene a la mente el comentario de Edward acerca de comprar sólo vestidos. Lo decía en serio.

—Escúchame —protesta—. Mi oferta te va a gustar —sonríe. Su confianza en sí mismo ha vuelto, y me pica la curiosidad. Lo estudio un instante y sonríe aún más. Sabe que ha llamado mi atención.

—¿Qué? —pregunto. ¿Con qué va a cautivarme?

Los ojos le brillan de satisfacción.

—Si me dejas que te regale las compras —me dice poniéndome un dedo en la mandíbula para cerrarme la boca cuando ve que voy a poner peros—, te diré cuántos años tengo.

Cierra el trato con un beso.

«¿Qué?»

Lo dejo que me bese hasta dejarme sin más pegas, ahí, en mitad de las aceras de Londres. Una vez más, estoy poseída por este hombre que me pone un dedo encima y me deja inconsciente. Gime en mi boca, se separa y me coge en brazos.

—Ya sé cuántos años tienes —digo pegada a sus labios.

Se aparta un poco y me mira fijamente.

—¿Estás segura?

La mandíbula me llega al suelo.

—¡Me mentiste!

¿No tiene treinta y siete años? ¿Cuántos tiene, entonces? ¿Más?

—Dímelo —exijo, muy seria.

—No. Primero las compras y luego las confesiones. De lo contrario, puede que te rajes. Sé que las chicas guapas juegan sucio. —Sonríe y me deja en el suelo.

—¡No! —Es obvio que voy a jugar sucio—. ¡No me puedo creer que me mintieras!

Me lanza una mirada inquisitiva.

—No me puedo creer que me esposaras a la cama.

Ya. Yo tampoco, pero parece que todo el esfuerzo fue inútil. Me coge de la mano y cruzamos la calle en dirección a la tienda.

**Continuara…**


End file.
